Der Jaguar II
by ShadeFleece
Summary: OdP-Spoiler. Der zweite Teil (lässt sich denk ich aber auch allein lesen). Summary steht wieder drin. Epilog ist on! Und somit ist die Story abgeschlossen -
1. Prolog

Der Jaguar - Teil II 

_Beta_: Hamzu *ganz doll knuddel*

_Inspiration und Beratung (man könnte aber auch sagen: Die Person, der ich immer auf die Nerven gehe, wenn's um Rat geht oder ich nicht weiter weiß)_: Angel-liam! HDGDL ^-^

_Versuchsobjekt: XD Lea aka meine kleine Schwester aka ChibiFelidae_

_Rating_: R

_Hauptperson_: James Black aka Harry Potter & (welch eine Überraschung) der Jaguar ^-^

_Stand nach Buch_: 5

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter gehört leider, leider nicht mir sondern der einzigartigen, wunderbaren und großartigen J. K. Rowling

_Warnung_: Achtung! Gewalt, Tod, DarkHarry und wahrscheinlich Sex! Wer damit nicht klar kommt, der sollte lieber erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen! 

_Inhaltsangabe_: 4 Jahre sind seit dem offiziellen Tod Harry Potters vergangen und vieles hat sich verändert in der Muggel- und Zaubererwelt von Europa und größtenteils Afrikas, aber auch Amerika und Asien können sich aus den Kriegen nicht fernhalten. Doch ein neuer (nicht ganz unbekannter) Held namens James Black taucht auf und behauptet der langersehnte Messias beider Welten zu sein...

**Prolog**

_- 4 Jahre später -_

Eine Stimme, kratzig, alt und langsam: 

„Der Tod Harry Potters war der Startschuss für den Beginn des Dritten Weltkrieges und das nicht nur in der Muggelwelt wie es bei den vorhergehenden immer gewesen war. Die Motive Voldemorts unterschieden sich nur unwesendlich mit denen Hitlers. Der Muggel hatte Juden gehasst und versucht sie auszurotten, der Zauberer hasste Muggel und versuchte diese auszurotten. Hitler wollte Ausländer vertreiben, obwohl er selbst einer war, Voldemort will Halbstämmige vertreiben, obwohl er selbst einer ist. Ersterer war Deutscher, Letzterer Engländer. Wer sich ihnen widersetzte wurde beseitigt und ermordet. Damals waren etwa 50 % der Länder, in denen Hitler eingefallen war zerstört und zerbombt, heute müssen es um die 80 % sein. 

Aber lasst mich vorne anfangen, mit dem Tag, an dem uns die Hoffnung genommen wurde, mit dem Tag, an dem ein kleiner Teil von uns allen starb, mit dem Tag, der der Untergang unserer Welt werden sollte, mit dem Todestag unseres Helden - Harry James Potter.

Es vergingen nicht viele Stunden ehe er den toten Körper der Öffentlichkeit präsentierte, sein Tod ließ ihn denken, er wäre unsterblich, unbesiegbar und allmächtig. Erst Tage später wurde Harry für Tod erklärt und auch dann erst sah ich ihn und konnte glauben, glauben was ich vorher nicht verstehen wollte, nicht verstehen konnte, doch als ich den leblosen Körper des 16-jährigen in den Armen hielt, musste ich es glauben, war gezwungen es zu glauben und es wurde meine Aufgabe sein Begräbnis zu organisieren, doch als der Tag des Abschiedes kam, war an Trauer nicht zu denken, denn nun brach Voldmorts Wahnsinn völlig durch. 

Es dauerte nur wenige Tage ehe er die Stadt von Muggeln ,gesäubert' hatte und fünf Wochen später konnte sich kein nicht-magischer Mensch in ganz England mehr sehen lassen. Sie wurden ermordet, regelrecht abgeschlachtet oder kamen in Lager, nur die Reichsten von ihnen, die sich auf das Arschkriechen spezialisiert hatten, blieben in Freiheit, einige durften weiterhin in ihren Häusern wohnen. Zu der Zeit bildeten sich zwei große Widerstandsgruppen: Der Phönixorden und Dumbledores Armee.

In Ersterem war hauptsächlich die ältere Generation vertreten, anfangs geführt von Albus Dumbledore, doch nach dessen Tod übernommen von Mad Eye Moody. Auch heute bilden sie etwa 75 % des gesamten Widerstandes gegen den Dunklen Lord. 

Ungefähr 20 % stellt DA. Sie bildeten sich aus dem Grunde heraus, da ihre Eltern ihnen vorboten dem Orden beizutreten. Oft arbeiten wir zusammen, doch nicht immer ist das möglich. 

Doch unser Widerstand half nicht sehr viel, denn knapp zwei Jahre nach Harrys Tod war beinahe ganz Europa unter seiner Kontrolle und Hogwarts fiel, heute liegt es in Trümmern. Millionen, nein Milliarden Muggel starben, Millionen leben in Zwangslagern, Zehntausende sind auf der Flucht, Tausende dürfen in ihren Häusern wohnen bleiben und nur Hunderte sind gerettet.

Zu dieser Zeit trat ein neuer Tyrann aus dem Dunkel, ans Licht - Der Jaguar.

Seine Erschaffung zürnte Voldemort und wir hatten gehofft einer dieser Monster würde den Anderen vernichten, doch sie sollten nicht so bald aufeinandertreffen.

Schneller, doch gnädiger brachte der Jaguar Amerika unter seine Kontrolle, viele starben auch durch seine Hand und wie Voldemort hier Du-weißt-schon-wer genannt wird, so nennen ihn die Leute dort den Gesichtslosen.

Die Welt scheint verloren, denn mit zwei dieser Unmenschen, werden wir es niemals aufnehmen können, so viele Unschuldige ließen ihr Leben und so viele werden es noch tun müssen.

Jetzt, nachdem vier Jahre vergangen sind, erscheint mir so viel als ein nie endender Albtraum, so viele Menschen starben seit dem Ausbruch das Krieges, die mir nahe waren: Arthur und Percy Weasley, Tonks, Dumbledore, so viele Lehrer, so viele Schüler...

Heute gibt es kaum noch offene Geschäfte,  meist ist alles zerstört. Kein Mensch, ob magisch oder nicht, kann sich tagsüber noch auf die Straßen trauen, viele flohen, nach Asien und Amerika, wo sie dem Jaguar in die Hände fielen. Auch Afrika ist lange nicht mehr sicher...

Wir, die Agenten des Phönixorden, verstecken uns noch immer im früheren Haus Sirius', DA hat sich in die unterirdischen Höhlen Englands zurückgezogen. Wie viele von uns wurden schon öffentlich hingerichtet? Ich konnte sie nicht mehr mitzählen...

Das schlimmste Zeitalter der Kriege ist schon lange über uns zusammengekrochen und einige wurden davon erschlagen, doch wir haben sie Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, noch können wir hoffen, noch dürfen wir hoffen, aber wie lange? Unser Widerstand schrumpft immer weiter zusammen...

Warum Harry? Warum konntest du damals nicht au mich hören? Warum hast du die Winkelgasse verlassen? Das Schicksal unserer Welten lag in deinen Händen, doch du hast es fallen gelassen...

Warum Harry? Warum..."

Mit jedem Wort wird seine Stimme leiser, mit jeder Silbe wird sie verlorener, sein Blick schweift ab. 

Remus J. Lupin hat seine Hoffung schon lange aufgegeben...


	2. Begegnungen

Kapitel 1 

Es regnete in strömen und es huschten nur wenige Schatten durch das in Trümmern liegende London. Es war dunkel und bis der Tag wieder anbräche würden noch Stunden vergehen. Nur selten erhellten vereinzelte Blitze die Straßen Little Whingings.

Der dunkle Beton glitzerte vor Nässe, nur die wenigsten Laternen taten ihren Dienst, doch selbst diese spendeten nur spärlich Licht. Es herrschte Stille, nur der laute Donner störte die fälschliche Idylle.

Bei Dunkelheit waren die Ausmaße der Zerstörung nicht sichtbar, doch sie schienen beinahe spürbar. Überall herrschte Krieg und Leiden, nur des Nachts war es ruhig. Dann war die Luft nicht von Schreien und Hilferufen getränkt.

Eine dunkle Gestallt bewegte sich lautlos, doch offensichtlich, für jeden, der die Straße beobachtete, durch den Ligusterweg. Seine Statur schien nicht allzu groß, wirkte schlank und athletisch. Seine Kleidung war in schlichtem schwarz gehalten, der bodenlange, schwere Mantel wehte im Wind, den Kragen so weit hochgeschlagen, dass ein Blick auf sein Gesicht unmöglich war. Die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben und den Kopf stur gen Boden gerichtet. Sein Haar von einem Torerohut (Wer diesen Hut nicht kennt, so wie ich vor dieser Story schau ihn sich bitte hier an: http:// www. kopfbedeckung. de / p32. html) bedeckt, schlenderte er lautlos über die nassen Straßen.

Vor dem halb zerfallenen, vierten Haus des Ligusterweges stoppte er. Seine Bewegungen waren ruhig und sicher, doch aufmerksam. Gemächlich, beinahe gelangweilt trat er auf den Bürgersteig und schritt durch zwei Pfosten, die früher einmal das Gartentor gewesen sein mussten. 

Dann bleibt er stehen und zögert, erst nach mehreren Minuten hatte er scheinbar einen Entschluss gefasst. Mit sicheren Handbewegungen schlug er den Kragen seines Mantels runter und zog den Hut aus dem Gesicht, nun zeigte sich das relativ junge Antlitz eines etwa 20-jährigen. Seine tiefblauen Augen wirken ablehnend, beinahe kühl und einige nasse Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares fielen ihm in das gebräunte Gesicht. 

Seine Hand griff in die Manteltasche, um einen Zauberstab hervorzuziehen und mit diesem an die hölzerne Vordertür des Hauses zu klopfen. Der junge Mann zuckte zusammen, als das Geräusch sich durch die ganze Nachbarschaft zog und scheinbar endlos widerhallte.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür hörte er leise Schritte und schließlich die ängstlich flüsternde Stimme einer Frau: „Wer ist da?"

Er lächelte leicht, seine Augen wirkten jetzt aufgeweckt und schelmisch, sie wohnten also noch hier. Schon hatten sich seine Lippen geöffnete, um ihr zu antworten, doch was sollte er ihr sagen? Wie sollte er ihr seinen Untod erklären? Er stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und antwortete leise: „Könnten Sie mich bitte reinlassen, Mrs. Dursley?"

Sie schien zu zögern: „Wer sind Sie und woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

Der 21-jährige hörte die Schritte mehrere Personen, die seiner Tante wahrscheinlich helfen sollten.

„Wie Sie sicher wissen, ist das Leben in London auf einer offenen Straße äußerst kurz, ich wäre ihnen daher sehr verbunden, wenn sie die Tür öffnen könnten!", meinte er in leicht scharfem Ton.

Ihm antwortete die schroffe Stimme seines Onkels: „Wer sagt uns, dass Sie kein Todesser sind?"

„Ich kann es Ihnen versichern, Mr. Dursley!", versprach der junge Mann.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit, wurde jedoch von einer Kette zurückgehalten.

Der Anblick seines Onkels erschreckte ihn, innerlich zuckte er zusammen. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und voller Falten, er hatte immens an Gewicht verloren, war nun sogar als schlank zu bezeichnen. ,Wenn es selbst einer solch reichen Familie so schlecht geht, wie wird es dann erst den Weasleys ergangen sein?', fragte er sich.

„Zeigen Sie Ihren Arm!", verlangte Vernon Dursley.

Der Unbekannte gehorchte und zog den Stoff seines rechten Ärmels von Mantel und Pullover hoch. Dort waren zwar undeutliche Narben abgebildet, doch kein Dunkles Mal.

„Wie heißen Sie und wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie von uns und woher kennen unseren Namen?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, während Vernon die Tür zuzog, um die Kette zu entfernen. Wenige Augenblicke später trat er ein und sah sich aufmerksam um. Sofort wurde die Tür hinter ihm wieder geschlossen.

Seine Tante schien mager und auch ihre Wangen waren eingefallen, ängstlich stand sie hinter einem jungen Mann, der nicht viel älter als er selbst sein konnte. Er hatte blondes, glattes Haar und schien ziemlich kräftig. Seine Gesichtszüge waren hart und seine Stimme kalt. Beinahe wäre ihm der Kiefer heruntergeklappt, als er bemerkte, war er junge Mann nur sein konnte – Dudley!

Das Haus war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand, es war kalt, schmutzig und ungemütlich. Die Bilder waren verschwunden und die Teppiche zerfressen.

Eine nackte Lampe an der Decke spendete spärliches Licht. 

„Ich heiße Jam Black und bin Auror, aus den Staaten, New Jersey, Trenton. Wissen Sie, was ein Auror ist?", Dudley nickte, „Ich kam hierher, um nach einem Unterschlupf zu suchen und kenne Ihren Namen, weil er auf dem Postkasten steht." Es fiel ihm nicht schwer zu lügen, dennoch blieb er so weit wie möglich an der Wahrheit.

„Sie sollten wieder in Ihre Heimat zurückkehren.", riet ihm Petunia mit ungewohnt besorgter Stimme, „Es ist hier gefährlich."

Sein Onkel grinste schief: „ Ich muss meiner Frau recht geben, außerdem haben wir nicht einmal genug zu Essen für uns Drei hier. Sie sind ein Zauberer..." (er hatte das Wort wirklich in den Mund genommen) „...und haben die Möglichkeit zurückzugehen!"

Dudley nickte nur, um seine Zustimmung kundzutun.

„Ich kann ihnen Schutz und Nahrung garantieren!", versprach Jam mit ernster Stimme.

Wieder sprach seine Tante mit Sorge in der Stimme: „Dann können Sie sich sicher auch etwas besseres leisten als diese Bruchbude. Außerdem können Sie nicht extra für uns das Risiko eingehen bei einem Diebstahl erwischt zu werden."

Seit wann waren die Dursley so sozial? Wahrscheinlich bemerkten sie, dass sie im Krieg nicht allein überleben konnten. Vielleicht versuchten sie ihn aber auch nur von dem Haus fernzuhalten. Sie vertrauten ihm nicht!

„Ich...", begann er, hielt jedoch inne, als er leise Schritte vor der Tür vernahm. „Erwartet ihr Besuch?", fragte er und bemerkte zu spät, dass er die Dursleys gerade geduzt hatte.

„Nein, warum?", fragte sein Onkel.

Es klopfte. „Darum!"

Das Ehepaar wand sich der Tür zu, während Jam von Dudley misstrauisch geäugt wurde.

„Wer ist da?", fragte Petunia schrill, doch leise.

„Todesser! Miete ist fällig!", schrie ein Mann, den Harry sofort wiedererkannte – Marcus Flint.

„Oh Gott!", quiekte Mrs. Dursley leise und sah ängstlich von ihrem Mann zu Dudley und schließlich flehend zu Jam. 

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann ergriff Dudley das Wort. „Mom, Dad, geht zu den Anderen in den Keller und nehmt Black mit, ich erledige den hier!", seine Stimme zitterte vor Angst. Alle drei wussten, dass er das nicht überleben könnte, doch bezahlen würde er auch nicht, dann sie hatten nichts mehr, womit sie hätte zahlen können.

„Lass mich das machen, Dudley, ich bin ihm wenigstens ebenbürtig!", sagte Jam und sah seinem Cousin, der mindestens 15 Zentimeter größer war ernst in die Augen.

Petunia weinte und wimmerte leise, während ihr Mann den Arm um sie legte und streng von einem zum anderen sah. 

„Er hat Recht, Dudley. Komm!"

„Geh, Dad! Ich kann ihn nicht unseren Kampf fechten lassen!".

Die Eltern wussten, dass sie keinen der Jungen mehr umstimmen konnten. Die eilten ins Wohnzimmer und erst jetzt fiel Jam auf, dass die Dursleys doch gar keinen Keller hatten.

Gerade als er die Hand an die Klinge gelegt hatte um die Tür zu öffnen, schien der Rahmen geradezu zu explodieren. Splitter und Staub wurden in ihre Einzelteile verlegt und aus ihrer Fassung katapultiert. Sie nahmen den jungen Männern die Sicht und ließ sie keuchend um Luft ringen.

Jam musste würgen, seine Konzentration lag nicht auf dem Todesser, wie es hätte sein sollen und er wurde im selben Augenblick von einem Fluch niedergestreckt, den er so sehr hasse, wie den Dunklen Lord selbst, den Cruciatus-Fluch.

Er hörte seinen Cousin neben sich schreien und bemerkte, dass der Folter-Fluch von Flint nicht solche Schmerzen hervorrief wie der von Voldemort. Vielleicht war Jam mit der Zeit aber auch einfach nur abgehärteter.

„Finite Incantatem!", zischte  Jam unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Der Fluch klang so plötzlich ab, wie er gekommen war. Flint war völlig überrascht, wahrscheinlich von der Tatsache, dass sich ein Zauberer bei diesen Muggeln aufhielt. Der Todesser war schon zu Teenagerzeit in Jams Augen dumm und leicht zu überrumpeln gewesen.

„Petrificus totalus!", sagte Jam langsam und beobachtete wie Marcus Flint in sekundenschnelle versteifte und schließlich versteinert vornüber kippte. Mit einem einfachen „Wingardium Leviosa" ließ Jam seinen einstigen Schulkameraden hineinschweben. Er legte ihn auf den feuchten, von Motten zerfressenen Teppich und schickte den völlig aufgelösten Dudley nach dessen Eltern.

Irgendwie tat ihm sein Cousin leid, schließlich hatte er gerade zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben den schlimmsten Fluch gespürt, denn man sich vorstellen konnte.

Jam schüttelte sich als könne er dadurch die Erinnerung an den dunklen Friedhof vor sieben Jahren vergessen.

Schnell reparierte er die Tür durch einen einfachen Zauber und beugte sich dann über seinen ,Gefangenen' und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Frech, beinahe kindlich grinste er den Todesser an. 

„Na, wie geht's uns denn so?", fragte Jam höflich und löste Flints Gesicht von dem Fluch.

„Verpiss dich, du Ratte!", schrie der Ältere erbost.

Mit gespielt skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck und zusammengezogenen Brauen trat Jam einen Schritt zurück und schaute weiter auf ihn herab.

„Wie du meinst...", sagte er ruhig und trat einen weiteren Schritt von ihm.

„Nimm sofort den Fluch von mir, du Bastard!", brüllte Flint weiter.

„Langsam wirst du wirklich beleidigend", meinte Jam und setzte sich auf die erste Treppenstufe, nun konnte er durch das Gitter des Geländers auf ihn sehn, „Was tust du hier, Flint?"

Er stockte: „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

„Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen!", erklärte der Jüngere wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ich kenne dich nicht!"

„Oh, doch... davon bin ich überzeugt... jeder kennt mich!". Jam lachte. Ihm gefiel die Rolle des kleinen, naiven Jungen.

„Du wirst echte Probleme gekommen, wenn herauskommt, dass du einen Todesser bedrohst!", zischte Flint.

„Die einzigen Personen, die davon wissen, sind du und ich.", er grinste diebisch.

Der Mann wurde blass. „Mach keinen Scheiß! Lass mich gehen und wir vergessen die Sache, okay?"

Jam legte die Stirn kraus und schien zu überlegen. „Okay!", sagte er schließlich ernst, „Tu mir nur einen kleinen Gefallen... richte Voldemort einen Gruß von mir aus. Sage ihm, dass sein Untergang nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen wird. Berichte ihm von mir und erzähl ihm, wer ich bin!", seine Stimme klang jetzt nicht mehr naiv und unschuldig, sie war gefährlich.

Flint schluckte und flüsterte: „Wer bist du denn?"

Jam lächelte und dieses Mal wirklich. Er zog mit seiner rechten Hand den Hut vom Kopf und legte seine Linke an die Stirn, langsam zog er das dunkle Haar, was im Licht eher blau als schwarz schien, zurück. Die blitzförmige Narbe war deutlicher denn je.

Dann beugte er sich nahe an die Stäbe vom Treppengeländer auf Flints Ohr zu. Leise und gefährlich flüsterte er: „Sein schlimmster Albtraum!"

Nachdem Jam einige minimale Veränderung an Flints Gedächtnis vorgenommen hatte, damit man später die Dursleys nicht finden und ihnen etwas zuleide tun könnte, löste er ihn aus dessen Starre und setzte ihn im entfernten Park wieder aus.

Überschwänglich dankten Mr. und Mrs. Dursley ihm und erzählten, warum sie ihn nicht von Anfang an bei sich aufnehmen konnten. Grund dafür seien an die Dutzend Muggel, die sie in ihrem Keller, den sie kurz vor Ausbruch des Krieges angebaut hatten, versteckt hielten. Jam erkannte unter ihnen mehrere Nachbarn wieder.

Nachdem er bis in die sehr frühen Morgenstunden mit kleinen Zaubern das Haus innerlich renoviert hatte und beinahe wieder in den alten Zustand zurückversetzten konnte und von außen das Gebaute unsichtbar, einen Schutzzaubern und einen Nicht-auffindbar-Zauber darauf gelegt hatte, verließ er das Grundstück, mit dem Versprechen gegen Abend mit Nahrung zurückzukehren.

Als die Morgendämmerung über ihm hereinbrach hatte Jam den etwa fünf Kilometer entfernten, ausgeplünderten und eingefallenen Supermarkt erreichte. Er war müde, doch das linderte seine Aufmerksamkeit nur wenig, hier die Konzentration zu verlieren, wäre verheerend, denn die Geschäfte und Lagerräume wurden oft von Todessern überwacht oder zumindest gelegentlich kontrolliert. Natürlich konnte Jam das nicht genau sagen, schließlich hatte er nie im Krieg gelebt, er musste sich auf seine Nachforschungen verlassen.

Bei Sonnenlicht würde er sich nicht mehr blicken lassen können, er musste jetzt in den früheren Laden. Noch befand er sich im Schutz der Bäume, doch der Weg über den Parkplatz war weit und das Risiko nicht kalkulierbar. Dennoch setzte er sich leise seufzend in Bewegung und eilte so leise und unauffällig wie möglich über den offenen Platz auf das schützende Gebäude zu.

Erleichtert atmete Jam aus, als er die Mauern erreichte. Mit schnellen Handbewegungen und kleinen Zaubertricks suchte er Lebensmittel, die nicht verdorben schienen und sammelte sie ein, doch er entschloss sich auf die rettende Nacht zu warten, ehe er zurückkehrte, sie war schon lange zu seinem Element geworden, auch wenn er ihren Schutz in Amerika nicht so dringend gebraucht hatte wie hier, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es inzwischen alle Todesser auf ihn abgesehen hatten, schließlich hatte er sich Flint ,anvertraut'. Vielleicht würde der selbstgefällige alte Heerscher sich auch auf die Suche nach ihm machen, aber vermutlich glaubte er seinem Todesser nicht einmal.

Jam durchquerte die Räume des Supermarktes und fand schließlich etwas, das er als Dachbodenluke identifizieren konnte. Er zog einen Schreibtisch unter die Luke, stieg auf ihn und öffnete die Falltür. Vorsichtig zog er sich hoch und kickte schließlich geschickt den Tisch unter seinen Füßen um, damit niemand sehen würde, dass jemand hier gewesen war. Müde legte er sich auf den staubigen Holzboden und nickte nach kurzer Zeit erschöpft ein.

Das Versteck erwies sich als nützlich, als er eine Gruppe von Männern und Frauen, dem Teenager Alter kaum entwachsen, näher kommen hörte. Sie unterhielten sich leise miteinander, schienen jedoch nicht sehr vorsichtig zu sein. 

Als sie näher kamen, wurde ihm klar, dass er sie kannte und er grinste leise in sich hinein. Er rollte sich auf den Bauch, stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und beobachtete die fünf oder sechs Schatten, die sich langsam durch die Lebensmittel kämpften und nun lauter miteinander sprachen.

„Die Hälfte der Sachen hier sind schon verdorben!", hörte er die genervte Stimme Alicia Spinnets, „Ist ja ekelig"

„Stell dich nicht immer so an, Alicia!", ermahnte Katie Bell sie.

„Zweihundertfünfundzwanzig hungrige Mäuler zu stopfen, ist echt ne scheiß Arbeit, da versteh ich's, wenn man ab und zu mal meckern will!", brummte Lee Jordan ungehalten.

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle, Lee...", begann George den Satz.

„... was sollen Oliver, Ron und Draco denn sagen, wenn sie täglich auf diese Selbstmordkommandos geschickt werden?", schnaubte Fred, offenbar in großer Sorge um seinen kleinen Bruder.

Angelina Johnson seufzte leise: „Als wenn sie nicht die freie Wahl hätten..."

Die Zwillinge brachten sie mit tödlichen Blicken zum Schweigen. Die Suche ging nun leiser und angespannter weiter.

Geräuschlos erhob Jam sich, schwang sich elegant die kleine Öffnung hinunter und landete unbemerkt auf dem staubigen Boden der Lagerhalle. Er stand nun mit dem Rücken für Tür hin, so dass sein Gesicht für die sechs Freunde getarnt sein würde. 

„Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs!", sagte er und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, wobei er seinen Zauberstab so gegen das Licht hielt, dass er für sie sichtbar sein musste. Reflexartig drehten die Zauberer und Hexen sich ihm zu, während er den einfachen Entwaffnungszauber auf sie legte und sofort flogen ihm sechs gebrauchstüchtige Zauberstäbe in die ausgestreckte Hand.

Die Gesichter seiner einstigen Schulkameraden starrten ihn geschockt an.

Mehrere Sekunden vergingen, ehe einer von ihnen die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Es war einer der Zwillinge, er ließ ein empörtes „Hey!" vernehmen.

Zögernd meldete sich Lee ernst zu Wort: „Todesser?"

Jam lächelte kaum merklich: „Nein, französisch... Ihr solltet hier nicht so laut sein und schon gar nicht ohne Schutz rumlaufen... Zurzeit ist es hier sehr gefährlich!"

„So weit ich das sehen kann bist du hier allein... Und wahrscheinlich auch jünger, meinst du etwa du seist nicht in Gefahr?", fragte Katie Bell und Jam hörte Sorge in ihrer Stimme.

„Lass das nur mein Problem sein!"

„Dann lass unser Leben auch unser Problem sein, okay?", hörte er Alicia.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich wolle euch nur zeigen, wie leicht es für einen Todesser wäre euch zu töten... Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass auf eure Köpfe ziemlich hohe Belohnungen ausgesetzt sind!", sagte Jam und warf die Zauberstäbe ihren Besitzern zu.

Im selben Moment sah er aus dem Augenwinkel an der Tür einen dunklen Schatten. Die Person stand keinen halben Meter hinter ihm und flüsterte mit dunkler Stimme: „Sie sind scheinbar nicht die einzigen, die etwas mehr Schutz nötig hätten!"

Einen Augenblick später spürte er das kalte Holz eines Zauberstabes an seiner rechten Schläfe...

---

*Kiefer runterklapp* Oh – Mein – Gott! 16 Rewiever??? 16!?! Au man, ein RIESIGES Dankeschön *ganz rot werde und gar nicht weiß womit sie das verdient hat*

DANKE!!!

**Chrissy9**: Ich schreib sicher schnell weiter, bei so viel Lob is das ein riesiges Ansporn ^-^

**Katriena**: Jepp, mach ich ganz bestimmt *g*

**Silverwolfe**: Ich hab dich neugierig gemacht? Dann is ja gut ;)

**Vroni**: Hihihi, das wollte ich bezwecken. Aber wieso sollte Remus da gerade sterben? Tut er jedenfalls nicht, er erzählt der nur und ist halt sehr gealtert in den vier Jahren...

**Herm**...: Die Frage möchte ich jetzt noch nicht beantworten (womit sie es dann doch irgendwie ist ^-^")

**Blackstar**: Wie kommst du denn darauf? _o.O _*lol*

**Herminethebest**: *g* Kommt bestimmt noch ^-^

**Tarivi**: Kannst du auch sein (denk ich jedenfalls)...

**Kaori**: Das ist okay, wenn du dich damit noch nicht recht anfreunden kannst, vielleicht kommt das ja noch ^-^. Harry lebt übrigens natürlich noch.

**Angel344**: Ja, freu dich schon mal *g*

**Sam**: *lol* Ja, fass dich ruhig kurz...

**12345667890**: Das ist schön ^-^

**Alex**: *rofl* Oh *lol* Danke für den Tipp ^-^"

**Kokosnuss**: Das ist genau das, was ich rüberbringen wollte ^-^. Und jetzt ist Harry alias Jam j dabei.

**Nach dem Kapitel ist hoffentlich jedem klar, dass Harry Jam ist, oder?**


	3. Die dunkle Seite Jam Blacks

Kapitel 2 

Unmerklich schluckte Jam angespannt. Vorsichtig trat er einen halben Meter zur Seite, um seinen Angreifer im Blickwinkel zu haben. 

„Lass ihn. Er ist in Ordnung... denk ich!", meinte Katie unbeholfen.

Jam entspannte sich langsam, der Unbekannte war auf seiner Seite. Ruhig wandte er sich um, damit er ihn sehen konnte. Der Zauberstab war noch immer nicht von seiner Schläfe genommen.

Seine Augen hatten sich in Sekundenschnelle an das schwache Licht, welches ihn blendete, gewöhnt und er sah das kurze, blonde Haar und die grauen Augen. Einen Moment setzte sein Herz aus, als er annahm, es handelte sich um Lucius Malfoy, doch auch die Erkenntnis, es war dessen Sohn, erhellte seine Stimmung nicht ungedingt.

„Malfoy!", spottete er und seine Stimme verriet mehr als nur Hass.

Da sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad die Waffe immer noch nicht weggesteckt hatte, umfasste Jam den Stab und riss ihn mit einem Ruck zur Seite. Malfoy schien zwar überrascht, doch keinesfalls aufgebend. 

Angelina, die den Kampf wohl vorherahnte, trat näher. „Lasst es gut sein, ihr Beiden. Ihr steht auf der selben Seite... hoff ich zumindest!"

Abschätzig musterte sie Jam von Kopf bis Fuß, doch sein Gesicht konnte sie durch den Hut nicht erkennen. Langsam führte sie ihre Hand an sein Haar und zog vorsichtig die Kopfbedeckung von ihm. 

Jam schüttelte den Kopf, da seine bläulich, wilde Mähne von Schweiß im Gesicht klebte. Seine Narbe würden sie nicht entdecken können.

„Lumos", flüsterte Malfoy. Jam musste den Kopf reflexartig drehen, da der Blonde ihm den Strahl des Lichtes direkt in die Augen gerichtet hatte. 

Einige Minuten wurde er von den Anderen beobachtet, ehe Fred zu einem Schluss kam: „Ich kenn ihn nicht!"

Jam hätte am liebsten laut aufgeseufzt. Sie hatten ihn nicht erkannt. ,So weit – so gut!', dachte er erleichtert.

„Wie ist dein Name, Junge?", fragte Alica.

„Das ,Junge' kannst du dir ruhig sparen.", meinte Jam etwas trotzig, „Jam Black!"

Malfoy hatte sich etwas von ihm entfernt, ihn jedoch nicht aus den Augen gelassen. „Verwandt mit dem Mörder Sirius Black?"

Auch wenn Malfoy es nicht verstehen würde und auch gewiss nicht gewusst hatte, löste allein schon der Name seines toten Paten Erinnerungen, die er versucht hatte zu vergessen. Sein Magen füllte sich mit Eis und seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Keiner der Rebellen bemerkte seinen stillen Gefühlsausbruch.

Jam hätte ihn am liebsten angeschrieen, Sirius war kein Mörder, doch niemand wusste das, seine Unschuld hatte nie bewiesen werden können. Natürlich sagte Malfoy, Sirius sei ein Mörder, schließlich würde ,Der Fremde' ihn nur als solchen kennen.

„Um tausend Ecken, aber ich kannte ihn nicht gut!", log Jam ohne zu zögern, „Und ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht seinen Fehler begehen und vergessen, auf welcher Seite ich stehe!"

„Seine Familie hasst Muggel!", meldete sich Angelina.

„Ausnahmen sollen die Regel bestätigen, Süße!", meinte er schelmisch lächelnd. Sie wurde etwas rot. „Ich habe vielleicht nicht die beste Familiensippschaft, aber mit Sicherheit bin ich nicht wie sie!"

„Wo kommst du her?", fragte Katie vorsichtig.

„United States!", war die knappe Antwort.

Lee wurde hellhörig. „Amerika... Ist es dort so schlimm wie hier?", seine Stimme klang resigniert.

„Nein, bei weitem nicht... Oder noch nicht!"

„Hast du ihn mal gesehen?", fragte Angelina neugierig.

„Den Jaguar?", fragte er und klang nicht so sehr, als ob er sich vor ihm fürchtete.

Die Sechs zuckten zusammen, genau wie bei dem Namen DIESES Tyrannen.

„Den Gesichtslosen!", verbesserte George.

„Ich hab ihn ein paar mal gesehen, kam aber nie nahe genug an ihn heran.", gestand Jam.

Er bemerkte, dass Katie ihn verwirrt anstarrte: „Warum bist du hierher gekommen, wenn es doch viel sicherer in deiner Heimart wäre?"

„Mir bedeutet dieses Land ziemlich viel. Meine Eltern lebten hier, ich lebte hier und meine früheren Freunde lebten hier!", er lächelte nun plötzlich schüchtern, als wäre ihm diese Antwort peinlich.

„Wieso tun sie das jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte Malfoy rundheraus.

Jam saß ihn abschätzig, beinahe herablassen ab: „Meine Eltern wurden verraten und einige meiner besten Freunden ermordet... alle von dem selben Mann, oder zumindest in dessen Auftrag...", seine Stimme hatte einen tödlichen Ernst.

„Du willst also Rache?", es klang eher nach einer Feststellung, als einer Frage.

Jam lachte. „Wieso sollte ich euch all diese Fragen beantworten?"

Sie zögerten kurz.

„Weil wir dich mitnehmen müssen!", sagte Fred mit schuldbewusster Stimme.

„WAS?", er wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen, „Darf ich fragen wieso?"

„Du hast unsere Gesichter gesehen..."

Jam schnaubte verächtlich. Und trat missbilligend einige Stritte zurück.

„Ich habe vorher noch ein Versprechen einzulösen!", sagte er schuldbewusst, „Tut mir Leid!"

Mit einem geübten Schwung seines Zauberstabes hob er die herausgesuchten Lebensmittel auf und verschwand mit einem lauten ,Plop'. Natürlich hörte er dieses Geräusch nicht selber, das taten apparierende Zauberer niemals.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand er in dem inzwischen relativ gemütlichem Hausflur der Dursleys. 

Im selben Moment hörte er entsetzte Schreie mehrerer Menschen aus der Küche und Dudley stürmte mit einem Muggelspielzeug, namens Baseballschläger, auf ihn zu.

„Hey – HALT - Dudleeeeey!", schrie Jam, sprang wie eine aufgeschreckte Katze einige Meter zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände.

Die Augen verdrehend und erleichtert ausatmend, beruhigte der Blonde sich. „Du hast gesagt, dass man hier nicht reinapparieren kann!", warf ihm seinen Cousin vor.

„Ich habe dieses Schutzschild doch selbst aufgestellt, da werde ich doch wohl wissen, wie man reinkommt!", schnaubte Jam, „Hier sind übrigens die Lebensmittel!"

Er wies mit einer weitschwenkenden Handbewegung über die Tüten und Kartons. Dudley rief seine Mutter und den Namen einer früheren Nachbarin zu sich.

„Wie viele Leute leben hier eigentlich genau?", fragte er so nebensächlich wie möglich.

„Vier Frauen, fünf Männer und zwei Kinder.", sagte Dudley.

Anerkennend hob Jam die Augenbrauen. „Nicht schlecht...", meinte er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Treppe nach oben zu, „Habt ihr oben ein Sofa, oder so?"

„Normalerweise schlafen wir unten, aber in dem Zimmer links neben dem Treppenabsatz geht noch ein Bett... Wir haben es nicht mehr betreten, seit mein Cousin starb..."

Jam sah ihn fragend an, doch der junge Mann redete nicht weiter, so dass er sich auf den Weg in sein früheres Zimmer begab.

Müde, ausgelaugt und kraftlos ließ er sich vollbekleidet auf sein altes, inzwischen sehr verstaubtes Bett fallen und nahm sich fest vor, bei Morgengrauen über sein ehemaliges Quidditchteam nachzudenken. Die Augen fielen ihm zu und kurz darauf befand er sich in  einem tiefen, erholsamen, doch traumlosen Schlaf...

„Jam... Hey, Jam... Wach auf!", flüsterte ihm jemand ins Ohr.

Müde schlug der Junge erst das rechte, dann das linke Auge auf und sah das grinsende Gesicht Dudleys vor sich. „Geh weg...", nuschelte er und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Komm schon, steh auf!", sachte rüttelte sein Cousin ihn an der Schulter.

„Wie spät ist es?", murmelte Jam und spähte ihn aus kleinen Augen an.

„Fast Mittag!"

„WAS?", schlagartig erwachte er und saß senkrecht im Bett. Er war am frühen Abend eingeschlafen und erst jetzt wieder erwacht. So lange hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr geruht. 

„Ich möchte dir Jemanden vorstellen.", sagte Dudley und wand sich ab, „Komm runter, wenn du fertig bist... Ach ja, die Wasserleitungen funktionieren nicht und die Toilette ist draußen, falls du das wieder hinkriegst...". Er zwinkerte und verließ das Zimmer, während Jam sich reckte und schläfrig aus dem Bett stieg.

Mit den Wasserzaubern hielt er sich keine fünf Minuten auf und genoss das warme Nass auf seinem Körper. Nachdem er fertig war, zog er sich frisches Zeug an (wieder vollkommen schwarz) und stieg leise die Treppe hinunter. Eine wohlbekannte Stimme ließ ihn beinahe die restlichen Stufen hinunterfallen.

„... und er hat euch all diese Lebensmittel mitgebracht? Nicht schlecht...", es war die Stimme Lavender Browns.

Unsicher, ob man ihn nicht vielleicht bei dem reichlichen Licht in der Wohnung erkennen würde, folgte er langsam der Stimme in die Küche. Den Hut hatte er nicht auf, denn der lag in dem Lagerraum und würde wohl längere Zeit seinen Kopf nicht mehr schmücken können. Die nassen, rabenschwarzen, unbändigen Haare über die Stirn streichend schlenderte er in den Raum.

„Morgeeen...", gähnte Jam.

Seine einstige Klassenkameradin sah ihn durch ihre großen, braunen Augen neugierig an. Früher war er immer einige Zentimeter kleiner gewesen als sie, doch nun überragte er sie ein wenig. Sie war noch immer schlank und hatte die selben braunen Haare, doch jetzt trug sie sie kurz, kaum kinnlang.

Hinter Lavender entdeckte er noch mehrere Menschen, mindestens ein halbes Dutzend, unter ihnen zwei bekannte Gesichter: Justin Finch-Fletchley und Neville Longbottom.

Beide hatten sich nicht viel verändert. Justin war noch immer lockenköpfig und blond, seine Statur schlank und relativ groß, doch eine feine Narbe lief über seiner rechten Wange und endete erst am Hals wieder. Neville, noch immer etwas dicklich und plump wirkend, trug die Haare nun länger, beinahe so lang wie Lavender.

Die junge Frau trat mit einem höflichen Lächeln auf ihn zu.

„Guten Tag, ich heiße Lavender Brown und ich bin die leitende Hexe des Muggelversorgungsteams von der Widerstandsgruppe Dumbledores Armee.", stellte sie sich vor. Jam erstaunte es, sie ohne Pavati Patil zu sehen und vor allem sie nicht tuscheln und kichern zu hören.

„Hallo, sehr erfreut. Jam Black!", stellte er sich knapp vor und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch scheinbar waren sie noch nicht auf die Weasleyzwillinge und Co. gestoßen.

Sie musterte ihn kurz abschätzig. „Hätten Sie Interesse darin, Mitglied dieser Gruppe zu werden?", sie wirkte so ungewohnt förmlich, beinahe schon kalt.

„Oh... Der Antrag kommt jetzt aber sehr überraschend für mich", er tat überrascht, als habe er soeben einen Heiratsantrag gekommen und griff sich gerührt ans Herz, „Geben Sie mir eine kurze Bedenkzeit!"

Justin grinste, während Lavender leicht amüsiert eine Augenbraune hochzog und den Ansatz eines Lächelns hervorbrachte.

„Klar habe ich Interesse daran oder denken Sie vielleicht ich bin zurück nach England gekommen um zu sehen, wie dieses Land vor die Hunde geht?", fragte er unwirsch.

Nun lächelte Lavender wirklich und sie wirkte dadurch sehr viel lebendiger.

„Das ist schön. Fähige Zauberer sind uns immer eine Hilfe, Jam", sagte sie freundlich.

„Klar, willkommen im Team, Kumpel", grinste Justin und schlug ihn freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Sicher...", nuschelte Neville, der seinen Blick mied, und schüttelte zaghaft seine Hand.

„Wir haben einen Portschlüssel, der uns jederzeit zurück in die Nähe des Hauptquartiers bringen kann, doch vorher müssen wir noch einem anderen Unterschlupf von Muggeln besuchen und sichergehen, dass es ihnen dort gut geht.", sagte Lavender wieder in ihrer amtlichen Sprechweise.

„Okay", meinte Jam schlicht, nahm sich eine Schreibe vom Brot und schnappte sich seinen Mantel vom Treppengeländer, „Gehen wir!"

Aufmerksam ging die kleine Gruppe die Straße entlang. Jam warnte sie davor bei Tageslicht unterwegs zu sein, doch ihr Anführer wollte nichts davon wissen. Auf die Frage nach der Leitung der Widerstandsorganisation, gab sie ihm keine Antwort. 

Schließlich hielten sie vor einem weiteren heruntergekommenen Haus und Jam wurde angewiesen mit Justin Wache zu halten. Schon nach wenigen Minuten kamen sie wieder hinaus.

„Wieso ging das bei ihnen so schnell?", fragte Jam Lavender.

Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Die Gruppe in diesem Haus ist wesentlich kleiner und...". Sie brach ab.

„In dem Haus im Ligusterweg lebte... ein Freund. Seine Familie ist... uns wichtig!", beendete Neville etwas unbeholfen den Satz.

Sie schwiegen kurz, während Lavender die Gruppe auf einen kleinen Wald zusteuerte. 

„Wo gehen wir hin? Sollten wir nicht mit dem Portschlüssel reisen?", fragte Jam und konnte nicht verhindern, dass etwas Misstrauen in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Ja, doch die Muggel hier wissen nicht, dass wir magisch sind... Sie würden uns nicht mehr vertrauen, wenn sie es wüssten!", meinte Lavender angespannt.

Damit gab Jam sich zufrieden und folgte seiner einstigen Mitschülerin.

Doch bevor sie das Gebüsch erreicht hatten, verlangsamte Jam seine Schritte. Irgendetwas warnte ihn davor näher zu kommen. Er konnte etwas hören, vielleicht waren es leise Schritte.

„Warte!", er hielt Lavender am Arm zurück, während Justin die Augenbraue hochzog und seinen Zauberstab hob. „Lass sie los!", knurrte der sonst so fröhliche junge Mann.

Beschwichtigend hob Jam die Arme und sah Justin alarmierend an. „Ich habe euch gewarnt!", meinte er ernst und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Über die Schulter der jungen Frau hinweg sah er Nevilles ängstliches Gesicht. Der Junge stand keine zwei Meter von dem Gebüsch entfernt, aus dem sich jetzt eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt erhob.

„NEVILLE!", schrie er, doch der Todesser stand bereits hinter Neville und hielt ihm den Zauberstab an den Hals, während der Rest der Gruppe ihren Anführer entsetzt und hilfesuchend anstarrten.

„Legt die Stäbe nieder!", drohte der Mann, den Jam erst jetzt widererkannt hatte; Flint.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Jam, wie Justin, Lavender und mehrer Andere ihre Zauberstäbe langsam senkten.

,Er wird mich erkennen', dachte Jam, ,Sie dürfen nicht wissen, wer ich war... noch nicht... noch lange nicht!'

Jam hob den Blick und sah dem jungen Todesser kalt in die Augen. Der hielt ihm stand und begann nach einigen Sekunden hämisch zu grinsen.

„Du lässt dich hier tatsächlich wieder blicken?", fragte er spöttisch, „Leg den Zauberstab nieder!". Der Mann drückte den seinen Zauberstab in den Hals Nevilles, der vor Angst leise quiekte.

Mit gelassenem Gesichtsausdruck lächelte Jam ihn an, während Lavender ihm etwas zuzischte: „Mach schon – Er wird ihn umbringen!"

*Flashback*

Es war ein kalter und stürmischer Wintermorgen, an dem Jam sich gezwungenermaßen auf den Weg zum Unterricht befand.

„Ich hasse ,Verteidigung'!", schnaubte er misslaunig. Auf Hogwarts hatte er dieses Fach immer sehr gemocht, doch hier war es anders. Die ,Magische Verteidigung' beschränkte sich fast gänzlich auf das auswendig lernen von Zaubern und die ‚Muggel Verteidigung' war anstrengend und bestand oft nur darin theoretische Schachzüge im Krieg einzusetzen.

Das rothaarige Mädchen zu seiner rechten lachte bitter. „Und trotzdem bist du Klassenbester darin!". 

Sie war wie er 18 Jahre und begann gerade ihr achtes Schuljahr an dieser Schule zur Aurorenausbildung, doch sie sah viel jünger aus. Ihr weinrotes, lockiges Haar trug sie wie immer mit Hunderten von Spangen hochgesteckt und wie immer hüpfte sie eher neben ihm her als dass sie ging. Ihre dunkle Jeans lag eng an ihren schlanken Beinen und obwohl es Winter war, trug sie ein bauchfreies Oberteil. 

Er wusste selbst nicht genau warum, doch er fand ihr Gesicht unglaublich attraktiv, so niedlich und unschuldig sie nun auch blicke, so frech und rebellisch war sie in Wirklichkeit. Ihr Gesichtszüge wirkten immer eher markant als sanft und ihre Gesicht eher spitz als abgerundet. Ihre vollen Lippen brachten einen perfekte Schmollmund zustande, doch ebenso perfekt beherrschte sie die Kunst des Küssens. Und ihre kornblumenblauen Augen, dicht umrandet von unglaublich langen Wimpern war er vom ersten Moment an schutzlos ausgeliefert gewesen.

Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Freund sie musterte. 

„Was ist los?", fragte sie naiv, als sie bereits vor dem Klassenraum angekommen waren.

Er grinste schelmisch: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie hübsch du bist?"

„Ja!", sagte sie selbstsicher und fand sich im nächsten Moment in den Armen Jams wieder. Spielerisch küsste er ihren Hals und ihre Schulterblätter.

„Es hat bereits geklingelt...", meinte sie, wobei es sich nicht unbedingt so anhörte, als interessierte es sie sonderlich.

„Dann lassen wir den Unterricht heute sausen und machen... etwas anderes!", er lächelte, so wie nur er es konnte, und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Mister Black!", er schreckte auf. ,Mister', nannten ihn nur die Lehrer. „Würden Sie bitte die Zunge aus dieser Lady nahmen und uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren?". Es war Doktor Mai, der sie scheinbar vor der Tür gehört hatte. Nun stand er vor ihnen und durch die Tür konnten Jam sehen, wie seine Klassenkameraden ihr Lachen nur schwer unterdrücken konnten. Shila in seinen Armen wurde rot und drückte sich jetzt leise kichernd an seine Brust.

„Sicher...", sagte er leicht verlegen und trat gefolgt von Shila, die er an der Hand hielt, ein.

Mai zog die Tür hinter ihnen wieder zu. „Sie können gleich ihr vorne stehen bleiben, Miss Marker - Mister Black."

Beide warfen sich einen genervten Blick zu und verhaarten dort, wo sie standen.

„Wir werden uns heute mit Geiselnahmen beschäftigen-", sagte Mai, legt die Hand auf Shilas Schulter und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihren Rücken, „Was würden Sie tun, Black?"

„Was Sie von mir verlangen würden!", sagte Jam langsam und schien sich seiner Sache nicht allzu sicher.

„Richtig, sehr gut. Sie dürfen niemals zulassen, dass der Geisel etwas passiert."

Einige Stunden später, als er wieder zu Hause angelang war, erzählte er Henry beiläufig davon, doch er alte Mann lachte nur darüber.

„Merk dir eines, Harry – Alles, was dir deine Doktoren in der Schule über Kriege erzählen,  ist falsch, sie haben keine Ahnung, sie kämpften niemals in einem von ihnen... Tu in Ernstfällen am besten genau das Gegenteil!", riet der Alte ihm.

*End Flashback*

„Crucio", die Kälte in Jams Stimme überraschte sogar ihn selbst, doch was hatte er bei solch einem Fluch auch erwartet?

Neville brach vor Schmerzen zusammen, während Lavender, Justin und der Rest der Gruppe die Hände vor den Gesichtern schlugen. Ihre Chefin starrte ihn geschockt und ungläubig an. ,Nein', seufzte er in Gedanken, ,So hast du mich nicht eingeschätzt, oder?'

„Mit einer Geisel, die nicht einmal mehr laufen kann, wirst du nicht mehr viel anfangen können, oder?", fragte Jam, noch immer schien er kalt und gefühllos. Den Fluch hatte er noch immer nicht von Neville genommen. Wie schrecklich müsste es für ihn sein, den Folterzauber zu spüren und genau zu wissen, dass seine Eltern an ihm verrückt geworden sind?

Flint starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Expelliarmus!", schrie Jam schnell.

„Es... es ist euch verboten diese Flüche ein zusetzten!", stotterte er, rückwärts stolpernd.

„Im Krieg gibt es keine Verbote, Marcus!", sprach Jam, nun mit belehrender Stimme, „Außerdem bin ich kein Mitglied ihrer Gruppe..."

Langsam nahm er den schlimmen Fluch von dem verängstigten Blonden. Sogleich stürmten mehrere Mitglieder auf ihn zu und redeten beruhigende Worte auf ihn ein.

„Wieso setzt ausgerechnet DU so was ein?", fragte Flint, wahrscheinlich um Zeit zu gewinnen. Er war inzwischen so weit zurückgewichen, dass die Anderen ihn gewiss nicht mehr hören würden, wenn er leise spräche.

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?", fragte Jam scharf.

Flint schwieg kurz.

„Ja", gab er schließlich kleinlaut zu.

„Schön!", lächelte Jam und trat nun seinerseits einige Schritte zurück. „Du bist ein großes Risiko, weißt du das?"

Flint sagte nichts, schluckte nur angespannt und bettelte mit seinen Augen um sein Leben.

Jams Lächeln schien jetzt sehr bitter. „Tut mir Leid, aber es wird schnell gehen – Avada Kedavra!"

Mit aufgerissenen, doch leeren Augen und nicht ganz geschlossenem Mund sank Marcus Flint mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen tot zu Boden.

Eine starke Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und riss ihn herum. Er schaute in das mehr als wutentbrannte Gesicht Justins und hörte ihn gefährlich zischen: „Was sollte die Aktion gerade? Neville hätte sterben können!"

„Hätte ich es nicht gemacht, wären wir alle jetzt tot!", meinte Jam und riss sich los.

„Wir stehen für immer in deiner Schuld!", stieß Justin sarkastisch aus und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den ,Verbündeten'. „Bei uns in der Gruppe sind die Drei unverzeihlichen Flüche verboten!"

„Dann kann ich ja von Glück reden, dass ich noch nicht in der Gruppe bin!", zischte Jam nun seinerseits, den Stab jedoch nicht gegen Justin erhebend.

„Für uns ist **Jeder**, der diese Flüche einsetzt ein Feind!", mischte sich Lavender, mit nicht minder wütendem Gesichtsausdruck ein.

Justin schnellte plötzlich vor und griff nach Jams Zauberstab. „HEY!", beschwerte sich dieser.

Mit Brutalität drehte er Jams Körper einmal um sich selbst und zog ihm schließlich beide Hände auf den Rücken. Er spürte wie grobe Stricke sich um seine Handgelenke wanden und sich schließlich zusammenzogen. Ohne ein Wort des Protestes ließ Jam es über sich ergehen.

Während Justin ihn weiter in den Wald mitschleifte und die restlichen Mitglieder des Trupps ihnen folgten, flüsterte Lavender ihm leise ins Ohr: „Du wirst in unserem Hauptquartier eine Anhörung über dich ergehen lassen müssen..."

Die junge Frau zog ein weißes, etwas abgenutztes Tuch aus der Tasche, legte es Jam über die Augen und band es hinter seinem Kopf zusammen. Dann würde ihm eine kleines Gegenstand in die gefesselten Hände gelegt und er spürte ein starkes Ziehen an seinem Bauchnabel. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen verlor sich und er konnte nur hoffen die Truppe wusste was sie tat, wenn sie ihn wirklich für schuldig sprechen würden.

---

**Katriena**: Weltuntergangsstimmung! *lol* Das hört sich ja geil an...

**Silverwolfe**: Ja, sehr gut! *g* Brav...

**Tarivi**: Shadee-san… Das ist ja niedlich ^-^. Schön, das ich dir ne Freude machen konnte.

**Angel344**: Schön, das es dir gefallen hat ich hoffe doch, dieses ist nicht minder toll, oder vielleicht doch?

**Vroni**: *rot werd* Echt? Cool! ^-^

**1234567890**: Jepp, ein wahres Wunder *g*

**Herminethebest**: *g* Wer hinter Harry steht... *fragte hoffentlich beantwortet ist*

**Sam**: Jepp, der Draco hat die Seiten gewechselt ^-^"

**Blackstar**: Wieso veröffentlichst du sie nicht? Klingt doch interessant *g*

**Kokosnuss**: Ja, die blauen Augen... Wird später noch genau erzählt, denk ich... *g*

**Hainbal**: Danke *g*

**Alex Black5**: Ja, die arbeiten zusammen und warum das so ist, sollte in dem nächsten C erläutert werden, okay? ^-^

**Chrissy9**: Die Fragte sollte beantwortet sein, okay? ;)

**Samantha Black**: Hihihi, der erste Kapitel, is echt hart *g*. Also das mit dem Namen wird später genauer erklärt. Er hat sein Gedächtnis nicht (schon wieder) verloren, er möchte nur nicht erkannt werden. Es freut und ehrt mich, dass dir die FF gefällt ^-^ (PS: Auf die These wer hinter Harry steht ist bis  jetzt noch keiner gekommen, aber wie du siehst war sie sogar richtig)

**Mia**: Ich weiß, ich bin echt fies *fg* Wieder Schreibterror? *lol* Bitte nicht *fleh* 

**Fidi**: Mach ich bestimmt *schwör*

**Gollum ist tot**: Ja, das hatte ich beabsichtig *g* Harry ist ein arrogantes Ar... :X *Harry eigentlich ganz doll lieb hab*


	4. James' Geschichte

Kapitel 3 

Als Jam wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, schlussfolgerte er, sie mussten weit gereist sein, denn an diesem Ort schien es kühler. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur daran, dass seine Wächter ihm einiges an Kälte entgegenbrachten. Zwar konnte er ihre Gesichter durch die Augenbinde nicht sehen, doch er spürte ihre Wut.

„Komm!", knurrte der neben ihm stehende Justin und Jam bemerkte sogleich wie eine Hand sich um seinen rechten Oberarm schloss und ihn mitschleifte. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen.

Beim Gehen spürte er der hohe Gras an seinen Waden und hörte den Moos unter seinen Füßen schmatzen. Sie mussten sich in einem Wald befinden. Fast wäre er über einen Ast gestolpert und er hörte in der Ferne eine Eule schreien.

Sie gingen ein paar Minuten und Jam hörte dank seiner außergewöhnlichen Hörschärfe immer wieder, wie kleine Tiere an ihnen vorbeiliefen oder vor ihnen wegrannten.

Als sie hielten hörte Jam eine mechanisch klingende Stimme oberhalb seins Kopfes: „Wer ist da?"

„Wir sind's, Colin... Mit einem Gefangenen – Lass uns rein!", sagte Lavender und im nächsten Moment hörte Jam ein Knarren wie von einer alten Holztür.

„Was hat er getan?", fragte der Besitzer der Stimme, der nun neben ihnen zu stehen schien. Jetzt erkannte er sie auch wieder, es war Colin Creevey; neugierig wie immer. Doch keiner gab ihm eine Antwort, stattdessen zog Justin ihn weiter in das Haus, oder Schuppen, oder wo auch immer sie sich befanden.

Eine weitere Tür wurde, diesmal leise, geöffnet und um ihn herum spürte er einen warmen Luftzug. Als ihn jemand hindurchstieß, spürte er kein Holzboden mehr, sondern unebene Erde über seinen Füßen.

„Justin, geh und bring ihn in eine Zelle. Neville, du solltest in den Krankentrakt. Ich werde Bericht erstatten, und der Rest kann sich zurückziehen.", befahl Lavender und Jam hörte, dass er jetzt allein mit seinem Wächter war.

Sie bogen oft zu beiden Seiten ab und begegneten einigen anderen Rebellen, die Justin freundlich grüßten, doch Jam erkannte keinen von ihnen wieder. Schließlich blieben sie stehen.

„Seit wann hast du denn HIER Dienst?", fragte Justin jemanden erstaunt, während ein alter Eisenschlüssel in ein noch älteres Eisenschloss gesteckt wurde und sich scheppernd öffnete.

Der Jemand lachte bitter. In Jam begannen Alarmglocken zu läuten; er kannte dieses Lachen, er kannte es gut – zu gut! ,Nein, nein, nein, nein –NEIN! Nicht er!', flehte Jam in Gedanken. Er würde ihn erkennen, sie hatten fast fünf Jahre am Stück zusammen gelebt und seine Mutter hatte ihn damals beinahe als Sohn akzeptiert. Niemand, weder Hermine oder Sirius noch einer aus seinem neuen Leben kannte ihn so gut, wie Ronald Weasley!

Unbewusste blieb Jam stehen.

„Veronica ist krank!", erklärte Ron in mildem Ton.

„Und du willst jetzt versuchen dich bei deinen ganzen Gefangenen einzuschleimen?", fragte Justin, offenbar amüsiert. Ron musste sich als Todesserfänger ja sehr gut machen, dachte Jam.

Er ließ sich von Justin weiterführen und schließlich wurden ihm die Fesseln abgenommen.

Automatisch wanderten seine Hände zu seinen Augen und zogen die Binde ab, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Justin die Kerker verließ und Ron sich hinter einem alten Holztisch niederließ, auf dem Dutzende Pergamentrollen aufgeschichtet waren. 

Jam trat an die Gitterstäbe vor seiner Zelle und lehnte die Stirn an das kühle Eisen. So konnte er durch sie hindurch Ron beobachten. 

Der junge Mann würdigte ihn zunächst keines Blickes, umso genauer musterte Jam seinen damals besten Kumpel. Rons Haare waren etwas heller geworden und seine Sommersprossen waren verschwunden. Er wirkte nicht mehr allzu schlaksig, eher kräftig. Doch er musste Jam um mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter überragen und somit knapp über zwei Meter messen. Seine Gesichtszüge schienen gelassen und seltsamerweise überlegen, als habe Ron in den Jahren irgendwie sehr viel mehr Selbstbewusstsein gewonnen.

Jam sah sich im Verließ um. Es war ein sehr langer und nur wenig breiter Raum. Auf der einen Seite befanden sich scheinbar nur Gefängniszellen und so weit er es beurteilen konnte waren sie alle nur mit einer harten Pritsche und einem dreckigen Waschbecken ausgestattet. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes finden nur hie und da einige Ketten und Stricke. Jam zählte vierundzwanzig Gefangene, von denen ihm keiner besondere Beachtung schenkte.

Es schien eine unterirdische Höhle zu sein, denn die Wände waren aus Steinen und Schlamm. Das düstere Licht ging von den reichlichen Kerzen und Fackeln aus, die an Decke und in Halterungen angebracht worden waren. Zwar hatte Jam nie altertümliche Burgen gesehen, doch war er sich ziemlich sicher, das dieses Verließ einem unterirdischen Geheimgang sehr glich.

Nach einigen Minuten wandte Ron, der etwa 10 Meter von ihm entfernt über seinen Pergamentrollen brütete, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Jam. Er erhob sich und kam auf ihn zu, während Jam seinen Kopf wieder von den Stäben zurückzog und sich einen halben Meter von ihnen entfernte.

Ron sah nicht von seinen Papieren auf, bis er genau vor seiner Zelle stand. Langsam hob er schließlich doch den Blick und erstarrte sofort. Die Augen überrascht und gleichzeitig verwirrte blickend. Langsam legte er den Kopf schief, als sähe er ihn dadurch aus einem anderen Blickwinkel. Erst nach fast einer Minuten schüttelte er ausnüchternd den Kopf und senkte den Blick wider auf das Pergament. 

„Name!", forderte er mit tiefer Stimme, während aus der Spitze seiner Zauberstabes eine Feder wuchs.

„Black", antwortete Jam mechanisch. Als hätte seine Stimme wieder einen Impuls gesendet, sah Ron ihn abermals mit merkwürdigem Blick an. Musternd hob er die Augenbrauen und seufzte leise. 

„Was denn?", fragte Jam und bemühte sich seine Stimme genervt klingen zu lassen.

„Vielleicht erinnerst du mich einfach nur an Sirius...", überlegte Ron nuschelnd.

„Vorname!"

„James – Jam – Jimmy, wie du willst!", meinte der schwarzhaarige.

„James", legte Ron fest und kritzelte es nieder. „Irgendwelche Verletzungen?"

„Nein!"

„Krankheiten?"

„Nein!"

„Wohnort?"

„Trenton, New Jersey!"

Ron sah wieder auf. „Wieso sind Sie von Amerika hierher gekommen?"

„Steht diese Frage etwa auf der Verbrecherkartei?", fragte Jam unwirsch.

Sein Freund schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, wobei diese Geste wohl eher seine Verständnislosigkeit über Jam äußerte, als eine Antwort sein sollte.

„Alter und Geburtsdatum?"

„Am 1.August zwanzig geworden!", log Jam ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Warum sind Sie hier?"

Jam schien verduzt. „Weil Brown und Co. mich hierher gebracht haben!"

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Was hast du getan, dass sie dich hierher brachten!", fragte er ungeduldig und vergaß Jam zu siezen.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne.", knurrte Jam leise, „Ich hab einen Todesser getötet und Longbottom mit dem Crucio-Fluch belegt!"

„Oho!", meinte Ron alarmierend, „Dann viel Glück bei der Anhörung. Deine Richterin wird ziemlich streng mit jemandem sein, der Neville foltert."

„Ich hab sie erstens gewarnt und zweitens gerettet!", behauptetet Jam und seufzte laut auf.

„Wäre es nicht auch ohne diese Flüche gegangen?", fragte Ron vorwerfend.

Jam hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe mich doch nicht jetzt schon der Anhörung zu unterziehen, oder?", fragte er warnend.

„Nein!", seufzte Ron und ließ seine Feder wieder verschwinden. Er klemmte sich die Pergamentrolle unter den Arm und nahm eine Kette von der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Es war ein leicht aussehender Armring, scheinbar aus Metall. Er tippte mit den Zauberstab auf ihn und er öffnete sich leicht, so dass Ron ihn auseinanderziehen konnte.

Mit einer Kopfbewegung forderte er Jam auf, den Arm durch die Gitterstäbe zu stecken. Langsam trat der Jüngere näher zu ihm und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Das kalte Metall schloss sich um seine Haut und schien beinahe mit ihr zu verschmelzen.

„Damit bist du für uns jederzeit in ganz England lokalisierbar!", behauptete Ron und entfernte sich mit langsam wieder von ihm, um sich wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch niederzulassen. Doch der Rothaarige drehte sich mit misstrauischem Blick regelmäßig zu ihm um.

Nach einigen Minuten des Verharrens beschloss Harry seinem Geist und seinem Körper etwas Ruhe zu gönnen und legte sich neben die Pritsche auf den harten Boden. Auf dem Rücken liegend und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkend schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Das Eisen an seinem Handgelenk schmerzte schwach, doch darauf wollte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Nach über einer Stunde sank er schließlich in einen aufmerksamen Schlaf, wie es die Hunde taten. Trotz seines nur leichten Schlafes bemerkte er nicht, wie Ron sich ihm einige Male näherte und misstrauische Blick auf ihn warf.

**************

Einige Stunden, oder vielleicht waren es aber auch nur Minuten gewesen, erwachte Jam so plötzlich, dass er sich nicht sofort erinnern konnte, wo er war. Die Erinnerung kehrte erst zurück, als sein Blick auf die Gitterstäbe vor seiner Zelle fiel.

Er erhob sich schwerfällig und musste dabei ungewollt stöhnen, denn sämtliche Knochen im Leib taten ihm weh, vielleicht hätte er doch besser auf der Pritsche schlafen sollen.

Noch etwas verschlafen fragte er sich plötzlich was ihn so schnell aus dem seinem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er sah sich um und bemerkte, dass offenbar große Unruhe in den Zellen um ihn herum herrschte. Er stand auf und trat auf die Gitter zu, lehnte sich mit der Stirn an das Eisen und umschloss die Stäbe er mit seinen Händen, dabei fiel sein Blick auf seinen Unterarm und er bemerkte, dass die Haut um den Eisenring merkwürdig gerötet schien. ,Mist', dachte Jam, ,Das ist Nickel!'

Doch er wand seine Aufmerksamkeit nun den Wächtern zu, die laut zu streiten schienen. Er hörte Rons erhobenen Stimme: „Das ist unmöglich Neville – und du weißt es!"

„Ich habe es _gespürt_, Ron!", zischte Neville in einer für ihn untypischen Art. „Und auch du kannst es nicht leugnen!"

„Das kann ich sehr wohl. Ebenso wie ich dich daran hindern kann, ihn zu sehen!", drohte Ron und Jam hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, worum es ging.

„Das würdest du nicht!", meinte der Blonde, wider mit zittriger Stimme, „Gib mir wenigstens eine Chance ihn..."

„Nein!", entschied Ron und Jam hatte nun eine schwache Vorstellung von dem was Neville offensichtlich wollte – zu ihm.

Doch dann entzogen sich die Beiden seiner Hörweite und verschwanden in einem Raum, der sich hinter Rons Schreibtisch befand. Vielleicht eine Art Befragungsraum?

Während die Beiden scheinbar Wichtiges zu klären hatten, versuchte Jam das silberne Armband von sich zu lösen, denn die Rötung begann nervtötend zu jucken.

Im Schneidersitz setzte er sich wieder auf den Boden, stütze mit einem Arm seinen Kopf und begann gelangweilt mit einem kleinen Stock im Boden zu zeichnen, bis nach mehreren Minuten ein ziemlich wütend aussehender Ronald Weasley die Tür des Befragungsraums krachend aufstieß und auf ihn zusteuerte.

Hastig erhob Jam sich und entfernte sich einige Meter von dem Eingang seiner Zelle. Ohne ihm seines Blickes zu würdigen steckte Ron den alten Schlüssel in das verrostete Schoss und zog die Tür knarrend auf, dann trat er ein und starrte ihn wutentbrannt in die Augen.

Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung schnellte die Hand des Rothaarigen vor und griff nach seinem Kragen. Geschockt wusste Jam nicht sofort, was geschehen war, doch Ron stieß ihn brutal gegen die Käfiggitter und richtete den Zauberstab auf seine Kehle. Jam wehrte sich nicht, wusste, dass er körperlich sowieso keine Chance gehabt hätte. Er öffnete den Mund, um irgendetwas zu sagen, doch der Blick seines ,Freundes' ließ ihn verstummen. Sie verharrten beide einige Minuten und während Jam eher misstrauisch und unbehaglich blickte, spiegelte sich in Rons Blick jetzt ein Flehen wieder, als hoffte er verzweifelt er möge sich irren.

Langsam wanderte Rons Zauberstab von Jam Hals hin zu seinem Haaransatz. Der Jüngere wand sich, als würde der Stärkere ihm etwas antun wollen und warf den Kopf zur Seite, doch als dessen Hände vom Kragen abließen und nun sein Kinn umfassten, hielt Jam still und schloss die Augen, als ginge das Unglück so schneller vorbei.

Er spürte, wie ihm die Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen wurden und vernahm ein gepeinigtes Keuchen Rons. „Nein!", hörte er ihn flehen, doch der Griff um seinen Kiefer lockerte sich nicht, im Gegenteil. Vorsichtig öffnete Jam die Augen und sah Tränen auf Rons Wangen, er schaute ihn an. „Wieso?", flüsterte er mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ron, ich...!", versuchte Jam zu erklären.

„Halt die Klappe, Harry. Nichts von dem, was du jetzt sagen willst, kann die Jahre wieder gutmachen – gar nichts!", stieß sein Gegenüber hasserfüllt aus, seine Tränen schienen getrocknet.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, wobei er Jam mitzog und zu Fall brachte. Hart landete der schwarzhaarige auf dem Boden vor seinen Füßen und blieb keuchend dort liegen, schützend hob er die Arme und verschränkte sie vor dem Gesicht. Und keine Sekunde später wurde er hart in die Magengegend getreten. Leise schrie er auf und rollte sich auf dem Boden zu einer Kugel, doch noch immer wehrte er sich nicht. ,Du hast es nicht anders verdient!', sagte ihm eine leise Stimme aus seinem Unterbewusstsein.

Ron  holte abermals aus und trat Jam an der selben Stelle ein zweites Mal und wieder musste er Aufschreien.

„Ron", hörte Neville die ängstliche Stimme Nevilles, „Was tust du?"

„Verzieh dich, Neville!", fuhr Ron ihn erbost an, während Jam ein kleines Rinnsal Blut aus dem Mund floss. Der Blonde verschwand, so dass Ron ihm wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zuwenden konnte. Jam versuchte sich aufzurichten und wurde dabei brutal von Ron auf die Beine gezehrt. Etwas wacklig stand er vor dem tobenden Weasley und wirkte wahrscheinlich ziemlich verängstigt, denn er spürte, Ron war noch lange nicht fertig mit ihm.

„Glaubst du, du kannst hier einfach auftauchen-", er stieß einen einst besten Freund von sich, so dass dieser einige Meter zurückstolperte und mit dem Fuß gegen die Pritsche stieß.

„-und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen?", schrie Ron ihn an und diesmal wurde Jam so hart an die Wand geschleudert, dass er laut aufschrie. Schemenhaft sah er die Faust des Rothaarigen auf sich zuschnellen, doch es war zu spät, um sie abzuwehren. Diesmal schrie er nicht, sondern spuckte einen Mund voll Blut durch die Zelle und umfasste reflexartig seinen Bauch, langsam musste er sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten lassen, während der Raum vor ihm undeutlich zu werden schien. „Vergib mir, Ron!", flüsterte er, bevor er endgültig die Besinnung verlor...

********************

Mit pochendem Schmerz in der Magengegend erwachte Jam. Stöhnung öffnet er die Lider und wusste sofort, was geschehen war. Dunkelheit umgab ihn und er wusste, dass seine Augen ihn nicht täuschten, das Licht war nur erloschen.

„Ron", flüsterte er leise, beinahe hilfesuchend. ,Bitte lass ihn mitgedacht haben!', flehte Jam in Gedanken, ,Ron, bitte hab mich nicht in den Krankentrakt bringen lassen! Sie werden mich _alle_ erkennen!'

Er hörte ein leises Rascheln, jemand schien sich zu rühren. Die Person räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen: „Tut mit Leid, Harry. Ich...". Er unterbrach sich selbst und fand scheinbar kein Wort. Beide schwiegen einige Minuten.

„Warum ist das Licht aus?"

„Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen dich anzusehen und mich zu fragen, was wir falsch gemacht haben!", seufzte Ron ruhig.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte Jam behutsam.

Wieder bewegte Ron sich. „Die Frage ist wohl eher – Wo _warst_ du?"

„Was... was meinst du?"

„All die Jahre... Was hast du gemacht? Wo bist du gewesen? Wieso hast du dich nie gemeldet?", nun schwang leichte Wut in Rons leiser Stimme mit.

Jam beantworte keine der Fragen, sonders schwieg kurz: „Wie hast du herausgefunden, dass ich es bin?"

„Zu ersten hab ich nie glauben wollen, du seist tot. Als ich dich dann hier wiedersah kamst du mir sofort bekannt vor, aber ich konnte dich einfach nicht zuordnen, die blauen Augen sind ziemlich verwirrend. Ich gab mich bereits halbwegs damit ab, dass du mich einfach nur an Sirius erinnert hast, doch dann kam Neville und erzählte mir von seinen Gefühlen, als dein Fluch ihn berührte. Dir ist das sicher nicht aufgefallen, aber ihm gelang es für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde deine Gedanken zu lesen und er sah, wie dich ein alter Mann namens Henry Harry nannte. Er spürte deine Gefühlte und er _wusste_, dass du es gewesen sein musstest!", Ron hielt inne, „Wer ist Henry?"

Jam seufzte und dankte Ron still dafür, dass dieser kein Licht gemacht hatte, so musste er ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Henry ist... ist mein Grandpa väterlicherseits!"

„WAS? Ich dachte deine Familie wäre tot!"

„Hab ich auch immer gedacht..., aber lass mich erklären!", er überlegte kurz und begann zu erzählen, „Sirius lebte mit seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder die ersten zehn Jahre seines Lebens in Amerika, wo auch Henry und Maren Potter mit ihrem Sohn James wohnten. Als Sirius' Großmutter, die derzeit in England in der Familienvilla lebte, jedoch starb, zogen die Blacks nach England und Sirius wurde in Hogwarts eingeschult. Da Henry aber ziemlich wohlhabend war, konnte er sich's leisten seinen Sohn ebenfalls auf diese Schule zu schicken und da Mum's Eltern in England lebten, blieben sie nach ihrer Hochzeit dort. Dumbledore hat mich wohl meiner Berühmtheit wegen nicht in der Zaubererwelt aufwachsen lassen." 

Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, doch Ron konnte es nicht sehen.

„Fang von vorn an, Harry! Was geschah nachdem du die Winkelgasse verlassen hast und die Todesser dich mitgenommen haben?", verlangte Ron und Jam wusste, dass er ihm diese Geschichte schuldig war und begann zu erzählen, bis zu dem Punkt an dem er gehört hatte, wie Wurmschwanz bei lebendigem Leib verbannte und ihn die Muggel aus dem Wagen gewehrt hatten.

„Ich erwachte drei Wochen später wieder aus dem Koma und fand mich in einem Krankenhaus der Muggel wieder... Von dort aus floh ich und tauschte das Geld, welches ich bei mir trug in Muggelgeld und kaufte ein Flugticket. Zu der Zeit war es mir vollkommen egal, wohin ich gehen wollte. Ich war verzweifelt und verängstigt. Ich verriet die Welt, die sich für mich geopfert hat und verließ sie mit selbst für mich unbekanntem Ziel, doch auf dem Flug nach New York, wie ich später natürlich rausfand, spürte ich die Nebenwirkungen von dem Zeug, was Grey mir gespritzt hatte und ich brach mitten über dem Pazifik zusammen. Es war kein Arzt an Bord und ich wäre vermutlich gestorben, wenn Henry nicht dort gewesen wäre – Er heilte mich, hielt mich für seinen Sohn... Zwei Tage später schon fühlte ich mich wie er. Sie waren wie Eltern für mich und sorgten dafür, das ich neue Papiere bekam... Ich ging zu einer Schule dort und wurde durch eine spezielle Schule in fünf Jahren zum Auror ausgebildet-". Er brach ab, mehr konnte er ihm nicht erzählen, mehr durfte er ihm nicht erzählen.

„Wieso bist du zurückgekehrt?", fragte Ron und bemühte sich scheinbar seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Eine Strategie meinerseits ist leider nicht aufgegangen, sonst würde hier wahrscheinlich schon längst Frieden herrschen!", behauptete Jam.

„Was meinst du?"

„Glaub mir, Ron, das möchtest du nicht wissen!"

Betretenes Schweigen folgte, bevor Jam seine Stille besorgt wider hob. „Was ist mit deiner Familie?"

Ron lachte kalt, die Erinnerung schien ihn zu schmerzen. „Dad wurde in eine Fall gelockt, Percy starb am selben Tag bei dem Versuch ihn zu retten. Mom verbot uns daraufhin in den Orden einzutreten und wir wurden Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee, das heißt Fred, George, Ginny und ich. Charlie und Bill sind noch immer beim Orden!"

Wieder schwiegen beide kurz und Jam musste das soeben gehörte erst verdauen. Percy opferte sich für seinen Vater? Dann war die Familie wenigstens nicht im Streit auseinandergegangen.

„Und... die anderen? Aus der Schule?", fragte Jam vorsichtig.

„Parvati starb bei einem Angriff und Dean wurde hingerichtet... Tonks ebenfalls... Terry Boot und Anthony Goldstein wurden von Todesser verschleppt, wir sahen sie nie wieder... und Hannah Abbott wollte lieber sterben, als eine Muggel schutzlos zurückzulassen... Draco tötete seinen Vater und ist jetzt auf unserer Seite... Hermiones Eltern wurden zu Tode gefoltert und Nevilles Großmutter ist ebenfalls tot... Remus ist ziemlich krank und Dumbledore..."

„Ich hab es gelesen!", vollendete James. Albus war nicht im Krieg gefallen. Der alte Mann war an einem sehr starken Herzinfarkt vor drei Jahren gestorben und hatte beide Rebellentruppen führungslos zurückgelassen.

„Ron!", meinte Jam so plötzlich, dass er selbst leicht zusammenzuckte, „Ich hab euch vermisst!"

Er bekam keine Antwort, denn im selben Moment, hörten Beide leise Schritte vor der Tür und im nächsten Moment vorsichtig aufgestoßen. Ein Spalt Licht fiel in den Raum und Jam erkennte die Umrisse eines kleinen Mädchens. „Ron?", fragte es zaghaft.

Ron Stimme klang jetzt seltsam sanft. „Hey, Lissy?, was ist los?"

„Ist da jemand bei dir?", fragte die niedliche Stimme schüchtern und Ron ließ das Licht erscheinen. „Mach die Tür zu, Süße!", meinte Ron und das kleine Mädchen tat wie ihm geheißen.

Als Jams Augen sich and er Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah er sie aufmerksam an und erkennte auf den ersten Blick die ungewöhnliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und den Kinderbildern seiner Mutter.

Die roten, doch wesentlich längeren Haare, die zu einem hüftlangen Zopf geflochten waren und die smaragdgrünen Augen waren ganz eindeutig die von Lily Evans.

„Komm her Melissa, dein Daddy ist hier!", sagte Ron und sah seinem besten Freund grinsend in die Augen.

---

Also dieses Kapitel hat eine spezielle Widmung und zwar an Vroni alias Angel-liam *knuddel*, denn sie hat mich warnsinnig inspiriert und mir spitze Ideen geliefert ;) HDL

**Vroni**: *lol* Deine Drohungen nehme ich grundsätzlich nicht ernst... 

**Angel344**: *g* So viele Fragen und hoffe ich doch, das dieses Kapitel einige davon beantwortet hat, oder?

**Pe**: Also einen Grossteil seiner Vergangenheit wissen wir ja jetzt bereits ;) und der Rest (also das was er vor Ron verheimlich) wird bestimmt auch noch verraten...

**1234567890**: Ob Harry den Jaguar kennt? Nicht direkt, aber irgendwie dann doch wieder (lass dich überraschen)

**Blackstar**: *lol* Alle Welt regt sich über meine Enden auf und du findest sie toll... Aurorfragen geklärt? ... Schön ^-^

**Alex Black5**: Oh nein, nicht erst warten bis alle on sind ^.^" dann krieg ich nicht mehr so viele Kommis *g*

**Tarivi**: Jam ist cool, gell? *g* Danke für das süße Kompliment... *rot werd*

**TheSnitch**: Das zwei scheint ne ganze Ecke besser zu sein, hab ich so den Eindruck *g*, jedenfalls hör ich das dauernd...

**Mafia**: *g* Ich hab im Internat nach Hüten gesucht und fand den einfach sau cool ^-^"

**Laemmi**: Juhu, ich bringe Atmosphäre rüber *vor Freude im Raum rumhüpf* Also von Remus werden wir bald auch noch mehr erfahren.

**Kokosnuss**: Jo, warte mal schön *g*


	5. Der Prozess Teil1

Kapitel 4 

Das kleine Mädchen mit den roten Haaren kicherte kindlich und sah dabei noch niedlicher aus, als es ohnehin schon war, und Ron grinste über die Verwirrung in Jams Augen.

„Lissy, geh und sag deiner Mutter: Der Gefangene ist wieder hinter Gittern!", befahl Ron dem kleinen Mädchen, welches mit eiligen, hüpfenden Schritten durch die Tür verschwand.

„Ist... ist sie deine... deine Tochter, Ron?", fragte er ein wenig heiser und richtete sich auf.

„Offiziell schon, ja!", antworte er ausweichend und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich hab den Anderen gesagt, du hättest mich überwältigt und läufst jetzt hier in den Tunneln umher. Du solltest nicht allzu lange unauffindbar sein..."

„Was ist mit dem Armring?", fragte er und sah auf seinen bloßen Unterarm hinab. Der Ring war fort und die Rötung nur wenig abgeschwollen.

„Ich habe ihn in den Kerkern zurückgelassen – Ganz so dumm wie früher bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!", behauptete Ron und zog seinen Freund am Oberarm auf die Beine, „Komm, du musst zurück in die Zelle!"

Jam zog eine Augenbraune hoch und legte den Kopf schief. „Sie werden mich eine Anhörung unterziehen...", erinnerte er Ron.

„Nein, **wir** werden dich dem unterziehen. Du willst nicht, dass jemand dich erkennt – Dann muss auch ich mich verhalten, als wärst du mir ein Fremder!"

„Du willst mir helfen?"

„Nein, Harry. Ich werde legendlich über dich schweigen, nicht mehr!", meinte Ron ernst.

„Du wirst mich niemandem verraten?", frage er nochmals.

„Nein, aber jetzt komm!", sagte Ron und drehte Jam einmal um sich selbst, „Es wäre ziemlich auffällig, wenn ich dich nicht mit einigen Vorkehrungen zurückbrächte!". Er fesselte Jams Hände auf dem Rücken und legte ihm eine neue Augenbinde um.

„Wie lange werde ich da unten bleiben müssen?", fragte Jam resigniert.

„Keine Ahnung, ich denke nur ein paar Tage, vielleicht schon Morgen, kommt drauf an wie voll der Kalender der Richterin ist!", meinte Ron, während er Jam sanft hinauszog.

„Wer ist sie? Kenn ich sie?"

„Möchte ich doch meinen – Ginny!"

„WAS? Ginny? Die Ginny Weasley?"

„Ja, und jetzt sei ruhig bevor uns noch jemand hört!", zischte Ron leise, der die näherkommenden Schritte bemerkte.

„Ach, du hast ihn also schon wieder?", hörte Jam die spottende Stimme Draco Malfoys. Scheinbar verstanden sich die Beiden doch nicht so gut, wie er angenommen hatte.

„Wie du siehst!", meinte Ron freundlich. Irgendwie erinnerte Jam dieses Verhältnis an Remus und Snape. Ja, Severus Snape, dem Mann, den er auf dem Gewissen hatte. Wie lange war er vor dem Gedanken an ihn davongelaufen und wie oft hatte er von ihm in seinen Alpträumen gehört?

Jam wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er eine kalte Hand an seinem Kinn spürte. 

„Na, den kenn ich doch!", meinte Draco, während Jam sich seinem Griff entzog. 

„Malfoy!", spuckte er den Namen gerade zu aus.

„Woher kennst du eigentlich meinen Namen?", fragte der Blonde offenbar nur wenig interessiert.

„Du siehst eben genau wie dein Vater aus!", wich Jam aus und hoffte sein Gegenüber würde sich damit zufrieden geben.

„Komm, Black!", meinte Ron schließlich nach Minuten des Schweigens verächtlich und zog ihn mit sich.

Als sie außer Hörweite waren zischte Ron ihm leise zu: „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er seinen Vater umgebracht hat, also halt das nächste Mal die Klappe, wenn du ihm begegnest! Er ist auf unserer Seite!". Und wieder erinnerte ihn Malfoy an Snape, der seinerzeit Spion bei Voldemort gewesen war und von dem er niemals gedacht hatte, er sei wirklich auf seiner Seite.

„Wieso hat er ihn umgebracht? Was hat er getan?", fragte Jam leise.

„Draco hat sich geweigert Todesser zu werden, um genau zu sein, wollte er sich deren Zeichen nicht einbrennen lassen. Sein Vater hat ihn bedroht und schließlich hat Draco ihn aus Notwehr getötet. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als sich entweder allein durch den Krieg zu schlagen oder sich uns anzuschließen. Er wurde einer Anhörung unterzogen und sagte unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum aus, er wäre auf unserer Seite!", meinte Ron leise und zog ihn immer noch mit sich.

Schließlich waren sie bei den Kerkern angelangt und Jam hörte ein ihm bekanntes kindliches Lachen. Melissa kam scheinbar auf sie zu. „Hast du es deiner Mutter gesagt, Lissy?", fragte Ron etwas hektisch.

„Jaah!", sagte die Kleine, „Sie wartet im Keller auf dich!"

Keller nannte sie offenbar die Kerker, dachte Jam und ließ sich immer noch bereitwillig mitziehen. „Du hast es gehört, Harry!", flüsterte Ron.

„Wer ist sie?", fragte Jam schnell, doch Ron konnte ihm die Frage nicht mehr beantworten, da sie im selben Moment durch die alte Tür in die Verließe hineintraten.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Ronald?", fragte eine helle Stimme, dessen Besitzer Jam die Luft abschnitt. Cho Chang war Rons Freundin und hatte mit ihm eine Tochter? Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Bei mir ist alles klar. Aber du solltest dir mal seinen Arm ansehen. Er ist gegen Nickel allergisch", meinte Ron und führte Jam in seine Zelle, wo er ihm die Fesseln und die Augenbinde abnahm, ihm dann unbemerkt einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter gab und schließlich die Zelle von außen wieder schloss.

Cho trat neben Ron und beäugte Jam neugierig. 

Sie hatte sich nicht sehr verändert, ihre schwarzen Haare waren etwas länger und ihre Haut blasser, doch Jam erkannte sie sofort. Doch ihre Kleidung ließ ihn kurz stutzen, denn sie trug eine weiße Schürze und gleichfarbige Handschuhe. Offenbar war sie eine Krankenschwester oder vielleicht sogar Heilerin geworden.

„Zeig mal deinen Arm!", befahl sie und als Jam die Hand vorsichtig durch die Gitter steckt, fuhr sie sanft über die Haut, bis sie schließlich eine dunkle Tube aus ihre Tasche holte und sie die darin enthaltende Salbe gleichmäßig auf dem Arm verteilte. Dann nahm sie ein buntes Tuch und legte es auf die Stelle, so dass Ron den Ring wieder anlegen konnte.

„Danke!", meinte Jam schlicht und zog den Arm wieder zurück.

„Keine Ursache!", sagte Cho lächelt.

„Wo ist Herm?", wandte sich Ron an sie, „Lissy hat gesagt, sie wäre hier!"

Jams Herz blieb stehen, ihm wurde schwindelig und er stolperte lautlos einige Schritte zurück, musste sich dann auf der Pritsche niederlassen. Herm? So hatte Ron sie immer genannt, aber sie war tot! Er hatte sie auf dem Gewissen, durch seine Hände hatte sie den Tod gefunden. Wäre sie ihm damals nicht gefolgt, könnte sie heute noch leben, es war unmöglich... Er musst sich verhört haben, dachte er, doch tief in seinem Inneren hatte er es immer gewusst, sonst hätte er sich vor 4 Jahren wahrscheinlich das Leben genommen. Plötzlich hatte er das unbändige Bedürfnis nach einer Zigarette, vielleicht auch einem Schluck Wiskey. All seine Schuldgefühlte schienen zu platzen, er spürte eine unglaubliche Erleichterung und auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl jede Verhandlung über sich ergehen lassen zu können.

Es ergab alles Sinn! Melissa sollte offizielle Rons Tochter sein, doch das war sie nicht! Sie hatte gekichert, weil sie dachte Ron meinte nicht Jam, als er Daddy sagte, sondern ihn selbst. Lissy war Hermiones und seine Tochter! Natürlich konnte man nicht einfach sagen: Harry Potter ist tot, doch da Melissa Granger seine Erbin ist haben wir noch eine Hoffnung. Voldemort würde sie jagen und versuchen zu töten wie er es auch bei ihm selbst immer getan hatte, also sagte man, sie wäre Ronald Weasleys und Hermione Grangers Tochter.

Jam wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen und er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen.

„Sie war auch hier!", meinte Cho und wandte sich dann wieder Jam zu, der die Arme auf den Knien gestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen hatte. „Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte sie Jam besorgt.

Er tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Deine Verhandlung ist vorverlegt auf heute Abend – In etwa 3 bis 4 Stunden!", informiere Cho ihn, dann verabschiedete sie sich von Ron und verließ schließlich den Tunnel.

Ron bedachte ihm der Unauffälligkeit wegen keines Blickes und kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

****************

Die Stunden zogen sich endlos in die Länge und derweil tigerte Jam von einer Ecke der Zelle in die andere und wieder zurück. Er dachte nach. Was machten die Anhänger von Dumbledores Armee, wenn sie jemanden verurteilten? Umbringen taten sie ihn ganz sicher nicht, das ging gegen ihre Prinzipien, außerdem war er sich ziemlich sicher Ron würde das zu verhindern wissen. Scheinbar hatte sich das jüngste Mitglied der Weasleys einen Namen unter den Rebellen gemacht, soweit Jam es beurteilen konnte, hatten viele seiner Freunde hohe Ämter eingenommen. Lavender war Chefin der Muggelversorgung, Ginny schien Richter und Ron war wahrscheinlich für die Sicherheit zuständig.

Gerade als Jam sich dazu entschloss, dass das Grübeln sowieso keinen Sinn hatte, hörte er die empörten Schreie zweier junger Frauen, die offensichtlich in die Kerker geführt wurden. Jam trat an die Gitter heran und seufzte laut, als er bemerkte wer die beiden waren.

„Ich sehe gar nicht ein, warum ich hier in dem Gefängnis untergebracht werde!", gab die Kleinere von beiden gerade empört preis, während ihre Freundin kicherte und ein junger Auror nicht recht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. 

„Aber es ist doch nur Routine, Madam!", meinte er etwas hilflos.

Die Frauen wurden gefesselt und mit verbundenen Augen hineingeführt und gaben ihm die ohnehin schon erwartete Bestätigung. Es waren einige seiner besten Freunde aus Amerika. Sie waren ihm also doch gefolgt. 

„Der Typ mit den Verbotenen Flüchen soll in den Gerichtsraum, Ron!", meinte der Auror und nahm erst Nicki, dann Shila die Augenbinden ab.

„Verbotene Flüche?", fragte Shila neugierig und setzt ihren kindlichen, naiven Gesichtsausdruck auf, doch als sie sah, dass die Männer ihr keine Auskünfte geben würden wand sie sich an Nicki: „Hört sich ganz nach Jimmy an, meinst du nicht?"

„Du weißt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst!", meldete sich Jam nun mit resignierter Stimme, in der nächsten Sekunde stürmte Shila scheinbar hoch erfreut auf ihn zu und kam vor seiner Zelle zum stehen.

„Hallo, Schatz!", sagte sie dann und küsste ihn schmal auf den Mund, durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch. Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich dann an ihren Wächter. „Nicki und ich wollen in **diese** Zelle!"

Ron antwortete ihr: „Es gibt nur Einzelzellen und außerdem muss Black jetzt sowieso zur Anhörung", er wandte sich an den Auror, bat ihn hier zu wachen und die ,jungen Damen' doch bitte in ihre Zellen zu geleiten, während er ,Black' in den Gerichtsraum brächte. 

Ron führte ihn, diesmal ohne Augenbinde, stumm durch endlos wirkende Gänge und kam schließlich vor einer schweren Eichentür zum stehen.

„Wahrscheinlich ist im Moment noch eine Verhandlung im Gange, also verhalte dich ruhig!", meinte der Rothaarige, öffnete leise die Tür und schob Jam hindurch. Aller Augen richteten sich auf ihn und Ron, der nun neben ihm auftauchte und ein leises „Entschuldigung!", nuschelte.

Der Schwarzhaarige überblickte kurz den Raum. Er war sehr viel kleiner, als erwartet, höchstens zehn mal zehn Meter. Ein mächtiger Tisch stand Jam gegenüber, zwei Tische zu dessen Seiten (an dem offensichtlich Verteidiger und Ankläger saßen) und ein hölzerner Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem jetzt ein junger Mann in Ketten saß. Die Zeugen hatten scheinbar kein ,Rednerpult', sondern mussten in der Zuschauerreihen Platz nehmen.

Jam sah zu seiner Rednerin und war erstaunt eine zierliche, fast zerbrechlich wirkende Frau mit schwarzgefärbten Haare und schmalrandiger Brille zu sehen. Niemals hätte er sie als Ginny erkannt, doch als sie den Blick hob und ihr anstarrte, bemerkte er ihre blaufunkelnden Augen und musste unbewusst leicht lächeln, doch wie schnell verging ihm das Lächeln, als er sah, wer dort in Ketten an dem Stuhl gefesselt war. Der junge Mann hatte ihn noch nicht erkannt, denn der konnte sich nicht umblicken.

„Würden Sie sich bitte setzten?", fragte Ginny mit ungewohnt achtungerheischender Stimme.

Ron zog ihn mit sich auf die nächstbesten Plätze zu ihrer Rechten.

Ginny warf einen Blick auf ihre Notizen wie es schien und wand sich dann dem Gefangenen zu, während Jam sich fragte, warum man den Mann vor ihm verhörte. Er selbst musste doch schon viel länger hier sein.

„Sie haben also einen unserer Mitglieder mutwillig angegriffen, ohne uns eine genau Erklärung liefern zu wollen, Mr. O'Conner! Sehe ich das richtig?", fragte sie jetzt spitz.

„Nein, ich habe es ihnen doch erklärt!", seine Stimme klang ruhig und zuvorkommend wie immer, „Wir wussten nicht, dass er zu Ihnen gehört und..."

Eine blonde Frau, die offensichtlich die Anklage vertrat sah ihn scharf an: „Sie handeln recht schnell mit gefährlichen Flüchen, oder?"

„In Amerika gibt es keine Flüche, die verboten sind, ich denke darauf lässt es sich zurückführen!"

Die Blonde wollte etwas erwidern doch Ginny ließ sie verstummen: „Sind Sie ein Sterbeengel, Mr. O'Conner?". Stille trat ein und Jam hoffte inständig Brian würde lügen, doch so ein Typ war er nicht.

„Ja!", kam die ehrliche Antwort. 

,Du Idiot!', fuhr Jam ihn in Gedanken an.

„Ich denke, damit wäre die Verhandlung auch schon vorüber!", meinte Ginny mit kalten Stimme, „Sterbeengel sind kein Stück besser als Todesser!"

,Das hättest du nicht sagen dürfen!', tadelte Jam sie still, denn Brian bäumte sich gegen die Fesseln und wollte offensichtlich aufstehen.

„Sie haben doch keine Ahnung von seinen Prinzipien, bei Ihnen werden wohl alle mächtigen Männer auf ein Gleis geschoben!", schrie er und jetzt klang seine Stimme nicht mehr ruhig, „Nur weil er in Amerika Anhänger um sich scharrt heißt es doch lange nicht, dass er...". Diesmal schnitt nicht etwa einer der Mitglieder der Armee ihm das Wort ab.

„Brian, es reicht!! Was gibt dir das Recht so über deinen Meister zu sprechen?", schrie Jam, der aufgesprungen war, ihn an, um zu verhindern, dass der Mann weitersprach.

„Jim?!", rief er und drehte den Kopf so schnell, dass Jam sich fast sicher war, ihm würden einige Nackenwirbel ausgerenkt werden.

„Ja... Halt einfach die Klappe!", sagte er nochmals und setzt sich dann wieder ruhig auf seinen Platz.

Es herrsche Stille und jedermann starrte entweder Jam oder Brian an – Die Spannung im Raum war beinahe zu spüren, bis Ginny sich nach mehreren Minuten räusperte und befahl O'Conner wegzubringen. Ron nutze die Gelegenheit. „Du bist ein Sterbeengel?", zischte Ron ihm leise entgegen.

„Nein, ich...", flüsterte Jam, aber es hatten sich bereits zu viele wieder ihnen zugewandt, so dass er verstummte.

Brian wurde an ihm vorbei noch draußen geführt. Er mied den Blick Jams und wusste, dass er seinen besten Freund um ein Haar verraten hätte, er wusste, welch Fehler er gemacht hatte.

,Was sie jetzt wohl mit ihm machen?', fragte sich Jam flüchtig, bevor er selbst auf den ungemütlich wirkenden Stuhl gedrückt wurde. Von Zauberhand schlangen sich die Ketten rasselnd und fest um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke. Erst jetzt erkannte Jam, wer offenbar seine Verteidigung übernommen hatte: Katie Bell. Er seufzte innerlich, denn sie würde fair sein!

Er hörte mehrere Menschen eintreten und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Neville als Zeuge unter ihnen war.

„Ich erkläre die Verhandlung hiermit für eröffnet!", hauchte Ginny kalt und sah ihm abschätzig in die Augen – er hielt dem Blick stand. „Ich werde jetzt erst einmal ihre Personalien vorlesen, sie sagen es mir, wenn etwas nicht der Wahrheit entspricht!", entscheid sie. 

Er nickte nur.

„James Black, geboren am 1.8.80 in Denver, richtig?"

„Ja", meinte Jam knapp.

„Damit sind Sie 20 Jahre alt. Beruflich arbeiten Sie als Auror?"

Er nickte nur stumm.

„Gut, dann darf ich dich bitten die Anklage vorzulesen, Michelle!", wandte sie sich an die blonde Frau zu seiner Rechten – die Anklägerin.

„Sie werden beschuldig am 20.11 dieses Jahres - das war vor übrigens zwei Tagen - das Armeemitglied Neville Longbottem mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert zu haben und danach Todesser Marcus Flint mit dem Todesfluch getötet zu haben. Damit wandten Sie zwei der insgesamt drei Unverzeihlichen an, die nach unseren Regeln hart zu bestrafen sind."

„Danke, Michelle", sagte Ginny und wand sich dann an Jam, „Was haben Sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?"

„Nichts!", meinte der Schwarzhaarige ruhig.

„Nichts?", fragte Ginny erstaunt.

„Nein, ich bin in allen Punkten schuldig zu sprechen!", ein nervöses Getuschel begann im Raum um ihn herum, „Allerdings sollte vielleicht erwähnt werden, dass ich jedem einzelnen Mitglied der Gruppe dadurch das Leben rettete!"

Seine Stimme klang ruhig, beinahe neutral und kein bisschen vorwerfend. Er sah Ginny direkt ins Gesicht und wusste, seine Chancen auf Glaubwürdigkeit wurde dadurch extrem erhöht.

„Es wäre sicher auch ohne diesen Fluch geglückt, lebend aus der Situation zu kommen, oder?", fragte Michelle kalt. 

Jam nahm dann Blick von seiner Richterin und starrte die Blonde aus kalten Augen an. „Vielleicht... Ich wollte es jedoch nicht riskieren, unser Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen!", meinte er weiterhin ruhig, doch mit unverkennbarem Frost in der Stimme. Er sprach leise und deutlich, die Menschen im Raum gaben keinen Ton von sich, jeder schien gebannt von seinen Erzählungen. „Mit einer verletzten Geisel ist es leicht zu fliehen, doch mit einer, die sich vor Schmerzen halbtot auf dem Boden windet, ist es fast unmöglich!"

Es folgte eine nachdenkliche Stille, in der wohl einige der Anwesenden, erstmals die grausame Seite an James Black bemerkten.

„Und wieso haben Sie Flint umgebracht, anstatt ihn als Gefangenen hierher zu bringen?", fragte Ginny, nachdem sie sich unauffällig geräuspert hatte.

Jam konnte ihr schlecht sagen, er hatte Flint getötet, damit er James Black nicht als Harry Potter identifizieren konnte, doch seine Antwort kam sofort uns ohne jegliches Stottern oder Zögern. „In Amerika sind diese Flüche nicht verboten!"

„Aber ein Mord wird doch wohl gestraft werden!", meinte Ginny mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Natürlich, aber das hier ist etwas anders. Wie viele hat Voldemort schon umgebracht?", die Anwesenden stöhnten, schrieen leise oder ihnen blieb die Luft weg, die Angst vor diesem Namen schien mit den Jahren weiter zugenommen haben, „Wie viele gehen auf sein Konto? Wie viele hat er auf dem Gewissen? Wie viele Muggel und wie viele von euren Freunden und Verbündeten? Habt ihr es nicht satt, es ihm nicht heimzahlen zu können? Wurde er bestraft? Bestraft dafür sie ermordet und wahrscheinlich gedemütigt zu haben?", er verstummte kurz und gab sich dann selbst die Antwort, „Nein! Ihr seid viel zu... zu... zu lasch! Glaubt ihr etwa mit Friedenstauben Drachen aufhalten zu können? Voldemort", wieder die selbe Reaktion, „würde niemals zögern einen von euch zu töten, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekäme. Doch ihr behandelt seine Todesser wie... wie Kriegsgefangene. Selbst im Zweiten Weltkrieg war dem fast nirgends so... Wie könnt ihr erwahrten den Krieg zu gewinnen, wenn ihr so denkt?", er hielt einen Moment inne, „Ich weiß, dass ihr jetzt sagen werdet, ihr wärt nicht besser als er, wenn ihr diese Waffen einsetzen würdet, die euch gegeben sind, doch ihr irrt. Ihr werdet diese Schlacht verlieren, ihr werdet getötet, abgeschlachtet wie Tiere. Als Märtyrer werdet ihr in die Geschichte eingehen, nur dummerweise wird dann niemand mehr Leben, der eure Geschichte festhalten kann. Ihr werdet sterben und diese Welt wird zu Grunde gehen... Wenn ihr verliert, und das werdet ihr bei eurer Einstellung... ist dieser Planet verloren... sind wir alle Verloren... Unser aller Schicksal wird von einem Mann abhängen, der nicht einmal weiß, wie man ,Gewissen' überhaupt buchstabiert... Das muss dir doch klar sein... es muss euch allen klar sein!"

Er endete und im selben Augenblick spürte es zwei Hände, die sich auf seinen Schultern legten. Jemand hatte sich ihm unbemerkt genähert.

„Sie gehen zu weit, Mister Black!", hört er die neutrale klingende Stimme einer Frau, die sehr schnell sprach, damit er keine weiteren Wort verschwendete. „Sie kennen unsere Organisation nicht, also erlauben Sie sich bitte kein Urteil! Meines Wissens lebten Sie nie in einem Krieg, also stellen Sie mir keine Regeln auf, wie es sich in solchen Situationen zu verhalten gilt!"

(Also auf ausdrücklichem Wunsch von Vroni möchte ich jetzt noch eben hinzufügen, dass sie meinte, ich solle noch mehr zu diesem Kapitel schrieben, was meint ihr?)

---

**FERIEN**!!! Endlich ^-^ Da ist doch bestimmt schön, gleich ein neues Kapitel zu lesen, oder? ;)

Hamzu war so nett mir eine Zusammenstellung der offenen Fragen zu schicken. Sie sieht folgendermaßen aus: 1. Erkennen sie Harry? 2. Weiß Harrys Freundin(also Shila), dass er Harry Potter ist? 3. Wann kommt Herm? 4. Mögen sich Jaguar und Voldemort / Arbeiten sie womöglich zusammen? 5. Wie endet die Verhandlung?

Und dann stellte Vroni noch ein paar Fragen auf: 6. Was hat es mit Shila und Nicki auf sich? 7. Was wird aus Brian O'Conner und was hat dieser mit Harry zu tun? 

**Vroni**: War klar, dass du Verprügelszenen wieder Mal richtig klasse findest! Übrigens kommt die „Alte Jana" (du meinst mein Sadismus, gell?) in den späteren Kapitelchen wieder richtig durch *g*

**Alex Black**: Deine Vermutungen waren vollkommen richtig ;) Übrigens find ich es  klasse, dass du nicht widerstehen konntest...

**Zwerg**: *g* Danke für das Kompliment

**Blackstar**: Juhu, ich stecke voller Überraschungen *g* Klar lebt die Herm noch, die kann ich doch nicht einfach so abkratzen lassen, oder?

**Herminethebest**: *lol* Ich schocke meine Leser gerne, merkt man das vielleicht?

**Tarivi**: *g* Dann wäre ich ja fast in die Geschichte eingegangen (durch deine Arbeit, weil die Dinge ja Jahrelang aufbewahrt werden ;))

**1234567890**: Warum sind eigentlich alle davon ausgegangen, dass ich Harry und nicht Ron meinte? ^-^"

**Fidi**: „Göttin der Schreibfeder"? Wow! *g* Hab erste „Göttin der Schreibfehler" gelesen ^-^"

**Pe**: Da hast du aber clever kombiniert, Sherlock ;) Sehr gut *einen Krebs geb*

**Angel344**: Wie sollte Ginny denn Mutter von Harry Kind sein? Die hatten doch nie das miteinander, bevor er „starb" ;)

**Sam**: Erscheinen sie echt so durchgedacht? Dann will ich deinen glauben mal nicht zerstören ;) Naja, grob sind sie das schon irgendwie. Früher hab ich sie besser geplant ^-^"

**Laemmi**: Ja, freu dich... ^.^V

**Kokosnuss**: *g* Da ham wir auch noch so nen schlauen *auch ein Keks geb*


	6. Der Prozess Teil2

Kapitel 5 

_- Hermiones POV -_

Der junge Mann, der vor mir den Stuhl gefesselt war, zuckte merklich unter meinen Händen zusammen, scheinbar hatte er mich nicht gehört, als ich näher getreten war. Er saß jetzt vollkommen erstarrt da und sah sich auf eine arrogante und unverschämte Weise - wie es schien - nicht zu mir um. Ich sah von hinten auf ihn hernieder und musste plötzlich den unbändigen Wunsch unterdrücken mit den Händen durch seine schwarzen Haare zu streichen. Sie wirkten auf mich fast fesselnd, irgendwie bewundernswert.

Beinahe widerwillig nahm ich meine Hände von seinen Schultern und trat langsam um den hölzernen und schon recht alten Stuhl herum, wobei meine Schritte durch die Stille des Raumes hallten. 

Ich war gerade noch rechtzeitig zu der Verhandlung hinzugekommen, um zu verhindern, dass der Junge einen Komplott auslöste. Was hatte er schon für eine Ahnung, wie es sich im Krieg zutrug? Wie konnte er sich die ganzen Dinge anmaßen?

Wieso war ich eigentlich hierher gekommen? Dieser Black war doch fast ein Alltagsfall. Mindestens einmal im Monat brachte man jemanden hierher, der einen der Unverzeihlichen angewandt hatte, doch dieser Mann schien irgendwie anders. Ich hatte beinahe den Eindruck, als fände er seine Zauber tatsächlich nicht verwerflich. Meistens waren es einfach nur Spinner, die sich am Leid anderer erfreuten, doch James Black machte nicht diesen verrückten Eindruck.

Irgendetwas hatte mich hierher geführt, von dem ich mir noch nicht sicher war, was es bedeutete.

Ich machte Halt vor den Füßen des Mannes und versuchte ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch er blickte stur auf den Boden und wich meinem Blick gekonnt aus. Spürte er etwa Gewissensbisse? Weswegen? Tat ihm seine kleine – wenn auch durchaus bewegende Rede – jetzt Leid? Ich glaube nicht daran.

Ich führte meine rechte Hand an sein Kinn und zwang ihn so mich anzusehen. Sein Gesicht erschien mir sofort als attraktiv, doch auf eine merkwürdige Art. Er besaß nicht diese natürliche Schönheit, wie etwa Draco oder Oliver, bei ihm war es völlig anders. Er war, ohne es bestreiten zu können, ungemein hübsch, doch seine tiefblauen Augen zeichneten Leid und Schmerz. Als er mich ansah, schien ein Welt für ihn zu zerbrechen und ich konnte einfach nicht sagen, woher ich das wusste. 

Er versuchte den Kopf abzuwenden, doch ich hielt ihn fest, während meine Augen schnell über seinen sportlich wirkenden Körper huschten. Er war sehr schlank und von normaler Größe, doch schien kräftig und athletisch. Irgendwie hatte ich den Eindruck, in die Augen einer leidenden, alten und weisen Mannes zu sehen, doch sein Körper und sein Gesicht ließ mich denken, er wäre nicht einmal volljährig. Seine pechschwarzen Haare schimmerten leicht blau und gingen ihm bis knapp über die Augen. Irgendetwas an seinen Augen ließ mich stutzig werden. Sie strahlten so extrem, beinahe unwirklich ... schließlich verstand ich – Er trug Kontaktlinsen. Die anderen hatten es nicht bemerkt, weil sie als Nicht-Muggelgeborene solche Dinge nicht kannten.

Kurz bevor ich ihn losließ, bemerkte ich, dass Black leicht zitterte und seine Finger, die er um die Stuhllehne gelegt hatte, vor Verkrampfung weiß geworden waren. Was war los mit ihm? Bevor ich gesprochen hatte, war er doch vollkommen ruhig gewesen, nun machte er den Eindruck eines verschreckten Hasen.

Er hatte den Blick seltsam schief gelegt und sah zu mir hinauf, in beinahe unterwerfender Haltung, als bete er um Erlösung oder vielleicht Entschuldigung?

Langsamen Schrittes entfernte ich mich wieder von ihm und – wobei es mir alle Überwindungskünste kostete, die ich vorweisen konnte – wandte meine Augen von dem  attraktiven jungen Mann wieder Ginny zu.

„Mach weiter, Ginny!

_- Ginnys POV -_

„Mach weiter, Ginny!"

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken auf. Hermione war so seltsam mit Black umgegangen, als wenn sie ihn kennen würde, doch das durfte mich jetzt nicht von meiner Arbeit abhalten. Irgendwie verstand ich sie schon, von ihm ging eine ungewohnte, fast schon beängstigende Anziehungskraft aus. Wie viel verlangte es mich ab, diese Kälte im meine Stimme zu bringen, wenn ich ihn ansah?

Hermione trat wieder in die Reihen der Zuschauer zurück und nickte mir auffordernd zu. Ich warf einen Blick auf meinen Notizblock und wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder vollkommen auf Black.

„Die Reaktion auf Brian O'Conner ließ mich ein wenig stutzig werden in der Hinsicht, dass Sie ein Auror sein sollen. In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu ihm?", sprach ich kühl, doch sofort erkannte ich, dass Black mir nicht einmal zugehört hatte. Sein Blick war leer und auf den Boden gerichtet – Er war nervös, erschien mir vollkommen verändert, bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte er sich lässig und fast sogar entspannt verhalten.

„Mister Black?", fragte ich ungeduldig – er schrak zusammen und sah mich aus diesen faszinierenden, blauen Augen an.

„Was?", meinte er und seine Stimme zitterte, klang fast heiser.

Ich wiederholte meine Frage, während seine Augen unruhig durch den Raum huschten. Er schien sich beinahe gehetzt zu fühlen. Ich bemerkte, wie einigen Strähnen des schwarzen Haares an seiner Stirn zu kleben begannen. 

„Ich ... äh...", er räusperte sich und veränderte seine Position auf dem Stuhl – die Ketten rasselten leise, „Er.. ging mit mir... auf die... dieselbe Schule!", brachte er leicht stotternd heraus.

„Er ist ein Sterbeengel, nicht wahr?", fragte ich.

Er nickte nur und begann merkwürdig oft mit den Lidern zu flackern – unverkennbar ein Zeichen seiner Nervosität. Unruhig fuhr er sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

„Und Sie?"

Er schien wieder vollkommen überrascht von der Frage. „Bitte?", hauchte er leise.

„Bleiben Sie bei der Sache, Black!", riet ich ihm, wiederholte die Frage aber dennoch, „Sind **Sie** ein Anhänger des Gesichtslosen?"

„Na...", er brachte seine Stimme einfach nicht unter Kontrolle. Bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte ich seine Ruhe beinahe bewundert, nun aber lagen seine Nerven blank. „Nein", seine Stimme zitterte und wieder hatte ich den Eindruck, als habe ihn seit einigen Minuten etwas auf dem Konzept gebracht, aber vielleicht bereitete es ihm auch einfach nur Mühe zu lügen.

Ich lehnte mich etwas zurück und warf Michelle einen Blick zu. Sie verstand und stellte ihre nächste Frage. 

„Mister Black, Ihnen ist klar, dass wir das Gehörte nicht einfach so glauben werden, zumal Sie im Moment nicht unbedingt sehr glaubhaft wirken!", meinte sie ernst.

Er wandte seinen Blick ihr zu, als wäre sie eine Traumgestalt. Ausnüchternd schüttelte er den Kopf und machte beinahe den Eindruck, als habe er tatsächlich verstanden. „Ja", seine Stimme, zwar etwas heiser, klang dennoch kontrolliert.

Michelle seufzte laut und sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Sie wirkten nicht glaubhaft!"

_- Rons POV -_

„Sie wirkten nicht Glaubhaft!"

Ich musste schlucken und fühlte mich sehr merkwürdig. Einerseits hoffte ich, sie würden ihm Veritaserum einflößen, dann hatte dieses Versteckspiel ein Ende und ich konnte vielleicht mit Ginny und Hermione über Harry reden. Es tat mir weh, dass mein Freund mir seine wahre Identität verschwiegen hatte, dennoch hoffe der Großteil von mir, sie würden nicht entdecken, wer er war. Es hatte sicher seinen Grund, wenn Harry meinte, dass niemand ihn erkennen sollte.

Nun saß der schwarzhaarige Junge an den Sessel gekettet da und zitterte scheinbar am ganzen Körper. Hermiones Erscheinen hatte ihn vollkommen aus der Ruhe gebracht. Niemals hätte ich solche Reaktionen auf sie erwartet.

Ich wusste zwar, dass sie ihm seit unserem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts, sogar schon im Express, hilflos verfallen gewesen war, doch von ihm aus kannte ich diese Gefühle nicht. Vielleicht hatte er sie auch gar nicht geliebt. So etwas hätte er früher höchstens mit Sirius beredet, doch der war seit Jahren tot.

Ich lenkte meine Gedanken wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt, sah gerade noch, wie Hermione sich zu einem Mann in der ersten Reihe rüberlehnte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Der Mann stand auf und verließ den Raum. 

Ich erhob mich kurzerhand unauffällig und huschte auf seinen Platz, der sich genau neben dem Herms befand.

„Was ist los? Wieso bist du hier?", fragte ich. Schon bei ihrem Eintritt hatte ich mich gewundert, wieso sie gekommen war, sie konnte doch unmöglich über Harry Bescheid wissen, oder doch?

Sie sah mich einen Moment lang so an, als wüsste sie ebenfalls nicht Bescheid, dann schüttelte sie stumm den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Black zu.

„Wohin hast du Chandler geschickt?", fragte ich leise, während Ginny mit ihrer Befragung fortfuhr und ihren ersten Zeugen aufrief, der Malfoy zu sein schien.

„Er wird Veritaserum aus Dracos Büro holen!", zischte sie. Wie immer hasste ich es, wenn sie ihn Draco nannte. Das hatte sie auch nie gemacht, als Harry noch ,lebte'. In meinen Augen hatte sie dadurch immer sein Andenken beschmutzt. Seit seinem ,Tod' hatte sie sich so sehr verändert, Malfoy war nur eines der zahlreichen Beispiele. Er war aufgenommen worden, war sogar kurz mit ihr zusammen gewesen. Mit mir sprach sie kaum noch ein Wort. Ginny unterschied sich noch mehr von ihrem früheren Selbst. Sie war seit fast zwei Jahren mit diesen blonden Widerling verlobt und bald würden sie heiraten. Ich hasste ihn! Schon immer, auch Harry hatte das immer getan, vielleicht fiel es mit deshalb so schwer, davon loszulassen. Malfoy hatte sich geändert, dass wusste ich, doch dieser Hass war das Einzige,  war mich noch mit Harry verband, jedenfalls hatte ich das immer geglaubt.

„Wieso?", fragte ich.

Sie schaute mich an, als wollte sie sagen, „Du bist immer noch so dumm wie damals!", doch stattdessen meinte sie scharf: „Er lügt, Ronald!"

„Na und?", gab ich nicht minder scharf zurück, „Das tun anderen Angeklagte auch!"

Sie verdrehte die Augen: „Er kommt aus Amerika und scheint Verbindungen zum Gesichtslosen zu haben. Er wird uns eine große Hilfe sein können!"

Langsam wurde ich nervös. Harry würde das nicht einfach so zulassen, doch ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich dagegen wehren konnte. Und erst recht, wenn er doch nervlich ohnehin schon ziemlich fertig war.

Doch langsam hatte ich den Eindruck, als bekäme er seine Gedanken und seine Gefühle wieder allmählich unter Kontrolle. Sein Zittern war Abgeschwollen und auch seine Konzentration kehrte scheinbar wieder zurück.

Wenig später, nachdem Malfoy als Zeuge seine Aussage gemacht hatte, kam Chandler mit dem Veritaserum herein und übergab es unauffällig Hermione, die sich lautlos erhob und Ginny zunickte.

„Mister Black!", sagte Ginny mit sanfter Stimme, dies war vor dem Gericht äußerst selten, „Werden Sie das Veritaserum freiwillig zu sich nehmen?"

_- Dracos POV -_

„Mister Black, werden Sie das Veritaserum freiwillig zu sich nehmen?"

Ich hätte Ginny sofort sagen können, dass er es nicht ohne Gegenwehr trinken würde, doch ich schwieg und setzt mich, da meine Aussage beendet war. 

Es waren nur wenige zur Verhandlung erschienen, wahrscheinlich weil Black keine Verwandten oder Bekannten hier in England hatte, außer vielleicht diesen O'Conner. Außer mir befanden sich noch Neville Longbottom als Zeuge, Ronald und Ginny Weasley als Wächter und Richterin, Chandler als Gerichtsdiener, Michelle als Anklägerin, Katie Bell als Protokollführerin und Hermione Granger im Raum. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mehr Informationen über Black, sonst wäre sie nicht erschienen. Verteidiger gab es hier nicht!

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit von den Anwesenden zu diesem einen, ganz speziellen: James Black.

Ich konnte nicht unbedingt sagen, dass ich ihn hasste, doch Sympathie hegte ich ganz bestimmt nicht für ihn. Nun jedoch tat er mir beinahe Leid, wie er dort ängstlich auf dem Stuhl kauerte und auf die Ankündigung des Serums förmlich explodierte.

„NEIN, das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht!", schrie er ungehalten und jetzt klang seine Stimme alles andere als zittrig oder heiser. Ich konnte ihn nur von hinter sehen, doch war ich mir sicher, dass seine Augen vor Zorn funkelten. Unbewusste stand ich auf, neben mir tat dies auch Neville.

Hermione trat neben Black und beugte sich leicht zu ihm hinunter.

„Haben Sie etwas zu verbergen?", fragte sie und plötzlich klang sie sanft und spielerisch.

Ich stand jetzt gegenüber von Hermione an Blacks anderer Seite. Dessen Augen wanderten misstrauisch von mir zu ihr.

Plötzlich verengten sie sich zu schlitzen: „Allerdings!"

Hermione führte die Flasche in ihrer Hand zu Blacks Lippen, doch er Schwarzhaarige drehte nur den Kopf zur Seite, als befände sich Gift anstelle des Serums.

„Lass mich!", zischte er gefährlich und starrte sie hasserfüllt an, „Hör auf!"

Black spannte die Muskeln in Armen und Beinen an und ich wusste, dass er sich mit allen Mitteln gegen das Serum wehren würde.

„Ihr könnt mich nicht dazu zwingen!", meinte er leise.

„Oh doch, wir können!", sagte ich mit relativ gleichgültiger Stimme, „Siehst du hier irgendwelche Zeugen?"

Sofort wandte er mir seine ungeteilte, für mich weniger erfreuliche Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Draco!", tadelte Ginny, die sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte, ihn streng.

„Schon gut, war nur 'n Witz!", gab ich auf der Stelle wider.

Neville trat mit jeder Sekunde immer weiter zurück, während Ron noch immer auf seinem Stuhl verharrte und den Blick nicht von seinen Füßen nahm. Katie und Michelle saßen ebenfalls, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Gefangenen. Chandler war schon lange aus dem Raum verschwunden, wahrscheinlich vertraute Hermione ihm zu wenig, als dass sie ihn bei solch einer Befragung beiwohnen ließ. Veritaserum wurde nur äußerst selten und nur bei wichtigen Anhörungen eingesetzt, immer war Hermione dabei und meistens wollte sie keine Zeugen, denn fast niemand nahm das Serum freiwillig.

Blacks Finger krallten sich um die Lehnen, seine Augen begannen blass zu leuchten und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. Die Luft um ihm herum begann förmlich zu knistern und sein Gesicht nahm einen verächtlichen Ausdruck an. 

Seine Stimme war beinahe ein Lachen, während er sprach: „Und du glaubst ich ließe mir das einfach so gefallen?"

„Ich hatte es zumindest gehofft!", gestand ich, während meine Hand den Zauberstab fester griff.

Hermione und ich tauschten vielsagende Blicke, sie wollte mich warnen, der Junge wusste sich zu wehren.

„Was willst du schon ohne Zauberstab machen?", fragte ich.

Er begann anstelle einer Antwort nur zu lachen und plötzlich bereitete sich ein Art Panikgefühl in mir aus. Was konnte dieser Black wirklich? Was hatte er vor?

Sein Blick ruhte immer noch gelassen auf mir und merkwürdigerweise hatte ich plötzlich das Gefühl, diesen Ausdruck sehr gut zu kennen, aber woher? 

Ich trat unbewusst einen Schritt zurück und bemerkte, wie mir innerlich heißer wurde, mein Atem ging schneller. Nun war ich wirklich nervös, wohingegen Back jetzt ruhig und gelassen - sogar überheblich - schien.

Und dann wurde mir plötzlich klar, dass Black sich gar nicht wehren **konnte**. Er arbeitete nur mit unserer Psyche, versuchte uns zu manipulieren. Bei Ginny, Michelle, Neville und Katie hatte es offensichtlich gewirkt, sie waren alle bis an die Wände zurückgetreten, aber wie gefährlich war ein Zauberer ohne Zauberstab wirklich? Er machte jedenfalls nicht den Eindruck, als bluffe er nur. 

Und dann bewies Black mir, dass er offenbar nicht einmal Magie brauchte, um sich von den Ketten zu befreien. Seine Reaktion erfolgte plötzlich und ich war nicht der Einzige, der erschrocken zusammenschrak. 

Mit einer ungeheuer schnellen und fließenden Bewegung stand er von der einen zur nächsten Sekunde hinter mir und ich hatte nicht einmal seinen Schatten gesehen. Der Stuhl war jetzt frei und die Ketten rasselten kraftlos zu Boden.

Ich spürte, wie mir irgendetwas den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss und fuhr herum. Die blauen Augen befanden sich keine fünf Zentimeter von den meinen entfernt, obwohl Black doch um einiges kleiner war. Mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln, fast so als entschuldige er sich, zog er den Zauberstab vor meinem Gesicht entlang.

Und ich fiel...

_- Nevilles POV -_

Keiner von uns hatte gesehen, wie Harry das gemacht hatte. Wir konnten nur erkennen, wie der Stuhl plötzlich verlassen war und fast im selben Moment Malfoy zu Boden stürzte.

„Draco!", schrie Ginny besorgt und trat einen Schritt vor, hatte aber scheinbar zu viel Angst vor Harry, als dass sie ihrem Verlobten zu Hilfe eilen konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige stand hinter dem – hoffentlich – nur Bewusstlosen. Er hatte seine Augen auf Katie, Michelle und Ginny, die zusammen stand, gerichtet, doch sein Zauberstab zeigte auf Hermione. Ron und mich ignorierte er, wahrscheinlich nahm er an, wir würden ihn nicht angreifen, weil wir wussten, wer er war.

„BLACK! Sie handeln sich hier gerade verdammt viele Probleme ein!", schrie Hermione.

„Falls du es nicht mitbekommen haben solltest: ICH HABE SCHON VERDAMMT VIELE PROBLEME!"

„Ich möchte Ihnen wirklich nicht wehtun!", meinte Hermione ruhig. Harrys Blick wanderte von ihr zu den Mädchen, die sich gegen die Wand gedrückt zusammengedrängt hatten.

„Als wenn du das könntest!", meinte er und schwang mit den Zauberstab hinüber zu Ginny, Michelle und Katie, „Petrificus totalus!" 

Die Drei erstarrten regungslos und Hermione erhob ihrerseits den Zauberstab gegen Harry. Ron rührte sich immer noch nicht, hatte den Blick nicht einmal erhoben.

„Stupor!", schrie sie wütend, doch der junge Mann hatte keine Probleme, den Zauber abzublocken.

„Willst du mich etwa beleidigen oder hast du wirklich nicht mehr drauf?", seine Stimme trug mehr Überheblichkeit denn je.

Sie starrte ihm atemlos und verärgert in die Augen, doch ihre Haltung wirkte unsicher und ängstlich.

„Sie werden hier sowieso nicht rauskommen!", meinte Hermione.

„Das will ich auch gar nicht!", sagte Harry und lächelte leicht.

„Was willst du dann?", fragte sie verwirrt

„Denk nach, Hermione, denk einfach ein bisschen nach!"

Ihr Blick schien mit jeder Sekunde verwirrter. „Willst du dich uns anschließen?"

„Nein!", er lachte, „Ich will euch anführen!"

Ehe Hermione auch nur die Chance hatte, etwas zu erwidern, war Ron von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen. 

„Du gehst zu weit!", meinte er leise, doch alle Anwesenden hörten es und Harry vergaß einen Moment seine Konzentration, als er sich ihm zuwandte. 

Hermione nutze natürlich die Gelegenheit, doch es half ihr nicht viel. Er musste einige Schritte zurückstolpern um den Fluch abzuwenden und stieß sich scheinbar den Fuß an einem Stuhl, so dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Hermione befreite unterdessen Ginny, Michelle und Katie von dem Versteinerungszauber. 

„Malst du dir mehr Chancen aus, wenn ihr zu viert seit?", fragte Harry spöttisch.

Hermiones Lippen hatten sich zu einem weißen Strich verwandelt. Sie war sehr wütend und nahe dran, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, doch wusste sie, welchen Preis es sie kostete. Vor ihren Mitgliedern durfte sie das niemals tun.

„Nein, aber vielleicht zu fünft?", meinte Hermione, nun lächelte sie ganz leicht und Harry verstand sofort, doch immer noch zu spät. Er fuhr herum und sah geradewegs in das grinsende Gesicht Draco Malfoys, der ihm mit einem gezielten und brutalen Schlag ins Gesicht das Bewusstsein raubte.

Der schlanke Körper fiel in sich zusammen und der Blonde konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er auf den Boden schlug. Vorsichtig legte Malfoy Harry neben dem Verhörstuhl nieder und stöhnte dann laut auf.

„Oh Mann! Der Kerl ist mit Magie nicht klein zukriegen!", seufzte er und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl in der ersten Reihe.

„Bist du okay, Draco?", fragte Ginny – die unbemerkt den Ennervate-Spruch auf Draco gelegt hatte – besorgt und kam auf ihn zu, wobei sie sorgfältig um Harry herumging. 

„Ja, alles klar."

„Ron! Wieso hast du nichts getan?", rief Hermione plötzlich vorwerfend.

Ron sah ihr in die Augen und sein Gesicht wirkte sehr konzentriert. „Gib ihm das Serum und du wirst es erfahren!"

_- Harrys POV -_

Ich erwachte und wusste sofort, dass ich in meinem Bewusstsein etwas verändert hatte. Ich fühlte mich seltsam frei und ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, mich vielleicht zu fragen, ob jemand anwesend war, öffnete ich die Augen.

„Bist du wach?", fragte mich die ruhige Stimme einer Frau.

„Ja!", antwortete ich automatisch und versuchte meine Augen an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Ich saß wieder auf diesem Stuhl und die Ketten hatten sich über meine Gelenke gelegt. Hinter mir spürte ich einen Zauberstab in meinem Rücken und als ich Hermione, die vor mir stand, lächeln sah, fiel der Groschen: Sie hatten mir das Veritaserum eingetrichtert.

,Du darfst ihnen nichts sagen!', erinnerte ich mich, doch dieses Gefühl von Freiheit war so verlockend. Ich brauchte gar nicht dagegen ankämpfen, ich würde es sowieso nicht schaffen, sie anzulügen.

Es war genauso wie bei dem Imperius-Fluch. Man wusste irgendwie, dass man sich nicht wehren konnte und es viel leichter war, einfach zu gehorchen, doch ich wäre nicht ich selbst gewesen, gäbe ich so einfach nach.

„Werden Sie uns die Wahrheit sagen, Mister Black?", fragte Hermione mit einem leichten, zuckersüßen Lächeln.

Ich biss die Zähne fest aufeinander. ,Du wirst jetzt einfach schweigen!', befahl ich mir. Kopfschmerzen machten sich tief in meinem Bewusstsein bemerkbar.

„Mister Black?". Ein Pochen begann hinter meinen Schläfen.

„Ja!", zischte ich leise, sofort ließ der Druck in meinem Kopf nach. So lief es also, das Prinzip nach Bestrafung und Belohnung.

„Dann werde ich jetzt die selbe Frage wie vorhin stellen. Sind Sie ein Sterbeengel?", fragte Hermione etwas sanfter.

Das Pochen schwoll wieder an und diesmal schwor ich mir nichts zu verraten. Mein Atem wurde automatisch schneller und mit jeder Sekunde begann mein Kopf sich weiter zu spalten. Ich presste die Augenlider aufeinander und ein qualvoller Seufzer entkam meinen Lippen.

Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und hörte verschwommen eine Stimme: „Hör auf dich zu wehren... das macht es nur schlimmer!"

Ich spürte kalten Schweiß auf meiner Haut, hatten die Augen noch immer geschlossen und bemerkte Probleme beim Luftholen. 

Dieses Zeug würde mich umbringen, es schien ein eigenes Wissen zu besitzen. Entweder gab ich ihm nach oder es würde mich erdrosseln.

„Du stellst die falschen Fragen, Herm!", hörte ich Rons tonlose Stimme neben mir. Er beugte sich zu mir vor und flüsterte kaum hörbar -  doch alle verstanden es - etwas in mein Ohr: „Wer. Bist. Du?"

,Ron, ich verwünsche dich!', schrie ich in Gedanken, doch vernehmen ließ sich nur ein heiserer, leiser Schmerzensschrei.

„Hermione, sein Wille ist zu stark – es wird ihn umbringen!", hört ich Katie besorgt sagen.

Hätte sie es nur zwei Sekunden früher gesagt, hätte Hermione vielleicht auf sie gehört und mein Wille wäre nicht gebrochen worden, doch ich wollte diesen Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen müssen und wusste, wie ich ihn ganz einfach loswerden konnte.

Der Druck auf meinem Hals und in meinem Kopf löste beinahe schon Todesängste aus. Wahrscheinlich hätte Hermione in der nächsten Sekunde das Serum neutralisiert, doch ich konnte nicht einmal den Bruchteil dessen mehr aushalten.

„Harry James Potter, geboren am 31.Juli 1980 in Godric's Hollow, als erstes und einziges Kind der toten Eheleute Lily, geborene Evans, und James Potter!", diese Worte kamen tonlos und mechanisch über meine Lippen.

Der Druck verschwand so plötzlich, dass ich förmlich spüren konnte, wie mir mein Bewusstsein entglitt und zum dritten Mal innerhalb eines Tages brach ich zusammen...

---

Ich fass mal wieder ein paar Fragen zusammen und beantworte auch gleich welche:

(ka = keine Ahnung! Wir wissen es noch nicht bzw. IHR wisst es noch nicht)

1. Erkennen sie Harry? Ja 

2. Weiß Harrys Freundin (also Shila), dass er Harry Potter ist? ka

3. Wann kommt Herm? Am Ende des letzten Kapitels

4. Mögen sich Jaguar und Voldemort / Arbeiten sie womöglich zusammen? ka

5. Wie endet die Verhandlung? Mit Harrys Zusammenbruch

6. Was hat es mit Shila und Nicki auf sich? ka

7. Was wird aus Brian O'Conner und was hat dieser mit Harry zu tun? Sie waren/sind Schulfreunde

Neue Fragen:

1. Wie werden Harrys Freunde reagieren? 

2. (Koko) Was stellen Hermione und Co. Mit Brian an? 3. Ist Harry der Jaguar? 4. Was passiert jetzt mit Harry? 

5. (Veelas) Hat Shade Fleece vielleicht 2Fast 2Fuious gesehen? 

6. (1234567890) Was sind Sterbengel? Die Anhänger des Jaguars?

---

Okay, das war jetzt ein ziemlich fieser Cliff, oder? Aber seit mir nicht böse, ja? *ganz lieb guck* 

Ihr habt es übrigens Vroni zu verdanken, dass dieses Kapitel noch dieses Jahr on steht ist *g*

Und jetzt alle im Chor: „Danke liebe Vroni!"

**Vroni**: Deine tolle Szene hast du ja gekriegt, oder? Übrigens: Kinder mit nem Willen...

**Angel344**: *g* Ich komm auch oft bei den ganzen FFs die durchs Netz schwirren durcheinander ;)

**Koko**: Ja, die Rede fand ich auch toll *clap* Und Hermione leitet DA, sehr richtig! *wieder keks geb* Ach ich liebe deine Spekulationen *g*

**Veelas**: Ja, ich habe den Film gesehen, doch der Name ist mir ganz spontan eingefallen ;)

**Annika**: Hab dich nicht gezwungen *beleidigt ist* Übringens ärger ich dich doch gerne ;)

**Sam**: *sich über den Keks freu* Danke

**Alex Black5**: Ich gebe mein bestes...

**Pe**: Ja genau, währe ja doof, wenn man schon alles verraten bekommt *zu Vroni rüberschiel*

**Blackstar**: Schön geduldig sein *g*

**Bibilein**: Das ist ein Sprichwort, hab ich mir nicht selbst ausgedacht *viel zu unkreativ für sowas* :)

**Elena**: Irgendwie finden das die Meisten ;)

**1234567890**: Jepp, sind sie!

**Mafia**: Ach Gott, wie spreche ich ihn denn jetzt am besten an? Harry? James? Jam? Oh weia  -.-" Heroin? *grübel* Weiß noch nicht...

**Fidi**: *lol* Du verlangst viel ;)


	7. Erste Treffen

Kapitel 6 

Das leichte Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen unsanft. Mit einem schmerzvollen Aufstöhnen öffnete er die Augen und sah sich unsicher um. Er befand sich wider seinen Erwartungen weder im Krankentrakt noch in den Verließen. Das weiche Bett, auf dem er lag, stand in einem kleinen Zimmer, von dem er sich sicher war,  es noch nie in seinem Leben betreten zu haben. Außer diesem Mobiliar erspähte Jam jetzt, da er sich aufgerichtet hatte und auf die Ellenbogen stützte, einen kleinen Nachttisch und einen altaussehenden Kleiderschrank, außerdem zwei Türen. Der Boden war mit matten Teppichen ausgelegt, darunter befand sich wahrscheinlich Sand, wie überall in diesen Höhlen.

Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück und überrascht stellte er erst jetzt fest, dass er nicht seine Kleidung, sondern einen Pyjama trug und man ihn nicht gefesselt hatte, doch wahrscheinlich war die Tür verschlossen, um seine Flucht zu verhindern.

Immer noch mit sachten Kopfschmerzen stand er auf. Sein Blick blieb plötzlich auf dem Schrank ruhen, genauer noch auf einem hölzernen und einem silbernen Gegenstand auf diesem – sein Zauberstab und scheinbar eine Kette, die den früheren Personalausweisen glich.

Ausnüchternd schüttelte er den Kopf und griff nach beiden Dingen, führte den Stab an die Karte und sah sein fünf Jahre jüngeres SELBST um die eigene Achse kreisend im Raum stehen, darüber erschienen die Buchstaben aus dem Rauch. Doch kaum berührte Jam das Metall mit den Fingerspitzen, so veränderte sich das Bild, es wurde etwas größer, die Augen dunkler, die Frisur länger und noch unordentlicher und die Figur sportlicher und irgendwie durchtrainierter. Er öffnete den Personalausweis James Blacks und sah nach kurzer Zeit ein identisches Ebenbild, nur die Daten waren anders.

Zufällig fiel sein Blick durch die Wolken auf die eine Tür, auf dem ein Zettel befestigt zu sein schien. Seine scharfen Augen konnte in Hermiones Schrift die Wörter entziffern. „Bleib, wo du bist! Du wirst abgeholt werden!"

Er legte nach kurzem Zögern beide Ketten wieder um und wollte den Zauberstab an seinen Gürtel stecken, doch er trug nur den dünnen Pyjama. So konnte er gewiss nicht aus dem Zimmer, also wandte er sich den Türen zu und wagte zu beiden durch einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber einen Blick hinaus. Zu der linken befand sich der Ausgang, zur anderen ein Badezimmer mit Dusche, Toilette und Waschbecken.

Kurzerhand entschloss er sich dazu, eine erfrischende Dusche könne nicht schaden, doch zuvor vergewisserte er sich, dass frische Kleidung in etwa seiner Größe in dem Schrank lag, dann trat er ins Bad und entledigte sich seiner Klamotten. Das wohltuende, warme Wasser half seinem Körper sich zu entspannen und entlockte ihm ein genießerischen Seufzer. Er ließ die Flüssigkeit über Haare und Kopf fließen und dachte darüber nach, wie Hermione wohl reagieren würde, wahrscheinlich ähnlich wütend wie Ron.

Nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit, als er das Gefühl hatte, endlich vollkommen entspannt zu sein, drehte das Wasser ab. Vor Nässe triefend nahm er sich eines der blassgrünen Handtücher aus dem kleinen Regal und rubbelte damit durch die schwarzen Haare, bis diese nicht mehr tropften, dann schlang er sich das Tuch um die nackte Hüfte und trat dann auf die Tür zu, die ihn in sein Zimmer führen würde, wobei er nasse, platschende Fußabdrücke hinterließ.

Er drückte die Klinke herunter und erstarrte im nächste Augenblick zur Steinstatue. 

********

In dem Zimmer, auf der Bettkante saß eine junge Frau mir gelockten, dunkelbraunen Haaren und starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Es war das erste mal seit vier Jahren, dass er sie richtig sah und es stiegen unbändige Schuldgefühle in ihm auf. 

Er musste einen seltsamen Anblick bieten, wie er halbnackt, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte mitten im Zimmer stand und vor Nässe triefend ganz langsam näher trat.

„Harry!", flüsterte Hermione leise, beinahe sanft, und hatte ihre großen rehbraunen Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Sie wirkte so unglaublich zerbrechlich in diesem Moment und all  seine Illusionen, sie würde sauer auf ihn sein, schienen verflogen. Doch um wie viel wäre es einfacher, stünde sie ihm jetzt wütend gegenüber.

„Er ist tot!", gab Jam trocken wider und seine kalte Stimme überraschte ihn sogar selbst.

Sie sah ihn unsicher an und ihre glasigen Augen füllten sich ganz langsam mit Tränen. „Wie... wie meinst du das?"

„Wie ich es gesagt habe! Harry Potter starb vor vier Jahren durch Voldemorts Folter!", sagte Jam, „Er existiert nicht mehr. Außer vielleicht als längst verwesenes Skelett unter der Erde. Wer weiß, wo ihr ihn vergraben habt, ich will es gar nicht wissen!". Nun schwang Ärger in seiner Stimme mit.

Sie erhob sich und die ersten Tropfen der salzigen Flüssigkeit bahnten sich durch ihre langen Wimpern und kullerten ihre Wangen hinab.

„Harry, bitte...!", schniefte sie und trat so nahe an ihn heran, dass sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennten.

„Nenn mich nicht so!", schrie er und trat einen Schritt zurück, doch sie holte sofort auf.

„Wieso verleugnet du, wer du bist?". Nur wurde ihre Stimme lauter und die Tränen flossen erbarmungslos über ihre Wangen und er konnte beinahe jede einzelne Wimper an ihren Augenlidern erkennen.

„Weil ich nicht er bin!"

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach sagen, dass du keine Lust mehr auf dein früheres Leben hattest!"

„Lust? Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres! Was hatte ich denn für eine Wahl? Als ich aus dem Koma erwachte, war ich bereits für tot erklärt worden und vier Menschen haben in nur zwei Jahren ihr Leben für mich lassen müssen. Wie konnte ich wieder zu euch zurückkehren, wenn ihr dadurch in Gefahr geraten würden getötet zu werden? Denkst du vielleicht ich bin abgehauen, um mich vor meinen Pflichten zu drücken?", schrie er ungehalten.

„Wie... Wieso vier Menschen?", fragte sie zittrig und offensichtlich fürchtete se sich jetzt etwas vor ihm.

Er zählte sie an den Fingern ab: „Cedric! Sirius! Du! Und Snape!"

„Warum Snape? Und ich bin nicht tot!", sagte sie leise.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht tot bist!", schrie er beinahe trotzig, „Und Snape ist derjenige, der meinen Körper annahm und von Voldemort zu Tode gequält wurde! IHN habt ihr begraben! Was dachtet ihr denn, wo er abgeblieben wäre?"

„Wir dachten, er hätte sich Voldemort nun ganz angeschlossen!", sagte Hermione leise, doch ehrlich.

Unweigerlich hörte Jam Snapes Stimme in seinem Kopf, dessen letzten Worte: „Auf zweierlei solltest du dich nie verlassen, Harry: Wenn du Böses tustt, dass es verborgen bleibt; wenn du Gutes tustt, dass es bemerkt wird." Er hatte recht behalten! Niemand hatte seine Tat bemerkt, oder auch nur geahnt, dass er so etwas gemacht haben könnte, dass er sich geopfert haben könnte.

„Hat er nicht!", sagte Jam tonlos.

„Das wissen wir jetzt! Er wird als Märtyrer gestorben sein!"

Sie sah Jam jetzt direkt in die Augen und bettelte mit ihren Blicken um seine Zuneigung, doch er wandte sich von ihr ab, senkte den Blick.

„Bitte...", flehte sie noch einmal.

„Lass mich! Du kannst die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen!"

„Das weiß ich, doch ich würde es so gerne!", sagte sie sanft. Wieder liefen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht und sie streckte die Hände nach ihm aus, wollte ihn umarmen, doch gerade als sie ihn berührte, schnappte er nach ihren Handgelenken und hielt sie in einem festen, doch keinesfalls verletzendem Griff. Nun sahen sich die beiden früheren Freunde wirklich in die Augen, doch ihre Blicke hätten nicht verschiedener sein können. Seiner war kalt und unnahbar, doch ihrer voller Wärme, die sie jahrelang unterdrückt hatte und die nun mit aller Macht in ihr aufstieg. Sie schluchzte und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte unter den hemmungslosen Weinkrämpfen.

Langsam näherte sich ihr Gesicht, ihre Augen schlossen sich und die darauffolgende Berührung auf seinen Lippen, war so sanft, so kurz, so zärtlich, dass man es kaum hätte Kuss nennen können. Sie sah ihm wieder flehend in die Augen und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch die einzige Bewegung auf seinem attraktiven Gesicht waren die Augenbraunen, die sich missbilligend zusammenzogen.

Als sie sich ihm ein weiteres Mal näherte, stieß er sie sanft, aber bestimmt zurück und ließ ihre Handgelenke los. Sie stolperte über den Bettrand, fiel auf die weichen Laken und blieb dort am ganzen Leib zitternd, mit dem Gesicht nach unten und den Beinen über dem Rand baumelend, liegen.

„Du bist so ein Blödmann, Harry!", sagte sie leise, ohne sich ihm zuzuwenden, „Denkst du etwa, du bist er einzige, der gelitten hat?"

„Nein, das denke ich nicht, aber du kannst dir kein Bild von meinem Leben machen! Die letzten vier Jahre waren für mich die schönsten meines Lebens!", log er. Wie sehr hatte er sie vermisst, wie viele Tränen für sie vergossen und wie viele Schuldgefühle in seinen Seele gespürt, doch irgendwann musste sie wieder loslassen können, wieso sollte er ihr dann seine Gefühle zeigen?

„Warum bist du so grausam zu mir?", nun schrie sie beinahe unter ihren Tränen.

„Ich bin nicht grausam!", seine Stimme war hart und emotionslos. Sie sah sich jetzt zu ihm um. „Nur ehrlich!", beendet er den Satz.

Sie starre ihn mit einem unheimlich verletzten, beinahe schon gebrochenem Blick an. Er hielt dem stand und zeigte seinerseits eine unbarmherzige Kälte ihr gegenüber. So standen sie eine schier unvergängliche Zeit, ein unvergesslicher Moment, bis sie den Blick schließlich sank und ein Klopfen an der Tür beide zusammenzucken ließ.

Hermione hob den Zauberstab und fuhr damit einmal über ihr Gesicht, sofort waren keine Spuren ihres Gefühlsausbruches mehr sichtbar und ihre Fassung wiedergefunden. 

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein rothaariger, junger Mann trat vorsichtig ein. Wahrscheinlich bot das Zimmer einen merkwürdigen Anblick. Hermione mit strengem Blick auf dem Bett sitzend und versuchend die Augen von Jam zu lassen, den noch immer nur ein Handtuch bedeckte.

„Stör ich?", fragte er leise.

„Was willst du?", fuhr Jam ihn an und dachte daran, wie viel Freundschaft die Drei früher verbunden hatte, doch wie sehr hatten sie sich verändert? Jam hatte das Trio immer zusammengehalten, doch ohne ihn war auch Rons und Miones Freundschaft zerbrochen. Eine beinahe spürbare Spannung herrschte nun im Raum und eine bedrückende Stille lag über ihm. Und Jam wusste, obwohl sein Blick nur auf Ron ruhte, dass beide ihn direkt und unverwandt anstarrten, als erwarteten sie etwas von ihm. 

„Der Rat will dich sehen, Harry!", meinte Ron bestimmt.

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen! Ich werde es euch noch ein einziges Mal sagen: Ich. Bin. Nicht. Er! Vielleicht besitze ich seinen Körper und wahrscheinlich noch Teile seiner Seele, aber sonst ist nichts mehr von ihm übrig! Er starb damals mit seinem Paten und mich verbinden nur noch Erinnerungen mit Harry Potter! Nein, falsch, etwas verbindet mich noch mit ihm: Die Prophezeiung! Es ist uns nun mal vorherbestimmt, durch des Lords Hand zu sterben, oder ihn zu töten, denn durch unseren Körper fließt dasselbe Blut. Doch erwartet nicht den schüchternen, sich alles gefallen fassenden, hilflosen Bengel, der er einmal war! Ich warne euch nur dieses eine Mal!", die folgenden Worte zischte er beinahe. „Ich. Bin. Gefährlich!", seine Worte waren bedacht und ruhig gesprochen worden und beiden Freunden gaben sie schwer zu denken. 

„Komm, Ron! Wir gehen und lassen unseren Möchtegernhelden alleine!", ihre Stimme enthielt die übliche Kälte und Fassung.

„Er wird den Ratssaal nicht finden!", meinte Ron, wandte sich aber dennoch der Tür zu, „Ich warte draußen!"

Die Tür schloss sich hinter den Beiden und somit hatte Jam Zeit sich umzuziehen. Er wählte ein weißes T-Shirt und dunkle Jeans, denn trat er zu Ron hinaus.

„Sie war wütend, oder?", fragte Ron mitleidig.

„Nicht wütender als du!", knurrte Jam.

„Dass sie dich nicht zusammenschlägt, hätte ich dir auch sagen können!", meinte Ron, „Übrigens wissen es nur Michelle, Ginny, Neville, Malfoy, Katie, Hermione und ich!"

Er war erleichtert, dass sie es nicht weitererzählt hatten, doch beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. „Was ist mit dem Rat?", wieder glich sein Tonfall einem wütenden Hund.

„Er besteht nur aus Herm, Malfoy, Lavender, Oliver und mir!", er hob einen Arm und tätschelte freundschaftlich Jams Schulter, „Also keine Angst."

Doch diese Geste der Freundlichkeit war schon zu viel für den Schwarzhaarigen. Er fuhr herum – noch in der Bewegung hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen – schoss mit der linken Hand vor, umschloss mit ihr den Hals Ronalds und legte die Spitze seiner Waffe an die Schläfe des Rothaarigen. „Fass. Mich. Nie. Wieder. An!", zischte er leise und seine Augen brannten vor Zorn. „Nur weil du dich freust, endlich wieder einen Kumpel zu haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich das auszubaden habe! Verstanden?"

Ron starrte ihn schockiert und ängstlich an. Ein Nicken gab Jam Antwort und so ließ er seinen einstigen Freund langsam los.

„Und denk dran: Körperlich magst du mir überlegen sein, Weasley, doch auf magisch Wege, wirst du in deinem ganzen Leben nicht mal ein Zehntel meines Könnens erreichen!", seine Worte waren ernst gesprochen und jedes einzelne sorgfältig betont.

Jam steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg und warte darauf, dass Ron sich wieder fing und ihm den Weg zum Ratssaal erklären könnte, doch er wusste, wie sehr ihn seine Wort verletzt und verunsichert hatten.

Denn meldete sich die leise Stimme Rons, ohne ihm in die Augen zu schauen: „Was ist aus dir geworden, Harry!?"

„Wenn du mich noch öfter so nennst, kann ich mich auch gleich den Todessern zum Fraß vorwerfen! Wie gerne bekämen sie den lebenden Körper Potters in die Hände?", flüsterte Jam, doch seine Stimme schien irgendwie gleichgültig. „Und das wäre ja schade, weil ich diese beschissene Welt dann nicht mehr vor ihrem wohlverdienten Untergang retten könnte! Es ist nun mal mein Schicksal, entweder zum Mörder oder zum Ermordeten zu werden!"

„Als wenn du nicht schon längst gemordet hättest!", warf Ron ihm mit verächtlicher Stimme vor, doch Jam lachte nur bei seinen Worten.

Nun schwiegen Beiden, denn sie wussten, dass es nichts mehr zu sagen gab zwischen ihnen, Jam hatte seinen Standpunkt deutlich genug vertreten.

Irgendwann nach unzähligen Gängen und Abbiegungen hielten sie vor einer massigen Tür, doch Ron hielt Jam abermals zurück.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so meinst und du wirst dich weiter auf mich verlassen können, James!", sagte er ernst, doch sein Gegenüber stöhnte nur genervt.

„Du gehst mir auf die Nerven, Weasley. Achte besser darauf, dass du nicht auf deiner Schleimspur ausrutscht."

„Ich schleime nicht und du weißt das, genauso wie du weißt, dass ich die Worte ehrlich meine!", zischte Ron. Wieder ertönte nur ein spöttisches, kurzes Lachen, bevor Jam nach der Türklinke griff.

Ein Schrei ließ ihn jedoch innehalten und sich um seine eigene Achse drehend umwenden.

„ROOON!", schrie eine Männerstimme, die Jam noch nie in seinem Leben gehört hatte. „RON! Brüder – Hogwarts – Falle!", keuchte er und kam vor ihnen zum stehen. Er bedachte Jam eines kurzen Blickes, bevor er zu Atem kam und erzählte: „Wir bekamen vorhin den Notruf deines Bruder, Fred oder George – keine Ahnung wer es war – sie waren in Hogwarts und suchten in den Trümmern, doch es lauerten ihnen Todessern auf. Da die Flüche ums Schloss aber noch immer aktiv sind, kommen sie nicht weg! Sie brauchen Hilfe! Justin und Katie sind wahrscheinlich tot! Sie werden nicht mehr lange durchhalten!", endete er schließlich gehetzt. 

Ron hörte die Worte, doch er verstand nicht. Jam wusste, der Mann wartete auf eine Entscheidung von ihm, offensichtlich hatte Ron in solchen Fällen das Kommando, doch dieser starrte nur ins Leere, wollte er doch um deinen Preis der Welt noch einen Bruder verlieren.

Jam entschied sofort: „Geh in den Ratssaal und berichte! Nimm Ron mit und sag ihnen: James wird sich verspäten, sie finden ihn mit seinen amerikanischen Freunden in Hogsmeade. Sie sollen Verstärkung organisieren und zu uns stoßen, okay? Hast du verstanden?". Der Mann nickte nur schwach.

„Gut!", meinte er und rannte los in die Richtung, in der er die Verließe vermutete. Unterwegs fragte er einige Male nach dem Weg, bis er schließlich vor den Gittern anhielt.

„Alohomora!", flüsterte er und stieß die Tür zu den Kerkern auf. Eine Frau hinter dem riesigen Schreibtisch starrte ihn schockiert an. 

„Sie dürfen hier nicht einfach so reinplatzen! Haben Sie einen Gefangenen abzutransportieren?", fragt sie neugierig.

„Ja!", keuchte er atemlos, „Shila Hill, Brain O'Conner und Nicole Rubin!"

„Aber die wurden alle als Sterbeengel verurteilt!"

„Hören Sie zu!", er zückte den Zauberstab, „Ich habe wirklich nicht die Zeit mich mit Ihnen über diese Nichtigkeiten zu streiten, also öffnen Sie verdammt noch mal endlich die Zellen!"

„Ähm... tut mir Leid, aber ich kann sie nicht rauslassen!", sagte die Frau zögernd.

„Okay... Stupor!". Bewusstlos brach die junge Frau zusammen und nur Jams Arme verhinderten, dass sie zu hart aufschlug. Er fing sie auf und ließ sie sanft zu Boden gleiten, während er den Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche fischte. Diese Schlösser waren nicht normal und durch Zauber versiegelt, so dass er die Schlüssel unbedingt brauchte. Vorsichtig legte er sie vor den Schreibtisch nieder und schritt schnell den Zellen entgegen.

Mit dem Schlüsselbund fuhr er an den Gitterstäben entlang und es entstand das regelmäßige, dumpfe Geräusch von Metall auf Metall, den alten Zahnrädern einer Uhr ähnlich : ,Klong, Klong, Klong...'

„Shila! Brian! Nicki!", rief er, „Aufstehen!"

Brians Zelle war ihm am nächsten, so dass er sich ihr als erstes näherten. Der gleichaltrige Mann mit dem langen, dünnen Haar, das zu einem Zopf gebunden war, sprang sofort von der Pritsche auf und erschien neben ihm.

„Es tut mir Leid, Jim, ich wollte es ihnen nicht...", begann er und seine dunklen Augen zeigte Aufrichtigkeit, doch Jam unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Ich weiß, Brian! Schon gut!", meinte er tonlos und nun musste er sich nicht mehr verstellen, denn er war in der Gegenwart seiner jetzigen Freunde.

Von Brians Zelle, die er inzwischen geöffnet hatte wanderte er schnell zu Nicki, die ihn mit ihren moosgrünen Augen erleichtert musterte. „Bist du in Ordnung? Du siehst geschafft aus!", sagte sie ehrlich. Er lächelte müde, denn sie war immer die erste gewesen, die seine Erschöpfung bemerkt hatte, auch wenn er selbst sie noch nicht einmal gespürt hatte. 

„Geht schon...", murmelte er und öffnete auch ihre Tür, während er leise „Kopfschmerzen!" nuschelte.

Brian beäugte ihn kritisch. „Was haben sie gemacht?"

„Nichts, womit ich nicht schon gerechnet hätte!", seufzte er, als er endlich bei seiner Freundin angelangt war. „Wir müssen hier weg!"

„Wohin?", fragte Nicki, doch musste kurz auf ihre Antwort warten, als Shila aus ihrer Zelle gestürmt kam und in Jams Armen sprang. Nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bei dem sich der Junge unfreiwillig verspannte, trennte sie sich von ihm und sah ihn etwas verwirrt in die Augen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und zeigte ihn, dass die Erklärung warten musste.

„Hogsmeade!", meinte er knapp und wandte sich wieder zum gehen, wobei er der bewusstlosen Wächterin einen kurzen Blick zuwarf.

„Was ist das?", fragte Shila, die ihm wie die anderen Beiden folgten.

„Ein Dörfchen in der Nähe Hogwarts, das Internat, welches vor zwei Jahren fiel!", meinte Jam und rannte nun beinahe wieder.

„Und was wollen wir da? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Und wieso weißt du über so was immer so gut Bescheid?", meinte Nicki etwas genervt.

„Dort halten sich ein paar frühere Freunde von mir auf.. ähm... allerdings eher unfreiwillig!", meinte Jam trocken.

„Sie wurden entführt?", fragte Brian sofort.

„Äh... so ähnlich – angegriffen!", meinte Jam, der inzwischen vor der schweren Eichentür stehen blieb, die den Weg nach draußen weisen würde.

„Woher kennst du sie?", fragte Shila überrascht, „Warst du hier etwa schon mal?"

„Ist schon bisschen länger her!", sagte er und trat durch die Tür in die Holzhütte hinein. Dort erkannte er Colin Creevey, der etwas verdutzt zu ihnen schaute und sich langsam erhob.

„Bleib ruhig sitzen, Colin!", meinte Jam ruhig.

Der Junge erinnerte sich offensichtlich, dass jeder von ihnen vor einigen Stunden als Gefangener hineingebracht worden war und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

„Stehen bleiben!"

„Wir haben wirklich keine Zeit!", mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit hatte Jam seinen Zauberstab gezückt, doch wusste er, dass er den Wächter des gesamten Systems nicht ausschalten durfte, um die Menschen darin nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. 

„Ist Malfoy hier durchgekommen?", fragte Jam, denn er wusste, dass man den Blonden auf alle Fälle in den Kampf schicken würde.

Nicki, Brian und Shila hielten sich aus dem Gespräch heraus, sie hatten sich daran gewöhnt, Jam das Kommando und das Reden zu überlassen.

„Vor wenigen Minuten!", meinte Colin leise und musterte Jam wie in Trance. Sekunden vergingen, in denen er sich zu erinnern versuchte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Junge mehr Fotos von ihm gemacht und sie viel länger und häufiger betrachtet, als Jam lieb war.

„Ich kenn dich irgendwoher!", flüsterte er leise. Jam fasste kurzerhand einen Entschluss, denn sie mussten sich beeilen, und seufzte leise, während er sich zu dem Jungen hinüber beugte und ganz nahe an dessen Ohr kam.

Die folgenden Worte flüsterte er so leise, dass sie kaum ein Wispern waren: „Harry Potter! Lass mich vorbei und behalt es für dich!". Beinahe unmerklich berührte er seinen Haaransatz und zog einige Strähnen aus der Stirn, so dass Colin sein prägendes Zeichen sehen konnte.

Ohne dem Jungen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen nutze er diesen geschockten Zustand aus und eilte der Tür zu, die ihn in die Freiheit führen würde. Seine Freunde folgten ihm. 

Draußen im Wald holte Shila schnell auf. „Was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte sie.

„Das er die Radieschen bald von unten bewundern darf, wenn er mich nicht vorbei lässt!", log Jam ohne das geringste Zögern.

---

Die Ferien neigen sich zwar dem Ende zu, doch meine Kreativität schöpft neue Kräfte *g* Toll, oder?

Also vielen Dank an Vroni, dass sie dieses und das letzte Kapitel gebetat hat, weil Hamzu über die Feiertage keine Zeit hatte *knuddel*

Ich glaub meine Fragen gehen ein bisschen auf die Nerven, oder? Soll ich das nächstes Mal mit oder ohne Fragen on stellen?

Antworten:

**So und an dieser Stelle möchte ich kurz was sagen: Irgendjemand hat unter meinem Namen und meiner Addy ein Kommi hinterlassen. Ich find es zwar schön, wenn jemand einen Kommi schreibt (sogar sehr schön), doch find ich es nicht nett, wenn es jemand unter meinem Namen tut!**

**Vroni**: Dracos Reaktion? Wirst du noch ein bisschen warten müssen, kommt aber bestimmt im nächsten Kapitel, wenn die beiden dann noch leben sollten, denn immerhin geht's jetzt in die Schlacht nach Hogwarts *g* um die Weasleys zu retten! *Kampfgebrüll* Harry & Draco. Was die wohl zusammen ausrichten können? *g*

**Angel344**: Ein paar Reaktion hast ja schon gesehen und die andren kommen auch noch... na ja... *überleg* wenn sie bis dahin noch leben ^-^"

**Thorin Eichenschild**: Juhu, ein Kommi von Thorin ;) *freu*

**Tarivi**: *lol* Ich liebe Cliffs, da kommt ihr auch mal zum Nachdenken. Übrigens: Herzlichen Glückwunsch. *anfang zu singen* Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you... *krumm und schief sing* happy birthday dear Tarivi, happy birthday to you!

**Blackstar**: Jepp, mein PC is wieder einsatzbereit *g* Warum regen sich bloß alle über diesen Cliff auf?

**Annika**: *g* Hier hast das nächste Kapitel *verbeug* Bis bald ;)

**Silverwolfe**: War das Explosion genug? Oder einfach nur vorhersehbar und langweilig? *wirklich wissen will*

**Sam**: Das mit dem Serum war Vronis Idee, und die Vorstellung hat mir so gefallen, dass ich es Eingebaut habe *g*

**Pe**: Vielleicht erzählt er es ja irgendwann auch mal Shila und Co. 

**Alex Black5**: *schock* … *schluck* … *angst krieg und gehetzt umguck*  ... Ahhhh *schnell unterm sofa versteck* ... Meine Leser wollen glaub ich meinen Tod sehen ... *schluck*

**Fidi**: *auch schluchz* Danke

**Elena**: „Etwas böse" ist gut *g* Ich hoffe, er ist dir noch böse genug, oder etwa nicht? Außerdem wissen es ja noch nicht viele, denk nur mal an Remus und Co.

**Herminethebest**: *g* Danke und klar geht's bald weiter!

**Veelas**: Mit den verschiedenen Perspektiven erschien es mir einfach am besten ^-^. Wie oben schon Erwähnt wissen es ja Remus, Shila und Co. noch nicht *g*

**Choga**: *bei Fidi bedank* Ich verrat besser nix in der Hinsicht: Harry und seine Liebesleben *g*. Schön, dass du dich zu meinen FF verirrt hast *g*

**Hamzu**: Hallo du, hoffe du hattest schöne Ferien und genießt dieses Kapitel schön *g* Ist ja nicht **son** großer Cliff, oder?

**hab keinen ;)**: Ich lad ja schon *g* Mein Mund bleibt versiegelt auf deinen Einwand hin *g* Verrat nix...

**1234567890**: Nein, der Harry hat sich selbst befreit, Ron hatte nichts mit zutun...

**pirat**: *g* Geht bestimmt schon bald weiter...


	8. Gefallene Freunde

Übrigens sollten Leute mit einem etwas schwachen Gemüt das nächste Kapitel (Also C8) nicht unbedingt lesen. Es wird ziemlich... blutig...

Kapitel 7 

„Woher kennst du ihn?", fragte Nicki misstrauisch.

„Tu ich nicht!", meinte Jam ruhig.

„Du hast ihn aber beim Namen genannt!", behauptete Shila. Wie immer hielt Brian sich aus solchen Diskussionen heraus.

„Sie haben ihn Colin genannt, als sie mich hierher gebracht haben!", stöhnte Jam genervt und es war nicht einmal gelogen.

Brian entschied sich dafür die Unterstellungen zu beenden. „Wie sollen wir eigentlich zu diesem Dorf gelangen? Wir wissen nicht, wo es liegt!"

„Ihr werdet nicht mitkommen!", behauptete Jam, „Ich habe eine andere Aufgabe für euch!"

„Aber dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass wir dich nicht allein gehen lassen werden, oder?", fragte Shila scharf.

„Und **dir** ist hoffentlich klar, **wer** hier immer noch die Befehle gibt!", sagte Jam und seine Stimme klang um einiges schärfer als die ihre. Und ohne auch nur einen Blick zurückzuwerfen wusste er, dass keiner seiner Freunde ihm widersprechen würde. Sie schwiegen kurze Zeit, bis er sich sicher war, aus dem Bannkreis herauszusein, der das Apparieren verhindern würde und wandte sich dann zu den Dreien um.

„Ihr werden zurück nach Amerika reisen und..."

„Ist dir klar, wie lange das dauert? Und wie vorsichtig man sein muss, diese Reise überhaupt zu überleben?", fragte Shila aufgebracht.

„... und zu Henry gehen! Dort werdet ihr einfach warten bis er euch sagt, dass es Zeit ist, verstanden?", beendete Jam.

„Zeit wofür?", fragte Shila sofort, doch in ihren Augen sah er keinen Widerstand, nur stummes Flehen.

„Er wird es wissen!", sagte er in einem Ton, der ihnen zeigte, er würde keine weiteren Fragen mehr beantworten.

Brian verstand dies als erster und sah ein, es würde ein kurzer Abschied werden, deshalb umarmte er seinen Freund kurz. „Ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust, Jim!", sagte er ernst und sah, wie der Schwarzhaarige leicht und bitter lächelte. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe!", gab er achselzuckend wider.

Jam wandte sich Nicki zu und umarmte auch sie leicht. „Pass auf dich auf!", murmelte sie und sah ihm ehrlich in die Augen. Er nickte nur, bevor er sich seiner Freundin widmete, die demonstrativ den Blick an ihm vorbei gen Himmel hielt und die Lippen zu einem Schmollmund verzog.

„Ach, Jimmy, bitte! Lass mich hier bleiben! Ich steh nicht im Weg und mach auch alles, was du sagt! Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel Sorgen ich mir mache, wenn du nicht bei mir bist?", quengelte sie mit der Stimme eines kleinen Kindes, das unbedingt seinen Willen durchsetzen wollte. Sie sah ihn jetzt an und ihre kornblumenblauen Augen wurden langsam wässrig. Er stutze, denn sie erinnerte ihn nun unweigerlich an Hermione, wie sie um seine Zuneigung gefleht hatte. Diese Situation ähnelte dem unglaublich, nur hoffte man hier auf seine Zustimmung. Und plötzlich hatte er das ungute Gefühl, sie könnte noch unglaublich bedeutend sein. Er stöhnte innerlich auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich mit ihrer Hilfe von Hermione fernhalten könnte. 

Seufzend nickte er schließlich und griff nach Shilas Hand, um sie beim Apparieren nicht zu verlieren.

„Wir sehen uns!", meinte er zu Brian und Nicki und nickte ihnen kurz zu, bevor er mit Shila in der nächsten Sekunde fort war.

*********

Er spürte den Boden unter seinen Füßen und vergewisserte sich, dass seine weinrothaarige Freundin noch bei ihm war. Da dies zutraf, konzentrierte er sich kurz auf die Energie seines damals verbissensten Feindes und fand sie glücklicherweise durch dessen hohen Magiewert sofort. 

Malfoy war einige hundert Meter entfernt auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Er hatte nicht auf ihn gewartet, doch eigentlich hatte Jam das auch nicht erwartet. Einen Blick auf Shila, die noch immer seine Hand umklammert hielt, zurückwerfend, rannte er los, um den Blonden einzuholen.

Nach wenigen Minuten, in denen sie schon fast aus dem Dorf hinaus gelangt war, sah er eine kleine Gruppe, etwa fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt.

„MALFOY!", schrie er und zog Shila mit sich.

Der Angesprochene blieb sofort wie angewurzelt stehen und fuhr herum. Für wenige Sekunden zierte ein entsetzter Ausdruck sein blasses Gesicht, doch dann fing er sich wieder und eine Maske auf feindlicher Distanz legte sich über ihn. Er wartete bis Jam nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen blieb.

„Bist. Du. Verrückt?", fragte Jam keuchend und nach Luft schnappend.

„Das sollte ich vielleicht eher dich fragen! Hab wirklich nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet!", gab Draco wider und in seiner Stimme schwang Trotz mit.

„Das meine ich nicht!", sagte er ungeduldig, „Wieso gehst du direkt auf das Schloss zu? Die werden doch mit Verstärkung rechnen und direkt am Eingang auf euch warten!"

„Einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht!", sagte Draco verwirrt.

„Natürlich gibt es ihn! Es gibt sogar zwei, von denen wir beide benutzen werden!", behauptete Jam.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast hier nicht das Kommando, Pot... ähm... Black!". Ein warnender, scharfer Blick traf ihn. Kurz musterte Jam die anderen der Gruppe, doch er kannte außer Malfoy niemanden. Insgesamt waren sie jetzt neun Menschen, die sich den Todessern gegenüber stellen würden.

„Ich weiß, aber wenn du das Leben deiner Freunde retten willst, dann solltest du wenigstens auf mich hören!"

„Ich höre!" Der Blonde machte eine kreisende Handbewegung, um ihn zum Fortfahren zu bewegen.

„Im Keller des Honigtopfes gibt es einen Geheimgang, der direkt in das Schloss führt. Ein zweiter existiert in der Heulenden Hütte; der endet an der peitschenden Weide, das ist sehr nahe an Hagrids Hütte, und das heißt, von dort aus können dir durch den Kamin abhauen.", er holte tief Luft und fuhr dann fort, „Shila und einer von deinen Leuten wird zur Hütte gehen, die Verbindung herstellen und Verletzten helfen. Die restlichen sieben Leute gehen direkt durch den Geheimgang ins Schloss und versuchen die Anderen da rauszukriegen!"

Draco brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken. „Okay!", sagte er schlicht und Jam begann Shila den Weg zu erklären. 

******

Kurze Zeit später bewegten sich Jam, Draco und fünf weitere Armeemitglieder in dem dunklen Tunnel auf das ehemalige Schloss zu.

„Wen müssen wir da rausholen, Malfoy?", fragte Jam, um zu verhindern, dass jemand vergessen werden würde.

Malfoy seufzte und überlegte kurz: „Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Fred und George Weasley, Katie Bell und Justin Finch-Fletchley."

Jam nickte nur und überlegte wie sehr die Trümmer in dem Gang sie wohl behindern würden, doch seine Befürchtungen sollten sich als unbegründet erweisen, denn nach beinahe einer halben Stunde hatten sie ohne Schwierigkeiten das andere Ende des Tunnels erreicht. Jam zog sich gekonnt an der kleinen Rutsche hoch und tippte flüsternd den Zauberstab gegen die Statue. „Dissendium", murmelte er. Schnell kletterte er durch die Öffnung in den Gang hinaus und half den Anderen es ihm gleich zu tun.

Schließlich standen alle etwas desorientiert in dem großen Flur.

„Also ich denke, wir sollten uns in Zweiergruppen aufteilen, dann organisiert das Schloss absuchen, die Verletzten bergen, zu Hagrids Hütte bringen und schließlich durch den Kamin verschwinden."

Malfoy seufzte und hatte sich scheinbar damit abgefunden, dass Jam das Kommando übernommen hatte: „Allerdings sind wir sieben, das heißt keine Zweiergruppen!"

„Ich hatte sowieso vor, allein zu gehen!", meinte Jam und teilte den Gruppen in verschiedene Suchabschnitte auf. Da keiner von ihnen wusste, wie viel Todesser sich hier aufhielten, mahnte er alle zur Vorsicht. Kurz bevor sie sich trennten, nahm Malfoy ihn kurz zur Seite. „Wir sprechen uns noch, Potter!", zischte er ihm leise ins Ohr.

Dann trennten sich die Zauberer und Hexen voneinander und jeder hatte seinen eigenen Weg vor sich.

Jams Ziele waren die Kerker und der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin, also machte er sich auf zu den Treppen, doch mit Sicherheit waren diese einer der gefährlichsten Stationen, denn einige lagen wahrscheinlich schon in Trümmern und andere bewegten sich sicher seit Jahren schon nicht mehr. Einige Minuten später zeigte sich, dass er Recht behalten hatte und so war der Abstieg schwieriger als erwartet. Immerhin befanden sich dort keine Todesser, die ihn hätten überraschen können.

Er musste zwei Stockwerke hinabsteigen, dann quer durch die Eingangshalle und noch einmal zwei Treppen hinunter, auch wenn diese nicht beweglich waren. 

Als er vor den beweglichen Stufen angelangt war, sah er besorgt über den Rand und stellte fest, dass er mindestens hundert Meter fallen würde, wenn er abrutschte. Schwer schluckend setzte er den ersten Fuß auf die oberste Stufe und war erleichtert, dass sie sein Gewicht offensichtlich trug. Das erste Stockwerk überwand er mühelos, denn diese Treppen waren intakt und bewegungslos. Doch das zweite war vollkommen zerstört, so dass er mit Hilfe komplizierter Zauber schließlich viel Zeit verlor und erst eine halbe Stunde später an der Eingangshalle angekommen war.

Und hier traf er auf die ersten beiden Todesser, die lachend durch die Hallen schritten und Jam überlegte ernsthaft, ob er sie töten oder besser einfach ziehen lassen sollte. Doch die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als er bemerkte, dass die Beiden direkt auf die Tür zukamen, hinter der er sich verbarg.

Seufzend zog er seinen Zauberstab und wartete, bis die Tür von den Beiden aufgestoßen wurde. Wahrscheinlich würde es ein Leichtes für ihn werden, denn sie waren unaufmerksam und fühlten sich scheinbar sehr sicher.

Inzwischen waren die beiden so nahe getreten, dass er ihre Gespräche belauschen konnte.

„Hast du gesehen, wie ich die erwischt hab?", lachte der eine dreckig und Jam machte ihn als Daniel Slider, einem etwas älteren Slytherin, gegen den er einmal im Quidditch gespielt hatte, aus.

„Das war doch nur Glück! Den anderen hab ich ganz einfach abkratzen lassen!", meinte der andere überheblich, doch seine Stimme erkannte Jam nicht.

„Wieso soll das nur Glück...", doch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als sie an der Tür angelangt waren und einen genervt und beinahe gelangweilt aussehenden Jungen hinter der Tür stehen sahen, der den Zauberstab auf sie richtete und ein ruhiges „Avada Kedavra" flüsterte, das den Unbekannten leblos zu Boden stürzen ließ. Noch ehe Slider die Chance hatte um Hilfe zu rufen, befand er sich bereits in den Fängen dieses jungen Mannes, der sich ihm mit gnadenloser Miene gegenüber stellte.

„Hallo Slider!", sagte er schlicht und ließ unsichtbare Schüre aus seinem Zauberstab sich um dessen Hals winden. „Wie geht's? Ich hoffe doch, es hat dich aufgeheitert, die Menschen umzubringen, oder etwa nicht?"

Der Mann beeilte sich energisch den Kopf zu schütteln und krächzte: „Ich habe niemanden umgebracht..."

Doch die Seile zogen sich erbarmungslos enger um den Hals, während Jam einen zufriedenen Ausdruck zeigte. „Wie viele von euch laufen hier noch rum?", fragte er ruhig.

„Was?", flüsterte Slider gequält und langsam hatte er den Eindruck seine Augen müssten ihm aus dem Kopf fallen. Das Seil hielt ihn knapp über dem Boden und so sehr er auch zappelte, es wurde nur noch enger. Die Hände rettend um den Hals gelegt wehrte er sich weiter.

„Wie viele Todesser befinden sich noch im Schloss?", fragte Jam langsam und etwas gelangweilt.

„Edwa swei Dutsnd... Vergamt... Las misch runda!", schrie er, doch in Jams Ohren war es nur noch ein Gurgeln.

„Hast du sie vielleicht in Ruhe gelassen, als sie dich anflehten, sie laufen zu lassen?", fragte er tonlos und mit interessierter, fast naiver Neugier.

Ein heiserer Schrei löste sich noch ein letztes Mal von Sliders Lippen, ehe er mit offenen Augen und schlaffem Körper erstarrte. Jam machte ein Geräusch, als wollte er ironischer Weise sagen „Tja, schade drum!". Doch laut meinte er nur tonlos: „Vielleicht hätte ich ihm sagen sollen, dass die Stricke ihn loslassen, sobald man aufhört sich zu wehren!". Im selben Moment fiel der leblose Todesser zu Boden und landete auf dem harten Steinboden, während Jam die Halle so schnell wie möglich durchquerte und die Leichen unbekümmert liegen ließ.

Er begegnete noch weiteren Todessern, doch diese waren mindestens zu viert und allesamt wachsamer, so dass Jam sich darauf konzentrierte nicht gesehen zu werden und immer schnell genug in Sicherheit zu kommen, was im gänzlich gelang... Zumindest glaubte er dies...

*************

Nach über einer Stunde in den Verließen Hogwarts wurde er schließlich fündig. Er sah eine, auf dem Bauch liegende Gestallt, deren Beine in merkwürdigem Winkel abstanden. Langsam und vorsichtig trat er näher und schließlich erkannte er die schlanke Frau zu seinen Füßen. „Katie!", stieß er erschrocken hervor, ließ sich neben sie auf den Boden gleiten und drehte sie sanft auf die andere Seite, doch sofort ließ er wieder von ihr ab, als er ihr Gesicht sah. Er erkannte sie kaum. Ihre Züge waren so voller Schmerz, dass sie beinahe unmenschlich wirkten. Was diese verfluchten Todesser alles mit ihr angestellt haben, konnte und wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem blutigen Gesicht und schloss ihre Augen. Er legte die sanft auf dem Boden zurück und nahm sich fest vor die Leiche zu bergen, wenn er jemals hier herauskommen sollte. Seine Augen glitten von ihrer zerrissenen Bluse über den geöffneten Bund der Hose und blieben an ihren Beinen hängen. Sie hatte sich gewehrt und man hatte sie bestialisch gefoltert.

Schweren Herzens und seine ehemalige Kameradin zurücklassend ging er weiter und fand nur wenigen Meter entfernt die Leiche eines zweiten Freundes, doch sie war nicht so sehr entstellt. Die Vergewaltigung Katies hatte den Männern anscheinend zu viel Freude bereitet, als dass sie sich unnütz mit Justin befassen wollten. Jam schloss auch dessen Augen und analysierte mit den Augen den Zustand des toten Körpers. Justins Tod war überrascht gewesen und keine Erlösung, wie bei Katie, man hatte ihn weder gefoltert noch missbraucht. Er war einfach nur im Weg gewesen und hatte vermutlich versucht seiner Freundin zu helfen.

Laut aufseufzend schritt Jam weiter und nach mehren hundert Meter hörte er ein leises Weinen, welches langsam näher zu kommen schien, das konnten unmöglich Todesser sein.

Er ernahm die warnende Stimme Freds: „Sei endlich ruhig, Alicia – ahhh!". Der Zwilling ließ einen leisen Schmerzensschrei erklingen und irgendetwas schien zu Boden zu fallen. „Komm schon, Fred. Steh auf!", sagte die besorgte Stimme Georgs und schien ihn hochzuziehen. „Wir.. wir werden... werden das niemals schaff... schaffen!", stotterte Lee.

Inzwischen war Jam nah genug an sie herangetreten, dass er sie mühelos sehen konnte. An der Spitze des kleinen Trupps lief, oder eher stolperte, Fred, der einen Arm um seinen Bruder gelegt hatte, denn offensichtlich stimmte mit seinem Bein und vielleicht einigen Rippen etwas nicht. George schien in Ordnung zu sein, auch wenn er leicht am Hals blutete und sehr erschöpft aussah. Beide waren schmutzig und wirkten sehr, sehr verletzt, beinahe gebrochen. Lee ging einen Meter hinter ihnen und trug die bewusstlose Angelina in seinen Armen, deren blutige, rechte Hand nur noch ein Stummel war. Der Schwarze trug eine große Wunde oberhalb seiner Augen, so dass ihm das Blut übers Gesicht lief und sehr mitgenommen aussehen ließ. Den Schluss bildete Alicia, die beide Hände über ihre Ohren gelegt hatte und ganz leise ein Lied summte, das regelmäßig von lauten Schluchzern unterbrochen wurde. Ganz sicher stand sie unter Schock.

George bemerkte ihn als erstes und blieb mit seinem Bruder wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Endstation, Leute!", sagte er leise und Fred konnte sich anscheinend nicht mehr halten, sondern fiel kraftlos zu Boden.

„Also bist du doch ein Todesser, BLACK!", schrie er und spuckte ihm wütend vor die Füße.

„Nein, bin ich nicht!", sagte Jam und hatte Mühe seiner Stimme wieder Herr zu werden. Er trat vorsichtig näher, während Lee Angelina sanft ablegte und nach dem Zauberstab griff.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!", schrie er.

„Sei leise! Die hören uns noch!", warnte Jam zischend.

„Bleib stehen, Black!", meinte jetzt auch George, der ebenfalls lauter sprach, als gut für sie alle war.

Jam wusste, dass sie ihm nicht glauben würden, wenn er ihnen nicht bewies, wer er wirklich war, als seufzte er leise, ob langsam eine Hand und den Zauberstab, flüsterte „Lumos", denn es war sehr dunkel und dann zeigte er ihnen, dass er ganz gewiss kein Todesser war.

Doch ihre Reaktionen ließen ihn daran zweifeln, hier jemals wieder lebend herauszukommen. Denn George knickten unter dem erneuten Schock die Beine weg und er fiel neben seinen Bruder, während er Jam geschockt anstarrte. „Harry?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

„Ja! Und jetzt kommt, wir haben keine Zeit", meinte Jam, trat auf Angelina zu, nuschelte „Mobilcorpus" und ließ  sie dadurch hinter ihnen hergleiten. „Nimm Alicia an der Hand und zieh sie mit!", befahlt er Lee und trat zu der anderen Seite Freds, um mit einem einfachen „Ferula" dessen Bein zu schienen und****ihn gemeinsam mit dessen Bruder weiterzuschleppen.

Sie kamen jetzt schnell voran, doch die schwierigste Prüfung stand ihnen noch bevor, denn sie mussten durch die Eingangshalle. Während Lee Alicia den Mund zuhielt, da diese gerade anfing ein Trauerlieb über Katie zu singen und Angelina brav hinter ihnen herschwebte, erklärte Jam George, was ihr Ziel war und wieso er sich überhaupt hier in Hogwarts befand.

„Ich werd euch gleich euch selbst überlassen, dann wirst du Angelina weiter mitschweben lassen und Fred alleine schleppen müssen, okay?", fragte Jam.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er sofort.

„Die Todesser ablenken!", meinte der Jüngere, als wäre dies die logischste Erklärung, die er jemals gegeben hatte.

„Das kannst du nicht tun!"

„Willst du etwa, dass weitere deiner Freunde sterben? Wenn sie euch sehen, wird keiner von euch jemals wieder das Licht der Sonne erblicken!", meinte Jam scharf, doch dann wurde seine Stimme weicher, „Denk nur an Ron! Er braucht euch!"

Der Zwilling lächelte leicht und sah ein, dass nur Jam noch genügend Kraft hatte die Todesser abzulenken. Und eine Ablenkung hatten sie ganz sicher nötig, denn so langsam, wie sie vorankamen würden sie ganz sicher in der Halle auffallen. Plötzlich löste der Jüngste unter ihnen sich langsam von Fred und ging einige Schritte vor ihnen. „Warte bis du dir sicher bist, dass euch niemand mehr bemerken kann!", sagte Jam warnend und trat dann durch die Tür in die Eingangshalle.

Er schritt auf die Mitte der Halle zu und schaute sich dort aufmerksam um, denn irgendwann mussten hier irgendwelche Todesser entlang kommen, und nahm einen schnellen Schatten aus seinem Augenwinkel nur noch in letzter Sekunde war. Er fuhr herum und erkannte zwei Zauberer und eine Hexe, die ihm zwei bekannt vorkamen. Es waren McNair und zu seinem grenzlosen Entsetzen Bellatrix Lestrange. Diese Bestie hatte den einzigen Menschen getötet, an den er sich bewusst als Elternteil erinnern konnte! Sie würde dafür zahlen, doch nicht jetzt, das wusste er. Es war zu gefährlich, da er von anderen Todessern überrascht werden könnte. Er musste diese Drei erst einmal von der Halle weglocken und es würde schwierig werden. McNair und Lestrange waren gefährlich und gut geübt mir den Zauberstab, nur den Dritten konnte er nicht einordnen.

„Na, Kleiner!", kicherte die Frau verspottend. Sie trat mit schwungvollen und auf eine seltsam   elegante Art auf ihn zu und blieb zwei Meter vor ihm stehen, „Was treibst du hier?"

Jam grinste eigenwillig naiv, unschuldig wirkenden und in seinen saphirblauen Augen glitzerte es schelmisch.

McNair hob den Zauberstab und ihm lag beinahe schon der passende Todesfluch auf den Lippen, doch Lestrange hielt ihn mit einer schneller Handbewegung davon ab. „Ein schutzloser, kleiner Junge so allein in diesen düstren Schloss?", sie wandte sich an die Todesser hinter sich. „An solch einem hübschen Jüngling wirst selbst du deinen Spaß finden!", versicherte sie lachend, während Jam unmerklich den Zauberstab hinter seinem Rücken fester umschloss, bei dem Gedanken, wie diese Todesser mit Katie umgesprungen waren. „Und du wirst dich auch nicht wehren, oder Süßer?", fragte sie und längst grinste er nicht mehr, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf den Hass gegen diese Frau wenigstens so lange zu unterdrücken, dass die anderen Zeit zum Verschwinden hatten. Bestimmt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ den Blick zwischen ihnen umherwandern.

„Ohne Widerstand ist es ja auch langweilig, oder McNair?", fragte Lestrange und trat immer näher an Jam heran, dieser wusste ganz genau, dass jedes Zucken seines Körpers ihm den Tod bringen würde. McNair grinste dreckig und trat ebenfalls näher, während der Dritte im Bunde stur auf seinem Platz stehen blieb. Jeder Fehler Jams würde nun fatale Folgen nach sich ziehen und nicht nur für ihn selbst. „Opfer sollten sich wehren, sollten zappeln, um ihr Leben flehen... doch mir scheint unser kleiner Freund ist zu stolz um zu betteln!", meinte McNair und befand sich keine drei Meter mehr von ihn entfernt, während die Todesserin nun genau neben ihm stand und in seine Augen starrte. Sie war nur ein wenig kleiner als er und ihre Stimme so nahe an seinem Ohr ließ ihn bald die Beherrschung verlieren.

Die teilnahmslose Stimme des dritten Todessers schreckt ihn auf. „Nehmt ihm den Zauberstab ab!"

Er spannte seine Muskeln und war bereit sich ihnen entgegen zu stellen, doch ein lautes Knirschen über ihm, ließ ihn innehalten. Der erste Staub begann sich über seine Schultern zu lege, ehe Jam verstand, dass die Decke über ihnen zusammenbrechen würde.

„Wir sollten langsam gehen!", meinte McNair etwas besorgt und sah hinauf, „Die anderen sind  auch schon lange weg!"

„Okay, aber nehmt ihn entweder mit, oder tötet ihn!", meinte der Unbekannte desinteressiert und zog einen kleinen Gegenstand aus der Innertasche seiner Jacke. Diesen Moment nutze Jam aus und nahm den Zauberstab. Sein Arm schnellte vor und umgriff Lestranges Hand, um den Zauberstab von sich fern zu halten, während er McNair mit seinem eigenen einen Fluch zuschleuderte. „Impedimenta!", schrie er und der Todesser erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, während die Frau begann sich ernsthaft zu wehren und ihm in den Arm zu beißen, der ihre Hand umklammert hielt. Schnell verfluchte er den Unbekannten mit einem einfachen Versteinerungszauber, bevor er gezwungener Maßen Lestrange losließ und sofort wurde ihm klar, dass er die Situation  unterschätzt hatte, denn McNair bewegte sich bereits wieder. 

Es krachte laut und ein riesiger Steinbrocken fiel unweit des Unbekannten zu Boden und wirbelte eine Menge Staub auf, so dass der Mann in eine schwarze Masse gehüllt wurde. Dies kostete einen Moment seiner wertvollen Aufmerksamkeit, aber anscheinend kümmerte es die anderen Beiden nicht, wenn ihr Kamerad verletzt würde.

„CRUCIO!", hörte er eine hohe, fast kreischende Frauenstimme. Im selben Moment spürte er die Schmerzen wie Tausende von Nadelstichen, die ihn plötzlich zu quälen begannen. Sein Körper verkrampfe sich schlagartig und die Atmung wurde unkontrollierter. Langsam, ganz langsam gaben seine Beine nach und er fiel auf alle Vier hinab gen Boden. Aus dem Ausschnitt seines Shirtes rutschten beide Anhänger hinaus und er betrachtete sie durch einen dicken Schleier aus Schmerzen. Ihm erschien es absurd in solch einem Moment über seine Identität nachzudenken, doch der Augenblick währte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, denn dann gaben auch seine Arme nach und er musste sich auf die Seite fallen lassen. Er presste Augenlider und Lippen aufeinander und wusste im nächsten Moment, dass er ihnen nicht die Genugtuung gönnen würde, wenn er schrie. Er schmeckte kurz den Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund und wusste, dass Lestange ihm weitere innere Organe zerquetschen würde, wenn sie vorhatte ihn nicht bald zu erlösen. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seiner Wange und zwang seine Augen sich zu öffnen, doch er blickte geradewegs in das schelmische Grinsen seines Peinigers.

„Töte ihn!", bellte McNair ungehalten, doch die Frau nahm stattdessen den Fluch von ihm, so dass er mehrere Male laut durchatmen konnte, um seinen Erstickungstod zu verhindern.

Sie lächelte in stiller Vorfreude, beugte sich zu ihm hinab und begann mit ihrer Zunge sanft die Konturen seiner Ohrmuschel nachzuzeichnen. 

„Es wird mir eine große Freude bereiten deinen Willen zu brechen – Du **wirst** mich anflehen! Ob es Tage, Wochen oder Monate dauern wird, liegt ganz allein bei dir!", hauchte sie, während er sich ihr entwinden wollte. Sie stellte sich wieder aufrecht und nahm seinen Zauberstab an sich.

„Er wird mitkommen!", sagte sie laut und bestimmt, während der Unbekannte mit einem Portschlüssel näher kam. 

Er grinste nun zum ersten Mal: „Ist dein letztes Spielzeug etwa schon wieder kaputt?"

---

Danke für die Kommis ^-^

Ich weiß, der Cliff ist wieder einmal ein bisschen fies, aber es geht bald weiter *g*

Sorry, bin heute ein bisschen kurz angebunden:

**Alex Black5**: Okay, hatte ich nicht dran gedacht, aber jetzt sind sie ja eh weg, oder zumindest fast. Kapitel acht wird jetzt abgefangen ;)

**Veelas**: Danke, das ist echt nett  und natürlich sollten die Ferien länger, jawohl *mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch schlag*

**Pe**: Ohje, ich bringe dich zum weinen? *ganz schnell tröste* Aber der fiese Harry is geil ^-^

**1234567890**: Die drei Freunde von Harry sind Sterbeengel, das stimmt! Aber er ist keiner!

**Thorin Eichenschild**: Hab ich's bewiesen, dass ich im Moment viel Kreativität habe?

**Angel344**: Jaja, der Harry is schon die arme Sau *g* Aber wer mag ihn nicht leidend, gell? Leidend werdet ihr ihn im nächsten Kapitel wohl genug sehen!

**Blackstar**: Ich liebe Überraschung auch... Und ist es anders als erwartet?

**Samantha Black**: Hihihi, Herm und Harry? Was da wohl nach alles passiert *fg* ... Ja *Seufz* der arme Snape. Du bist übrigens Nummer 100 *g* Herzlichen Glückwunsch!

**Silverwolfe**: Ja, so schnell ich kann...

**Vroni**: *nicht recht weiß, was sie sagen soll* Äh... *knuddel* Ein Knuddel, sagt mehr als hundert Worte, gell? ^-^

**Elena**: Auf Voldemort sind er sooo bald zwar noch nicht treffen, doch das große Finale kommt bestimmt ;)

**Choga**: Jepp, Harrys Verhalten is schon schwierig *g*

**Fidi**: Ja, irgendwie wird ich mit den updates immer schneller, gell? ;)


	9. Folter, Qual & Demütigung

**Bitte nur lesen, wenn ihr wirklich meint, dass ihr das wollt!**

---

Kapitel 8 

Ein Schrei, der schmerzverzerrter nicht hätte sein können, erfüllte das Anwesen, auf dem die Villa der Lestranges stand. 

Dem jungen Mann, dem sich die eiserne Klinge eines kleinen Dolches tief in den Oberschenkel gebohrt hatte, stieß einen derart verletzten Schrei aus, wie er ihn noch nie in seinem bisherigem Leben hatte tun müssen. Es war, als bohrte sich das kühle Metall direkt durch den Knochen. Er wusste, dass dieser Vergleich nicht völlig abwegig sein konnte, denn er spürte einen ganzen Schwall warmen, klebrigen Blutes, das ihm das linke Bein hinabfloss. Er ließ nochmals einen Schmerzenslaut von sich, doch diesmal leise und unterdrückt. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als diese verdammte Waffe aus seinem Körper ziehen zu können, doch ein dünnes Drahtseil schnitt tief in seine Handgelenke und hatte schon vor Stunden seine Finger mit der roten Flüssigkeit überzogen. Eigentlich hatte Jam sich geschworen diese Stricke keinen Millimeter mehr zu reizen, denn sie hatten sich schon mindestens einen halben Zentimeter in die Haut geritzt, und als er jetzt begann sich wieder gegen sie zu wehren,  rissen die frischverheilten Wunden schnell wieder auf und durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne sog er die Luft scharf ein.

Ihm durften jetzt auf keinen Fall die Knie weich werden, sonst würde er sich mit dem Seil, das um seinen Hals lag, selbst erhängen. Plötzlich erschien es ihm lächerlich, dass seine größte Sorge vor wenigen Minuten noch gewesen war, wie er dem Verdursten entkommen konnte. Hätte er doch bloß getan, was Lestrange von ihm erwartet hatte, dann befände er sich jetzt nicht in dieser Situation, von der er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass dies nur der Anfang sein sollte.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die letzten Stunden nochmals vor sich herziehen. Man hatte ihm die Augen vor dem Portschlüsseltransport verbunden, dessen Binde er bis jetzt trug. Brutal war er von einem Ort an einen anderen verfrachtet worden und schließlich hatte man ihm in einem stillen Raum die Hände mit einem dünnen Draht verbunden. Eine Schlinge war um seinen Hals gelegt worden und schien ziemlich stramm von der Decke zu baumeln. Würde er sich auch nur um wenige Zentimeter bücken, würde es ihm die Luft abschnüren und er würde sich selbst erhängen. Es waren nach seiner Zeitschätzung nicht weniger als zwölf Stunden vergangen, bis die Tür zu diesen Zimmer geöffnet und Bellatrix Lestrange eingetreten war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schien ihm seine Kehle trockener als die Wüste Sahara und seine Beine schwächer als die eines frischgeworfenen Fohlens.

„Hallo, mein junger, kleiner Schönling!", hatte sie kichernd gesagt und war näher herangetreten, bis er ihren warmen Atem in seinem Gesicht gespürt hatte. Während sie redete, hatte sie begonnen um ihn herumzugehen. „Dass du noch stehst, wundert mich ja fast! Die Schwachen brechen meist schon nach wenigen Stunden zusammen und ehrlich gesagt scheinst du zwar sportlich und an deinem Körper kann ich keinen Makel erkennen, doch sehr kräftig siehst du nicht aus!". 

Er hatte geschwiegen und seinen Schmerz in den Schultern, Handgelenken und Beinen für wenige Minuten verbannen können. „Du hast sicherlich Durst, oder?". Er hatte die trockenen, aufgesprungenen Lippen aufeinandergepresst und versucht zu schlucken, doch es hatte ihm nicht gelingen wollen. „Ich machte dir einen Vorschlag, ich biete dir sozusagen einen kleinen Deal an. Ich gebe dir Wasser und dafür wirst du mir einen Kuss schenken, den ich nie wieder vergessen werden kann. Du scheinst mir viele Freundinnen gehabt zu haben und wahrscheinlich bist du sehr erfahren in dieser Kunst, doch vorerst sollst du mir lediglich eine sanfte Berührung deiner Lippen gönnen!"

„Ich würde lieber mit einem Knallrümpfigen Kröter ins Bett steigen, als auch nur eine Sekunde mit dir im selben Raum verbringen zu müssen... Ich denke unser Deal ist geplatzt!", hatte Jam mit trockener Stimme wiedergegeben, doch diese Worte sofort bereut, als er ihre Finger schmerzhaft an seinen Haaren ziehen spürte. Sie hatte nun hinter ihm gestanden und den spitzen Dolch ohne Vorwarnung in sein Bein gerammt. 

Ein quälendlanger Schrei war seinem Mund entwichen und nun bereitete es im beinahe übermenschliche Anstrengung nicht umzuknicken, doch das Seil, welches jetzt leicht gegen seine Kehle drückte, verstärkte seinen Willen um einiges.

„Tut weh, oder?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme hatte nichts amüsiertes mehr. Ihre linke Hand lag noch immer am Griff der Waffe und hatte offensichtlich nicht vor ihn von den Schmerzen zu befreien und ihre rechte war mehr denn je in seinen Haaren gekrallt. Plötzlich drückte sie den Dolch einige Zentimeter weiter in die Wunde, bis der Griff Lestrange daran hinderte weiter in sein Fleisch vorzudringen. Wieder kam ein Laut über Jams Lippen, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte, doch er stärkte nur weiter ihre Gier nach ihm. Brutal begann sie die Klinge in ihrer Position zu drehen und im selben Moment machte Jam sich wieder daran seine Hände freizubekommen. Ein seltsames, matschiges Geräusch entstand aus dem kalten Metall in dem warmen Fleisch, aus dem das Blut ungehalten sein Wade hinabfloss. Sie wusste, wie sehr er sich verletzte, wenn er gegen das Seil ankämpfte, es zeigte ihr seine Schmerzen nur allzu deutlich. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, doch er würde ihr nicht entkommen.

„Nur ein Hauch, nur eine Berührung und ich beende es!", versprach sie und ihr Atem zog an seinem Ohr vorbei. Sie legte ihre Wange an die seine und sog seinen Duft tief ein.

„Vergiss es!", zischte er, doch seine Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass es ihr zeigte wie wenig er von seinem eigenen Entschluss hielt.

Lestrange zog den Dolch so schnell aus Jams Wunde und trat so überraschend von ihm weg, dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, sein Verstand jedoch war noch soweit präsent, dass er die Geistesgegenwärtigkeit besaß sich selbst abzufangen.

Er musste röchelnd um Atem ringen. Wacklig und das Gewicht nur auf ein Bein lenkend, blind und der Gefahr ausgeliefert, jede Sekunde von dem Seil erwürgt zu werden, stand er orientierungslos in einem Zimmer der Villa und wartete darauf, dass Lestranges irgendetwas tun würde. Diese Stille brächte ihn sonst noch um den Verstand.

Abermals musste der die Luft scharf durch die aufeinandergepressten Zähne einziehen, um nicht wieder einen Schrei von sich geben zu müssen. Langsam begann sein schmerzendes Bein unangenehm zu pochen und es bereitete ihm zunehmend Probleme sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Würde Lestranges jetzt gehen, sähe sie ihn mit Sicherheit nie wieder – zumindest nicht lebend!

Sein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und seine Kehle führte sich merkwürdig verkleinert an, als schnürte ihm irgendetwas die Luft ab. Der Sauerstoff kam nur langsam über seinen trockenen Hals in seine Lungen und stach ihm schmerzhaft in das innere Organ. Sein Rachen und Gaumen erinnerte ihn an irgendeine verschrumpelte Frucht und die Schmerzen verschlimmerten sich bei jedem Atemzug.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mir nicht doch einen kleinen Kuss schenken möchtest?", fragte Lestranges und längst hatte ihre Stimme den kindlichen Unterton verloren. „Oder möchtet du lieber verdursten oder ersticken?"

Um ihr keiner weiteren Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu schmeißen und damit sein Todesurteil zu unterschreiben, schwieg er, sich auf den Ursprung der Stimme konzentrierend. Seine Ohren besaßen eine überdurchschnittliche Schärfe, so dass er versuchte ihren Atem und ihre leichten Schritte zu lokalisieren.

„Ich interpretiere dein Schweigen, als eine Art stille Zustimmung!", sagte sie und Jam zuckte merklich zusammen, denn die Todesserin konnte nicht viel weiter als einen halben Meter vor im stehen. 

Plötzlich spürte er ihren warmen Atem wieder in seinem Gesicht und wollte sich abwenden, als er ihre Hand an seiner Wange fühlte, die ihn sanft, aber bestimmt daran hinderte sich wegzudrehen.

Er presste die ohnehin verbundenen Augen aufeinander und wartete darauf, dass dieses ganze Theater möglichst schnell vorbeiging. Als er auch in den nächsten Sekunden keine Anstalten machte sich zu wehren, sondern eher eine erschöpfte Resignation zeigte, spürte er im nächsten Moment etwas warmes und weiches auf seinen Lippen.

Doch es blieb nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, denn mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung hatte er sich im selben Moment von ihr befreit, als das verwirrte Gesicht seines Paten vor seinem inneren Auge aufstieg, kurz bevor er von seiner eigenen Cousine ermordet wurde.

„Bestie!", hauchte er, doch statt einer Antwort spürte er im nächsten Moment einen Schwall von einer kalten, wohltuenden Flüssigkeit auf seiner Haut und dann etwas harten an seinen Lippen – ein Becher oder ähnliches. Sie hatte ihm etwas Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet und die Flüssigkeit rieselte sein Kinn und seinen Hals hinab in den Ausschnitt seines T-Shirts, auf der Brust entlang. Schließlich gab sie ihm einige Schlücke des heißgeliebtem Wassers und Jam bemerkte, dass er nie etwas köstlicheres getrunken hatte.

Die verheerende Trockenheit verschwand langsam, doch als sein Hals plötzlich weiter zugedrückt wurde, bemerkte er, dass sich seine Knie zu sehr entspannt hatten über diese kurze Freude und offenbar auch nicht bereit waren sich wieder zu stabilisieren. Das Pochen seines linken Oberschenkel schwoll wieder an und irgendwie wusste Jam plötzlich, dass es egal war, wenn er jetzt fallen würde, doch sein Verstand war nicht bereit dies aufzunehmen. So versuchte er noch einige Minuten strauchelnd sich zu fangen, bevor der Griff ums seinen Hals in zu zerquetschen drohte.

Resignierend ließ er es zu, seinen Beinen Erholung  zu gönnen und versuchte nicht weiter sich mit den Armen abzufangen, die noch immer hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt waren und an denen das Blut wieder wie aus einem Wasserhahn floss.

Lestrange sah, wie ihr Opfer scheinbar in Zeitlupe zu fallen begann und entschloss sich offenbar kurzerhand dazu, dass ein Erstickungstod nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er sich nicht mit den Händen abfangen konnte, wenn er auf dem Boden aufschlagen würde, kappte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab das Seil.

Jam, dessen Augen noch immer verhüllt waren spürte, wie der Druck schlagartig verschwand, und war sich sicher, dass gleich ein unausweichlicher und schmerzhafter Aufprall folgen müsste. Ein letztes Mal noch, versuchte er beinahe panisch die Hände zum Schutz aus der strammen Schlaufe zu ziehen, doch das hatte den einzigen Effekt, dass sich der Draht etwa einen halben Zentimeter weiter schmerzhaft ins Fleisch schnitt. 

Mit einem unüberhörbaren Krachen schlugen seine Kniescheiben auf den harten Boden auf und ein qualvolle Druckwelle preschte durch seinen Körper, wobei sein Oberschenkel förmlich explodierte und er erneut einen unterdrückten Schrei ausstieß, bevor sein Kinn und Oberkörper schließlich seitlich aufschlug und den Schmerz noch übertraf. Für einige Sekunden vergaß er das Atmen gänzlich, um nochmals einen Schmerzenslaut zu unterdrücken.

Keuchend und mehr Luft auf einmal aufnehmend als gut für ihn wäre, bemerkte er, dass seine Atmung für kurze Zeit ausgesetzt hatte. Er bemerkte Blut in seinem Mund und wahrscheinlich hatte er einige hübsche Schrammen im Gesicht abbekommen.

Erst nach einigen Minuten war er wieder dazu in der Lage sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Er konnte Lestrange nicht orten, wahrscheinlich stand sie unweit von ihm entfernt und amüsierte sich über sein Leid. 

Er versuchte sich irgendwie aufzurichten, doch sein Körper sollte ihm nicht gehorchen, selbst wenn er sich ungehindert hätte bewegen können. Er war erschöpft, übermüdet und verletzt. Wie lange sollte er das aushalten können?

Eine grobe Umklammerung seiner Schulter ließ in zusammenzucken. Unachtsam wurde er auf den Rücken gedreht, wobei er seine Hände unfreiwillig weiterbewegen musste. Aus reinem Reflex tastete er die Steine unter sich ab, doch er fand nichts, was ihm hätte helfen können.

Plötzlich spürte er eine schwere Last auf seiner Brust und wurde sich schlagartig bewusst, dass Lestranges sich gerade auf ihn gesetzt hatte. Sein Rücken, von ihrem Gewicht hinuntergedrückt, legte sich schmerzhaft auf seine Handgelenke.

„Die Abmachung lautete ein Kuss gegen Wasser, doch die Berührung eben wird sich nicht Kuss nennen dürfen, oder?", fragte sie und es klang beinahe friedlich.

Jam versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen um weiteres Einritzen in die Haut am Handgelenk zu verhindern, doch die Vorstellung, was diese Verrückte jetzt mit ihm vorhatte, hinderte ihn erfolgreich daran seinen Hände ruhig zu halten.

Doch als er plötzlich etwas kühles und wahrscheinlich scharfes an seinem Hals spürte, war die einzige Bewegung, die er noch machte, das Atmen und die einzigen Laute das Pochen seines Herzens und des Oberschenkels. Der Dolch, der noch vor wenigen Minuten in seinem Bein gesteckt hatte und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit von seinem Blut noch immer glänzte, wurde stark gegen seine Kehle gedrückt.

„Rühr dich nicht!", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme war direkt neben seinem Ohr, „Lass mich einfach gewähren!"

Dann spürte er wieder ihre sanften Lippen auf den seinen und ihn überkam ein starkes Übelkeitsgefühl, als ihm klar wurde, dass diese Lippen den Fluch ausgesprochen hatten, der Sirius getötet hatte. Doch er tat nichts, ließ es lediglich geschehen.

Auch als die fordernde Zunge Lestranges in ihn eindrang, verharrte er regungslos. Lediglich sein Atem wurde schwerer und er presste die Augen fest aufeinander. Mit aller Macht versuchte er den Wunsch zu unterdrücken einfach zuzubeißen, doch das wäre seinem Todesurteil gleich.

Stockend ein- und ausatmend lag er bewegungslos auf dem Boden und versuchte an irgendetwas anderes außer den Tod seines Paten zu denken. Versuchte sich die sanften Küsse Shilas vorzustellen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Unweigerlich musste er sich an die letzte Woche erinnern, in der solche Fesselspielchen die Beiden noch angeturnt hätten, doch Lestranges war mit Shilas Zärtlichkeit nicht einmal annähernd zu vergleichen. Wahrscheinlich glichen sie sich wie ein Phönix einem Bergtroll.

Als ihre Zunge sich nun daran machte seinen Mund zu erkunden, hielt er es nicht mehr aus und riss sich los, wobei ein scharfer, kurzer Riss an seinem Hals ihm zeigte, dass sie die Haut dort angeritzt hatte.

Sie schwiegen beide und Jam war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Todesserin nun vorhatte ihn so qualvoll wie möglich umzubringen. Doch nichts der Gleichen geschah. Er spürte Sekunde später lediglich etwas feuchtes auf seinem Hals und wurde sich bewusste, dass Lestranges gerade sein Blut trank. Resigniert ließ er es zu und blieb einfach bewegungslos liegen, wobei ihm die verhassten Küsse und Liebkosungen auf seine Haut langsam den Verstand raubten.

Das Messer wurde nun auf sein rechtes Schlüsselbein gelegt und fuhr langsam hinab, wobei es sanft sein T-Shirt einriss und schließlich einen kühlen Luftzug frei über seine Brust wehen ließ. Er fröstelte, als die Frau sich plötzlich daran machte mit ihrer Zunge hinunter zu gleiten. Doch als sie schließlich beinahe an seinem Bauchnabel angelangt war und ihre Finger sich bereits daran machen seinen Hosenbund zu öffnen, trat seine Kämpfernatur schlagartig wieder ein.

Er drehte sich blitzschnell auf die Seite, zog seine Beine an den Körper und stieß Lestranges mit einer Beinkraft weg, die er nur durch jahrelanges Joggen hatte bekommen können. Mit einem spitzen Schrei wurde sie meterweit zurückgeschleudert, während er fast panisch versuchte auf die Beine zu gelangen. Jetzt, da massenhaft Adrenalin seinen Körper wie Blut durchströmte und die Schmerzen nur noch dumpf auftraten, gelang es ihm fast mühelos auf die Füße zu springen, selbst mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Armen. Sein Shirt glitt von ihm und seine Hose rutschte bis auf seine Knie hinab.

Ein Rasseln wie von Metall klang in seinen Ohren wieder und plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, dass er beide Anhänger trug. Stolpernd trat er einige Schritte seitwärts und blieb an seiner Hose hängen. Strampelnd versuchte er sie von sich zu streifen, denn mit gefesselten Hände bekäme er sie sowieso nicht wieder zu.

Nun stand er mitten in der Raum, hatte keine Ahnung in welcher Richtung die Tür liegen könnte und zitterte an ganzen Körper, zum Teil, weil ihn nur noch seine Boxer bedeckten, doch auch seine Erschöpfung trug dazu bei.

Er hörte einen wütenden Schrei und wurde im nächsten Moment durch irgendeinen Zauber auf die Knie gezwungen, dann legte sich ein eiserner Griff um seinen Hals, spitze Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Haut und die Spitze eines Zauberstabes legte sich an sein Schlüsselbein. Dann jedoch hielt sie plötzlich inne.

„Du willst also nicht die sanfte Tour?", zischte sie gefährlich. 

„Ich will **gar keine** Tour!", knurrte er ungehalten.

Ihre Finger krallten sich weiter in seinen Hals, doch dann spürte sie plötzlich Metall unter ihnen und zog die Kette mit den Zauberstab weiter zu sich. Ein leises klicken sagte ihm, dass sie einen der Ausweise gerade aktiviert hatte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte sie leise, „Black! ... Ein Verwandter? Das würde wenigstens dein Aussehen erklären!" 

Sie hob den Dolch und fuhr mit ihm sanft über seine Lippen, während er schwieg und inständig hoffte sie möge sich mit diesem Anhänger zufrieden geben und den anderen am besten einfach vergessen, doch das tat sie nicht. Ein erneuter Klicklaut ließ ihn zusammenzucken, denn der zweite Ausweiß war gerade aktiviert worden.

Minutenlanges Schweigen folgte, bis die Todesserin plötzlich ein erstauntes Schnauben von sich gab.

„Was für ein Fang!", sagte sie erstaunt und ließ im nächsten Moment von ihm ab. Orientierungslos, zitternd und kraftlos sank er langsam auf den Boden hinab. Lestrange  würde ihn dem Lord ausliefern und er würde einen ebenso schmerzlichen Tod sterben wie Snape es damals für ihn getan hatte. 

Er hatte es doch eigentlich immer gewusst, dass er sich ihm irgendwann stellen müsste. Es war nun einmal seine Schicksal, seine Bestimmung. Und obwohl Jam weder an das eine noch an das andere glaubte, wusste er doch, dass er dem nicht entkommen würde. 

Eine zittrige Hand legte sich plötzlich an seine Stirn und er fühlte, wie Lestrange ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zog. 

„Wie ist das möglich? Ich sah deinen Tod durch meine eigenen Augen!", sagte sie erstaunt, beinahe ehrfürchtig.

„Es war nicht ich, der starb an jenem Tag!", meinte Jam leise, doch mit fester Stimme.

Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern trat hörbar von ihm weg, als befürchtete sie plötzlich er könne sie trotz seiner Hilflosigkeit verletzten. Schweigend blieb sie einige Zeit ruhig stehen, doch dann verließ sie das Zimmer und ließ ihn allein und ohne ein Wort der Erklärung zurück.

***

Erschöpft ließ Jam sich auf die Seite gleiten und verwarf jeden Gedanken, der nur annähernd mit Bewegung zu tun hatte. Er atmete flach und schnell, seinen Kopf legte er langsam auf den kalten Boden.

Im Nachhinein konnte er nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er dort gelegt hatte, doch eine leise Stimme neben seinem Ohr ließ ihn erschrocken hochfahren. Sein erster Gedanke war: Voldemort hat mich gefunden! Er erwachte so schnell, als habe ihm jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Sie hat dich also alleine gelassen. Hast du etwa nicht gehalten, was dein Körper verspricht?", fragte die Stimme eines Mannes, „Oder wurde sie es einfach nur müde, dich zu quälen?"

Der Mann, den Jam der Augenbinde wegen nicht erkennen konnte, packte ihn eisern an der Schulter und drehte ihn grob auf den Rücken. Schmerzhaft meldeten sich seine Handgelenke, die wenigstens teilweise verheilt waren, wieder zurück.

Man musste seinen Seufzer gehört haben, denn ihm nächsten Moment legte sich das Holz eines Zauberstabes an die Gelenken und zog das dünne Drahtseil wie ein Gummiband zurück. Es schnellte durch seine Haut und entlockte ihm einen schmerzgepeinigten Schrei.

Sofort wollte Jam sich bewegen und bemerkte dabei die schmerzenden Knochen. Vorsichtig, doch so schnell es der Zustand seines Körpers erlaubte, erhob er sich und nahm die Binde von seinen Augen, ehe ihn sein Bein wieder darauf aufmerksam machte, dass es verletzt war.

Doch nun konnte er erkennen, wer dort vor ihm stand und es war keineswegs Voldemort. Lestranges Mann stand vor ihm und grinste ihn spöttischen und unheilverkündend an.

„Was wollen Sie?", seine Stimme klang rauer und leiser als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Vorsichtig taste Jam langsam nach seinen Händen und bemerkte, wie das getrocknete Blut an seinen Fingern kleben blieb. 

Der Mann begann langsam um ihn herumzuschleichen, während er nach Jams Händen griff. Behutsam, doch bestimmt schloss er etwas Kaltes um seine Gelenke und zog Jams Arme gen Decke. Der Junge unternahm nur einen einzigen Versuch sich zu wehren, doch als Lestranges den Druck auf die Wunden verstärkte, ließ er es geschehen. 

Nun war er an den Armen mit schweren Ketten an die Decke des Raumes gefesselt. Der Druck auf den Schnittwunden war unangenehm, aber nicht schmerzhaft, doch er wusste, dass sie erneut aufreißen würden, wenn er sich zu sehr bewegte.

Er begann erneut zu zittern und registrierte erst jetzt, dass ihn noch immer nur seine Boxer bedeckte. Sein Bein würde dieser Belastung nicht lange standhalten, dessen war er sich vollkommen sicher.

„Ist dir etwa kalt?", fragte Lestranges und klang spielerisch besorgt.

Noch bevor sein Verstand überhaupt realisiert hatte, was geschehen war, schrie sein Körper bereits vor Qualen. Etwas kochend heißes hatte sich tief in seinen Rücken gebohrt und wurde mehrere Sekunden dort gehalten. Sein Körper wandte sich unter den Schmerzen und bäumte sich auf. Warmes Blut begann an seinen Armen hinunterzulaufen.

Endlich – Jam kamen es wie Stunden vor – wurde er heiße Zauberstab von seiner Haut genommen. Erleichtert atmete er aus, doch schon Augenblicke später wurde die Waffe wieder in seinen Rücken gedrückt, diesmal aber an einer anderen Stelle. Wieder konnte der Junge einen überraschten und schmerzgepeinigten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. 

Diesem Mann machte es Spaß ihn zu quälen und er kostete Jams Schreie aus, als wären sie etwas schönes, doch für ihn selbst war es reine Folter. Lestrange drückte ihm den Zauberstab, wie ein heißes Eisen mehrere Male sekundenlang in den nackten, schmerzenden und verspannten Rücken, während er selbst mit aller Macht versuchte weitere Schreie zu unterdrücken und die Arme wenigstens halbwegs ruhig zu halten.

Lachend ließ Lestrange irgendwann von ihm ab und Jam hing schlaff, mit stockendem Atem, in den Ketten.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", brachte Jam keuchend und zittrig hervor.

Lestrange antwortete nicht, sondern hielt ihm stattdessen einen silbernen Becher vors Gesicht. Entsetzt wandte Jam sich noch ein letztes Mal gegen die Ketten, um dann einsehen zu müssen, dass er keine Kraft mehr zur Gegenwehr hatte.

„Nein!", wisperte er mit purem Entsetzten in der Stimme.

„Es ist nur ein Stärkungstrank! Schließlich will ich noch ein bisschen spielen!", meinte Lestranges, erstaunt darüber wie sehr sich der Junge gegen einen Trank wehrte, dessen Inhalt er noch gar nicht kannte.

„Nein!", wiederholte Jam leise und setzte beinahe flehend hinzu, „Bitte nicht!"

Nur ungern erinnerte er sich dran, was beim letzten Zaubertrank, den er zu sich genommen hatte, passierte war und er wusste das ähnliche Zustände auch bei diesem Trank entstehen würden. Seit seiner Drogensucht und dem Zeug, dass dieser Todesser ihm gespritzt hatte, vertrug er absolut keine magischen Kräuter mehr.

Die Auswirkungen waren oft völlig verschieden, von tagelanger Ohnmacht über folternde Krämpfen bis hin zur totalen Bewusstseinsausschaltung, bei der er sich in einem merkwürdigen tranceähnlichen Zustand befand, in dem sein Körper wach und sein Geist vernebelt war.

Er spürte den kalten Becher an seinen Lippen und eine eiserne Hand legte sich um seinen Nacken, um ihn ruhig zu halten. Ein letztes Mal noch brachte er die Kraft auf sich gegen die Fesseln zu winden, bevor ihn ein schmerzhafter Stoß in die Rippen gefügig machte und still halten ließ.

Eine angenehm erfrischende Flüssigkeit floss sein Hals hinab, einigen Tropfen bahnten sich ihren Weg über sein Kinn und seine Kehle. Von der ersten Sekunde an wusste er, dieses Getränk enthielt nicht so viele Kräuter, dass es ihn hätte umbringen können, doch die Angst vor stundenlangen Krämpfen hielt ihn fast gelähmt.

Die Wirkung setzte langsam, doch unaufhaltsam, ein. Ganz langsam, dem Zustand der  vorgeschritten Alkoholzunahme ähnlich, vernebelte sich seine Sicht und seine Gedanken. Die Wörter, die Lestrange ihm entgegenschmiss verstand er nicht, konnte sie nicht mehr sinnvoll hintereinander reihen. Ein taubes Gefühl legte sich über seine Wunde am Bein und an den Handgelenken. Der Schmerz verschwand langsam und zum ersten Mal war er froh, dass dieses Mittel, welches seine Drogensucht erloschen hatte, in ihm war. Er wusste, Lestrange würde ihn für sehr stumm, doch nicht für bewusstlos halten.

Er wurde müde, doch gleichzeitig erwachte sein Körper scheinbar wieder etwas zu neuem Leben, schien neue Kraft geschöpft zu haben, doch der letzte Gedanke, nachdem ihm sein Geist entglitt galten der Angst, was Lestrange wohl alles mit ihm anstellen könnte, während ein Teil von ihm schlief...

******

Ein lauter Schrei brachte ihn schließlich wieder ins Leben zurück.. 

Zuerst wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand. Röchelnd holte er tief Luft und bereute es sofort, denn durch das Einatmen bohrte sich ein starker Schmerz tief in seine Brust. Sein Kopf war noch viel zu unklar, als dass er auch nur Bruchstücke, von dem was hier vor sich ging, verstand.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass es sein eigener Schrei gewesen war, der ihn zurückgebracht  hatte.

Jeder Atemzug ließ ihn einmal durch die Hölle und zurückgehen. Nicht fähig an irgendetwas anderes als diesen Schmerz zu denken, bemerkte er weder, dass ihn keine Fesseln mehr hielt, noch dass er zusammengekrümmt und zitternd am kalten Boden lag,  und nicht wissend, dass er die nächsten Stunden ohne Hilfe nicht mehr überleben würde.

Er lag in seinem eigenen Blut und hielt unbewusst eine Hand an seinen Brustkorb, wo mehrere Rippen gebrochen sein mussten, und die andere Hand an seinem Kopf, der vor Schmerzen zu zerspringen drohte. 

Erst nach mehreren Minuten begriff er überhaupt, wo er sich befand. Doch das ,Warum' wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, ihm fiel einfach nicht ein, wieso er halbnackt und offenbar schwer verletzt in einem kalten Raum lag und sich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieben hatte, wenn es ihm nicht mehr Anstrengung gekostet hätte, als einfach nur bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Durch einen sehr dichten grauen Nebel nahm er plötzlich dunkle Schatten sich bewegender Gegenstände wahr. Diese flimmerten und tanzten vor seinen Augen und er musste alle Konzentration dazu aufwenden, um die Augen offen zu halten, doch langsam meinte er, Personen zu erkennen. 

Panisch wollte er irgendwie hier weg kommen. Er würde es nicht aushalten diesem Monster ein weiteres Mal schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein und sich im Nachhinein nicht einmal erinnern konnte, was dieser überhaupt mit ihm gemacht hatte. 

Doch er konnte nur noch einen verängstigten Seufzer von sich geben, als die Person sich langsam zu ihm beugte und Worte sprach, deren Bedeutung er nicht verstehen konnte. Die Stimme dröhnte und er wusste nicht, ob sie sanft oder hart sein sollte. 

Ein Gesicht tauchte plötzlich in seinem Blickfeld auf und hätte ihm jemand gesagt, dass es ein Troll war, so hätte Jam es glauben müssen, denn er erkennte nur die Umrisse und dunkle Haare. Der Rest verschwamm wie auf einem undeutlichen Foto, da seine Augen sich langsam mit Schmerzenstränen füllten. 

Er wollte einfach nur noch hier weg. Er wollte die Schmerzen nicht mehr spüren müssen, wollte sich schützend in irgendjemandes Armen sinken lassen und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er dies noch nie in seinem Leben bekommen hatte und er konnte sich auch nicht erinnern es jemals verlangt oder bedauert zu haben. Doch die Tatsache, in welchen Armen er sich wiegen lassen wollte, erschreckte ihn...  

Die Gestalt vor ihm machte Anstalten ihn zu berühren, sie streckte langsam eine Hand aus - jedenfalls nahm Jam an, dass es eine Hand war - und wollte sie augenscheinlich an seine Wangen führen. 

Der Junge zuckte erschrocken zurück, doch nur einige Zentimeter, denn würde er sich weiter bewegen, so bräche er sich mit Sicherheit ein oder zwei weitere Rippen. Entsetzt wollte er seinen Gegenüber anschreien, er solle ihn in Ruhe lassen, doch als er den Mund öffnete, entkam ihm nur ein Schwall warmen, klebrigen Blutes. 

Bevor ihm die Qualen wieder in ein Netz tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit ziehen konnten, hörte er wieder die laut widerhallende Stimme und erkannte plötzlich, wer dort vor ihm stand. Überrascht und doch  irgendwie bestätigt gab er seinen Geist langsam frei und sank ihn unheimlicher, doch erlösender Ohnmacht... 

---

Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich so lange gebracht habe, aber dafür ist das Kapitel auch etwas länger ;) 

Wer wohl die Gestallt ist? Lestrange? Voldemort? Oder doch ein geheimnisvoller Retter? ;)

**Vroni**: Ohne dich, wäre das Kapitel wahrscheinlich nicht mehr diese Woche rausgekommen *g* Und was noch nach deinem Geschmack sein dürfte, ist die Genesungszeit Harrys... Du keine Sadistin ;)

**Fidi**: Also ich krieg die Ideen meistens auf dem Weg zur Schule (meine Schule ist fast 50km entfernt) oder kurz vor dem einschlafen *g* Vielleicht solltest du dir da mal eins der Bücher schnappen und dir ein bisschen Gedanken machen... das hilft! *g*

**1234567890**: Also mit dem Jaguar wird sich später noch alles klären und auch wieso die Sterbeengel so fies sind ;) Und wieso lass ich Harry immer so leiden? *grübel* Ja... warum eigentlich? Aber gib es doch zu – du magst es doch insgeheim auch, wenn er ein bisschen leiden, oder? *g*

**Tarivi**: Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel ist deinen Ehrwartungen gerecht geworden, denn es enthält ja nicht gerade viel Inhalt, nur einen leidenden Harry und wieder mal einen fiesen Cliff ;) Aber was seit ihr anderes von mir gewohnt? *g*

**Veelas**: Also mittlerweile hab ich ja keine Ferien mehr, könnt aber ruhig welche gebrauchen, da hättet ihr dann auch noch was von, schließlich ginge dann das Updaten schneller ;) Hab heut übrigens ne 2 in Spanisch wiedergekriegt, deswegen gibt's auch heut das neue Kapitel :)

**Pe**: Ich würde auch sagen, dass er ein ernstes Problem hat. Armer Harry! Gut, dass ich dich diesmal nicht zum weinen gebracht hab *g*

**Sternchen**: Danke für das Kompliment und ich beeile mich natürlich! ;)

**Angel344**: Ich hoffe er hat dir vorläufig genug gelitten, wenn nicht, dann freu dich noch aufs nächste Kapitel ;)

**Blackstar**: Ja, Katie mochte ich auch am liebsten, aber irgendwie mag ich es, wenn meine Lieblinge sterben *g* War das jetzt ne Andeutung? *fg*

**Elena**: Rache... Ja, die Rache ist was wunderbares *verträumt guck* Katie und Justin rächen und dann noch die Rache an Lestange ;) Oh man, wie fies kann ,mein' Harry wohl werden? *überleg* - Ziemlich fies!

**LEA**: Wo das ganze hinführt? Lass dich überraschen ;)

**Jenni**: Danke für das Lob :)

**Samantha Black**: Naja, deine Frage, ob Lee und Co. es geschafft haben wird hier ja nicht aufgelöst, aber bestimmt im nächsten Kapitel ;) Ich hoffe es hat die gefallen, was  die Lestanges mit Harry angestellt haben ;)


	10. Remus J Lupin

**Hallo Leute**

**Vorweg nochmals eine große Entschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich werde im Moment in der Schule von Klausuren erschlagen und Referaten verfolgt *heul***

**Also komm ich nicht mehr so oft ans Schreiben, außerdem hab ich ziemlich viele Tiere, die auch seine Aufmerksamkeit und Pflege fordern und dann sind da noch diverse andere Pflichten, wie beispielsweise meine Firmlinge und Gruppenkinder, dann Katechetinnentreffen und GL-Runden. **

**Ich habe in letzter Zeit echt nicht viel Freizeit, also vergebt mir, ja? Ich hoffe durch die lange Wartezeit habe ich keine Leser verloren!**

**Es tut mir wirklich leid!**

***knuddel* **

**Shade**

***

**1234567890**: Ich hoffe, es war nicht **zu** lange, oder? *hoff*

**Veelas**: Schön, dass du sehnsüchtig auf meine Kapitel wartest und die Länge des letzten Kapitels ist zum Glück nicht so viel mehr als dieses, da hast du dann auch etwas mehr zu lesen. Übrigens Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu der zwei in Latein! *Hand schüttel*

**Pe**: Ja, hart ist das letzte Kapitel irgendwie schon ein bisschen, aber er ist ja gerettet worden, von Remus: Go Remus, go...! *g*

**Blackstar**: *lol* Wie hast du die Anspielung denn jetzt verstanden? Für wie fies hällst du mich? ;) Ne, die Überlegung mach ich nicht mehr wahr und es war auch nicht Draco, an den er denkt! Wie sprechen uns...

**Angel344**: Bin ich denn so Unvorhersehbar? *g* Aber wie du siehst hast du dich wirklich getäuscht, denn unsere lieber Werwolf hat den Jungen ja gerettet ^-^

**Vroni**: Jepp, du denkst zu komisch, denn sonst hat sich keiner über diesen Satz beschwert! *knuddel*

**Fidi**: *lol* Also ich steck in letzter Zeit voller neuer Ideen, die ich wahrscheinlich verwirklichen werde, wenn ich „Jaguar" abgeschlossen habe.

**Elena**: Also ich liebe es ja, wenn „der Kleine" ein bisschen leidet ;) Aber wer hat gesagt, dass der Jaguar Voldemort nicht ebenbürtig ist? Oder nimmst du an, Harry sei dieser Tyrann? *g* Ich versuch mich zu beeilen!

**Alex Black**: *g* Ja, da hab ich mich wohl vertan, sonst wäre die Hand vermutlich ab, oder?

**Silverwolfe**: Tut mir Leid, aber du hast nicht richtig geraten, dann der Retter ist nicht Sirius! ^-^"

**Severina**: Also ich mag es auch, wenn Harry mal ein bisschen böse ist *g* Übrigens freut es mich, wenn du meine Geschichten super findest *freu*

**Jenni**: Danke für das Lob :)

**Annika**: Pflaume? o.O Wenn du meinst ^-^". Ich hab dich nicht gezwungen! *hab ich dir schon tausend Mal gesagt* *lol* Meine kleine Schwester darf solche Kapitel gar nicht lesen, da pass ich schon für auf!

**Nici**: *rot werd* Heut bekommen meine Story ja nur Komplimente *freu* Das mit der langen Wartefrist hab ich ja oben schon erklärt und ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir! Vielleicht kannst du das Ende das Kapitels nicht lesen, weil der PC das manchmal ganz komisch hochläd, also nächstes mal einfach auf „Aktualisieren" klicken ^-^

***

Kapitel 9 

Remus J. Lupin war mit den Jahren zu einem verbitterten, hart arbeitenden Mann geworden, dessen Antlitz sein eigentliches Alter um Längen geschlagen hatte. Tiefe Trauer- und Sorgenfalten zogen sich durch sein Gesicht. Die beinahe unnatürliche Blässe seiner Haut, das lange, etwas ungepflegt wirkende Haar und die eingefallenen Stellen seiner Haut ließ ihn krank und beinahe zwanzig Jahre älter aussehen.

Seit dem Tod seines besten Freundes und dessen Patenkind war er zu einem zurückgezogenen Mann geworden, der alles dafür getan hätte den Verantwortlichen zu töten. Er stürzte sich geradezu auf seine Arbeit, die hauptsächlich daraus bestand Informationen für den Orden des Phönix zu sammeln und auszuwerten. Zahlreiche Angriffe und Hinrichtungen waren durch ihn verhindert worden, weil er seine Mitstreiter rechtzeitig informiert hatte.

Doch in den letzten Monaten war es Remus immer schwieriger vorgekommen Dinge zu behalten und auszuwerten. Seine Konzentration hatte nachgelassen und er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, wieso. Erst ein Besuch bei Madame Pomfrey an diesem Morgen hatte ihm in dieser Hinsicht behilflich sein können. Ihre Diagnose hatte ihn schwer erschüttert und verwirrt. 

Nun saß er in seinem Büro und sann darüber nach. 

Gehirnhautentzündung? Er!

Es war eine bakterielle Krankheit und das hieß, sie konnte nur auf Muggelart bekämpft werden. Poppy hatte ihm zu seiner sofortigen Therapie und langfristigem Krankenhausaufenthalt geraten, doch wie konnte Remus es verantworten so lange seine Arbeit aufzugeben? Viele Unschuldige würden ihr Leben verlieren und Voldemort könnte noch mehr Familien zerstören und in untröstliche Trauer stürzen.

Laut aufseufzend wandte er sich wieder den vor ihm liegenden Papieren zu, in denen die zuletzt gestorbenen Ordensmitglieder aufgelistet waren. Einige Namen kannte Remus flüchtig, doch in diesem Monat war niemand gestorben, der ihm sehr viel bedeutet hatte.

Ein hektisches, kurzes Klopfen und stürmisches Aufstoßen der Tür ließ ihn zusammenzuckend aufsehen und er erkannte Ronald Weasley in der Tür.

Seit Harrys Tod hatte Remus nicht mehr viel mit dem rothaarigen Jungen zu tun gehabt, doch nun, da dieser plötzlich vor ihm stand, versetzte es ihm gleich zwei schmerzhafte Stiche. Einerseits weil Ronald lange kein Kind mehr war und seinem toten Vater mit jedem Tag ähnlicher wurde und andererseits musste er unweigerlich daran denken, ob Harry mit dem Alter James noch ähnlicher geworden war oder vielleicht Lily nun mehr ähneln würde. 

Atemlos rang Ronald am Türrahmen gelehnt nach Atem. 

„Professor...", schnaubte er, „Sie... sie müssen mir... mir helfen!"

In seinem ganzen Leben hatte Remus nur in einem einzigen Jahr unterrichtet, doch scheinbar wusste Ronald ihn nicht anders Anzusprechen, selbst Hermione, mit der er etwas öfter zutun hatte, nannte ihn noch immer Professor.

„Komm rein, Ronald!", sagte Remus mit seiner üblichen Ruhe und stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf, wobei er unauffällig die Liste einsteckte. Der Junge musste keinen der Namen unbedingt lesen. „Und mach bitte die Tür zu!"

Ronald suchte offensichtlich nach den richtigen Worten, wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte, doch dann sprudelte es nur so aus ihm raus.

„Vor ein paar Tagen ist ein Mann namens Jam Black aufgetaucht, der sich uns nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten anschloss. Kurze Zeit später, etwa vor drei Stunden erhielten wir einen Notruf von Fred, in dem es hieß, dass die Gruppe in Hogwarts von Todessern überrascht worden war und sie allein nicht mehr fliehen könnten. Jam übernahm sofort die Führung des Teams und sie kamen durch die Geheimgänge ins Schloss, doch als sie drinnen waren, teilten sie sich auf. Fred, George und die anderen kamen über einen Kamin dort weg und auch Malfoy und seine Leute schafften es, aber von Jam fehlte jede Spur. Fred war erst ein paar Stunden später wieder in der Lage zu sprechen und erzählte was vorgefallen war und dass Jam sich für sie geopfert hatte, indem er sich den Todessern stellte. Als wir eine halbe Stunde später dort nach ihm suchten, war niemand mehr da und die Große Halle vollkommen eingestürzt. Die Todesser müssen ihn mitgenommen haben und Herm ist nicht bereit ihm zu helfen... Bitte, helfen **Sie** mir!", schloss Ronald flehend.

Remus wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Wie konnte der Junge erwarten, dass er ihm helfen würde? Für jemanden, der von Todessern entführt worden war, standen die Überlebenschancen fast Null! Wieso glaubte Ronald, dass er einem Fremden aus einer solch gefährlichen Situation befreien würde?

„Ronald!", begann er sanft lächelnd, „Wenn die Todesser ihn mitgenommen haben, dann wissen wir doch gar nicht, wo er sich befindet!"

„**Bitte**, Professor! **BITTE**!", bettelte er und seine Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. Wieso bedeutete ihm der Mann so viel, wenn er ihn doch erst vor wenigen Tagen kennen gelernt hatte? 

„**Sie** haben die Möglichkeiten dazu! **Sie** besitzen Kontakte! **Sie** könnten es herausfinden!", meinte Ronald hektisch.

„Ich kann meine Quellen doch nicht für die Auffindung einer einzigen Person anzapfen, Ronald!", sagte Remus ruhig, „Jedes Mal, wenn ich Kontakt aufnehme, gefährdet das nicht nur mich sondern vor allem meinen Informanten!"

Der junge Mann ließ den Blick nervös durch das Zimmer huschen, beinahe so als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass sie alleine waren. 

„Vertrauen Sie mir! Wenn sie über ihn Bescheid wüssten, dann würden Sie keine Sekunde mehr zögern, ihm zu helfen!", versicherte er und sein Blick war voller Ehrlichkeit.

Remus fragte sich, wieso Ronald es ihm nicht einfach sagte, doch dann kam ihm ein erschreckender Gedanke. 

Jam Black! Black? Schmerzhaft erinnerte es ihn an Sirius, und dann noch dieser Vorname, der dem seines ebenfalls toten Schulkameraden so sehr ähnelte. Vielleicht war Jam eine Abkürzung James'. Ein absurder Gedanke stieg in ihm auf: Hatte Sirius einen Sohn?

„Was verschweigst du mir?", fragte Remus schließlich etwas heiser und ging um den Tisch herum.

„Ich... Er...", Ronald fand offensichtlich keine Worte für das, was er erzählen wollte. „Sie dürfen es niemandem verraten, bitte, versprechen Sie es mir!"

„Ich verspreche es!"

„**Er** ist es!", nun war seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein keuchendes Geflüster.

Sein Atem setzt aus und obwohl ein Teil von ihm es bereits wusste, verleugnete sein Verstand es.

„Wer?", Remus' Stimme war noch um einiges leiser.

„Harry!"

In dem Moment herrschte sein Verstand über die Gefühle, die sich in ihm ausbreiteten. Wie konnte der Junge es wagen ihn an diesen schrecklichen Tod zu erinnern? Wieso musste er noch Salz auf die Wunde streuen?

„Er ist tot, Ronald!", sagte Remus resignierend und all seine Erwartungen waren mit einem Moment ausgelöscht.

„Nein, Professor... Sie verstehen nicht...", versuchte er es, doch sein einstiger Lehrer ließ ihn mit einem wütenden Blick verstummen.

„Glaub mir, Ron, niemand wünscht sich sein Leben so sehr zurück wie ich, doch es wird niemals geschehen. Ich selbst habe seine Leiche gesehen, wog sie in meinen Armen und vergoss literweise Tränen über seinen Tod, doch es ist geschehen und niemand bringt uns die Toten zurück! Ich selbst habe dieses Erlebnis schon vor Jahren an seinem Vater erfahren und du musst mich nicht noch durch solche Bemerkungen daran erinnern, dass er fort ist!", nun zitterte seine Stimme vor ungezügelter Wut.

Wohingegen Ronald offensichtlich ruhig wurde, als habe er solch seine Reaktion erwartet. „Er hat seine Identität unter Veritaserum zugegeben!"

Eine plötzliche und unheimliche Stille lag lange in der Luft, und bevor Remus die Worte wirklich verstanden hatte, knickten seine Beine unter ihm ein. Ron war schnell genug an seiner Seite um ihn abzufangen, doch der Körper des älteren Mannes war zu schwer als dass er ihn lange hätte aufrecht halten können. Langsam und behutsam zog er ihn auf einen alten, zerknautschten Sessel in der Ecke des Zimmers und ließ ihn vorsichtig darauf nieder.

„Wieso erzählst du solche Lügen, Ronald?", keuchte Remus unter der großen Anstrengung,  überhaupt ein Wort herauszubringen. 

„Sie wissen, dass ich niemals über solche Dinge lügen würde!", behauptete er ruhig und schaute dem Älteren besorgt in die Augen, wobei er plötzlich sehr viel älter als seine 20 Jahre aussah.

„Ron... ich...", es dauerte mehrere Minuten, ehe Remus wusste, was er sagen wollte. Ron schwieg in dieser Zeit, doch ihm war sehr unbehaglich zu mute. Mit jeder Sekunde, die sie Harry nicht suchten, schwanden dessen Überlebenschancen.

„... ich kann das nicht glauben – Er muss den Trank irgendwie manipuliert haben!", sagte Remus, seine Stimme zitterte und er starrte scheinbar in völliger Trance geradeaus.

Der Rothaarige seufzte leise und überlegte kurz, wie er es Remus erklären konnte. „Er nahm Harrys Personalausweis und sofort änderte sich das Bild... Sie wissen, dass die Bilder auf den Ausweisen sich nur ändern, wenn der rechtmäßige Besitzer sie berührt!"

„Wieso... Wann... Wo ist... ist er gewesen?", brachte Remus stotternd hervor.

Ronald erzählte ihm von dem Vielsafttrank und dem Tausch mit Severus Snape. Er berichtete alles, was Harry ihm und später auch Hermione anvertraut hatte, und als er am Ende angelangt war, starrte Remus noch immer geschockt auf den Boden.

„Henry...", sagte er verträumt, „Ich hätte ihn beinahe vergessen... Der Tag, an dem er Harry in dem Flugzeug das Leben gerettet hat, muss zu der Zeit gewesen sein, wo der Junge beerdigt wurde... Er war hier! Erinnerst du dich? Ein großer, alter Mann mit weisem kurzem Haar und dickem Bauch, er ist Dumbledores Bruder!"

Ron schob seine Verwirrung beiseite, dass Dumbledore somit Harrys Großonkel sein müsste, doch der alte Schulleiter war tot und wenn Remus nicht bald wieder Vernunft annahm, so müsste ihm Harry bald in das Reich des Jenseits folgen.

„Professor...", fing er vorsichtig an, „Sie müssen irgendetwas tun! Kontaktieren Sie ihre Spione und informieren Sie den Orden!"

„Es würde Tage dauern, sich mit den eingeschleusten Todesser zu treffen, ohne diese dabei in Gefahr zu bringen!", noch immer hatte Remus den Blick gesenkt und starrte ins Nichts. Irgendwie schien dem Mann eher daran interessiert, wieso Harry zurück war und keinesfalls daran ihn zu retten. „Damit wird einiges klarer. Dann ist Melissa nicht deine, sondern seine Tochter, nicht wahr?" Er schaute mit verschleiertem Blick zu Ron hinauf und dieser nickte tonlos. „Sie hatte schon immer eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Lily, und auch ihr ganzer Charakter gleicht Harry unermesslich. Ich habe mich immer gewundert, woher die Kleine das hat. Jetzt verstehe ich endlich."

Verzweifelt schaute Ron sich in dem Arbeitszimmer um, als suche er etwas, dass ihm helfen konnte, Remus wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Sie müssen ihn finden!", meinte er schließlich eindringlich.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Remus und stand ruckartig auf. Ron starrte in verwirrt an.

„Das müssen **Sie** herausfinden!", sagte er eindringlich.

„Wie soll ich das machen?". Der Mann sah ihn nun seinerseits erstaunt an und schüttelte den Kopf, als habe er keine Ahnung, wovon Ron sprach. 

„Professor... Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie das immer anstellen!", sagte er nach längerem Zögern.

„Ich möchte jetzt, dass du gehst, Ronald!", sagte Remus plötzlich und führte Ron an der Schulter in Richtung Tür.

„Was?!", schrie der Junge, doch der Ältere brachte ihn mit wütendem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Geh zu Hagrid und hilf ihm bei den Hippogreifen!", sagte der Mann bestimmt.

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!"

„Oh doch, das ist es! Geh! Ich muss mit jemandem sprechen! Geh! Komm in vier Stunden wieder, dann werde ich wissen, wo er ist!"

***

Ronald Weasley tat wie ihm geheißen und half Hagrid bei den gefährlichen Tieren, die im Krieg auf Seiten des Ordens standen.

Es fiel ihm schwer zu gehorchen, doch Remus hatte sein Büro mit einem Zauber verschlossen und arbeitete offensichtlich so hart, dass er nicht einmal Madame Pomfrey hineinließ.

Seine Konzentration ließ so sehr zu wünschen übrig, dass der Halbriese ihm nach einer halben Stunde riet den Tieren lieber nicht zu nahe zu kommen, da sie ihm sonst vielleicht einen Arm abhacken könnten, wenn er ihnen nicht den nötigen Respekt zeigte.

Mehrere Ordensmitglieder sprachen ihn auf seine untypische Nervosität an, darunter auch seine Mutter, doch er schwieg und weihte niemand ein, den er auf den Fluren und bei den Ställen sah.

Ron musste sich sehr anstrengen dem riesigen Mann nichts über Harry zu erzählen, doch er hielt er durch, auch wenn ihm die forschen Blicke des Wildhüters keinesfalls entgingen.

Und da selbst die längsten Stunden einmal vorüber gingen, stand er nach abgelaufener Frist vor der Bürotür seines früheren Lehrers, die sich nach wenigen Minuten schwungvoll öffnete.

Der mehr grau- , als schwarzhaarige Mann sah nicht von seinen Papieren auf, sondern zog Ron schnell in sein Büro, ohne eine Wort zu verlieren.

„Und?", fragte Ron seinerseits jedoch sofort.

„Ich habe drei mögliche Ansätze, doch es wird nicht leicht!", versicherte Remus und sah nun zum ersten Mal wirklich klardenkend aus.

„Wer?"

„Bellatrix Lestrange, McNair oder ein Mann, von dem ich nicht hoffe, dass er seine Finger im Spiel hat!", meinte der Mann, fuhr jedoch schnell fort, als der Blick Rons ihn durchbohrte. „Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht – niemand scheint ihn zu kennen, deswegen wäre es nicht sehr günstig, wenn **er** Harry in seiner Gewalt hätte!"

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wie viele Leute stellt der Orden zur Verfügung?", fragte Ron hektisch.

„Wir werden bei McNair anfangen und sein Gelände durchsuchen, da er die meisten Sklaven hält, ist die Chance bei ihm großer als bei Lestrange!", bestimmte der Ältere ruhig, „Und wir beide werden die Einzigen sein, die ihn suchen – Zwei Menschen sind unauffälliger! Bist du dir eigentlich sicher, dass Harry dich erkennen wird, wenn wir ihn finden? Wenn **die** wissen, wer er ist, werden sie garantiert nicht zimperlich mit ihm umgehen und sein Zustand wird ziemlich labil sein! Vielleicht erkennt er uns nicht!"

„Die einzige Person, die er eher erkennen würde und die sich in diesem Land befindet, wäre vielleicht Shila, aber sie können wir auf keinen Fall mitnehmen!", meinte Ron bestimmt. „Gehen wir!"

***

Sechs Stunden später stellten die beiden Suchenden fest, dass sich Harry Potter nicht auf dem Anwesen McNairs befand!

Sie waren nicht entdeckt worden und das war wohl eher ihrem Glück als Verstand anzusehen, denn sie waren unaufmerksam und aufgeregt. Sie machten sich für das Apparieren zu der Villa der Lestranges bereit und wussten, dass kein Todesser Schutzzauber über sein Haus legen würde. Sie fühlten sich für so etwas viel zu sicher und erwarteten keinen Angriff.

Remus wurde sich schmerzhaft bewusst, dass der Junge bereits dreizehn Stunden gefangen gehalten wurde, und biss sich unbewusst auf die Unterlippe, bevor er Ron leise Anweisungen ins Ohr flüsterte. Zum Glück war dieses Anwesen nicht so groß wie das McNairs. Hoffentlich befände der Junge sich hier.

Der erfahrene Auror wies den Jüngeren an, draußen nach Harry zu suchen, während er selbst die Kerker **in** der Villa ansah. 

Die Zeit verging nach seinen Maß viel zu schnell, sie rannte ihm davon – sie rannte **Harry** davon. Erst nach über zwei Stunden intensivster, planmäßiger Aufklärung hörte Remus plötzlich einen gequälten Aufschrei und folge diesem Laut, mit einer Mischung aus Hoffnung, Mitleid und Angst.

Als Remus den Klicklaut einer sich öffnenden Tür hörte, musste er sich fluchtartig hinter einem schweren Vorhang verstecken und konnte beobachten, wie Rudolphus Lestrange leise lachend aus einem dunklen Raum trat und unaufmerksam an ihm vorbeischlenderte.

Voller Hoffung rannte der Werwolf auf das Zimmer zu, aus dem der Todesser soeben gekommen war, öffnete sie schnell und schlich hinein.

Seine Augen mussten sich erst an das schwache Licht gewöhnen, doch als er klar sehen konnte, wünschte er sich plötzlich blind zu sein. Das Erste, was er sah, war ein dünnes Seil, welches von der Decke hinabbaumelte. Dann wanderten seine Augen über eine Blutlache und einen befleckten Dolch, der in der Nähe eines hellen T-Shirts und einer Jeanshose lag. Die Ketten an der Wand schwangen noch hin und her, so als seien sie erst seit wenigen Minuten wieder unbenutzt, und unter ihnen lag ein Tuch, welches man wohl als Augenbinde identifizieren konnte.

Seine Suche nach brauchbaren Indizien wurde abrupt durch ein qualvolles Stöhnen unterbrochen und es tat Remus beinahe weh, sich nach der Herkunft dieses Schmerzenslautes umzusehen, doch er tat es.

Ein junger Mann mit schwarzen, zerzausten Haaren und fast gänzlich mit einer roten Flüssigkeit überzogen, lag nur noch mit dem nötigste bekleidet zitternd und scheinbar aus tiefer Ohnmacht erwachend auf dem Boden im eigenen Blut, welches wie Wasser aus einer Quelle aus ihm ran.

Sofort gab Remus ein Signal durch den Zauberstab an Ron, damit dieser sich zu dem abgemachten Treffpunkt begeben konnte.

Unsicher trat er schließlich an den Jungen heran, dessen Blick unfokussiert durch ihn hindurch sah. Er kniete sich nieder und wollte irgendetwas für ihn tun, doch er wollte Harry nicht noch mehr Qualen bereiten, indem er ihn bewegte.

Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand nach ihm aus, wollte wissen, ob es tatsächlich kein Trugbild war, doch der Jüngere wich erschrocken zurück, soweit es der Zustand seines Körpers erlaubte. Remus zwang seine Emotionen aus seinem Gedächtnis, sie waren jetzt im Moment völlig fehl am Platz! 

„Harry?", fragte er vorsichtig, doch in den Augen des Jungen sah er kein Verstehen, dort lag nur Panik. „Hab keine Angst, meine Junge. Ich hol dich hier raus!"

Plötzlich schien mit einem Wimpernschlag alles Leben aus Harry verschwunden und er sank in sich zusammen. Geschickt fing Remus ihn auf und bettete seinen Kopf sanft auf dem Boden. Nun hatte er die Gelegenheit, sich die Verletzungen des Jungens anzusehen. 

Systematisch suchte er den Körper Harrys nach Verletzungen ab. Er begann mit dem Kopf und strich ihm eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht. Sanft legte er eine Hand flach gegen seine Stirn, sie war feucht und heiß. Besorgt suchten Remus' Augen weiter. Die Schrammen an Kinn und Wangen erschienen ihm beinahe lächerlich, wenn er sich die tiefen Einschnitte auf seinen Brust und das Blut, welches unaufhörlich aus seinem Mund trat, näher ansah. Der ältere Mann mochte lieber gar nicht an die inneren Verletzungen denken...

Sie konnten nicht aus der Villa apparieren – so vorsichtig waren die Todesser dann doch. Aber Remus wusste, dass Harry einen Transport höchstwahrscheinlich nicht überleben würde und so zückte er seinen Zauberstab und begann notdürftig den Körper des Jungen intensiv zu untersuchen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry eine mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung erlitten, doch diese Verletzung kostete Ruhe und eine lange Zeit der Genesung, er konnte jetzt nichts tun. Er sah wieder die Schürfwunden und diesmal blieben ihm auch nicht die Würgemale und ein kleinen Einschnitte an seinem Hals verborgen, doch um diese Schrammen konnte er sich jetzt nicht sorgen, dazu waren sie nicht schwer genug. Die erste gravierende Verletzung waren jedoch die Inneren in seinem Brustkorb – er musste mehrere Rippen gebrochen haben, so dass der Auror schnell einen strammen Verband um ihn schnürte. Der rechte Arm des Jungen stand in einem merkwürdigen Winkel ab, er musste gebrochen sein, so dass Remus auch um ihn einen Verband zog.

Die tiefen Einschnitte in der Brust waren ebenfalls versorgt und um die Wunden an den Handgelenken konnte er sich wieder nicht kümmern. Er legte einen letzen Verband um das linke Bein und schließlich hob er Harry vorsichtig mithilfe eines Zaubers vom Boden.

Nun war Vorsicht geboten, doch im Nachhinein konnte Remus sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie er es zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt geschafft hatte, Rons Reaktion jedoch sah er förmlich noch vor sich, wie der Rothaarige blass geworden war und nicht einmal nachfragen konnte.

Beide apparierten mit Harry in das Hauptquartier des Ordens und nachdem Remus den Jungen in die Obhut Madam Pomfreys gegeben hatte, konnten sie nur noch abwarten...


	11. Erwachen und Aussprache

Also ich freu mich, dass ich dieses Kapitel so schnell hoch laden konnte *freu* Aber ihr werdet hoffentlich verstehen, wenn ich nicht mehr auf jeden einzelnen Rewiever sosehr eingehen kann, dafür habe ich einfach keine Zeit mehr.

**Dank an Elena, 1234567890, Veelas, Alex Black, Nici, Vroni, Angel344, Annika und blackstar**

Kapitel 10 

Wärme... 

Geborgenheit... 

Schutz...

Frieden...

Ruhe...

Das klirrende Geräusch von Metall brachte Jam in die Gegenwart zurück und schleuderte sein Bewusstsein in einen sofortigen Wachzustand, doch instinktiv ließ er die Augen geschlossen.

„Lissy... ruhig!", flüsterte eine Stimme zu seiner Rechten. Er hörte knisternden Stoff und vermutete, dass Hermione aufgestanden war, um Melissa zu helfen etwas einzusammeln, was diese hinuntergeschmissen hatte.

„Sorry, Ma.", sagte das Mädchen mit ihrer hellen und kindlichen Stimme, doch scheinbar ohne wirkliches Bedauern. „Wie lange müssen wir noch hier bleiben?", fragte sie und Jam hörte ihre Langweile sehr deutlich heraus.

„Nicht mehr lange, Schatz!", gab Hermione leise wider, „Komm! Hilf mir die Murmeln wieder einzusammeln... Krabbelst du eben unter das Bett?"

Jam hörte, wie sich das Kind auf die Knie hinabließ und sich unter ihm umherschob, während es demonstrativ zu stöhnen begann. Die Kleine war ganz offensichtlich sehr faul.

„Da...", meinte Melissa nach einigen Minuten und Jam vermutete, dass sie ihrer Mutter soeben die Kugeln gegeben hatte.

„Sehr schön. Ich bring die Murmeln lieber hinaus, wer weiß ob du sie nicht noch einmal **aus Versehen** hinunterstößt!", meinte Hermione und ging hinaus, während Melissa ihr hinterher rief, sie habe die Kugeln nicht absichtlich fallen lassen, doch Jam – der Melissa fast gar nicht kannte – bemerkte, dass das Kind nur versucht hatte seine Mutter abzulenken. 

Aufmerksam lauschte er auf die Atemzüge und registrierte, dass die Kleine sich an der scheinbar hohen Matratze seines Bette hinaufzog und schließlich auf die Decke kniete. Er spürte, wie sie näher kam und nahm ihren süßlichriechenden Atem, der sehr verdächtig nach Zitronenbonbons roch, auf seiner Haut wahr.

Melissa befand sich nun direkt neben ihm und schien sehr daran zu interessiert ihn von Nahem zu beobachten. Vorsichtig öffnete Jam die Augen nur soweit, dass er des Kindes langsame Bewegung wie einen schwarzen Schatten bemerkte. Sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, offensichtlich zu seiner Stirn.

In dem Moment schlug er plötzlich die Augen auf.

Die Kleine stieß einen schrillen Überraschungsschrei aus und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie war zurückgesprungen und drohte über den Bettrand hinabzufallen.

Aus Reflex wollte er nach dem Mädchen greifen, um zu verhindern, dass es fiel. Sein Oberkörper fuhr hoch, doch seine Hand schnellte nur um wenige Zentimeter auf, irgendetwas hinderte ihn. Erschrocken spürte er einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust und ließ sich schnell wieder in die Kissen zurückfallen.

Er hörte ein leises, dumpfes Geräusch, welches ihm zeigte, dass das keine Mädchen soeben auf dem Boden gelandet war. Nur Sekunden später tauchte ihr Kopf wieder hinter dem Bettrand auf und in den großen, smaragdgrünen Augen lag grenzenlose Überraschung. Ihr Mund war ungläubig aufgeklappt und einige Strähnen der roten Haare hingen ihr vor den Augen.

Beide starrten sich Minutenlang an, doch dann schien die Kleine Angst zu bekommen und fing an leise zu schreien. „Mama!", rief sie, doch nicht sehr laut. Vorsichtig trat sie rücklings einige Schritte zurück.

„Wo.. wo sind wir, Kleine?", fragte Jam und war selbst überrascht, wie sanft seine Stimme ihr gegenüber klang.

„Mama!", rief Melissa nochmals, und jetzt etwas lauter, doch sie trat nicht mehr zurück, sondern schaute jetzt etwas neugieriger, als erschrocken.

Jam stöhnte und beschloss erst einmal zu untersuchen warum er sich nicht bewegen konnte, doch die Bettdecke war über seine Arme und Handgelenke gelegt, so dass er nichts erkennen konnte.

„Äh... Melissa... kannst du mir helfen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein!", sagte sie, doch mehr aus Trotz als aus Angst.

„Ach, komm schon!", sagte er und bemerkte dabei, dass die Kleine ganz schön frech war.

Sie sah sich nach beiden Seiten um, als habe sie versprochen sich Jam nicht zu nähern und kam dann langsam näher. 

„Ma hat gesagt, ich darf nicht mit dir sprechen!", sagte sie schnell und klang nun, als wollte sie ihn ärgern.

„Und was tust du dann gerade?", fragte er etwas angespannt.

„Wenn du das Mama sagst, dann red ich nie wieder mit dir!", sagte sie und war offensichtlich erschrocken über diese Reaktion. Sie war stehen geblieben.

„Nein!", meinte er lächelnd, „Ich werde es niemandem verraten!"

„Versprichst du das?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja, ich verspreche es!", sagte er ehrlich.

Nun lachte sie mit ihrer hellen kindlichen Stimme und dieses Geräusch ging Jam durch die Knochen. Noch nie hatte er so ein ehrliches Lachen vernommen.

„Ich bin Melissa und du?", fragte sie schnell und war nun so nahe an das Bett zurückgetreten, dass sie die Arme verschränkt auf den Rand der Matratze legen konnte und ihn mit ihren großen Augen neugierig anstarrte.

Er öffnete den Mund und um ein Haar hätte er seinen wirklichen Namen preisgegeben, doch er hielt sich im letzten Moment zurück. „Jam", sagte er ruhig. „Wo sind wir, Mel?", fragte er und war überrascht, dass er ihr diesen Spitznamen gegeben hatte.

„Ma sagt in einem Muggelkrankenhaus!", meinte die Kleine, zog sich an dem Bett hinauf und setzte sich neben seine Hand auf die Matratze, doch dann schreckten Beide plötzlich auf, als die Tür des Zimmers geöffnet wurde.

„Melissa!", rief Hermione, die im Türrahmen erschienen war und trat auf das Mädchen zu. „Geh da weg!", ihre Stimme war zornig.

„Glaubst du, ich würde ihr etwas antun, Mione?", fragte Jam spöttisch. Die junge Frau kam näher und hob Melissa in ihre Arme.

„Ich werde Remus schicken, er will mit dir reden!", sagte sie.

„Wieso habt ihr mich hier fixiert?", fragte Jam ruhig, bevor Hermione sich umgewandt hatte.

„Du warst schwer verletzt und im Fieberwahn. Wir wollten verhindern, dass du dir durch deine Bewegungen noch mehr schadest!", sagte sie in völlig normalem Tonfall.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Hermione und Melissa, die ihm unbemerkt von ihrer Mutter traurig zulächelte. Müde schloss Jam die Augen und versuchte die Stunden seiner Gefangenschaft aus seinen Gedanken fernzuhalten. 

Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Gestalt, die ihn aus dieser Hölle befreit hatte, doch mit ihm sprechen wollte er nicht. Zu sehr ängstigte ihn die Vorstellung, seine Tarnung könnte zu bröckeln beginnen.

Nach wenigen Minuten der völligen Stille, hörte Jam schnelle, fast schon rennende Schritte, die sich auf ihn zu bewegten. Noch immer die Augen geschlossen haltend, hörte er, wie die Tür langsam geöffnet wurde.

„Harry?", die Stimme klang heiser und war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Leise trat Remus ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Haben die Andren dir nicht gesagt, das ich auf diesen Namen allergisch reagiere?", fragte er, doch sein Tonfall war keinesfalls vorwerfend, sondern eher etwas belustigt. Er schlug die Augen auf.

„Die Augenfarbe steht dir nicht!", meinte Remus ruhig und trat näher. Er zog sich einen Stuhl an das Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder, doch der Augenkontakt brach keine Sekunde ab.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Jam etwas angespannt. Er war etwas überrascht, wie der Werwolf reagierte. Diese Ruhe hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Nachdem Lestrange dich in Ruhe gelassen hat?"

„Nein, nachdem du den Raum betreten hast!"

„Das hast du noch mitgekriegt?", fragte Remus offensichtlich überrascht, „Es sah nicht so aus, als wärst du wirklich bei Bewusstsein!"

Jam lächelte etwas bitter. „Na ja, völlig klar war ich ganz bestimmt nicht!", gab er zu. „Aber erzähl!"

Irgendwie wunderte Jam es selbst, dass er in Remus scheinbar einen Freund sah, wohingegen er sich Hermione und Ron völlig gleichgültig, vielleicht sogar aggressiv verhielt.

„Ronald und ich haben dich zum Orden gebracht und Poppy hätte dich um ein Haar mit einem Trank umgebracht. Miss Hill machte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig darauf aufmerksam, dass es dich in diesem labilen Zustand wahrscheinlich umbringen würde. Wir mussten einen Muggelarzt finden, der dich wieder zusammenflicken konnte und suchten dann ein Krankenhaus, in dem er dich behandeln konnte."

„Wie lange bin ich hier?"

„Seit über einem Monat. Dementsprechend sind auch deine Wunden verheilt. Die Rippen sind beinahe wie neu, der Gips an deinem rechten Arm kann bald abgenommen werden und die Schürf-, Schnitt- und  Brandwunden, sind lange verschwunden."

Jam war verwirrt. Brandwunden? Gebrochener Arm? Während er in seinen Gedanken versunken war, beobachtete Remus seinen Schützling.

„Du warst also bei Henry!", stellte Remus fest und riss Jam damit so abrupt aus seinen Gedanken, dass er erschrocken leicht zusammenzuckte.

„Ja, er gab mir eine neue Identität und die finanzielle Unterstützung zu einer Ausbildung.", sagte Jam ruhig und musterte den älteren Mann. „Du siehst nicht gesund aus!", sagte er schließlich besorgt, „Was ist los?"

Remus tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache... Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr du deinem Vater ähnelst?"

„Ja, das weiß ich. Und wahrscheinlich mit der Zeit nicht nur äußerlich!"

Remus lachte kurz auf. „Ron ist sehr verletzt von deinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber und ich glaube sogar der kalten Hermione machst du zu schaffen. Das Mädchen hat sich sehr verändert, seit du fort warst!"

„Ihr habt es alle nicht bemerkt?", fragte er plötzlich überrascht und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was meinst du?"

„Hermione... Sie hat sich von euch allen wohl am wenigsten verändert!", behauptete er.

„Hast du sie etwa noch nicht getroffen?", fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Doch, natürlich!", meint er und bemerkte erst jetzt wieder, dass seine Arme noch immer festgeschnallt waren. „Kannst du diese Teile vielleicht vorher öffnen?", fragte er und nickte zu seinen Händen.

Remus beugte sich vor und befreite erst seine linke, dann die rechte Hand. Erleichtert rieb Jam sich die Gelenke, an denen die einstigen Wunden durch das Drahtseil nur noch blasse Narben waren. Er setzte sich auf.

„Du musst Hermione nur kälter entgegentreten, als sie sich selbst gibt und schon ist sie wieder das kleine, hilflose Mädchen von früher. Wahrscheinlich war sie deswegen mit Malfoy zusammen – er ist nun mal von Natur aus ziemlich kühl.", meinte Jam.

„Und das alles hast du in den paar Tagen herausgefunden?", fragte Remus anerkennend.

Jam zuckte mit den Schultern, als wollte er sagen, dass dies den Anderen doch hätte auffallen müssen.

„Auf welche Schule bist du eigentlich gegangen?", fragte Remus neugierig.

„Merlin School for high skilled wizards and witches!", antwortete Jam mechanisch. 

„Ich habe von dieser Schule gehört. Sie soll sehr gut sein! Erzähl mir von ihr!", forderte Remus.

„Sie ist eine Privatschule und nur wenige Schüler werden aufgenommen. Eine Jahrgangsstufe hat gerade mal fünf Schüler, wenn es hochkommt und nach zehn Schuljahren bist du zum Auror ausgebildet. Seit dem Sommer habe ich meinen Abschluss!"

„Sie ist bekannt für ihre Schulung in Animagie!", meinte Remus.

„Ist sie das?", wich Jam aus. „Was ist hier geschehen, nachdem ich fort war?"

„Du lenkst vom Thema ab!", behauptete Remus.

„Es interessierte mich eben, was hier los gewesen ist!"

Und Remus begann zu erzählen. Von den Massakern gegenüber den Muggeln, von den zahlreichen Hinrichtungen der Ordensmitglieder, von der Machtübernahme, von denen, die zu der Seite der Todesser übergelaufen waren, und bei all diesen Erinnerungen tat der Mann sich schwer damit, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Doch er weinte nicht.

Es herrschte n ein kurzes Schweigen, doch nach einigen Minuten durchbrach Remus die Stille. „Hast du diese Miss Hill eigentlich in der Schule kennen gelernt?"

Jam lächelte verschmitzt. „Ja, sie war in meinem Jahrgang! Wo ist sie im Moment?"

„In den Höhlen, bei Cho. Sie scheinen sich recht gut zu verstehen!", meinte Remus.

Jam lächelte. „Shila versteht sich mit Jedem, der Respekt vor ihr hat!", meinte er.

„Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"

„Etwas mehr als zwei Jahre!", meinte Jam

„Und was habt ihr vor? Wollt ihr hier bleiben? Zurück nach Amerika?"

„Ich will auf jeden Fall zurück nach Amerika, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist!"

„Liebst du sie?"

Jam war verdutzt. „Natürlich, sonst wäre ich nicht mit ihr zusammen."

„Hast du vor, sie zu heiraten?"

Misstrauisch zog Jam die Braunen zusammen. Wo sollte das Gespräch hinführen?

„Keine Ahnung! Remus, ich bin gerade mal zwanzig!"

„Was ist mit Kindern?"

Jam erstarrte.

„Wirst du ihr von Melissa erzählen?"

Schweigen.

„Sie ist genau wie deine Mutter früher!", sagte der Ältere

Plötzlich verschlossen sich die Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers.

„Ich bin nicht ihr Vater, sondern legendlich ihr Erzeuger!", behauptete der Jüngere und nun war aus seiner Stimme die Kälte zu vernehmen, mit der er auch zu Ron und Mione sprach.

„Schon gut!", meinte Remus ruhig. „Wieso bis du eigentlich ausgerechnet jetzt wieder hier? Wieso bist du **überhaupt** wieder hier?"

„Ich kann dir diese Fragen nicht beantworten!", sagte Jam leise und wich Remus' Blick aus.

„Okay, dann sag nichts dazu!", meinte Remus, wobei er verstehend lächelte.

Es folge eine lange, bedrückende Stille. Erst mach Minuten bewegte Remus sich wieder. Jam hatte den Blick noch immer gesenkt.

Der Ältere stand von seinem Stuhl auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Jam schaute auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wir sehn uns demnächst sicher noch öfter!", erklärte Remus und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Remus!"

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um.

„Danke!"


	12. Für immer

Kapitel 11 

Die nächsten Tage vergingen äußerst ruhig, sowohl in den Reihen der Auroren wie auch der Todesser. Es schien eine beängstigende Stille vor dem Sturm zu sein. Voldemort wusste, dass Harry James Potter wieder auferstanden sein musste, denn die Lestranges gehörten zu seinen treusten Anhänger.

Jam versuchte von Remus etwas über den Monat zu erfahren, in dem er bewusstlos in dem Muggelkrankenhaus gelegen hatte, doch der Mann konnte ihm keine brauchbaren Hinweise geben. Entweder war in den Wochen wirklich nichts geschehen, oder aber man belog ihn, weil etwas sehr schlimmes stattgefunden hatte.

Vielleicht hatte Voldemort versucht ihn herauszulocken und dabei unschuldige Menschen einfach als Opfer auserkoren und schließlich getötet. Er wusste es nicht, doch eines stand fest, Jam musste hier heraus und sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass der Tyrann keine Massaker seinetwegen veranlasst hatte.

Hermione oder Ron wollte er auf keinen Fall fragen und mit Shila hatte man ihn noch nicht sprechen lassen. Obwohl die Bezeichnung „Gespräch" bei seinen einstig besten Freunden wohl fehl am Platz schien.

Ron war einige Mal aufgekreuzt, doch Jam hatte ihn entweder weggeschickt oder ihm nicht geantwortet und nur desinteressiert zugehört. Die Worte des Rothaarigen hallten ihm immer noch förmlich in den Ohren wieder. Wie sehr hatte er sich für die Rettung seiner Brüder bedankt? Wie sehr tat es ihm Leid, dass Jam in diese Schlacht mithineingezogen worden war?

Morgen sollte Jam aus dem Krankenhaus in das Quartier des Phönixordens gebracht werden, doch ob er dies überhaupt wollte, hatte man ihn nie gefragt. Nur wenige kannten seine wahre oder besser noch frühere Identität und so fragte sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit die Hälfte der Mitglieder, wieso man einen unbekannten Zwanzigjährigen dermaßen beschützte. Und keinesfalls hatte er vor ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, niemandem!

Plötzlich kam ihm das tadelnde Gesicht eines alten Mannes in den Sinn. Dieses Bild sah er oft, wenn er nachdachte und fast automatisch murmelte er leise: „Lass mich in Ruhe, Albus!"   
Er wusste nicht mehr, wann er angefangen hatte seinen toten Schulleiter beim Vornamen zu nennen oder warum es dessen Antlitz vor sich sah, wenn er Probleme hatte, doch weder störte es ihn noch ängstigte er sich davor.

Ohne sich noch weitere Gedanken über das Verbleib von den Mitgliedern des Ordens oder DA's zu machen zog er sich etwas umständlich an, da sein rechter Arm noch immer ihm Gips lag und daher unbrauchbar, und fasste seinen endgültigen Entschluss, wohin er gehen würde. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und legte sich den Ausweis James' um den Hals, dann verließ er ohne jegliche Nachricht das Anwesen, indem er apparierte.

Er hatte eine Rechnung zu begleichen und erwartete keine Hilfe, nicht einmal von Remus oder Ron. Beide würden ihm davon abraten und nicht zulassen, dass er diese Schuld tilgte, doch im Moment kümmerte ihn das wenig.

Sekunden später lag die hübsche Villa Lestranges still vor seinen Augen. Sie ähnelte einer merkwürdigen Idylle und lag ruhig in friedlichem Ambiente. Jam wusste, dass sein Vorhaben aus dieser Perspektive in den nächsten Stunden wohl nur unmerklich verändert werden würde, doch für die Menschen, die hier lebten war die Zeit der Abrechnung gekommen.

Bellatrix hatte seinen Paten getötet!

Und auch vor dem Mord an ihm selbst war sie nur zurückgeschreckt, weil sie den Ausweis gesehen hatte und ihrem Meister wahrscheinlich Bericht erstatten musste, doch ihrem Mann hatte sie nichts erzählt, so dass dieser ihn weitergefoltert hatte.

Zielstrebig schritt der schwarzhaarige Mann auf den Haupteingang zu und war sich dem Risiko, dem er sich auslieferte, ganz genau bewusste. Jeder Bedienstete und jede Wache könnte ihn sehen – sollte ihn sehen!

Doch er kannte solche Situationen und war mit ihnen vertraut, hatte Übungen und Theorien gelernt und erdacht. Seine Instinkte waren geprobt und in diesem Moment erweckt und angespannt.

Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte sprang diese scheinbar durch Zauberhand gelenkt auf und ein älterer, ihm selbst unbekannter Mann trat ihm mit gezücktem Zauberstab entgegen.

„Wer bist du? In wessen Auftrag kommst du? Was willst du?", fragte der Mann ihn mit scharfer Stimme. Jam ließ den Zauberstab sichtbar an seinem Gürtel baumeln, jede falsche Bewegung käme jetzt einem Todesurteil gleich. Es mussten sich mindestens ein Dutzend Wachen in der Nähe des Eingangs befinden – und alle waren bereit ihn in weniger als einer Sekunde zu töten.

Er mahnt sich zur Vorsicht und plötzlich kamen ihm die Worte Henrys in den Sinn: „Tu das Unerwartete!" Und genau das hatte er vor.

„Zügle deine Zunge und erweise dem Botschafter deines Meisters etwas mehr Achtung, sonst wirst du schon bald einen qualvollen Tod sterben müssen... durch meine Hand!", seine Stimme war kühl und ohne jegliche Emotionen.

Der Alte zuckte merklich zusammen, denn in seinen Augen hatte er gerade einen von Voldemorts Dienern ohne jeglichen Respekt behandelt. Und nach Jams Informationen sah man dafür recht hohen Strafen entgegen.

„Entschuldigt, mein Herr!", sagte er schnell und verneigte sich tief, „Darf ich nach dem Grund Eures Erscheinen fragen?"

„Ich will sofort mit den Hausbesitzern sprechen!", blaffte er den Todesser an und trat an diesem vorbei in das Gebäude. „Wo sind sie?"

„Im kleinen Salon. Sie haben Besuch. Wenn Ihr gestattet, werde ich sie benachrichtigen!"

„Nein, bring mich nur zu ihnen!", bestimmte Jam und die Arroganz in seiner Stimme überzeugte den Diener sehr schnell. Schweigend schritten sie den Flur entlang, bis Jam etwas einfiel. „Wer ist der Besucher?"

„Die Herren Mister Crabbe und Mister Goyle!", sagte der Mann und wagte es nicht Jam, der hinter ihm lief einen Blick zuzuwerfen oder gar in die Augen zu sehen.

„Junior oder Senior?"

„Beide, mein Herr!"

Es würde schwieriger werden, als Jam es gehofft hatte, obwohl keiner dieser Todesser besonders gefährlich für ihn werden könnte, mit Ausnahme der Lestanges. Nun stellte er sich die Frage, was er mit seinen früheren Klassenkameraden und dessen Eltern machen sollte. Er hatte keinen Grund, sie dasselbe Schicksal wie Bella und dessen Mann ereilen zu lassen, doch andernfalls wären sie eine Gefahr für ihn.

„Hier sind sie!", sagte der Diener und machte Anstalten an die Tür zu klopfen, doch Jam verhinderte die Geste indem er den Mann mit einen schnellen Zauber außer Gefecht setzte und den Bewusstlosen dann in einer kleinen Nische, die vom Flur aus unsichtbar lag, verschwinden ließ. Er konzentrierte sich und sprach einen schwierigen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sich aus.

Ohne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen öffnete er lautlos die Tür und glitt ohne das geringste Geräusch zu verursachen in den hellen Raum hinein. Fließend schlüpfte er hinter eine Säule im Zimmer, von der aus er einen guten Überblick hatte. Die sechs Personen an dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes bemerkten ihn nicht und so analysierte Jam die Situation, wie es ihm beigebracht wurde. Nicht die Schule, sondern vielmehr Henry hatte ihm die Dinge beigebracht.

„Verschaff dir einen Überblick!", war immer die erste Anweisung seines Großvaters gewesen und so tat Jam wie ihm schon damals befohlen worden war. Die Männer saßen sich gegenüber und redeten scheinbar über „Geschäfte". Keiner von ihnen war besonders Aufmerksam für seine Umgebung. Die zahlreichen Fenster spendeten genug Licht, um die Schatten mitberechnen zu müssen – sie könnten ihn verraten.

„Erkenne Verstecke, lerne die Umgebung für dich arbeiten zu lassen, plane im Voraus und merkte dir die Fluchtwege schnell!"  
Die Säulen boten massig Verstecke und auch die Vorhänge boten genügend Schutz. Wie konnte er nun seine Umgebung für sich ausnutzen? Er lauschte und hörte keine besonderen Geräusche, die gegebenenfalls ausgenutzt werden könnten. Die Schatten waren ruhig und würden sofort verräterisch wirken, doch die sanft von der Decke baumelnden Seile – wofür sie auch immer benutzt wurden – konnte er gebrauchen. Der Fluchtweg, falls irgendetwas schief gehen sollte, war einfach, denn durch die Fenster könnte er auf jeden Fall fliehen, auch wenn dies wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt schmerzlos sein würde.

Selbstsicher und sichtbar trat er hinter der Säule hervor. Crabbe Junior saß ihm gegenüber und bemerkte ihn als Erstes. „Wurde aber auch Zeit...", begann der Zwanzigjährige und hob schon sein leeres Glas, um Jam zu zeigen, dass er es auffüllen sollte, doch Rudolphus unterbrach ihn, indem er sich blitzschnell erhob, als er Jams Reflektion in der Fensterscheibe sah.

Der Mann fuhr herum, doch da Jam genau hinter ihm stand war es ein Leichtes für den Jüngeren den Todesser zu überwältigen. Er griff nach dessen Handgelenk, dreht es so kraftvoll und schnell, dass es ein lautes Knacken von sich gab und schmetterte die Knochen direkt auf die hohe Stuhllehne, so dass Lestranges vor Schmerz nicht mehr in der Lage war den Zauberstab – der daraufhin kraftlos zu Boden fiel – zu halten. Er schrie auf und umklammerte die verletzte Hand mit seiner Anderen, während seine Frau nun ebenfalls erschrocken aufgesprungen war und die Waffe auf den Jüngeren richtete.

„Crucio!", schrie Bellatrix, doch sie war zu langsam für den ausgebildeten Auror, der den Körper des Verletzen schützend vor sich stellte. Der Mann schrie erneut, während Jam ihn auf seine Frau warf und damit beide zu Fall brachte.

Kreischend wurde die Todesserin von ihrem Mann „begraben", während Jam die Lestanges schnell entwaffnete und den Crabbes und Goyles nur einen warnenden Blick zuwarf, der sie davon abhielt sich auch nur zu rühren. Die Überwältigung war so schnell und fließend gewesen, dass sie nicht den Mut aufbringen würden auch nur zu atmen, wenn Jam es ihnen nicht erlaubte.

Die Szene schien eingefroren zu sein. Die vier Männer an dem Tisch, die beiden Todesser auf dem Boden und Jam, der die Situation vollkommen unter seiner Kontrolle hatte und die Ruhe eines erfahrenden Killers besaß.

Es war der ältere Goyle, der die Stille nach minutenlangem Schweigen durchbrach. „Verflucht! Wer bist du?!", er wollte schreien, doch seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein ängstliches Flüstern.

Jam lächelte schelmisch. „Ich habe viele Namen, viele Gesichter, viele Identitäten...", sagte er bedrohlich leise, „Nenn mich Black" – er warf den eingeschüchterten Lestanges einen Blick zu – „oder lieber... Potter?!"

Beinahe synchron hörte Jam die Anwesenden die Luft hörbar einziehen. 

Diesmal durchbrach Crabbe Senior die Stille: „Das ist vollkommen unmöglich, ich sah ihn..."

Jam unterbrach ihn genervt stöhnend: „... mit eigenen Augen sterben – Schon klar! Wir hängt dieser Satz langsam zum Hals raus! Weißt du, wie oft ich diese Bemerkung in den letzten Wochen schon gehört hab? Mir ist es scheißegal, ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht!"

Ohne den Vieren noch eine Erwiderung zu gönnen ließ er sie bewusstlos und gefesselt zu Boden stürzen, bevor er sich gelassen seinen einstigen Peinigern zuwandte. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihnen abwechselnd kalt in die Augen – er wartete offensichtlich auf irgendetwas.

Der Mann sprach als Erster: „Was... was willst du?"

Die Antwort folge schnell und emotionslos: „Rache!"

In der selben Sekunde, in der er dieses Wort gerade zu ausgestoßen hatte, spürte er einen dumpfen, aber kräftigen Schlag in Kniehöhe. Überrascht verlor er das Gleichgewicht und noch während er fiel sah er aus dem Augenwinkel wie einer der Lestranges auf ihn zustürzte.

Jam musste sich abstützen und drehte sich reflexartig auf den Rücken. Rudolphus sprang ihm mit einem riesigen Satz entgegen. Er zog die Beine an und stieß den Mann von sich weg, um gleich darauf schnell atmend auf die Füße zu kommen und zu sehen, dass er den Todesser mitten ins Gesicht getroffen hatte.

Den Zauberstab am Anschlag wollte er reflexartig den ersten Fluch einsetzen, den man ihm in Amerika zur Verteidigung beigebracht hatte.

„Avada..." 

Er hielt plötzlich inne und erstarrte.

„Nicht... bitte...", flehte ihn Bellatrix mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte sich schützend vor ihnen Mann gekniet und stand somit beschwichtigend zwischen den Beiden. Rudolphus hatte die Hände über die vermutlich gebrochene Nase gelegt, doch jetzt legte er die eine sanft auf die Schulter seiner Frau.

„Lass, Bella..."

Jams Denken über diese Todesser wurde von einer Sekunde zur nächsten vollkommen umgeworfen. Wieso opferten sich diese Monster für den jeweils Anderen? Niemals hätte Jam geglaubt, die Beiden würden einander wirklich lieben! 

Skeptisch trat er einen halben Schritt zurück und sah, wie die Frau vorschnellte, um ihm  seinen Zauberstab zu entreißen. Nur seinen schnellen Reflexen war es zu verdanken, dass er sich rechtzeitig wehren und Lestrange mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung an die hinter ihm liegende Wand drücken konnte.

Doch die Frau schrie gequält auf und ein ganzer Schwall von Blut schoss aus ihrem Munde über ihre Robe.

„Bella!", schrie der Mann und stürzte an Jam vorbei auf seine Frau zu, die ihn mit großen, gläsernen Augen anstarrte und über deren Lippen die rote Flüssigkeit noch immer lief. Ihr Blick wandte sich von dem ihres Gatten über Jam bis sie an sich selbst hinuntersehen konnte und verharrte.

Sie keuchte erschrocken, als sie die Spitze eines Hornes aus ihrer Brust ragen sah. Das ausgestopfte Tier hinter ihr an der Wand verfolgte die Situation emotionslos, wohingegen Jam seinen Zauberstab hinabsenkte und zusah, wie Rudolphus seine tote Frau, deren Blick gebrochen schien, sanft auf den Boden gleiten ließ. 

Jam wandte sich um – hatte seine Rache vergessen.

Das letzte, was er hörte, waren die verweinten Worte des Witwers: „_Es tut mir Leid, Bella... Es tut mir so Leid_!"

***

Jam hat die Rückreise wie durch einen Schleier erlebt, konnte sich noch schwach erinnern, dass er einem der Bediensteten der Lestranges irgendetwas von „Strafe vom Dunklen Lord" zugerufen hatte, um ungehindert aus der Villa zu gelangen.

Irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins hatte er registriert, dass er in das Ordensquartier geflohen war. Er hatte niemanden gesehen und war direkt in Sirius'  früheres Zimmer, von dem er wusste, dass er leer stand, geflüchtet. Aus dem Augenwinkel meinte er einen Schatten zu sehen, der ihm in den Raum folge, doch er reagierte nicht darauf.

Wie hatte er das tun können? Er hatte ihnen einen Schrecken einjagen wollen, sie bloß stellen wollen, doch nicht töten! Er brachte Menschen nur in Notsituationen um, niemals aus Rache, doch jetzt war etwas grundlegend schief gelaufen.

Er bewegte sich zielstrebig, doch mit betäubtem Denken auf das Bett zu. Langsam ließ er sich darauf nieder, zog die Beine an den Körper und schlang die Arme schützend um sie. Er spürte, wie ihm salzige Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Er weinte! Wieso weinte er? Jahrelang tat er das nicht! Nicht einmal als Shilas Mutter gestorben war. Er hatte gedacht es verlernt zu haben, doch nun weinte er um Jemanden, der ihn gefoltert hatte und am liebsten umgebracht hätte.

Wieso? Doch im wesentlichen kannte er die Antwort: Es war diese Liebe zwischen den Todessern, die ihn so sehr überrascht hatte! Wie konnte man für jemanden anders jemals freiwillig sein Leben geben?

„Harry?", die sanfte Stimme kam näher und Jam machte nicht einmal den Versuch die Tränen zu verbergen und wegzuwischen.

Schwaches Licht fiel durch die verstaubten Fenster in den Raum und reflektierte die Flüssigkeit glänzend auf Jams Gesicht. Er wirkte in diesem Moment unheimlich schutzlos und von dem Tyrannen in ihm war nichts mehr geblieben! In dieser Sekunde war er derselbe naive Junge, der damals von Voldemort getötet worden war.

Er hörte leise Schritte hinter sich und spürte, dass sich jemand auf der andren Seite des Bettes niedergelassen hatte. Vorsichtig legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er erkannte, wer es war.

Seine Hände schnellten vor und umklammerten die Hermiones. Die Frau wusste, dass sie wiedereinmal zu weit gegangen war und machte sich bereit wieder eine Predigt Jams zu hören, doch dem war nicht so.

Jam zog sie an beiden Händen langsam zu sich, so dass sie schließlich hinter ihm saß und ihre Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt hatte. Er ließ sich gegen sie fallen und er flüsterte kaum hörbar mit leiser, sanfter Stimme: „Halt mich fest, Mione!"

Sie tat dies nur zu gern, wie sehr hatte sie sich dies in ihren Träumen ausgemalt. Gewünscht hatte sie es sich, dass er ihn ihren Armen wie ein schutzloses Kind weinte, sie hatte gewollt, dass er Gefühle zeigte.

Ihre Arme zogen ihn schutzgebend an seine Brust und kaum merklich entspannte er sich. Seine Augen schlossen sich und sie betrachtete ihn liebevoll wie ein kleines Kind. Einige Strähnen schwarzen Haares klebten an seiner Stirn und die Tränen hatten ihre Spuren hinerlassen. 

Noch immer hatte er ihre Handgelenke mit eiserner Entschlossenheit umklammert, so als habe er Angst, sie könnte weggehen. Er wirkte wie ein Ertrinkender, der sich hilfesuchend an einen Strohhalm klammerte.

„Ich halte dich, Harry!", flüsterte sie und zog ihre Arme noch näher an seinen Körper. Sie spürte seine Wärme, roch seinen Duft und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als diesen Moment bis in die Ewigkeit anhalten zu können. „… für immer!"

Er schlug die wässrigen Augen auf und starrte sie an wie ein kleiner Hund, der wusste, dass er etwas Verbotenes getan hatte. Er schluckte und ihre Blicke verbanden sich. 

„Es tut mir so Leid...", flüsterte er. Die selben Worte – ein ganz anderer Sinn!

Seine Stimme zitterte. Sie wollte die Hand ausstrecken, um ihm die Tränen von den Wangen zu streichen, doch kaum bewegte sie sie, festigte Jam seinen Griff noch mehr, ohne sie zu verletzen und starrte sie an, als würde er sterben, wenn sie ginge.

Sie beugte sich ganz langsam zu ihm hinab, bis sie seinen warmen, angenehmen Atem spürte, dann schloss sie die Augen und verharrte. Sie wollte nichts von ihm erzwingen.

Doch beinahe in derselben Sekunde spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren und gab sich dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss vollkommen hin. Ihr Körper entspannte sich, genau wie seiner und seine Lippen waren so zart, wie sie es schon damals waren. Er beherrschte die Kunst des Küssens.

Sie spürte seine Zunge, die um Einlass bat und sie gewährte ihn nur zu gerne. Sanft und spielerisch schien sie jegliche Kontrolle über ihren Mund verloren zu haben. Willig gab sie sich ihm vollkommen hin...

*******

**Hamzu**: Naja, dafür das es letztes Mal so schnell ging, dauerte es diesmal echt verdammt lange -.-

**Vroni**: Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich wäre, wenn ich dich nicht hätte *knuddel* Ja, Remus war schon cool und Mel is total knuffig, da haste recht ;)

**Blackstar**: Naja, „kurz" ist relativ ;) Die Kapitel sind im Durchschnitt etwa 5-8 Seiten lange und von daher war das letzte mit 7 Seiten eigentlich normal, aber ist nicht viel passiert ^-^

**Sweetannika**: Danke *knuddel* Bist ja auch ne ganz süße ;)

**Elena**: Ich versuch so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben...

**Pe**: Oh ja, Mel find ich auch voll niedlich. Ist alles verwirrend? *am kopf kratz* kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, wenn man nicht weiß, wie es weitergeht ^-^

**Silverwolfe**: Ja, das letzte Kapitel war ein bisschen wenigen Actionreich, aber wichtig für das Verständnis, also die Aussprache mein ich ^-^

**1234567890**: *g* Ich versuche mich zu beeilen, aber wenn ich zu schnell schreibe, wrid die Qualität sicher besch...

**Alex Black**: Keine Sorge, ich schreib diese FF weiter. Hab nur die andere Idee im Kopf gehabt und wollte sehen, wie die Leser darauf reagieren ;)

**Sam Black**: *lol* Ich vergebe dir... *g* Ja, ich find den Werwolf auch echt bemitleidenswert...


	13. Eröffnungen

Kapitel 12 

Die sanften Strahlen der Morgensonne weckten sie am nächsten Tag.

Sie ließ die Augen geschlossen und befürchtete alles nur geträumt zu haben, doch sie spürte die Wärme eines weiteren Menschen in ihrer Nähe. Die Lider aufschlagend sah sie das bläulichleuchtende Haar ihres Liebsten.

Ihre Hände waren noch immer in seinem Beschlag, selbst jetzt, wo er schlief. 

Am Abend des letzten Tages hatte ihn der Schlaf in ihren Armen übermannt und sie hatte ihn stundenlang einfach nur beobachtet, bis sie schließlich gehen wollte, doch sobald sie versucht hatte, ihre Arme aus seinem Griff zu entziehen, hatten seine Augen zu flackern begonnen wie bei einem Albtraum, doch aufgewacht war er nicht. 

Sie hatte sich in die Kissen fallen lassen und ihn mitgezogen. Irgendwann war auch sie eingeschlafen und nun war es Tag und sie hatte nicht geträumt, es war alles geschehen. 

Doch sie musste irgendjemandem Bescheid geben, dass Harry wieder da war. Welch Sorgen hatte sie sich gemacht, als er spurlos aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden war! Vor allem Remus musste benachrichtigt werden – er würde über die Ungewissheit den Verstand verlieren!

Und dann schlug der junge Mann in ihren Armen die Lider auf. Für sie schien es beinahe in Zeitlupe zu geschehen. Erst sahen seine saphirblauen Augen verwirrt in Zimmer umher, doch dann schien er zu wissen, wo und vor allem mit _wem_ er sich hier befand.

Sie spürte, wie er leicht zu zittern begann, doch er verspannte sich nicht. Er lockerte den Griff, doch sie zog die Arme nicht zurück, denn schließlich hatte sie ein Versprechen gegeben und das würde die halten – sie würde, nein musste _ihn_ halten!

Er hustete, wobei sein Körper bebte. Bis jetzt war Hermione nicht aufgefallen, wie staubig es in Sirius' altem Zimmer war, doch verständlich, denn immerhin war dieser Raum seit Jahren ungenutzt.

Beide schwiegen für lange Zeit, doch schließlich war es Hermione, die die Stille unterbrach. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie mit sanfter, leiser Stimme.

Er antwortete nicht sofort, vielleicht war er sich nicht einmal sicher, doch als er ihre Hände fallen ließ und sich langsam, etwas verspannt aufrichtete, war sie sich plötzlich sicher, dass nunmehr James zurückgekehrt sein musste. Der kalte, unbarmherzige James Black, der sie schon in der kurzen Zeit so sehr verletzt hatte.

Sie erwartete keine Antwort mehr auf ihre Frage, doch er gab ihr dennoch eine.

„Besser", sagte er schlicht. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht und starrte aus dem staubigen Fenster hinaus.

Sie schwiegen wieder und abermals war es die Frau, die die Stille nicht mehr aushielt. „Was... was ist gestern geschehen... nachdem du aus dem Krankenhaus fort warst?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich...", er stoppte und holte tief Luft. Offensichtlich überlegte er, ob er es ihr tatsächlich sagen sollte, doch schließlich entschied er sich dagegen. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen!", meinte er leise und seine Stimme klag dabei heiser.

Sie nickte und verfluchte sich, warum hatte sie auch nachfragen müssen?

„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?", fragte sie leise und richtete sich halb auf.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich dann zu ihr um. In seinen Augen sah sie keine Feindseeligkeit oder Verspottung, dort lag lediglich Schmerz und Bedauern.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!", seufzte er, „Wir können entweder tun, als wäre gestern nichts gewesen oder..." Er hielt inne.

„Oder?", hakte sie nach. Mit dieser Variante gab sie sich jedenfalls nicht zufrieden! Sie wollte seine Gefühle und seinen Kuss nicht einfach vergessen, doch sie beschlich das eigenartige Bedenken, dass Harry es tief in seinem Innersten auch nicht wollte.

„Oder... du siehst ein, dass ich einen Fehler begannen habe!", sagte er bestimmt, wobei er ihr tief in die Augen sah.

„Harry, es war kein Fehler deine Gefühle zu zeigen, wirklich nicht, du musst nicht immer mit allem alleine klarkommen. Du...", sie saß nun aufrecht und war bereit ihn mit allen Mittel davon abzubringen sich wieder abzuwenden, doch er hob schnell die Hand und legte sie auf Hermiones Lippen.

„Das mein ich nicht, Mione!", sagte er sanft und immer noch schien er durch ihre Augen direkt in ihre Seele blicken zu können. „Ich meine den Kuss. Ich habe eine Freundin..."

„Sie wird dich niemals so lieben können wie ich dich liebe!", sagte sie schnell und nun war er es, der ihrem Blick auswich. Er nahm die Hand von ihren Lippen und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare.

„Mione...", er tat sich schwer damit die richtigen Worte zu finden. Doch als er sie lächeln sah, verwirrte es ihn noch um einiges. „Was ist?"

„So hat mich seit vier Jahren Niemand mehr genannt!", sagte sie sanft und offenbar war es ihr vollkommen egal, wenn er ihr sagt, dass er bereits eine Freundin hatte. Skeptisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und lehnte sich zurück.

„Versteht du, was ich dir sagen will? Shila ist, sie ist wirklich etwas Besonderes. Ich will sie nicht verletzen!!"

„Und mich willst du verletzen, Harry?", fragte sie sanft, „Ich weiß, dass du sie liebst, doch nicht sosehr wie du mich liebst – nein, Harry. Sag jetzt nichts! – aber du hast Angst, dass ich dich verletzten könnte oder irgendjemand aus deinem früheren Leben! Ich würde alles für dich aufgeben, Harry! Mich halten nur noch wenige Dinge hier, wir könnten fortgehen, irgendwohin... ich folge dir überallhin!"

„Ich... ich mag dich, Mione, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich... liebe!", meinte er, doch es klag beinahe wie eine Frage.

Sie sah ihn mit ihren warmen, rehbraunen Augen an und legte eine Hand an seine Wange, während er kaum merklich zurückschreckte. Ganz langsam, wobei ihr Augenkontakt keine Sekunde abbrach, beugte sie sich zu ihm vor.

Als sich ihre Lippen berührten schlossen Beide die Augen und genossen es einfach nur. Sie entspannten sich und Hermione legte die zweite Hand an seine andere Wange, während er mit den Fingern sanft durch ihre langen Haare. Nach Minuten der Verschmelzung löste sich Hermione mit stockigem Atem von ihm. Er ließ die Augen geschlossen, ganz so als wolle er sich noch im Nachhinein an den zärtlichen Kuss erinnern.

„Und jetzt sag mir noch einmal, dass du mich nicht liebst!", sagte sie verführerisch.

Er lächelte wie ein Kind, das bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden war und öffnete dann die Augen. Langsam zog er sie sanft an den Haaren wieder zu sich, um sie in der nächsten Sekunde wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen zunehmen.

Ein leiser Klicklaut zu seiner Rechten ließ ihn die zärtlichen Berührungen abbrechen. Er wandte den Kopf und sah, dass die Tür aufgesprungen war und ein kleines Mädchen in dessen Rahmen stand.

Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde vor Scham mit jeder Sekunde dunkler und ähnelte immer mehr ihren roten Haaren, den Blick hatte sie auf ihre Füße gerichtet. Schnell drehte sie sich um und wollte die Tür hinter sich zuziehen.

„Lissy, warte!", rief Hermione ihrem Kind hinterher und lächelte Harry stumm an, „Komm her, Kleine!"

Sie drehte sich noch immer mit hochroten Kopf um und nuschelte: „Will ja nicht stören..."

Nun lächelte auch Harry: „Du störst nicht. Komm her!"

Das Kind schloss die Tür von Innen und schlenderte ohne die Erwachsenen anzusehen langsam auf das Bett zu. Davor blieb sie stehen und wurde von ihrer Mutter hinaufgezogen.

Hermione strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem hübschen Gesicht und lächelte so zärtlich wie es nur eine Mutter fertig brachte, die ihr Kind musterte. Schließlich sah sie auf und blickte in die blauen Augen Harrys.

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit!", meinte sie und der Schwarzhaarige wusste sehr genau, was sie meinte. Er nickte wortlos.

„Lissy!", sagte sie sanft und das Kind drehte den Kopf, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Weißt du noch, was ich dir damals über deinen Vater erzählt habe?"

Die Kleine nickte langsam und versuchte sich scheinbar zu erinnern: „Du hast gesagt, dass er schon gestorben ist bevor ich auf der Welt war!"

Das Kind war verwirrt und Hermione wusste es. Sie strich ihr sanft durch die langen Haare und nickte langsam. „Weißt du... ich habe mich geirrt!"

Die Augen Melissas wurden größer.

„Weißt du, wie dein Vater hieß, Lissy? Hat Ron es dir jemals gesagt?"

„Harry", sagte das Mädchen atemlos und schien nervös zu werden.

„Ja, genau... doch jetzt heißt er anders!", Hermione schaute auf und sah Harry eindinglich in die Augen, „Sein Name ist...". Sie hielt inne und vergewisserte sich, dass Harry einverstanden war. Er nickte. „James!"

Melissa folge dem Blick ihrer Mutter und starrte schließlich ungläubig in die blauen Augen ihres Vaters. Ihr Mund war aufgegangen und ihre Stirn hatte sich in Falten gelegt

„Du bist... mein Papa?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit, doch es war nicht herauszuhören, ob sie geschockt oder erfreut war.

Harry konnte nichts anderes als einfach nur nicken.

Die Kleine zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du warst aber lange weg!", meinte sie kritisch und etwas Misstrauen schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Er lächelte sie an. „Ja... Ja, das war ich. Lange – viel zu lange!"

Hermione erhob sich und sowohl Harry als auch Melissa blickten sie fragend an. 

„Ich muss Remus Bescheid sagen!", meinte sie. Harry wollte widersprechen, doch er sah ein, dass die Aussage von Hermione keinen Grund darstellen sollte von ihm und ihrer Tochter wegzukommen, sondern ernst gemeint war. Remus würde sich wirklich Sorgen machen.

Sie wandte sich der Tür zu. Kurz bevor sie sie erreicht hatte, hielt sie inne und blickte Harry über ihre Schulter hinweg an. Offenbar nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich sagen wollte: „In zwei Stunden findet eine Versammlung statt. Moody wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn du anwesend bist!"

Sie ging hinaus und ließ den etwas hilflosen Goldenen Jungen mit seiner Tochter allein.

Das Kind begann zu erzählen sobald seine Mutter die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Mum hat immer geweint, wenn sie von dir geredet hat!", sagte das Kind und blickte ihn beinahe herausfordernd an. „Ron, Fred und George waren auch immer ganz traurig. Der Einzige, der mir was von dir erzählt hat, war Draco!"

Harry lachte kurz auf und schüttelte denn beinahe ungläubig den Kopf. „Draco und ich haben uns nie sehr gut verstanden."

„Aber er ist doch ganz nett...", meinte der Kind.

„Kann schon sein, Mel, aber früher war er das nicht!", sagte Harry belehrend. „Menschen ändern sich!"

„Du hast dich auch geändert!", erwiderte Melissa schnell, „Du bist nicht so, wie er und Mum dich beschrieben haben!"

Harry lächelte leicht. „Wie haben sie mich beschrieben?"

„Draco hat gesagt, dass du berühmt und mächtig warst. Er meinte, ihr habt euch oft gestritten, aber eigentlich ist es nie von dir ausgegangen, du warst ganz friedfertig. Er bewunderte dich, weil du so gute Freunde hattest und überall beliebt warst und... – aber erzähl es nicht weiter – er hat auf deiner Beerdigung geweint!", sie erzählte dies ohne darüber nachzudenken und Harry war etwas geschockt von dem, was Draco offensichtlich über ihn dachte. 

„Erzähl weiter!", sagte er mit leiser, doch fester Stimme.

„Ma sagt, dass sie sich schon im Zug nach Hogwarts in dich verliebt hat, ohne vorher zu wissen, dass du so berühmt bist, aber sie hat sich nicht getraut etwas zu sagen. Sie meint, dass du in der Schule nicht so besonders gut warst, aber du bist sehr mutig gewesen und hast deine Freunde immer verteidigt. Über die Kammer des Schreckens, den Stein der Waisen und Trimagische Turnier hat sie mir auch alles erzählt und dass du keine Eltern hattest und das mit Sirius und so...". Sie hielt inne und starrte ihm plötzlich unverwandt in die Augen. „Sie hat gesagt, dass ich die selbe Augenfarbe habe wie du, aber deine sind blau!"

„Ja, das stimmt, aber es sind Kontaktlinsen... das bedeutet, dass meine eigentliche Augenfarbe versteckt ist!"

Der Kind stand plötzlich auf und torkelte über die Matratze in unsicheren Schritten auf ihn zu. Als es vor ihm stehen blieb und die Hand nach seinem Kopf ausstreckte zuckte er fast unmerklich zurück, doch er ließ es geschehen, dass Melissa seine Stirn berührte und die Haare wegzog.

„Du bist es ja tatsächlich!", staunte sie.

Er lächelte nur, während sie sich kopfschüttelnd rücklings in die Kissen plumpsen ließ.

„Es gibt nicht viele Kinder, die hier in den Quartieren aufwachsen, oder?", fragte Harry etwas mitleidig.

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf, doch denn hielt sie abrupt inne und lächelte Harry kindlich einnehmend an. „Spielt du mit mir?", fragte sie mit einem Glänzen in den Augen.

„Jetzt?", fragte er und sie nickte eifrig. „Okay, aber nicht zu lange... Ich muss nachher zu einer Versammlung!"

Sie strahlte freudig und hüpfte vom Bett. „Ich hol meine Puppen, Daddy!"

********

Als sich die zweistündige Frist ihrem Ende zuneigte, erkläret er Mel, wieso er gehen musste, doch schien dies gar nicht einzusehen.

„Du kannst doch Ma später fragen, was die besprochen haben!", meinte sie trotzig.

Er lächelte sie mitfühlend an. „Du kannst doch noch ein bisschen alleine weiterspielen, oder?"

Das Kind verdrehte sie Augen. „Nein, das ist langweilig... Kann ich nicht mitkommen?"

„Das würde deiner Mutter gar nicht gefallen und außerdem...!"

„Aber alle sind da! Es wird doch eine ganz große Versammlung. Wenn die alle da hingehen, ist keiner mehr da, der mit mir spielen kann!", meinte Mel beleidigt.

„Ich hab dir von vornherein gesagt, dass ich in zwei Stunden weg muss!". Er erhob sich. „Willst du mit nach unter kommen?"

Sie nickte und wurde daraufhin von ihrem Vater auf den Arm genommen. Es war noch immer recht früh und auf den Treppen begegneten sie fast niemandem, doch in der Küche, durch die man in den Versammlungsraum gelangen konnte, herrschte reges Treiben. Es war laut und mehr als überfüllt.

Niemand kümmerte sich um ihn, da es nichts Außergewöhnliches war, wenn ein Neuankömmling hier untergebracht war. Sofort sprang Harry mehrere rote Haarschöpfe in die Augen, sie gehörten zu Bill, Charlie und Molly Weasley. Bill wirkte verschlafen und unaufmerksam, während er sein Frühstück ihm stehen verspeisen musste, da der Tisch vollends belegt schien. Charlie stand in der Mitte des Zimmers und sprach mit einer jungen Frau, die mit ihm befreundet zu sein schien. Ihre Mutter stand am Herd und kochte, es sah aus, als sei sie in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken. 

Dann entdeckte Harry zwei weiteren bekannte Gesichter in seiner Nähe – Minerva McGonagall und Draco Malfoy, der ihn im selben Moment ebenfalls bemerkt hatte. Der Blonde wandte sich scheinbar ohne Erklärung von seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin ab und steuerte auf ihn zu.

Harry ließ Melissa hinunter und flüsterte ihr schnell zu, sie solle sich etwas zu Essen bei Molly besorgen. Ein letztes Mal noch, konnte Harry den Blick schweifen lassen, ehe der Blonde ihn erreichte.

„Was machst du hier? Wir dachten du bist abgehauen!", zischte er. Über dessen Schulter hinweg sah Harry, wie die Professorin näher kam.

„Hat Mione es euch nicht gesagt?", fragte er nicht minder leise.

„Nein, hat sie nicht!"

„Dann wirst du sie wohl fragen müssen... Guten Morgen Professor!", begrüße er die ältere Frau.

„Guten Morgen, Sie müssen Mister Black sein, richtig?", fragte sie streng.

„Exakt!"

„Dann darf ich Sie bitten mir zu folgen. Der Vorsitzende hat noch etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen!", meinte sie kühl und wandte sich um in Richtung Versammlungsraum.

Er wurde hineingeführt und man schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Der Geräuschpegel sank und Harry sah ein riesiges Zimmer vor sich, an dessen andrem Ende drei Personen auf etwas erhobenen Stühlen saßen. Er trat näher und erkannte schließlich Hermione, Remus und Moody, die ihn allesamt aufmerksam musterten.

Mad Eye wirkte noch mitgenommener, als schon vor vier Jahren. Seine Haut war stark eingefallen, seine Gestallt gedrungener, aber dennoch hager und fast gebrechlich wirkend. Die schwere Last der letzten Jahre hatten ihre Spuren hinerlassen. Die Haare waren vollends ergraut, doch wirkten gepflegt. Insgesamt machte er bei weitem nicht mehr den wilden Eindruck wie frührer.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem warmen Lächeln, bei dem sein normales Augen freundlich glitzerten und das andren in offensichtlich analysierte.

„Harry!", sagte er erfreut. Der Angesprochene warf Remus und Hermione einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, doch sah ein, dass er – als Fremder – unmöglich an solchen Versammlungen teilnehmen konnte.

„Guck nicht so!", meinte Hermione verteidigend, „Er wusste es!" 

Dann fiel es auch Harry ein, dass Moody durch sein Auge direkt auf seine Stirn sehen konnte und wahrscheinlich sogar den Ausweis, den er immer noch bei sich trug.

Er drehte sich zu seiner früheren Professorin um. „Haben Sie es gewusst?"

Sie lächelte und nickte. „Seit du von den Lestranges wieder hier bist!" Harry sah in ihren Augen, wie sie darum rang ihn in die Arme zu schließen, es schließlich jedoch sein ließ.

„Harry, ich möchte, dass du bei der Versammlung hier oben bei uns sitzt!", sagte Mad Eye und Harry wandte sich wieder ihm zu.

„Nein danke, aber ich mag es nicht sonderlich im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, das hatte ich in meinem Leben oft genug!", bestimmte Harry ruhig, „Außerdem werden dann nur Fragen gestellt... Was stellt ihr drei eigentlich genau dar?". Er blickte von Hermione, über Remus zu Moody.

Remus antwortete. „Wir sind die Vorsitzenden der Versammlung. Hermione, weil sie DA leitet, Moody, als Oberhaupt des Ordens... und ich… weil ich Verbindungen habe!"

„Anders Ausgedrückt, du hast alle Fäden in der Hand und die Beiden sind sozusagen Berater!", meinte Harry, obwohl er wusste, dass eigentlich genau der entgegengesetzte Eindruck entstehen sollte.

Der Mann lächelte. „Wir sind wohl mit Ausnahme Voldemorts die Menschen, die in diesem Land am besten über alles Bescheid wissen und du bist sehr gern aufgenommen!"

Harrys Blick verdüsterte sich fast unmerklich. „Lasst mich da raus, Remus! Das ist nicht mein Krieg! Diese eine, entscheidende Schlacht werde ich mit euch kämpfen, aber auch nur, weil ich der Einzige bin, der Voldemort besiegen kann und ich bin nicht stolz darauf, es zu sein.". Er sprach mit ernster, doch leiser Stimme. Jedem der Anwesenden sah er eindringlich in die Augen.

„Das ist okay, Harry!", sagte Hermione schließlich und lächelte bitter. Sie senkte den Blick. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen und uns war klar, dass du nicht bleiben würdest!"

Sie schwiegen kurz, bis Moody sich schließlich räusperte und Harry ernst in die Augen sah.

„Harry, ich... ich möchte dir jemanden... vorstellen!", er wirkte als fühle er sich in seiner eigenen Haut nicht mehr wohl. „Ich war von vornherein dagegen, doch er verlangte, dass ihr euch wiederseht!"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: Wiedersehen?

---

**Annika**: Bei dir weiß ich nie, was ich schreiben soll, weil wir uns ja jeden Tag in der Schule sehen, also bedank ich mich jetzt einfach mal für den liebe Kommi ^-^ *bedank*

**Blackstar**: Was 'n los mit dir? Man bekommt dich im icq ja kaum noch vor die Linse *Kopf schüttel* Kann schon sein, dass ich es gesagt habe, aber ich ändere meine Pläne auch ab und zu mal *g*

**1234567890**: Ja, Harry hat eine Freundin, Shila. Und das mit dem Mord an Bella war ja eigentlich „nur" Todschlag, denn er wollte sie ja nicht umbringen ;)

**Pe**: Ja, Pe, Todesser haben Gefühle *g* zumindest bei mir ^-^ Und Harry scheinbar auch *gg* Harry&Hermione? Mal sehen, was noch kommt...

**Silverwolfe**: Das ist schön, wenn dir das Kapitel entlich mal wieder gefällt :)

**Alex Black**: Ich denke die Reaktion bei L.a.e.t.a.e war ganz gut. 18 Kommis fürs erste c und rechte positiv ;)

**Elena**: Juhu *freu* Ich habe es geschafft, das Bella jemandem Leid tut ^-^ Ja, ja, die Shila stört irgendwie in der Gleichung, gell?

**Sam Black**: Ja, die Blacks sind toll, ich mag Bella irgendwie auch wohl ^-^ Armer Sirius *schnief* *vermissen tut*

**TheSnitch**: Jam-Harry und Weichei-Harry *lol* Das ist echt gut ;)

**Vroni**: Du kannst ruhig mehr als stolz sein ^-^ Teilweise Ideen ist gut, ich glaub ohne dich wäre Jaguar immer noch in der Startspuren ;)

**Sam**: Jepp, Ärger vorprogrammiert, da haste Recht und das ist auch ein schöner Satz zum Abschluss: Ärger vorprogrammiert...

**Rommy**: Danke für die lieben Kommis :) *freu*

**Tarivi**: Hihihi! Ja, ich bin unberechenbar ^-^ *knuddel*

**Choga**: Würde dir ja niemals vergeben, wenn du nur die Story lieb hast ;)


	14. Harry Potter?

Kapitel 13 Dies ist das Geburtstags-Kapitel extra für Annika *knuddel* HDGDL 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen:

Remus sah etwas verdutzt zu seinem Kollegen hinüber.

„Moody, soweit ich ihn verstanden habe, will er vor dem versammelten inneren Kreis auftreten, nicht nur vor Harry. Er will sich offenbaren, jetzt da unser Held wieder da ist, das waren jedenfalls seine Worte."

„Das hört sich fast so an, als habe er gewusst, dass ich wiederkomme!", warf Harry unwirsch ein. Sein Blick schweifte von Mad Eye zu Remus und wieder zurück, während er die Augenbrauen immer weiter zusammenzog, doch keiner der Männer achtete auf ihn. Sie sahen sich lediglich abschätzig in die Augen, bis der Ältere schließlich resigniert seufzte und den Blick McGonagall zuwandte.

„Sei so gut und führe die Mitglieder herein, ja?", meinte er und forderte Harry mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich zu setzen. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte verwirrt von einem zu anderen.

„Wer will mich denn jetzt wiedersehen?"

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig, Harry, du...", begann Remus.

Harry hatte ihn sehr schnell unterbrochen. „James!"

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig, James, du wirst es früh genug erfahren!"

Seine frühere Hauslehrerin hatte die Tür zur gleichen Zeit erreicht, als Harry sich auf einem in der Nähe stehenden Stuhl niederließ. Er hörte, wie der Geräuschpegel merklich anstieg, ehe die ersten Zauberer in seine Sichtweite traten. Er sah Ron, der ihm kurz zulächelte, um sich dann neben seinen Brüdern Bill und Charlie niederzulassen. Er erkannte auch Draco und Ginny, die sich zusammen keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt platzierten. Ginny hatte ihn nicht gesehen, doch Draco zog kurz die Augenbrauen misstrauisch zusammen. Und schließlich erblickte er auch Neville und einige bekannte Gesichter aus DA.

Viele warfen ihm skeptische Blick zu. Er dauerte nur wenige Minuten, ehe vollkommene Ruhe herrschte. Harry schaute in die Runde und bemerkte, dass ihn beinahe jeder unverwandt anstarrte. Offensichtlich kannte man sich hier besser, als er anfangs gedacht hatte.

Und schließlich sprach eine ältere Hexe das aus, was offensichtlich alle dachten. Sie schaute misstrauisch zu Moody und nickte herablassend zu den Jüngeren. „Was macht er hier?"

Hermione antwortete an seiner Stelle. „Er wird dabei sein!"

Ein Mann meldete sich sofort lautstark zu Wort. „Man kann nicht einfach so bei dem Inneren Kreis dabei sein. Ich werde meine Haut nicht dafür riskieren, dass wir uns am Ende noch die Schlange ins eigene Nest geholt haben. Wir alle gehen ein Risiko ein, wenn wir zu diesen Versammlungen gehen!"

„Ach, du hast doch keine Ahnung...", fing Ginny an, wurde jedoch schnell von ihrem Freund unterbrochen.

„Dave hat schon Recht, Ginny. Niemand kann einfach so in den Inneren Kreis aufgenommen werden... Egal, wer er ist!" Sein Blick durchbohrte Harry förmlich, doch dessen Miene blieb teilnahmslos. Ein kurzes Lächeln, welches wohl nur von Draco bemerkt wurde, flog über sein Gesicht, ganz so als solle er sagen ‚Klar, dass das von dir kommt!'

„Richtig, Draco und deswegen wird über ihn mit den normalen Regeln entschieden!", meinte Remus und tauschte einen beunruhigten Blick mit seinem Schützling.

„Acht Menschen müssen ihr Leben darauf verwetten können, das er auf unserer Seite steht! Acht Stimmen!", erklärte Moody und hob mit seinen Worten den rechten Arm, um zu signalisieren, dass er bereit war, seine Hand für Harry ins Feuer zu legen. Fast gleichzeitig hoben auch Hermione, Remus und Minerva zu seinen Seiten die Arme und auch Ron tat es ihnen gleich, woraufhin er einen erstaunten Blick von Seiten seiner Brüder erntete.

Nach kurzem Zögern entschlossen sich Neville und Ginny dazu ebenfalls ihre Stimme zu verleihen. Es trat eine unruhige Stille ein, in der wohl jeder der Verschworenen auf Draco starrte, der keinerlei Anzeichen machte sich zu rühren. Er starrte einfach nur auf die Tischplatte vor sich und schien mit allem Macht zu versuchen die Frage zu verdrängen, ob er seinem Rivalen helfen sollte.

Gerade als der Mann, den Malfoy zuvor ,Dave' genannt hatte, begann zu sprechen räusperte der Blonde sich laut, lehnte sich zurück und schaute Harry mit unergründlichem Blick in die Augen.

Dann seufzte er und hob für alle sichtbar die Hand. Es folge ein leises Murmeln. Noch immer starrte er Harry an. Der Blick sprach Bände. ,Du bist mir etwas schuldig, Potter!'

Er lächelte ihn kurz an. ,Vergiss es, Malfoy!', schien er zu antworten.

„Okay, damit wäre die Frage geklärt!", meinte Ginny fröhlich.

„Lasst uns beginnen...", erhob Moody die Stimme und verhinderte bewusst, dass Harry sich vorstellen konnte. Die Blicke wandten sich langsam von dem Jungen zu ihrem offiziellen Anführer. „Draco – die Berichte!"

Der blonde Mann nahm den durchbohrenden Blick von dem Schwarzhaarigen und sah auf einige Papiere auf seinem Tisch hinab. Er seufzte leise und begann schwermütig. „Da wir uns das letzte Mal vor vier Wochen gesehen haben und die Angriffe dadurch sehr gehäuft erschienen, werde ich die Nachrichten etwas kürzer halten. Die meisten Dinge werden euch bekannt sein.". Er sah auf und Harry wurde klar, dass Draco die Berichte nur seinetwegen wiederholte. 

„Vor gut drei Wochen ist Beauxbatons gefallen. Obwohl Frankreich seit Jahren in ihrer  Gewalt ist, haben sich die Todesser erst jetzt getraut etwas gegen die Schule zu unternehmen. Die Lehrer wurden regelrecht hingerichtet und auch viele Schüler fielen ihnen zum Opfer, Madam Maxim entkam ihnen nur, weil sie zu der Zeit nicht dort war. Sie wird in wenigen Tagen mit den Überlebenden des Angriffs hier eintreffen." Die Blicke senkten sich trauernd, doch Harry erkannte, dass niemandem diese Nachricht neu war.

„Er erfolgten vier Angriffe in den folgenden Wochen. Drei ausschließlich auf Muggel und der vierte auf eine Zaubererfamilie, die Tylers. Die Eltern sind tot, die dreizehnjährige Tochter misshandelt, vergewaltigt und vermutlich durch äußere Verletzungen lebenslänglich schwer behindert. Der Sohn, gerade mal neun Jahre ist ebenfalls qualvoll ermordet worden. Vermutlich waren es Nott und Crabbe, aber man ist sich nicht sicher. Insgesamt wurden im letzen Monat 346 Muggel, Kinder unter fünf Jahren nicht mitgezählt, 239 Hexen und 1017 Zauberer ermordet. Die meisten bei dem Angriff auf Beauxbatons!" Er schloss seinen Bericht und gab das Wort an Ronald weiter.

„Wir haben 6 Mitglieder verloren!", er senkte kurz den Blick, bevor er Harry aufrichtig in die Augen sah. „Ohne dich wären es wahrscheinlich noch mindestens 11 gewesen. Du hast Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan und Fred und George Weasley das Leben gerettet!" Er brach ein leises Gemurmel an und Ron wollte gerade erneut das Wort ergreifen, als die Tür des Raumes ruckartig aufschlug und laut gegen die Wand krachte.

Ein Mann, von dem sich Harry im ersten Moment absolut sicher war, es musste Oliver Wood sein, stolperte keuchend und nach Atem ringend in den Raum. Erst als Harry sich bewusst wurde, dass der beste Hüter den Hogwarts jemals gesehen hatte, sich im Zimmer befand, wusste er, dass der Mann, der sich jetzt hektisch umsah, sein älterer Bruder sein musste.

„Ein Angriff! Mitten in London!", schrie er gerade zu. „Eine Kirche wurde zerstört. Direkt über einem Versteck für Muggel. Es müssen Hunderte unter den Trümmern liegen!"

„Wer?", fragte Draco sofort.

Der Mann ruckte eifrig mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich Todesser. Das Dunkle Mal schwebt noch immer über dem Ort, größer denn je und..." Er hielt inne.

„Und?", setzte Oliver an.

„Dort ist eine Nachricht hinterlassen worden!", meinte der Bote stockend.

„An wen?", versuchte Moody so schnell wie möglich herauszubekommen.

„Ich... kenn ihn nicht!". Er holte einen verknautschten Zettel aus seiner Tasche. „James Black!"

Die wenigsten im Inneren Kreis wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun Harry zu. Fast alle schauten sich verwirrt an. Beinahe niemand kannte diesen Namen, doch Remus fragte sofort weiter.

„Wie lautet die Nachricht?"

Der Mann sah wieder auf das Blatt in seiner Hand und runzelte leicht die Stirn, während er auf die drei erhobenen Stühle zuschritt, vermutlich um ihnen die Notiz zu übergeben. Schließlich überreichte er das Papier an Remus, der es leise für sich durchlas und schließlich die Stirn besorgt in Falten legte. „Lag dieses Stück Pergament dem Dunklen Mal bei?"

Der Bote schüttelte den Kopf. „Es schwebt unter dem Zeichen, in rauchiger Form. Ich schrieb es auf, um die Nachricht genau wiedergeben zu können!"

Remus sah fragend zu seinem Schützling, denn dieser erhob sich langsam und trat auf ihn zu. Mit langsamen, fließenden Bewegungen nahm er ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und begann zu lesen, während sich leises Gemurmel erhob.

,James Black. Ich rufe dich James, weil meine Schäfchen dich den nannten, doch Name ist nichts als Schall und Rauch, dies solltest du am besten wissen. Du tötetest drei meiner Glieder und doch weilst du noch ungestraft. Niemals würde ich diese Schulden dir erlassen. Meine Rache wird dich treffen an dem süßen Tage deines Todes, durchgeführt aus meiner Hand. Wer einmal der Schuld verfiel, den lässt sie nie mehr aus den Krallen. Wenn du dich nicht bis zu dem Ende dieses Monats einfindest in meinem Schloss, so trägst du weitere fünfhundert Leben auf deinem jugendlichen Schultern. Es ist Zeit die alten Schulden zu begleichen! T. V. R.'

Er war blass geworden, als er am Ende der Zeilen angelangte. Die restlichen Gesichter der Versammlungsmitglieder sahen ihm skeptisch und erwartungsvoll entgegen. Es war still geworden.

Voldemort hatte Hunderte Muggel aus dem Einzigen Grund ermordet, ihm eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen? 

„Was steht da?", fragte Draco schließlich ungeduldig und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, während Harry sich niederließ und den Zettel an den Blonden weitergab.

„Ließ es laut vor!", forderte irgendjemand aus der Gruppe. Draco wandte sich Harry zu, um dessen Einverständnis einzuholen. Der ehemalige Rivale nickte schwach.

Als er geendet hatte, brach nach anfänglicher Stille schließlich ein ganzer Wortschwall über ihn herein.

„Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf tötet Hunderte von Menschen, nur um ihm diese Nachricht zu überbringen?"

 „Du-weißt-schon-wer wird fünfhundert Leben auslöschen, wenn Black sich nicht ergibt?"

„Wer ist dieser Black überhaupt und was hat der mit dem Dunklen Lord zutun?"

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, wie Remus sich mit Moody unterhielt und Hermione besorgt zu ihm schaute. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um ihr zu zeigen, dass mit ihm alles okay war. 

Schließlich erhob Moody achtungerheischend die Stimme. „Ich glaube, wir sollten die Versammlung vertagen und..."

Harry unterbrach ihn sehr schnell. „Nein, Moody! Ich glaube sie haben ein Recht zu erfahren, was hier vor sich geht. Sie opfern ihr Leben für diese Sache und wissen nicht einmal, warum sie es tun."

„Es ist deine Entscheidung, Ha... James, aber bis zu welchen Punkt willst du die Wahrheit preisgeben?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich noch allzu viel zu verlieren habe. Ich werde **fast** alles verraten und kann nur hoffen, dass man mir glaubt!", erlächelte milde und hatte inzwischen wieder genug Energie, um aufrecht stehen zu können.

Ein sehr schwerer Seufzer löste sich von seinen Lippen und er musste kurz die Augen schließen, doch dann begann er. Seine Stimme war leise, doch fest. „Vielleicht sollte ich erst mal klären, wer ich bin und damit wäre die Frage, warum Voldemort ziemlich schlecht auf mich zu sprechen ist auch überflüssig!". Die Zauberer und Hexen zuckten bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammen, einige schlugen geschockt die Hand vor den Mund und wieder andere schrieen unterdrückt auf.

„Vielleicht ist Einigen von euch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit aufgefallen... Wahrscheinlich komme ich vielen bekannt vor und ich kann es verstehen. Vor gut vier Jahren war mein offizieller Tod und die Zeitungen voll von meinem Gesicht, vielleicht auch meiner Leiche, ich kann es nicht genau sagen, ich sah nie solch eine Ausgabe!" 

Die Menschen wurden unruhig und Harry spürte es. Er wechselte einen sehr kurzen Blick mit Remus, bevor er einen letzten, resignierten Seufzer ausstieß und aussprach, was niemand erwartet hätte. 

„Ich bin Harry Potter!"

Das erwartete Chaos brach nicht sofort aus und schließlich blieb es ganz aus. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe die Menschen registriert hatten, was er gerade ausgesprochen hatte, doch keiner von ihnen sprach nun unbedachte Worte. Die meisten schienen ungläubig, einige geschockt.

Er sah sich vorsichtig im Raum um und war überrascht Ginny grinsen zu sehen, ganz so, als habe sie sich lange auf diesen Moment gefreut. Ihre beiden ältesten Brüder schienen Ron mit ihren Blicken zu durchbohren und es schien nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, eh einer von beiden es herausschrie.

Schließlich war es Bill Weasley, der die Geduld verlor.

„Beiweis es!", zischte er beinahe gefährlich und dennoch schien er selbst von seiner Tonlage überrascht.

Es folge bestätigendes Gemurmel und leise Zustimmung.

„Wie soll ich das tun, Bill? Soll ich Parsel sprechen oder einen Patronus in Hirschgestalt erschaffen? Beides könnest du nicht auf seine Echtheit überprüfen, denn ich bezweifele, dass du diese Sprache schon einmal gehört hast, geschweige denn verstehst, und Harrys Patronus hast du auch noch nie gesehen! Es gibt bestimmt nicht sehr vieles, was du über Harry Potter weißt und was ich nicht hätte herausfinden können, oder?", sprach er ruhig.

„In deinem zweiten Schuljahr in Hogwarts holten dich meine Brüder Ron, Fred und George von deinen Verwandten, richtig?"

„Richtig!"

„Wie taten sie das?", wollte Bill wissen.

„Die Zwillinge haben den fliegenden Ford Anglia eures Vater geklaut!", meinte Harry.

„Im dritten Jahr bist du von deinen Verwandten abgehauen, warum?"

Nun fühlte Harry sich ein wenig unbehaglich. „Ich habe Tante Magda aufgeblasen!", meinte er etwas zerknirscht.

„Wer machte im vierten Jahr Mad-Eye nach?", fragte nun sein Bruder Charlie.  

„Barty Crouch Junior!", kam die schnelle Antwort. 

Nun meldete sich eine völlig andere Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Wer war das erste Mädchen, das du geküsst hast?", fragte eine junge, hübsche Frau mit lange schwarzen Haaren. 

Harry lächelte verschmitzt und senkte den Blick für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gen Boden. „Cho Chang in der fünften Klasse in dem Raum der Wünsche!"

„Als du das erste Mal mit Flohpulver gereist bist, wo bist du gelandet?", fragte nun eine Frau zu seiner Rechten. Er drehte sich halb um seine eigenen Achse und sah direkt in das tränenüberströmte Gesicht Molly Weasleys. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie sehr sie in den vier Jahren gealtert war. 

„In der Nokturngasse...", er sprach leise. Ihre Anwesenheit hatte in verunsichert. 

„Oh bei Merlin... Du bist es wirklich, Harry!", keuchte sie. 

Sie war aufgestanden und kam nun stolpernd näher. Ihre Hände hielt sie vor sich ausgestreckt und schließlich berührte sie ihn an den Schultern, ganz so als wollte sie testen, ob er wirklich real war. 

„Harry...", flüsterte sie immer wieder leise vor sich hin. Nach einigen Minuten zog sie ihn schließlich in ihre Arme und es war das zweite Mal in Harrys Leben, dass er sich fühlte, als umarme ihn seine Mutter. Er erwiderte die Geste und spürte, wie Molly ihm den Stock seines Hemdes in Schulterhöhe mit Tränen durchnässe. 

Nach beinahe endlosen Minuten, in denen gerührtes Schweigen herrschte, löste Molly sich von ihm und streckte die eine Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus, um ihm zärtlich die Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen. 

Sie führ mit den Fingerspitzen über die feine Narbe, doch dann hielt sie plötzlich inne. „Deine Augen...", flüsterte sie geschockt.  

Wortlos hob er seinen Zauberstab und zog ihn vor seinem Gesicht entlang. Seine Augenfarbe wurde wieder zu dem smaragdgrün, dass ihnen allen viel vertrauter schien. Die Kälte war nun vollends gewichen. 

„Er hat es auch unter Veritaserum ausgesagt... Er ist es wirklich - Harry James Potter!", meinte Remus leicht lächelnd. 

Leises, ungläubiges Gemurmel hob sich abermals, doch sie verstummten, als ein leises Lachen aus einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes ertönte. Es war weder kalt noch hoch, sondern sympathisch und etwas rau. 

Harry fuhr herum, konnte jedoch niemanden im Dunkeln erkennen. Er hörte Schritte die Näher kamen, sie wirkten langsam und etwas schleppend.  

Ein schwerer Seufzer klang durch den nun stillen Raum und schließlich wurden die Konturen eines Mannes sichtbar, der kurz davor stand aus dem Schatten zu treten. 

„Harry, hier ist die Person, die dich treffen wollte!", sagte Moody ernst und stand angespannt auf, ganz so als wolle er diese Begegnung nicht, während Harry unbewusst einen Schritt zurücktrat. 

Die lachende Person trat noch einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu. Harry erkannte einen langen Umhang und offensichtlich die Gestalt eines älteren Mannes, der etwas gebückt zu gehen schien. Harry ahnte es, doch er wagte es nicht auszusprechen. Es war unmöglich! 

„Bei Merlin, Harry, ich hoffe, dass man mich nicht auch solch einem Verhör unterzieht!", lachte die Gestalt und trat vollends ans Licht.  

Harry trat noch einen Schritt zurück und spürte Molly jetzt an seiner Seite. Erschrocken keuchte er auf. 

„Albus!"  

---

Ja ich weiß, dass ist schon wieder ein sehr fieser Cliff, aber dafür freut man sich dann umso mehr auf den nächsten Teil, oder?

**Annika**: *g* Endlich 17! Happy Birthday!  
**1234567890**: Melissa ist erst vier (hab glaub ich vorher mal fünf geschrieben, gell?) und ja, sie ist sehr vernünftig, aber immerhin ist sie auch Hermiones Tochter ;)  
**Thorin Eichenschild**: Dich siehst man im Icq ja auch nicht mehr allzu oft, oder? Aber schön, das du dich mal wieder meldest ^-^  
**Sam Black**: a, die beiden sind echt süß *die beiden knuddel* Also Sirius ist es ja nicht, wäre ein bisschen weit hergeholt gewesen, wenn ich ihn hätte auferstehen lassen ;) Auf ihn allerdings haben viele getippt. Und Wurmschwanz ist übrigens bei dem Autounfall verbrannt ^-^ (am Ende von J1) (Ich hoffe auch, das Siri in der Bücher wiederkommt!!!)  
**Nici Black**: *rot werd* danke für das liebe Kompliment. Hagrid wird auch noch wieder auftauchen, aber Snape ist tot (hat sich doch für Harry geopfert).  
**Vroni**: *lol* Ich kann mir das Theater verstellen, wenn ich dir nicht gesagt hätte, wer es ist, den Harry wiedersieht. Du hättest mich vermutlich geteert und gefedert ^-^"  
**Veelas**: Was Cliffs an geht bin ich glaub ich ziemlich fies, das gebe ich ja gerne zu XD  
**Fidi**: Der Albus is es, der wars ^-^ (weiß ja inzwischen Jeder *g*)  
**Pe**: Man stelle sich doch einmal vor, wie Harry und Mel da mit ihren Puppen spielen *rofl*  
**Angel344**: Und schon wieder jemand, der auf Sirius getippt hat ;)  
**TheSnitch**: Es werden sich noch einige DracoxHarry Szenen kommen, keine Angst ;) Übrigens glaub ich im Original (also die Bücher) werden die beiden niemals wirkliche Freunde *schade eigentlich*  
**Alex Black**: Wenn ich das geschrieben hätte, wer ich meinem Ruf als Cliff-Liebling ja nicht mehr gerecht geworden ^-^  
**Anettemargarete**: Wieso wir Schreiberlinge immer einen Hang zu Cliffs haben? *überleg* Ja, warum eigentlich...  
**Kathleen Potter**: Es sei dir vergeben ;) Das ist ein ganz toller Vorsatz *g* und wieder Jemand, der auf Siri getippt hat ;)  
**Choga**: Juhu, du bist mich lieb *freu* Auweia, jetzt  hätte ich dich fast schon wieder zum weinen gebracht ^-^" Hdal  
**Blackstar**: Kurz? Im Durchschnitt sind die Kapitel mittlerweile so um die 8 Seiten lang :) Du bist die erste, die Cedric tippt und auch die Erste, die sagt, dass ein Sirius nicht reinpasst ;)  
**BlackRoseLily**: Danke für das Kommi und das mit Ron werden wir ja sicher bald sehen ^-^  
**Silverwolfe**: Ja ja, ich weiß, das war ein mieser Cliff ^-^"  
**Tigereye**: *g* Ich und übersetzte? Das ist gut *lol* Ich bin 'ne Niete in Englisch -.- Ich schreib FF's lieber selbst ^-^


	15. Die Versammlung

**Kapitel 14**

Der alte Mann lächelte etwas belustigt über die geschockten Gesichter der Anwesenden. Wie sehr hatten sie sich verändert? Ihre Stimmen hatte er hören können, doch in den vier Jahren der Isolation hatte er niemals ihre Gesichter gesehen – Mit Ausnahme von Remus und Mad Eye.

Seine Augen ruhten auf dem jungen Mann, der ihm am nächsten stand. Seine dunklen Haare standen ungezähmt in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und die smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten misstrauisch. Mit den Jahren war seine Ähnlichkeit zu James nicht mehr ganz so überwiegend, doch noch immer unverkennbar. Albus konnte ganz deutlich erkennen, wie sich die Gesichtszüge seines Bruders, Harrys Großvater, herauskristallisierten. Dort waren statt des früher kindlichen Gesichtsausdrucks nun verschlossene und distanzierte Züge.

Trotz seiner eher jugendlichen Gestalt wirkte er älter als er war. Vor allem seine Augen schienen Weisheit zu verkörpern. Albus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Junge durchtrainiert war, wusste was er mit dem Zauberstab erreichen konnte und seine Grenzen kannte. Er konnte Situationen einschätzen und wusste, wann er wie zu handeln hatte.

„Es tut gut, dich wiederzusehen, Harry!", sagte er schließlich mit warmer Stimme.

Beinahe wie in Zeitlupe sah Albus, wie Molly zu Harrys Seiten in sich zusammensackte. Der Schock gleich zwei Todgeglaubte wiederauferstehen zu sehen war zu groß für sie gewesen. Der Schwarzhaarige zu ihrer rechten fing sie etwas umständlich auf und ließ sie langsam zu Boden gleiten.

„Mom!", rief Virginia und war damit das erste Kind der Weasleys, das sich aus dem Schock über Albus' Auferstehung reißen konnte. Sie hatte sich in den vier Jahren sehr verändert. Ihre ehemals langen und leuchtend roten Haare waren nun kurz und schwarz. Ihre sanften, runden Gesichtszüge waren nun erwachsen und beinahe ein Kontrast zu ihrem früheren Aussehen. 

Die junge Frau kniete gegenüber von Harry neben ihrer Mutter nieder.

Inzwischen waren beinahe sämtliche Mitglieder des Inneren Kreises auf den Beinen und starrten ihn teils geschockt, teils ungläubig an. Es herrschte minutenlanges Schweigen.

„Du hast gewusst, dass ich nicht tot bin, oder?", fragte Harry schließlich mit ernster Stimme. „Henry hat es dir gesagt!"

„Du hast recht, Harry, ich habe es gewusst. Von Henry! Er war auf deiner Beerdigung und als er nach fast einem Monat wieder mit Muggelmethoden nach Hause geflogen ist,  begegnete er dir und berichtete mir unverzüglich", sagte Albus und lächelte sanft.

Harry nickte und Albus hatte den Eindruck, dass Henry ihm vielleicht schon gesagt hatte, dass er nicht tot war, doch er wusste, dass sein Bruder – so sehr er seinen Enkel auch liebte – das niemals getan hätte, zu groß war das Risiko gewesen. 

Der Junge wirkte sehr ruhig, doch als er einen kurzen Blick in seine Augen erhaschte,  erkannte er, dass in ihnen ein gefährlicher Sturm tobte. Es war kein Hass oder Verrat, sondern eher ein Chaos aus Verwirrung und Nervosität, vielleicht auch Angst. Doch äußerlich war er vollkommen ruhig.

Albus nahm seinen Blick nicht von ihm. „Er wird bald kommen! Alles ist bereit für die entscheidende Schlacht!"

Harry wusste wovon Albus sprach. Er hatte seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter in die Augen gesehen, doch nun brach er den Kontakt und sah kurz zu Boden. „Nein, nicht alles!"

„Was meinst du?"

Er blickte wieder auf und in seinen Augen lag Angst. „Ich!"

Ehe Albus antworten konnte, erhob Hermione ihre Stimme. „Worüber redet ihr? Wer wird kommen? Und wieso **entscheidende Schlacht**?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Mit jedem Tag, den wir nochlänger warten, schwinden unsere Chancen, je wieder in Frieden leben zu können und Voldemort" – Ein erstickter Schrei in der Menge und erschrockenes Aufkeuchen folgte – „wird mächtiger! Wir haben jetzt einen Trumpf in der Hand, wie wir ihn stärker nicht wiederkriegen werden. Niemand verschafft uns einen solchen Vorteil wie er uns ihn schaffen kann!", sagte Albus ernst und wandte seinen Blick zu Harry, der die Augen verdrehte, als wolle er betonen, dass diese Rolle ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Malfoy war der Erste, der sich zu Albus Behauptung äußerte. 

„Potter?", meinte er und seine Stimme klang tonlos. „Was hat der damit zutun? Ich kann ja verstehen, dass der Lord 'ne Mordswut auf ihn hat, aber so mächtig wie er, ist Potter sicher nicht!"

Albus seufzte und trat näher, während er einen kurzen Blick mit Remus austauschte. Der Werwolf begann zu erklären, die Menschen schenkten ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Kurz bevor Harry geboren wurde, eröffnete die Enkelin einer sehr bekannten Seherin eine Prophezeiung, in der ein Kind angekündigt wird, das dem Dunklen Lord ebenbürtig sein wird. Es tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, warum wir sicher sein können, dass er der Angekündigte ist, doch es wurde bewiesen... Voldemort wäre nicht so lange hinter ihm hergewesen, wenn er sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass Harry eine Gefahr darstellt!"

Albus hatte sich während der kleinen Rede auf einen nahestehenden Stuhl niedergelassen. Inzwischen waren Ron, Charlie und Bill bei ihrer Mutter angelangt und versuchten die ältere Frau aufzuwecken. Harry stand etwas besorgt daneben und verfolgte die Anstalten der Familie, doch gleichzeitig galt seine Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Verschworenen – Remus und Albus. 

„Wo waren Sie in den letzten Jahren?", fragte er und bemerkte nicht, dass er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer wieder siezte.

„Ich bin hauptsächlich in diesem Gebäude geblieben und habe die Versammlungen belauscht und Anweisungen gegeben. Ich hatte keinen wirklichen Herzinfarkt, doch einige Zeugen..."

„Warum?", fragte Harry schließlich tonlos an Albus gewandt. „Warum haben Sie Ihren Tod vorgetäuscht?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund wie du, Harry!", er wandte sich seinem Schützling zu, „Nur, dass du eher in Panik abgehauen bist und mein Tod geplant stattfand. Ich wollte mehr Spieltraum, ohne ständig auf mein Leben und Attentate acht geben zu müssen!"

Harry war mittlerweile der Einzige außer den Weasleys, der noch immer auf den Beinen war. Er war zu nervös, um sich jetzt einfach zu setzen und zuzuhören, doch nur seine Augen sprachen es aus, seine Körperhaltung war gefährlich ruhig. Er brachte es zustande, angespannt durch den Raum zu tigern und dennoch gelassen zu wirken.

„Du willst also wirklich zur entscheidenden Schlacht rufen?", fragte der Junge ruhig.

„Jeden Tag sterben Dutzende Mitglieder und mehr werden wir ganz sicher nicht! Henry ist ein Spezialist was Kriege angeht, er wird kommen und uns unterstützen!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Nur weil ich jetzt hier bin, soll das heißen, dass wir den Krieg gewinnen können?"

Der alte Mann lächelte selbstsicher. „Ja!"

„Was genau haben Sie vor?", es schwang Spott in seiner Stimme mit. „Denken Sie, dass Sie hier wieder auftauchen können und erwarten dürfen, dass man Ihnen bedingungslos folgt... Sie kennen mich, Professor und ich werde sicher nicht mein Leben in ihre Hand legen! Sie haben diese Menschen jahrelang verarscht und denken, dort wieder anfangen zu können, wo Sie aufgehört haben? Ich habe ebenfalls vier Jahre diese Leute an der Nase herumgeführt, aber ich verlange nicht von ihnen, in eine Schlacht zu ziehen oder mir auch nur zu folgen!"

Diese kleine Rede brachte angespanntes Schweigen in den Raum. Niemand hätte daran gezweifelt, dass Albus wusste, was er tat. 

Plötzlich lachte Malfoy laut, kurz und freudlos auf. „Ich hätt' ja niemals gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber Potter hat recht. Diese Menschen haben einen freien Willen – Potter hat keine Wahl, aber er zwingt trotzdem niemanden ihm zu folgen!"

Harry schenkte ihm ein kurzes, dankbares Lächeln. „In drei Tagen, muss ich spätestens auf Voldemorts Anwesen erscheinen, sonst tötet er fünfhundert Menschen! Es wird meine – vielleicht unser aller – letzte Chance sein. Entweder stirbt er oder ich!", er blickte sehr ernst in die Runde und erkannte, dass man ihm glaubte.

Er wandte sich tonlos um und schritt in Richtung Ausgang zu.

„Was hast du vor, Harry?", fragte Hermione schnell im besorgtem Tonfall.

Über die Schulter hinweg antwortete Harry ruhig. „Ich werde in drei Tagen wieder hier sein und hoffe, dass es sich herumspricht! Dann sollte Henry ebenfalls angekommen sein und jeder, der möchte, kann sich mir anschließen!"

Harry hörte, wie Albus aufstand und ihm mit achtungerheischender Stimme nachrief. „Harry! Ich möchte, dass du bleibst!"

Der Junge, der beinahe bei der Tür angekommen war blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um. „Ich habe auch kein gutes Gefühl dabei, den Menschen hier deinen Manipulationen zu überlassen, aber ich denke sie können selbst eine Entscheidung treffen!", meinte er und trat mit diesen Worten durch die Tür in die Küche, die nun sehr verlassen wirkte.

Die einzige Person dort war ein kleines, etwa vierjähriges Mädchen, das am Tisch saß und einen kalten Toast aß. Aus müden, doch erwartungsvollen Augen sah es seinen Vater an. 

„Hast du wieder Zeit zum Spielen?", fragte Mel und stand von dem Tisch auf.

Harry warf einen schnellen Blick zurück, um sich zu vergewissern, dass man ihm nicht gefolgt war, doch die Tür wurde bereits geöffnet und Hermione stand vor ihm.

„Komm!", sagte diese schnell und griff nach seiner Hand. „Lissy, tu mir den Gefallen und bleib bei Ginny, ja?". Das Kind nickte.

Hermione führte ihren Liebsten schnell in das ehemalige Zimmer Sirius', dort würde sie niemand suchen. 

Sobald sie die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, schlang sie plötzlich beide Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Perplex stolperte er einige Schritte zurück.

„Was...", brachte er gerade noch heraus bevor sein Mund abermals von Hermione versiegelt wurden. Leidenschaftlich spielte ihre Zunge mit der seinen und doch hatte Harry keine Ahnung, was in sie gefahren war. Nach mehreren Minuten schließlich brach er den Kontakt ab.

Ihre Wangen waren von Tränen überzogen und ihre rehbraunen Augen wässrig. Sie schaute ihn nicht an, sondern versuchte sich so weit wie möglich an seine Brust zu drängen um seine Körperwärme auszunutzen, sie fröstelte. Zögernd legte er seine Arme um ihre Schultern und zog sie noch enger an sich.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte er zögernd und legte eine Hand an ihr Kinn, um sie zu zwingen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich...", ihre Stimme zitterte und versagte schließlich gänzlich.

Ihr noch immer von Schluchzern ruckender Körper schmiegte sich weiter an ihn und ihre Arme zog er weiter um seinen Hals. Sie stand auf Zehenspitzen und konnte offenbar keine Worte finden. Er ließ ihr Kinn los und spürte wie ihre Tränen sein Shirt durchnässten.

Er war verwirrt. Was hatte er denn falsch gemacht?

Er startete einen weiteren Versuch sie zu trösten oder wenigstens den Grund ihres  Anfalles zu erfahren. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihr über die Oberarme. Zärtlich küsste er sie auf die leichtrote Stirn.

„Was... was ist denn?", fragte er behutsam mit leiser Stimme und strich ihr mit zittrigen Fingern eine Strähne des dunkelbraunen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich habe Angst, Harry!", brachte sie schließlich hervor und Harry überraschte es, dass ihre Stimme so fest klang. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen direkt an.

„Die brauchst du nicht haben, ich bin doch bei dir!", er wollte sie wieder an sich ziehen, doch sie begann energisch mit den Kopf zu schütteln und entfernte sich wenige Zentimeter von ihm.

„Das bist du eben nicht! Du gehst, um dich **ihm** auszuliefern!", es klang wie ein Vorwurf und Harry wusste, dass es auch als solcher gemeint war.

Harry wusste nicht, was er drauf antworten sollte. Erwartete sie wirklich von ihm, dass er fünfhundert Menschen sterben ließ, um bei ihr bleiben zu können? 

„Mione, ich...", begann er.

„Nein, Harry, sag nichts! Du hast ja keine Wahl!", sie klang als bedauere sie, dieses Thema angesprochen zu haben.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte schwer und zog die Leiterin von Dumbledores Armee wieder nah an sich, um ihr lange in die Augen zu sehen und sich schließlich verschmitzt, etwas verlegen abzuwenden. 

„Ich liebe dich!", sagte er schließlich ernst und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.

Sie lächelte durch dem Schleicher der Tränen und schämte sich plötzlich, ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht zu haben.

Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und gab ihr einen langen Kuss, der jäh endete, als Harry die schwere Eichentür aus dem Augenwinkel aufschlagen sah.

Er schaute auf und sah direkt in das entsetzte Gesicht seiner langjährigen, Freundin mit dem weinrotfarbenen Haar. Sie hatte die kornblumenblauen Augen weit aufgerissen und den Mund etwas aufgeklappt. „James!", keuchte sie erschrocken.

---

**Also ich wollte mal mein Danke aussprechen, an die vielen, die hier inhe Kommi hinterlassen. Vielen Dank!**

**Angel**: Also die meisten wichtigen Charakter wissen jetzt, wer er ist (ausgenommen Voldi, Shila und Co.) und du hast Recht, es ist niemand drauf gekommen, dass es Dumbi ist ;)

**Blackstar**: Dies Kapitel is auch recht schnell *stolz ist* Hab ich alles nur euch zu verdanken, dass ich im Moment so schnell schreiben kann ^-^

**Annika**: Hab ich doch gern gemacht :)

**1234567890**: *g* Also ich liebe Cliff *weiß, dass sie sehr fies zu den lieben Reviewern ist*

**Vroni**: Oh ja, das währe fies gewesen *g* Hab dir den Spruch ja schon erklärt ;) Hast du nie Robin Hood geguckt? *g*

**Nici Black**: Hab nich zu viel gespoilert, oder? ^-^

**Silverwolfe**: Hab mich ja beeilt *g* Hab mich sogar sehr beeilt *mit dem kopf nickt*

**Sam**: *lol* Nicht schlecht *g* Dumbi in Kur oder leidet er an Alzheimer? ;)

**Sam Black**: Doch, doch, ich glaub dir schon ;) Währe echt mies gewesen, wenn ich das Wort nicht mehr geschrieben hätte, weil dann währe es zwei Mal der selbe Cliff gewesen ;)

**Kathleen Potter**: Bin sehr stolz auf dich, dass du wirklich weiter kommentierst ^-^ *stolz ist*

**Fidi**: *g* Also eigentlich bist du die 204. Aber ganz toll, dass du solange mit den regelmäßigen reviewen mithältst ^-^

**Sternchen**: Ja *g* Das Mysterium um Albus Dumbledore ;)

**Hapooh**: Wen ich noch auferstehen lassen will? *g* Keine Ahnung :)

**Pe**: Ganz ruhig, Pe *Beruhigungskeks geb* Geht ja bald weiter ^-^

**Choga**: *lol* Ich glaube, meine Storys machen aggressiv ^-^" Und meine „Fans" vergess ich ganz bestimmt nicht ^-^

**Thorin Eichenschild**: Ja, diese Mischung mag ich bei Harry irgendwie total, aber leider gibt's da von noch nicht viele Story -.-

**Snitch**: *g* So gefällt mir das ;) Ganz viele Fragen ^-^ Und – Ja, Dumbi war tot ^-^

**Übrigens habe ich mich jetzt endlich entschlossen, wie die Story enden soll ^-^** Die Idee ist mir bei „Independence Day" gekommen – wenn irgendjemand Lust hat zu raten ;)


	16. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Kapitel 15**

„James!", keuchte sie erschrocken. 

Hermione fuhr herum und sah nun ebenfalls das rothaarige Mädchen im Türrahmen stehen. Ihr Mund war vor Entsetzen weit aufgeklappt und ihre Brauen hatten sich weit gehoben. In ihren Augen drohten die Tränen Oberhand zu gewinnen und sie schluckte schwer, um nicht weinen zu müssen. Ihre Hände hoben sich beinahe automatisch und legten sich auf ihren Mund.

Nach einigen Sekunden schluchzte sie hemmungslos und begann mit gebrochener, zittriger Stimme zu reden. „Stör ich etwa?", fragte sie stotternd und es sollte wohl schnippisch klingen. Ihre Augen ruhten allein auf Harry, doch sie schaute nicht vorwerfend.

Der Schwarzhaarige hielt dem Blick nicht stand und schaute gen Boden. Shila drehte sich wortlos um und verließ eilends das Zimmer. Harry fühlte sich nun hin- und hergerissen. Er hatte Shila nicht verletzen wollen, doch nun war sie mehr als das.

Hermione blickte ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an, den er nicht zu deuten vermochte. Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Geh ihr nach!", sagte sie schließlich drängend.

Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Was?!", fragt er unwirsch.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und Harry war sich beinahe sicher ein undeutliches „Männer" gehört zu haben, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher. „Red mit ihr! Du hast sie verletzt!", sagte sie vorwerfend.

Er schnaubte und dachte seinerseits „Frauen", doch er löste sich schweren Herzens von Hermione und beeilte sich Shila einzuholen. Ihre Schultern bebten noch immer und mit den Händen versuchte sie die Tränen wegzuwischen.

„Shila...", fragte er sanft an und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Es überraschte ihn, dass sie es zuließ und ihn nicht wegstieß. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihm aus einem Meer von Tränen in die Augen.

In dem Moment hört Harry, wie Stühle gerückt wurden und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Versammlung nun beendet war und die Menschen bald zu ihnen stoßen könnten. Er führte die junge Frau vorsichtig in einen der umliegenden Räume.

Sie schaute ihm währenddessen unentwegt fragend, beinahe flehend in die Augen. Er spürte, wie er sehr nervös wurde, aber er hatte gelernt seine Emotionen zu verbergen, doch jetzt erwartete Shila von ihm, dass er mit seinen Gefühlen ehrlich zu ihr war.

Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen beiden und atmete schwer aus und ein, bevor er den Mut aufbringen konnte ihr etwas zu erklären. „Shila... ich wollte... ich wollte dich nicht verletzen!", versicherte er. Sie sagte nichts.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht lieben würde, aber... Es ist etwas völlig anderes...". Es fiel im unglaublich schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich kenne sie seit...". Er bemerkte, dass er den völlig falschen Ansatz machte. „Verdammt, Shila, sag was!"

Sie wischte sich mit den Handrücken über die Augen, bevor sie einen tiefen Seufzer aufstieß. „Ich hätte dir nicht nachlaufen soll!", tadelte sie sich. Ihre Augen waren schwarz umrandet, von verlaufener Wimperntusche. „Was hat sie, was ich nicht habe?"

Er zögerte. „Ein Kind!", sagte er langsam.

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Was?!"

„Ich habe es selbst erst erfahren, als wir hierher gekommen sind! Ich wollte es dir erzählen, aber wir haben uns seit dem nicht mehr gesehen!", erklärte er.

„Wart ihr zusammen, bevor du nach Amerika gekommen bist?"

„Nicht wirklich. Es war ein One-Night-Stand!", erklärte er. „Aber ich habe sie geliebt... Mehr als ich dich je lieben kann. Es tut mir Leid!"

„Ist es nur wegen dem Kind?", fragte Shila.

„Nein, ich liebe sie wirklich!", meinte Harry ehrlich und wich ihrem stechenden Blick aus.

Shila sah zu Boden und schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter. „Ich verstehe... Ich wäre jetzt gerne allein... bitte!", sagte sie und bat ihn damit hinaus. Ihre Augen waren voll Bitternis und Enttäuschung.

Er verstand und ging. Ihr Weinen klang ihm noch im Ohr, als er den Raum schon lange verlassen hatte. Verwirrt betrat er wieder das Zimmer, in dem er Hermione zurückgelassen hatte. Auf dem Flur war ihm niemand begegnet.

Hermione saß auf dem Bett und hielt etwas in der Hand. Als Harry das Zimmer seines toten Paten betrat, sah er, dass sie krampfhaft ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken versuchte. Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als er nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt war.

„Was hast du da?", fragte er und erkannte, dass es offensichtlich ein Foto sein musste. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah auf, während sie versuchte das Bild unauffällig in ihrer hinteren Hosentasche zu verstecken. Überrascht fuhr sie mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Nichts!", log sie und stand auf. „Was hat Shila gesagt?"

„Sie will allein sein!", meinte Harry und klang etwas hilflos.

„Verständlich!", meinte Hermione schlicht. Irgendetwas schien sie zu bedrücken. Nervös begann sie auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. „Harry?", meinte sie schließlich zögernd.

Er antworte ihr mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Wo bleibst du denn jetzt die nächsten der Tage?"

„Ich denke, ich werde zu den Dursleys gehen. Dort hab ich meine Ruhe und kann nachdenken, ohne dass mir jemand auf die Nerven geht!" – Er hielt inne – „Außer, wenn du..."

„Nein, darum geht es nicht! Ich muss hier bleiben!", meinte sie mit einem bedauernden Unterton. „Es geht um Lissy! Sie bekommt schon so genug mit, aber jetzt werden hier so viele Menschen herkommen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie über den Krieg mehr erfährt, als sie ohnehin schon mitgekommt und hier wird die Hölle los sein!"

Sie schaute ihm flehend in die Augen und er zögerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er hilflos und schüchtern lächelnd nickte. Sicher war er sich nicht, doch Hermione schien es sehr wichtig zu sein.

***

Zehn Minuten später hatte Hermione ihre Tochter geholt und deren Klamotten und Spielzeug in eine Tasche gepackt.

Nachdem das Mädchen sich von ihrer Mutter verabschiedet hatte, trat Hermione zu Harry und gab ihm einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie nahe an seine Ohr kam und leise flüsterte: „Ich kommt Nachts vielleicht zu euch!"

Er grinste verschmitzt und hob die lachende Melissa auf seine Arme. „Du weißt, wo du uns findest, Mione!"

„Tschüß Mommy!", rief Melissa.

In der nächsten Sekunde waren sie verschwunden.

****

Als der Abend über das Haus der Dursleys hineinbrach, war Melissa längst nach einer aufregenden Gutenachtgeschichte ihres Vaters in dessen Bett eingeschlafen.

Harry, der auf dem Rand der Matratze saß, und auf das niedliche Mädchen mit den roten Haaren herabsah, lächelte über die großen Augen, die es gemacht hatte, als er über seine, Hermiones und Rons Abenteuer mit dem Stein der Weisen erzählt hatte.

Morgen würde er ihr vielleicht über die Kammer des Schreckens erzählen, doch vorerst  hatte er noch eine sehr unangenehme Pflicht zu erfüllen. Seine Verwandten ahnten noch rein gar nichts, doch langsam spürte er, dass ihnen seine Anwesenheit zusetzte – zu viel hatten sie durch Zauberer erleiden müssen.

Er zog die Bettdecke über seine Tochter, stand dann auf und schlenderte langsam die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, von der er wusste, dass sich die meisten der Leute im Haus um diese Zeit dort aufhalten würden.

Petunia zuckte bei seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen in der Tür sofort zusammen. Er hatte sich an das „lautlose Gehen" - wie sein Großvater es nannte - schon lange gewöhnt und selbst wenn er mit Stiefeln hätte durch Regen gehen müssen, so würde er es immer lautlos können.

„James!", sagte sie erleichtert, „Ist die Kleine eingeschlafen, ja?"

„Ja.", meinte Harry nur und trat näher.

„Du solltest dir angewöhnen lauter zu gehen.", riet Vernon und schmunzelte leicht, „Ich werde zu alt für so etwas!"

Neben seinen Verwandten waren noch ein Mann und ein sechsjähriger Junge im Zimmer. Harry wollte warten, bis die Beiden verschwunden waren, doch sein Cousin schien zu erkennen, dass ihn etwas beunruhigte, trotz Harrys Fähigkeit seine Gefühle abzuschalten. Vielleicht hatte Hermione dazu beigetragen, dass seine Schutzhülle um ihn herum langsam zerbrach.

„Was ist los, James?", fragte der Blonde.

Harry seufzte. „Du hast mir erzählt, dass dein Cousin hier gewohnt hat. In dem Zimmer, in dem Mel und ich jetzt untergebracht sind."

Dudleys eben noch fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich innerhalb von Sekunden in Unbehaben und Nervosität. „Ja, das stimmt."

Auch seine Tante und sein Onkel wandten ihm nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Sie war blasser geworden, wohingegen sein Blick beschämt zu Boden wanderte.

„Er ist tot, oder?"

„Sie haben dir davon erzählt, nicht war?", fragte Dudley. „Sie haben dir gesagt, dass **er** hier gelebt hat!"

„Wen meinst du?", fragte Harry mit scheinbarem Interesse.

Vernon seufzte schwer. „Harry Potter!", sagte er schließlich. „Es tut mir leid, was damals geschehen ist, doch ich kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Wenn ich doch nur gewusst hätte, wie viel von ihm abhängt..."

„Gib dir nicht die alleinige Schuld daran, Vernon." meinte Petunia bitter, „Wir waren es alle, die ihn so schlecht behandelt haben. Wenn wir nicht gewesen wären, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich nicht selbst umgebracht!"

„Selbstmord?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

Dudley nickte. „Kurz nachdem Dad ihn aus dem Haus geschmissen hat!"

„Oh ja!", sagte Petunia bedrückt, „Dieser Lupin ist darüber noch immer mehr als wütend - verständlich! Der Zauberer ist wirklich sehr..."

Harry unterbrach sie. „Sag das noch mal!" Er glaube sich verhört zu haben. Die Frau, die sein ganzes Leben dieses Wort verboten hatte, benutze es nun selbst? Unmöglich! Sie war immer sehr viel strenger mit ihm umgegangen als Vernon, wenn er dieses Wort gebraucht hatte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Petunia erstaunt.

„Zauberer! Du hast dich vor diesem Wort früher ja regelrecht geekelt!", meinte Harry leicht lächelnd.

Die Familie schaute ihn perplex an.

„James, deine Augen...", meinte Dudley plötzlich. Den restlichen Versammelten war es offensichtlich auch erst jetzt aufgefallen.

Vernon sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Habt... habt ihr Leute vielleicht die Möglichkeit von den To... Toten wieder auf.. aufzuerstehen?", fragte er geschockt.

Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr habt euch echt verändert!", meinte er einfach. „Aber ich will jetzt keine Entschuldigungen oder Ausreden hören. Ich find es nur fair, wenn ihr es auch wisst!"

Er drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und verließ den Raum ohne einen Abschied. Sie sollten darüber nachdenken.

Er schlenderte wieder zurück zu seinem Zimmer. In dem lautlosen Gang, den er sich jahrelang hatte antrainierten müsste. Er war erstaunt, als er Hermione an dem Bett ihrer Tochter hocken sah.

Sie bemerkte ihn nicht und drehte sich nicht herum. Zärtlich strich sie eine Strähne des Mädchens aus dessen Gesicht. Neugierig lehnte sich Harry an den Türrahmen und beobachtete die Beiden.

Minuten vergingen, bis er schließlich lautlos näher trat und sie von hinten umarmte, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Sie schreckte kurz zusammen, doch dann entspannte sie sich und lächelte. Über die Schulter hinweg gab sie Harry einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Sie drehte sich um, während sie sich gleichzeitig mit ihm erhob. Als sie aufrecht voreinander standen, hatten sich ihre Lippen noch immer nicht voneinander gelöst.

Ihre Lippen waren so sanft und ihre Zunge so verführerisch. Beide hielten ihre Augen geschlossen. Harry fürchtete, dies alles könne nur ein Traum sein. Er zog Hermione näher an sich, während ihre Hände verlangend über seinen Rücken strichen.

Erst nach Minuten lösten sich ihre Münder und er hörte, wie sie leise Keuchte. Sie trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und führte ihre Hände zu seinen Hemdknöpfen. Ihr Blick war voller Begierde und ihre Finger hatten nicht die Geduld, um die Knöpfe einzeln zu öffnen, darum riss sie die Fäden kurzerhand ab.

Er lächelte verführerisch, gab jedoch mit einem Seitenblick auf Melissa zu verstehen, dass sie unmöglich in diesem Zimmer etwas machen durfte, das mehr Lärm machte, als zu atmen.

Während er sie and er Hand aus dem Raum führte und die Tür seines ehemaligen Zimmer schloss, fühlte er einen angenehm kühlen Luftzug über seine entblößte Brust gleiten. Er führte Hermione in das frühere Schlafzimmer seines Onkels und seiner Tante...

---

Also, als erstes entschuldige ich mich, das dieses Kapitel so kurz war, doch zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass ich Vroni versprochen hatte, dass es bis zum 2. April raus ist. Sie bekommt nämlich gleich zwei Kapitel zu Geburtstag (Das zweite wird spätestens bis zum 13. April raus sein ^-^ *noch nichts ganz sicher versprechen tut*)

Also ich darf ja noch nicht gratulieren, weil wegen das Unglück bringt, aber ich darf dir viel Spaß im Urlaub wünschen ;)

Ach ja, falls jemand dieses Kapitel am 1. April ließt, darf er natürlich nicht vergessen, dass ich da Geburtstag hab ^-^ (Ohne Witz!)

**Kommis**:

**Sternchen**: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat ^-^

**Nici**: Solche Kommis liebe ich ja *freu* Wo die Leser so viel raten ^-^ Also einen Tip: Im nächsten Kapitel wird „Der Kampf" eingeleitet

**Vrnoi**: Jetzt hast du dein erstes Geburtastagsgeschenk! Nun zufrieden? *knuddel*

**Sam Black**: *schnief* Der kleine Harry wird erwachsen *gerührt ist* Das mit den Award hat sich wohl geklärt, gell? *lol*

**Angel**: Also das er gegen Voldie kämpfen soll, weiß sie ja noch nicht, aber sei ruhig gespannt. Wie hat dir ihre Reaktion denn gefallen? Ist sie sympathisch (also Shila) oder eher lächerlich? ;)

**1234567890**: Ja, genau – Böser Harry, ganz böser Harry *Harry auf die Finger hau*

**Fidi**: *g* Danke, das ist süß ^-^

**Kathleen**: Ja, ich liebe irgendwie Cliffs ^-^ Also ich denke, dass die Story vielleicht noch 6 Kapitel zählen wird. Sicher kann ich jedoch noch nichts sagen ^-^

**Annika**: Wieder das alte Problem, dass ich nie weiß, was genau ich sagen soll ^-^". Fragen kann ich dir auch immer noch in der Schule beantworten. Also bis bald *wink*

**Snitch**: Na ja, es ist schließlich nicht für jeden Leser verständlich einen Kommi zu hinterlassen, obwohl ich es eigentlich nur fair finde ^-^ Wie hat Harry den reagiert? Wie Eichei-Harry oder Jam? Dies Kapitel is tatsächlich etwas kürzer, als die anderen! *sich beschämt im Boden einbuddelt*

**Pe**: Mel ist sooo süß, oder? Ich liebe sie *Mel knuddel* und dichnatürlich auch *Pe knuddel*

**Sam**: *lol* Du willst Shila also loswerden, gell? ;) Könnte sein, dass Ginny noch 'ne größere Rolle spielt, im Moment is noch gar nichts (außer das Ende)!

**Blackstar**: Das die Story so offen ist, liegt denk ich vor allem daran, dass ich keine Standartstorys schreibe (denk ich jedenfalls nicht, oder?). Aber ich glaube, es ist ganz gut so, dass nicht alles so Berechenbar ist *g*

**Mona**: Ich versuchte mich mit den Kapiteln immer zu beeilen und meistens kommen sie etwa alle ein bis zwei Wochen raus ^-^

**Choga**: Oh je, armer Choga, war im Krankenhaus – gute Besserung ^-^! Du hattest Shila vergessen? *Lol* Nicht schlecht ;) *rot werd* Das is ja süß ^-^ hdal


	17. Macht euch bereit!

**Kapitel 16**

Drei Tage später...

Es war noch sehr früh, als Harry an dem Morgen des entscheidenden Tages in diesem Krieg erwachte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Hermione neben sich in dem großen Ehebett liegen, wie jeden Morgen, seitdem er bei den Dursleys war.

Die Tage dort waren ruhig gewesen und er hatte nachdenken können über die Schlacht und die Gegner. Am späten Abend war Hermione jedes Mal bei ihm gewesen und des Morgens früh verschwunden. 

Doch nun war er es, der als Erster erwachte und er blieb liegen, um die letzten Stunden der scheinbaren Stille auszukosten. Nach diesem Tag würde nichts mehr so sein wie es jetzt war.

Entweder wäre der Widerstand gebrochen oder aber es könnte Frieden einkehren. Harry wollte es sich nicht vorschnell anmaßen eine Behauptung über den Ausgang der Schlacht fallen zu lassen. Hermione hatte ihn oft nach seiner Meinung gefragt, doch er konnte die Todesser, allem voran Voldemort, nicht einschätzen.

Er hatte noch nie im Krieg gelebt oder auch nur gekämpft, nur die theoretischen Züge beherrschte er, ob er den kühlen Kopf behalten würde, wenn er erst einmal Voldemort gegenüberstehen würde, wusste er nicht.

Er seufzte und wünschte sich, dass er seine Gedanken von dem Krieg fernhalten könnte – nur für die letzten Stunden, doch er wusste, dass er sich vorbereiten sollte.

Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sah in das entspannte Gesicht Hermiones. Ihr Atem ging tief und regelmäßig. Es war ein beruhigendes Geräusch. Er schloss entspannt die Augen und lauschte einige Minuten nur diesem Atemgeräusch, doch dann wurde es Zeit für ihn.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr und der darauffolgenden Gewissheit, dass es viertel nach Fünf war, stand er auf und zog sich leise an, so dass Hermione nicht geweckt wurde.

Geräuschlos folge er der Treppe nach unten und gab seinem Cousin eine Nachricht an Hermione, die ihr sagen würde, wo er sich befand, dann verabschiedete er sich so normal wie möglich, und ohne den Dursleys zu sagen, dass die entscheidende Schlacht kurz bevor stand, und apparierte einfach vom Gelände.

Er tauchte im riesigen Haus der Blacks, mitten in der Küche, wieder auf. Um diese frühe Uhrzeit hatte er eigentlich mit niemandem gerechnet, doch er hatte sich geirrt

Ruckartig riss ein blonder, junger Mann den Kopf in die Höhe und führte die Hand automatisch zu seinem Zauberstab, doch als er Harry erkannte, ließ er es bleiben seine Waffe zu ziehen. 

„Potter.", nuschelte er bloß und ließ den Kopf wieder in die Hände fallen, die er auf den Tisch gestützt hatte. Ganz offensichtig war er sehr übermüdet und Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern den Slytherin irgendwann schon einmal müde gesehen zu haben.

„Was ist los mit dir, Malfoy?", fragte Harry und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. „Willst du mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld einpennen oder wieso siehst du so verschlafen aus?"

Es überraschte Harry, was Draco antwortete. „Ginny liegt in den Wehen!"

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Er wusste, dass Malfoy und Ginny schon seit über einem Jahr zusammen waren, doch dass sie schwanger war, hatte ihm niemand gesagt.

„Seit wann?", fragte er so unbekümmert wie möglich.

„Gestern Abend... Kurz nachdem Hermione gegangen ist."

„Mione wusste nicht, dass Ginny schwanger ist, oder?". Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihm etwas davon erzählt hätte, wäre es ihr bekannt gewesen.

Malfoy seufzte schwer und sah ihn noch immer nicht an. Resigniert hatte er den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. Er machte sich Sorgen um seine Lebensgefährtin und das ungeborene Kind.

„Es hat niemand von der Schwangerschaft gewusst. Gins Mutter und ihre Brüder waren von Anfang an gegen unsere Beziehung. Manchen war es egal, doch niemand hätte diese Nachricht erfreut."

„Sie ist erst neunzehn.", meinte Harry unsicher.

Er sah Malfoy spöttisch grinsend, als dieser den Kopf langsam hob.

„Herm war damals sechszehn!"

„Das war etwas anderes!", behauptet Harry.

„Wieso?", fragte Malfoy skeptisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sie dachte, dass ich tot wäre, sonst hätte sie vermutlich abgetrieben, doch so konnte sie sich erinnern und außerdem konnte Dumbledore das natürlich nicht zulassen, weil ich dann keinen Erben gehabt hätte, der die Welt retten könnte!". Er verdreht genervt die Augen.

Malfoy lächelte kurz, doch es verblasste schnell.

„Wo ist sie denn jetzt?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„In einem  der Gästezimmer im oberen Stockwerk. Cho und noch eine Heilerin sind bei ihr und sie haben gesagt, dass sie mich holen, sobald es losgeht!"

Harry nickte verstehend und plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, dass er selbst gerne bei der Geburt seiner Tochter dabei gewesen wäre, doch er konnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Wie oft hatte er schon versucht die Geschehnisse um Cedrics und Sirius ungeschehen zu machen?

Er hatte sehr schmerzhaft erfahren müssen wie es war eine schwere Vergangenheit zu haben und es war unmöglich gewesen die Ereignisse zu vergessen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung warum gerade er die Last der Unvergessenheit aufgeschultert bekommen hatte – Wieso fiel es ihm so unglaublich schwer zu vergessen?

Er seufzte schwer und schob die Trauer um die seinerseits verlorene Kindheit seiner Tochter beiseite. Nun waren andere Dinge gefragt – Er brauchte Konzentration und musste die Situation hier einschätzen, bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte.

„Weißt du, ob Henry schon hier ist?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige weiter.

„Dieser dicke, alte Mann mit den kurzen, weißen Haaren?", fragte Malfoy.

Harry nickte.

„Ja, er ist seit ein paar Stunden hier und in Dumbledores Büro soviel ich weiß, aber...". In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Cho sah die Beiden hektisch an. Sie warf Harry einen überraschen Blick zu und keuchte außer Atem, dass Malfoy schnell kommen müsse.

Der Blonde verschwand eilends und ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel – Remus' Büro.

Er überwandte den Weg zu ihm sehr schnell und klopfte nicht an, als er eintrat, doch vielleicht hätte er dies besser tun sollen.

Remus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hatte die Hände an seine Schläfen gelegt, sein Gesichtsausdruck war schmerzverzehrt und seine Haltung verspannt. Krämpfe schienen ihn zu schütteln und leises, schmerzhaftes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen.

Harry blieb zuerst wie angewurzelt stehen. 

„Remus?", in seiner Stimme schwang Panik mit.

Der Mann hob verwirrt die Kopf, einige Strähnen des grauen Haares hingen ihm vor der Stirn und sein Blick wirkte durch die halbgeschlossenen Lider beinahe verschlafen, doch Harry erkannte, dass die Schmerzen Remus' Sicht versperrten.

„Wer...?", fragte er bloß und versuchte von seinem Sessel aufzustehen, sackte jedoch nach wenigen Sekunden kraftlos zurück.

„Remus, was ist los?", er hörte die Angst in seiner eigenen Stimme.

„Oh, James...", erst jetzt schien er den Jungen erkannt zu haben, obwohl dieser mittlerweile direkt vor ihm stand, doch Harry fragte sich, ob Remus seinen Vater oder seine frühere Identität meinte. Er vermutete ersteres.

„Kopfschmerzen.", nuschelte er und streckte eine Hand aus, als wollte er Harry berühren. Der Jüngere ließ die Berührung  zu und so strich der Mann ihm väterlich über die ohnehin schon unordentlichen Haare.

„Ich hole Madam Pomfrey und du bleibst hier!". Er bezweifelte, dass Remus sich überhaupt hätte rühren können, doch er war bereits aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, bevor er über die Bemerkung überhaupt hatte nachdenken können.

Fünf Minuten später lag Remus J. Lupin ohne Bewusstsein auf der Krankenstation und ein extrem verzweifelter Harry J. Potter wusste, das dass Leben seines Lieblingsprofessors in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf Messers Schneide stand. 

Der Werwolf hätte sich schon vor Monaten einer Therapie unterziehen müssen – Es war zu spät!

Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm alles aus den Krankenakten von Remus erzählt, doch auch sie hatte wenig Hoffnung, das er überleben würde, die Zeit arbeitete gegen ihn.

Harry hatte geglaubt, dass der Tag gut verlaufen könnte immerhin hatte er mit einem guten Ohmen begonnen, Ginny und Malfoy würden ein gemeinsames Kind bekommen, doch nun war er der festen Überzeugung, dass sie den Krieg verlieren würden.

Resigniert erhob er sich von dem Stuhl vor der Krankenstation, die sich in den Höhlen von DA befand, und apparierte zurück in Sirius' ehemaliges Haus, doch um sicherzugehen, dass niemand ihn bemerkte, von dem er es nicht wollte, tauchte er in dem Zimmer seines Paten auf.

Es war nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde seit seiner Ankunft von den Dursleys her verstrichen, doch in der Küche herrschte nun mehr Aufregung. Als er eintrat schauten ihm Molly und Ron Weasley überrascht entgegen.

Die rothaarige Frau strahlte. „Harry, mein Lieber. Ginny hat heute Nacht ein Kind bekommen..."

Harry unterbrach sie matt. „Heute Morgen – Ich weiß!"

Molly stutze leicht, fuhr dann jedoch glücklich und stolz fort. „Es ist ein Junge und sie werden ihn Lawson nennen. Die Heiler sagen, er ist gesund und munter."

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte leicht und die rothaarige Frau erkannte, dass mit „einem ihrer Jungs" etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist denn los, Harry? Du siehst besorgt aus."

Harry seufzte und wollte es erst als seine eigenen Sorgen abtun, doch ein Teil im ihm sagte ihm, dass er Molly noch etwas aus früheren Tagen schuldig war. „Remus liegt auf der Krankenstation.", meinte er langsam.

Ron sah auf. „Was ist denn mit ihm?"

Molly antwortete für den Schwarzhaarigen. „Soviel ich weiß, ist er schon seit längerem krank, oder?"

Harry nickte und erhob sich. „Ich muss mit Henry und Albus sprechen..."

„Harry, warte!", bat Molly ihn schnell. Ihr Blick war nun schon lange von Stolz auf Besorgnis gewechselt. „Du hast Fred und George in Hogwarts das Leben gerettet und der Dank war, dass du bei den Lestranges gelandet bist und gefoltert wurdest. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte..."

Harry lachte kurz auf. „Sie wollen sich dafür entschuldigen, Mrs. Weasley?", seine Stimme klang ungläubig.

Sie lächelte. „Nein, Harry, ich möchte dir danken. Danken dafür, dass du meinen Söhnen das Leben gerettet hast!"

„Ich werde jetzt gehen...", meinte Harry schulterzuckend und tat, als währe die Rettung eine Selbstverständlichkeit, doch er wollte nur die schrecklichen Erinnerungen nicht von neuem in ihm aufsteigen lassen.   
„Wo sind die Beiden?"

Ron stand auf. „Ich bringe dich hin."

Molly öffnete den Mund, als wolle sie noch etwas sagen und die Beiden zurückhalten, doch sie fand scheinbar keine Worte.

Harry folgte Ron aus dem Raum und einen der Flure entlang. 

Sie verhielten sich beide ruhig. Harry, weil er über die bevorstehende Schlacht einfach zu viel nachzudenken hatte und Ron, weil er verhindern wollte, dass Harry ihm nochmals eine „Abfuhr" erteilen würde, wenn er zu sprechen begann. 

Beiläufig bedankte Harry sich, als Ron ihn zu einem verschlossenen Zimmer geführt hatte. Er klopfte an, wartete allerdings keine Einladung ab, sondern betrat den Raum sofort.

Die beiden betagten Männer sahen ihm erst verwundert, dann erfreut entgegen. Sie saßen sich gegenüber an einem Schreibtisch, so dass Henry sich den Nacken halb ausrenken musste, um ihn bei der Tür stehen zu sehen.

„James.", meinte er und wie immer zeigte seine Stimme keine Emotionen. Seit Harry in Amerika lebte, wurde er so genannt, es würde schwierig für ihn werden, ihn bei seinem wirklichen Namen zu nennen, obwohl er ihn natürlich kannte. „Wie geht es dir?"

Harry lächelte leicht. „Ganz gut und dir?"

Henry stand auf, bewegte sich jedoch nicht auf ihn zu. Soweit Harry es wusste, war diese Geste ein Überbleibsel aus dem Krieg. Sobald sich mehrere Personen in einem Raum befanden, stand er vor Nervosität auf.

„Nicht schlecht.", meinte der Mann ruhig. „Lass uns zum Wesentlichen kommen."

Harry lächelte. Wie hatte er nur erwarten können, dass er mit seinem Großvater über irgendetwas anderes, als den Krieg sprechen konnte, wenn Jemand anwesend war?

Albus verhielt sich ruhig und es war den beiden Männern nur recht, wenn er sich vorerst heraushielt.

„Ich habe mir von Hermione sagen lassen, dass sich Voldemorts Anwesen nicht sehr weit von Hogwarts entfernt befindet und seine Todesser – jedenfalls die, die sich keine eigene Villa leisten können – leben in Hogsmeat, Voldemort und wenige seiner Diener, die beinahe ausschließlich Hauselfen sind, leben in seinem... äh... Schloss, richtig?"

Albus nickte.

„Ich würde sagen, der Plan beschränkt sich vorerst auf einen Überfall dort, also im Zentrum. Und da ich der Einzige bin, der Voldemort umbringen kann, macht es nicht viel Sinn, wenn mich mehr Leute begleiten als unbedingt nötig."

„Wen willst du mitnehmen?", fragte Albus.

„Erst einmal herrscht die Voraussetzung, dass kein Kind unter 18 Jahren mitkommt und niemand gezwungen wird! Ich hatte vor höchstens drei Zauberer bzw. Hexen mitzunehmen."

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht von Anfang an wusstest, an wen du da denkst!", sagte Henry.

„Ich dachte an Brian, Remus und Malfoy, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Brian mir noch vertrauen wird, wenn er erfährt, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit angelogen habe. Remus liegt im Krankenhaus und Malfoy ist gerade Vater geworden und pennt ja jetzt schon im stehen ein... Ich werde wohl oder übel ein paar andere Leute raussuchen, oder alleine gehen."

„Bevor du da alleine hingehst, werde ich dich persönlich begleiten.", knurrte Henry.

Harry beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. „Wie viel sind hier hergekommen, Albus?"

 „Viele! Mehr als ich erwartet hatte. Aus ganz Britannien, Frankreich, Spanien, Deutschland, fast alle europäischen Länder sind vertreten... sogar aus Afrika sind Tausende eingetroffen. Es steht dir eine Armee von fast vierzigtausend zur Verfügung."

Harry nickte und wandte sich seinem Großvater zu. „Wie viele sind aus Amerika bereit?"

„Etwas mehr als zwanzigtausend!"

Albus sog erstaunt die Luft scharf ein. „Wo bekommt ihr in so kurzer Zeit eine solche Schlagkraft her?"

Harry antwortete: „Sie haben lange auf ein Zeichen gewartet!"

„Aber das sind fast so viele, wie die Sterbeengel! Wieso habt ihr euch nie gegen den Jaguar gewehrt? Wieso beschäftigt ihr euch überhaupt mit Voldemort, wo ihr doch einen nicht minder großen Gegner zu bekämpften habt?"

Harry sah überrascht zu Henry. „Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?"

„Wie du siehst, hab ich es nicht.", gab der Ältere wider.

Harry lächelte und genoss das Gefühl, etwas vor Albus verheimlichen zu können.

„Diese zweitausend Hexen und Zauberer **sind** Sterbeengel, denn... Ich **bin** der Jaguar!"

---

Also, erst mal ist die das zweite Geburtstagskapitel für Vroni *knuddel* Alles Gute zum 18.  
Und dann noch vielen Dank für die ganzen Geburtstaggrüße ^-^

**TheSnitch**: Nein, Vroni hatte am 6.4. Geburtstag und ist 18 geworden ^-^ Die Szene mit Shila schein vielen gefallen zu haben *freu*

**Kathleen Potter**: Siebzehnten ist richtig und die Sorgen darüber, ob ich weiter Ideen für FFs haben, sind im Moment noch unbegründet, denn mir spuken Dutzende Vorlangen im Kopf herum ^-^

**Annika**: Danke *weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll* Wir sehen uns heut Abend dann im Joker, gell?

**Pe**: Ja, die beiden sind jetzt richtig zusammen *auch freu* Ich mag das Paar irgendwie, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass die im Original zusammenkommen ^-^

**Veelas**: Ja, genau *g* Besser aufpassen ;)

**Angel**: Das ist gut, wenn sie dir leid tut, das wollte ich erreichen ^-^

**Mafia**: *lol* Also ehrlich, der armen Shade so einen Schrecken einjagen *Kopf schüttel* Also diese Kapitel ist etwas länger, allerdings nicht viel ^-^" und eigentlich hatte ich ja vor jetzt erst mal eine Schreibpause einzulegen, aber ich guck mal, was ich bis zum 24. hinkriege

**1234567890**: Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich ^-^ *auch ganz lieb zurückknuddel* Ich bin siebzehn geworden und du? Eigentlich hasse ich es, dass am ersten April immer Scherze gespielt werden -.-" Ich werde immer verar...

**Mona**: Ob sie Freunde bleiben werden? Warten wir es ab... ^-^

**Fidi**: *g* Beziehungs-Erklär-Chapter, ja das ich ja mal ein geiles Wort *lol*

**Vroni**: So, da hast du dein zweites Kapitel *verschöpft ist* Hab mit Mühe gegeben, extra für dich ^-^

**Choga**: Also dieses Kapitel war ja auch sehr ruhig *g*, aber jetzt geht's dann auch los (also im nächsten Kapitel) Und ich habe deine Geburtstagsgrüße erhalten, danke ^-^


	18. Mögen die Spiele beginnen

**Kapitel 17**

Die Züge des alten Mannes, schaute erst schockiert, doch dann entspannten sie sich merklich und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein  erzwungenes Lächeln.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Harry!", behauptete er.

Harry lächelte etwas schadenfroh und Albus nahm das als stumme Entschuldigung auf, sein Lächeln wurde wieder entspannter.

„Es ist mir todernst, Albus!", meinte er plötzlich und lächelte noch immer, beinahe wie eine Katze, die bereit war, ihrem Opfer die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Mit diesen Worten war das Lächeln von Albus Dumbledores Gesicht gewischt.

„Es ist nicht dein Ernst!", wiederholte er geschockt.

„Doch!", meinte Harry einfach und zuckte mit den Schultern, als sei das kaum die Rede wert.

„Du hast Tausende von Menschen zu Tode gefoltert bzw. zu Tode foltern lassen? Du hast Tausende versklavt? Du bist der ebenbürtige Tyrann gegen Voldemort? Red keinen Unsinn, Harry! Du bist gerade mal zwanzig, deine Zauberkraft erscheint lächerlich im Gegensatz zu **ihm**!", meinte Albus mit zorniger Stimme.

„Moment, Albus!", meinte Henry mit erhobener Stimme, bevor Harry die Gelegenheit hatte sich selbst zu verteidigen. „Der Junge mag nicht so alt sein wie Voldemort, aber seine Macht hast du bis jetzt nicht einmal annähernd gesehen. Außerdem kann seine Jugend durchaus Vorteile haben, er hat nicht die Ehrfahrung wie Voldemort und auch gewiss nicht sein Wissen, aber er ist schneller und man wird ihn durch sein junges Alter ganz bestimmt unterschätzen, wie du eben eindrucksvoll bewiesen hast!"

Der ältere der Brüder gab ein verächtlicher Stöhnen von sich und sprach erst nach einigen Augenblicken. „Wie sollen die Zwanzigtausend denn überhaupt hierher nach England kommen? Bis heute Abend werden sie es sicher nicht schaffen!"

„Sie werden per Flohpulver reisen, obwohl... das Netz ziemlich überlastet sein wird.", antwortete Harry.

Albus hob kritisch eine Augenbraue. „Das Netz existiert doch in Amerika gar nicht mehr! Der Jaguar hat das Land doch schon vor Jahren praktisch verriegelt! Eulen können weder raus noch rein und die Muggelmethoden nützen ebenfalls nicht, weil die Elektrizität versagt oder manipuliert wurde..."

Harry unterbrach ihn sehr enthusiastisch. „Woher kommen die Gerüchte, wenn angeblich nichts das Land verlässt!?". Als Albus nicht sofort antwortete, sprach Harry einfach weiter: „Weil nur die Nachrichten Amerika verlassen, von denen ich es will! All die Menschen, ob Zauberer oder Muggel, die dieses Land verlassen haben habe ich persönlich gekannt und überprüft bevor sie aus dem Land verschwunden sind!"

„Du meinst, dass es in Amerika nicht so ist, wie wir es hier denken?"

„Ganz genau!", meinte Harry und tat ziemlich gelangweilt. „Es fing damit an, dass Henry, Maren und ich in meinen aller ersten Weihnachtsferien überlegten, dass es mit Voldemort so nicht weitergehen konnte, na ja und den Rest lass dir ruhig von Henry erklären!"

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Albus geschockt.

„Tut doch jetzt nichts zur Sache!", meinte Harry und drehte sich wieder der Tür zu. „Ich wollte eh nur vorbei schauen um Henry zu sehen und nach den Zahlen zu fragen."

„Wo willst du hin? Wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen!", meinte Albus und zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein, ich habe den Angriff vorbereitet und ich werde dir weder diesen Plan erklären noch hast du irgendetwas damit zutun. All diese Menschen, die hier herkommen, um zu helfen... sie folgen **mir** in die Schlacht und das heißt, dass du absolut nichts mit den Plänen am Hut hast!". meinte er und schaute bei seinen Worten nur kurz herablassend über die Schulter.

„Ich komm gleich nach, Jim, und schau mir deine Strategie an." rief Henry ihm noch nach bevor er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

***

Harry machte sich wieder auf in Richtung Küche, um vor seiner Besprechung mit Henry noch etwas in den Magen zu bekommen. 

Schon in der Eingangshalle des Hauses hörte er mehrer Stimmen aus der Küche und erkannte eine von ihnen als Hermiones wieder.

Er öffnete die Tür und das Gespräch verstumme kurz, um zu sehen, wer hinzugekommen war. Hermione lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. „Wo hast du Mel gelassen?", fragte er schnell.

„Bei den Dursleys.", meinte sie.

Harry sah sich schnell um und erkannte, dass beinahe die gesamte Weasleys-Familie anwesend war. Mit Ausnahme von Arthur und Percy, die beide tot waren, und Ginny.

Er sah sich um und erkannte sofort, dass in den Augen von Bill und Charlie Misstrauen lauerte, doch auch Dankbarkeit, wahrscheinlich für die Rettung von Fred und George, die ihn beide mit einer Mischung aus Respekt und Angst betrachteten. Molly und Ron hingegen strahlten ihn geradezu an, als wäre er Merlin persönlich.

„Wie geht es Ginny?", fragte er an niemand bestimmten gerichtet.

Molly antwortete. „Es geht ihr und dem Baby sehr gut. Der Junge ist gesund und munter..." Sie verstummte als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Henry in der Tür stand.

Er sah sich kurz um und schaute Harry dann fragend in die Augen. „Kommst du?"

Er nickte nur und trat in den Raum, in dem die Besprechungen für gewöhnlich stattfanden. Sein Großvater folgte ihm und die Weasleys mitsamt Hermione blieben zurück.

***

„Wie geht es dir? Ist bei dir alles klar?", fragte er besorgt, noch während sie zu den Stühlen begaben und Harry die Pläne aus seiner Hosentasche zog.

„Ja, alles klar", meinte er unbekümmert und breitete die Pläne aus Papier auf dem großen Holztisch aus.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja!", in seiner Stimme schwang Ungeduld, doch innerlich lächelte er über die Besorgtheit des Mannes, der sich nach außen hin so kühl gab. „Die Pläne sehen folgernder Maßen aus..."

Knapp zwei Stunden später verließ Henry den Beratungsraum wieder und verkündete, dass alle Führer der inzwischen eingetroffenen Widerstandsgruppen sich in spätestens fünfzehn Minuten in diesem Raum einzufinden hatten.

Das Zimmer füllte sich nur langsam und die Menschen gingen beinahe alle nur zögernd und vorsichtig. Harry, der in einer Ecke des Raumes fast gänzlich im Schatten saß, forderte sie alle stumm auf, sich zu setzen, doch als Dumbledore Anstalten machte sich den Führern anzuschließen erhob er sein Wort.

„Bist du der offizielle Anführer einer Widerstandsgruppe, Albus?", fragte er kühl. 

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Wer wagte es Albus Dumbledore den Zugang zu dieser Sitzung zu verweigern? Sie alle hatten von seiner Rückehr ‚aus dem Jenseits' gehört.

„Der Phönixorden steht offiziell nicht unter deiner Kontrolle! Ich darf dich bitten zu gehen und Moody hierher zuschicken!"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du meinen Rat..."

„Ich will ihn nicht!", unterbrach Harry ihn mit kühler, doch beherrschter Stimme.

Dumbledore stand die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch mit ruhiger Stimme antwortete er. „Okay, Ha... James, wir sehen uns dann später und falls du doch..."

„Bis nachher!", verabschiedete er den älteren Mann.

Der Raum füllte sich schnell und Harry zählte etwa zwei Dutzend Personen, Männer und Frauen, die sich alle neugierig umsahen. Hermione und selbst Moody schienen einige der jüngsten zu sein.

Als die Viertelstunde vergangen war, schloss Henry die Tür und sein Enkel erhob das Wort zu ihnen allen.

„Der Angriff wird bei Einbruch der Dämmerung stattfinden und ich wiederhole mich, wenn ich Sie alle darauf hinweise, dass ich niemanden zwingen werde mir zu folgen, doch jeder Mann und jede Frau erhöht unsere Chancen auf einen Sieg. Wir werden uns auf dem ehemaligen Gelände von Hogwarts versammelt. Ich will dort keinen sehen, der das neunzehnte Lebensjahr noch nicht hinter sich gelassen hat und auch Schwangere sind dort nicht erwünscht, ebenso wie Mütter!"

Er hielt inne, um den Anführern der verschiedenen Gruppen eine Pause zur Aufnahme zu gönnen. Beinahe sofort folgte die erste Frage. Ein Mann, der zur Rechten Hermiones saß erhob das Wort. 

„Ich bin Erik aus Ungarn. Ich und meine Männer werden in die Schlacht ziehen, doch bevor wir uns dir anschließen, will ich wissen, wer du bist!", er sprach mit starkem Akzent. Der Mann erinnerte Harry stark an einen verkleinerten Hagrid und er wirkte auf den zwanzigjährigen sympathisch.

Langsam erhob der Schwarzhaarige sich, wobei der immerweiter aus dem Schatten wich. 

Als sie ihn vollständig sahen, protestierte eine ältere Frau mit dunklen Haaren und rundem, freundlichem Gesicht sofort.

Sie sprach mit französischem Akzent. „Du willst niemanden dort sehen, der nicht mindestens zwanzig Jahre zählt? Du bist doch selbst nicht älter als achtzehn!"

„Seien Sie sich sicher, das ich es bin! Ich wiederhole mich, wenn ich sage, dass ich niemanden zwingen werde. **Ich** habe keine Wahl. Sie aber sehr wohl!"

Plötzlich schien der Mann aus Ungarn ihn zu erkennen. Er schluckte hart und seine Augen huschten zu Harrys Stirn. „Harry Potter!", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig. 

Sie alle mussten das Gerücht gehört haben, welches die Wiederauferstehung Harry Potters besagte, doch kaum einer schien ihm bis vor wenigen Sekunden Glauben geschenkt zu haben.

Harry nickte sehr langsam. „"Ich mag hier vielleicht nun als Harry Potter vor Ihnen stehen, doch in der Öffentlichkeit – und vor allem auf dem Schlachtfeld – werde ich James Black genannt. Hat das jeder verstanden?"****

Ein zustimmendes, doch zurückhaltendes Murmeln ging durch die Reihen der Führer.

„Die Pläne, oder zumindest der Teil, der Sie alle etwas angeht, sind relativ simpel. Die verschiedenen Truppen werden rund um das Nest der Todesser – also Hogesmeade - postiert. Die genauen Orte werden Sie ihren Mitgliedern auf dem Gelände Hogwarts verraten können. Auf ein bestimmtes Zeigen von Henry wird der Angriff erfolgen..."

Erik unterbrach ihn. „Wir können nicht einfach die Todesser angreifen, ohne zu wissen, wo Du-weißt-schon-wer sich aufhält! Das ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit!"

„Um Voldemort haben Sie sich alle nicht zu kümmern. Der Grund, warum Henry Ihnen das Zeichen gibt und nicht ich, ist, dass ich mit wenigen Anhängern bei Voldemort sein werde!"

„Wir sind nicht genug!", meinte eine Frau mit scharfen Gesichtszügen und dunkler Stimme. 

„Wir sind genug!", behauptete Harry.

„Gerade mal vierzigtausend, das wird nie im Leben reichen. Die Todesser sind beinahe doppelt so viele."

„So viel ich weiß gibt es hier im Lande etwa siebzigtausend, richtig? Wir haben eine Armee von sechzigtausend und sobald Voldemort tot ist, werden auch die Todesser keinen Widerstand mehr leisten!"

„Wieso sind wir sechzigtausend?", fragte ein Fremder mit kurzen blonden Haaren und schmalen Lippen. 

„Es werden zwanzigtausend aus Amerika hierher kommen und uns unterstützen."

„Wieso bekämpfen die nicht ihren eigenen Tyrannen?", fragte plötzlich der blonde Mann. Es klang so, als könnte er gut auf die Hilfe der fremden Zauberer verzichten.

Harry brannte es auf der Zunge im einfach die Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sagen („Weil ihr Tyrann eine Lüge ist!"), doch er log mit ruhiger Stimme, dass er die Antwort selbst nicht kannte.

Nach kurzem Schweigen und Bedenkzeit ließ Harry mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes eine Karte aus feinem Licht erscheinen. Die anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer brauchten einige Sekunden, ehe sie erkannten, dass die Gegend um Hogsmeade angebildet war. Es waren sehr viele Häuser und einige Versammlungspunkte, die eher großen Lichtungen glichen, auf der schwebenden Karte zu erkennen.

„**Das** ist Hogsmead, oder „Mort-City" wie es jetzt genannt wird und..."

Die Frau mit dem französischen Akzent unterbrach ihn. „Es ist nicht Hogsmeade! Das liegt fünf Kilometer weiter östlich und woher haben Sie diese Abbildung?"

Harry ging gar nicht auf ihre Frage ein, sondern fuhr unbekümmert fort. „Das hier" – Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabes erschienen feine hellblaue Linien und Teile die äußeren Abschnitte in viele kleine Sektoren ein – „sind vierzehn verschiedene Sektoren, an denen jeweils eine Widerstandsgruppe postiert wird und deren Anführer das Signal erhalten soll, um den Angriff zu starten. Und mehr ist zu dem ganzen Plan, der Sie betrifft, auch nicht zu sagen!"

+++

Es tut mir sooooo Leid! *weiß gar nicht, wie sie sich entschuldigen kann* Das hat vier Wochen gedauert, aber ich saß echt in einer Schreibkrise und besser ein bisschen länger warten und dafür ein gutes Kapitel als eins schlechtes in 'ner Woche, oder?

Und im vorhinein schon mal „Entschuldigung" dafür, dass ich die Antworten heute sehr knapp halte!

Warum Harry der Jaguar hat sich ja jetzt geklärt. Alles nur Show!

**123456789**: Ich habe mich wirklich vertan, es sollte zwanzigtausend heißen ^-^

**Blackstar**: Entschuldige, dass ich dich beim letzten Mal vergessen habe *zerknirscht ist*

**Liesel**: Danke für das Kompliment und ich schreib die Story bestimmt noch weiter!

**Sam Black**: Ja, armer Remus! *Remus toll findet*

**Angel344**: Der kalte, verschlossene und abweisende Draco mit dem süßen, kleinen und zerbrechlichen Baby! Find ich auch süß ^-^

**Silverwolfe**: Also bis jetzt weiß es ja nur Dumbledore, aber Hermione wird's auch noch erfahren und ob Remus je wieder aufwacht, um etwas zu erfahren, wird sich auch noch zeigen... *fies grins*

**Kathleen Potter**: Mal sehen, on Harry noch all seine Freunde behalten wird ^-^ Shila und Co müssen noch erfahren, dass er Harry Potter ist und Herm und Co, dass er Der Jaguar ist. Rate doch mal, wer Harry nicht treu bleibt!

**Veelas**: Um 1Uhr Nacht?! Autsch *lol*

**Fidi**: Also Dumbledore hat keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen ;) Aber dir würde das befallen, gell?

**Choga**: Du liebst mich? *lol* Wie süß ;) Ich dich auch ^-^

**Mona**: Ja. Shila, Brian und Nici werden auch dabei sein!

**Sam**: Der arme Remus hat Gehirnhautentzündung

**Mellin**: Ja, der Cliff war mies, aber dafür is dieser hier doch recht.. äh.. „süß" ^-^

**Vroni**: *g* Du bist eine Sklaventreiberin!

**Alex Black**: Du hast die Story aus den Augen verloren? *g* Selber Schuld ;)

**Annika**: Du bist auch nicht viel besser als Vroni -.-"

**PadfootLi**: schön, dass dir die Story gefällt ^-^

**Mia**: Meine Cliffs sind glaub ich gerühmt berüchtigt ^-^" Wie viele Kapitel noch? Ich denke etwa 3 Kapitel, bin mir allerdings noch nicht 100%ig sicher!

**Tonks**: Ja, ich hab mich verschrieben *Kopf in den Sand steck*

**Lara**: Wird ich machen :)

**Ellie**: *lol* Ja, ich versteh schon, was du mir sagen willst ^-^

Fidi hat auf den Traum Harrys hingewiesen, mit dem Bären, der Katze und dem Adler, jetzt stellt sich nur noch die Frage: Was ist Harry dann?


	19. Wer ist James Black?

Kapitel 18 

Er stand auf und beobachtete, wie die Menge sich leise murmelnd wieder zu ihren Truppen begab. Einige warfen ihm misstrauische oder verwunderte Blicke zu, doch niemand unternahm den Versuch mit ihm zu reden.

Hermione steuerte mit ernster und besorgter Mine auf ihn zu. Sie wartete, bis sie sich sicher war, dass auch der Letzte aus dem Raum verschwunden war und beugte sich dann zu ihm vor, um zärtlich die Lippen ihres Liebsten zu berühren. Harry erwiderte den Kuss mit zärtlicher Leidenschaft und Hermione spürte, wie ihr Herz plötzlich höher schlug und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch zu tanzen begannen. Dann jedoch  brach er den Kuss ab.

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und bemerkte, dass sein Blick an ihr vorbei führte. Sie drehte sich halb um und erkannte über die Schulter hinweg einen älteren Mann mit weißem Haar und viel Bauch, der im Schatten stand.

„Spanner!", meinte der Schwarzhaarige tonlos und legte wie beiläufig einen Arm um Hermiones Hüfte, fast so als wolle er sie beschützen. Beinahe unmerklich schmiegte sie sich weiter an ihn.

„Miss Granger, wenn ich mich nicht irre!", meinte er selbstbewusst mit kühler Stimme. Harry oder dessen Kommentar würdigte er keines Blickes.

„Woher...?", wollte Harry wissen, doch sein Großvater unterbrach ihn.

„Ich habe Shila gesprochen, nachdem ich alles mit Albus beredet hatte!". Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar, doch mit herablassendem Blick auf Hermione verließ er das Zimmer.

„Mach dir nichts draus!", riet Harry und hauchte seiner Freundin einen zärtlichen Kuss in den Nacken, ihre feinen Härchen dort richteten sich auf. Sachte ließ er seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte unter das Top gleiten und strich sanft über ihren Rücken, sie zitterte. Er spürte wie ihr Körper langsam unter seinen Berührungen bebte.

„War das Henry?", fragte sie nebensächlich und fuhr mit ihrer linken Hand durch sein seidiges Haare, mit der Anderen zu seinem Hemd, dessen ersten Knopf sie langsam löste.

„Ja!"

Sie musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, von ihm abzulassen.

„Das machst du immer!", warf sie ihm mit energischem Tonfall vor und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

„Was mach ich immer?", fragte er perplex.

„Jedes Mal wenn ich mit dir über etwas Ernstes reden will, berührst du mich nur und ich vergesse meine Fragen!"

Sie wusste, dass er nicht der Typ war, der gerne mit anderen über seine Gefühle redete, doch genau das erwartete sie jetzt von ihm. Er aber erlaubte ihr nicht in seine Gefühlswelt einzutauchen. „Ich liebe dich, Hermione!", sagte er in ernstem Tonfall. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie mit feuriger Intensive auf die Lippen. Als sie sich wieder von ihm lösen konnte, atmete sie schneller.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie entrüstet.

„Ich versuche nur dich mit meiner männlichen Zärtlichkeit zu beruhigen!"

Skeptisch hob sie eine Augenbraue und sah ihn mit einem Für-wie-blöd-hältst-du-mich-eigentlich-Blick an. „Harry!", sagte sie ernst, „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Sex dich aus dieser Situation rausbringt, oder?"

Er lachte. „Ein Versuch wird doch wohl erlaubt sein, oder?", fragte er und grinste wie eine Schuljunge.

Sie lächelte kurz, doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich gar nicht mehr vorstellen... und ich werde da draußen auf dich aufpassen!"

Sein Lächeln verblasste. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört, Mione? Mütter haben da draußen nichts zu suchen."

„Damit wirst du es wohl kaum schaffen mich von dir fernzuhalten!", versicherte sie.

„Willst du, dass unser Kind eine Waise wird?", fragte er mit einem deutlich vorwerfenden Unterton in der Stimme.

Sie sah ihm lange in die Augen, doch plötzlich schlang sie wortlos die Arme um seine Brust und zog sich an seinen Körper. „Und wer passt dann auf dich auf?", fragte sie leise.

Harry seufzte unüberhörbar. „Mione, ich kann selbst auch mich aufpassen!"

Die junge Frau gab ein spöttisches, kurzes Lachen von sich. „Wenn du das alles nicht für ein Spiel halten würdest, würdest du es nicht überleben... Ist dir das eigentlich klar?"

„Ja, das weiß ich!"

Es dauerte sehr lange, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösen konnten. Beiden war klar, dass dies ihre letzte Umarmung sein könnte.

„Ich muss los", meinte Harry plötzlich.

„Warte!" Sie zog etwas aus der hinteren Hosentasche und blickte einige Sekunden auf ein Stück Papier, das scheinbar ein Foto war. Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie sie es in Sirius Zimmer angeschaut hatte.

Sie gab es ihm und er sah auf drei wohlbekannte Personen herab, von denen zwei scheinbar über ernste Sachen miteinander redeten und das Kind lachend um die beiden herum lief.

Er lächelte sanft und ehrlich.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte er nochmals bevor er das Bild in die Innentasche seiner Jacke gleiten ließ. „Wir sehen uns..."

Er trat zwei Schritte zurück und apparierte dann aus dem Haus. Das eigenartige Gefühl sie nie wiederzusehen festigte sich in seinem Innersten...

Hätte irgendjemand auf dem Gelände des eingefallenen Schulgebäudes gesagt, hier herrsche ein reges Treiben, so wäre dies die Untertreibung des Jahres gewesen.

Selbstsicher schritt Harry durch die Mengen an Zauberer und Hexen. Hier mussten sich etwa zwanzigtausend Sterbeengel und vierzigtausend Rebellen aufhalten, doch da jede Gruppe zusammenstand fand er bald diejenigen, die er gesucht hatte.

Ron stand mit seinen beiden ältesten Brüdern ziemlich am Rand von Dumbledores Armee. Harry rief ihn beim Namen und redete kurz mit ihm. Der Rotschopf nickte verstehend mit ernster Miene, dann legte Harry ihm ein schlichtes schwarzes Armband um das Handgelenk und führte ihn mit sich, um Draco zu suchen.

Den Blonden musste er etwas länger überreden, doch schließlich ließ auch er sich eines der drei Lederbänder umlegen. Das letzte schloss er um sein eigenes Handgelenk. Einige Minuten später schritt er langsam einen der halbeingestürzten Türme hinauf. Er überlegte nicht lange, was er der Menge sagen sollte, seine Worte mussten spontan und ehrlich sein – kein guter Zeitpunkt, um etwas auswendig zu lernen.

Dann stand er etwa zwanzig Meter über den versammelten Truppen aus ganz Europa, Afrika und Amerika. Zunächst achtete niemand auf ihn. Der  Wind in dieser Höhe wehte kräftig und ließ seine Haare beinahe wie tiefblaues und gefährliches Feuer wirken.

„Sonorus", flüsterte er. „Ruhe... Bitte!", hört er sich selbst sagen. Seine Stimme hallte und war deutlich zu vernehmen. In seiner Tonlage schwang Autorität.

„Willkommen... England, Frankreich, Ungarn, Spanien, Tschechien, Deutschland, Tunesien, Ägypten...", begann er, „Auroren, Kämpfer, Strategen, Armeemitglieder und... Sterbeengel!"

Stille!

Dann brach ein heilloses Chaos aus. Es wurde gekreischt, geschrieen und gebrüllt. Panik brach aus und Zauberstäbe wurden in Verteidigungsstellung gezogen. Plötzlich lag eine bedrohliche Stimmung von Misstrauen in der Luft.

Niemand konnte erkennen, wer zu den Anhängern des Jaguars zählte. Das Zeichen der Zugehörigkeit war verborgen und nicht viele Außenstehende wussten, dass es überhaupt solch ein Mal gab.

Er sah misstrauische und hilfesuchende Blicke, die zu ihm aufsahen. Beide Parteien warteten auf seinen Befehl. Gleichzeitig hörte er, wie jemand die Treppe zu dem Turm hinaufrannte.

„Steckt die Zauberstäbe weg!". Niemand hätte sagen können, wen er meinte, doch beide Gruppen fühlten sich angesprochen, wussten sie doch nicht, dass ihr Anführer sich mit Beiden verbündet hatte.

Doch nur die Sterbeengel, die James Black schon lange akzeptiert hatten, zeigten eine Regung. Es steckten zwar nur wenige ihre Stäbe weg, doch beinahe ausnahmslos wurde die Waffe gesenkt.

Harry seufzte laut hörbar. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich Euch erst einmal vorstellen. Mein offizieller Name lautet zur Zeit James Black, doch sehe ich einmal von den Sterbeengeln ab, so wird fast niemand diesen Namen kennen... Wahrscheinlich sagen Euch andere Varianten meiner Persönlichkeit mehr, denn diese Person war ziemlich bekannt und wurde in jeder Zeitung mindestens ein Dutzend Mal im Jahr erwähnt. Sein Tod – jawohl, diese Person ist offiziell tot! – war vor ziemlich genau vier Jahren, auch wenn Euch das noch nicht sonderlich viel sagt, denn immerhin begann zu dieser Zeit der Dritte Weltkrieg und es sind Tausende gestorben. Der Tod dieses Zauberers wird Euch erschüttert und entmutigt haben. Doch ebenso sehr wird es Euch ermutigen, wenn Ihr hören, dass dieser Mensch lebt!"

Er hielt inne und wartete auf Reaktionen. Seine Anhänger würden diese Nachricht wahrscheinlich nicht so gut aufnehmen, doch er musste ihnen allen jetzt die Wahrheit erzählen, sonst würden sie es vermutlich nie erfahren. Mit jeder Sekunde wuchs seine Gewissheit, dass sie den Krieg gewinnen könnten, doch ob er auch sein Leben zu retten vermochte, wagte er nicht zu sagen. Es war eine Sache, gegen Todesser anzutreten, doch eine völlig andere Voldemort gegenüber zu stehen.

„Ich war und **bin** Harry James Potter, der Junge-der-lebt!"

Er konnte erkennen, wie einige Anwesende die Stäbe senkten, doch die meisten starrten ihm misstrauisch, einige sogar angriffslustig entgegen. Es breitete sich eine ohrenbetäubende Stille über dem Platz aus.

„Ich könnte es euch beweisen, doch habe ich weder die Zeit noch sehe ich unbedingte Notwendigkeit darin. Wer mir nicht glaubt, kann gerne gehen!"

Er machte eine aufbreitende Geste über die Hexen und Zauberer unter ihm.

„Diese Versammlung wird die letzte sein, wie wir sie in diesem bekannten Maße kennen. Viele werden sterben – sehr viele, doch ich hoffe – nein ich weiß – dass sie Meisten überleben können! Vielleicht sterbe ich, doch weil ich nicht als Lügner in die Geschichte eingehen will oder als jemand, der seinen eigenen Leuten etwas verheimlicht, werde ich euch auch die andere Seite der Medaille zeigen."

Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, als er spürte wie etwas seine Beine streifte. Die Brüstung reichte ihm bis zur Hüfte, so das niemand die Kreatur zu seinen Füßen sehen konnte, die sich an seine Knien schmiegte und ihn mit gefährlich, gelben Augen erwartungsvoll anstarrte. Unmerklich ließ er eine Hand hinabgleiten und strich ,Lindo' sanft über den Rücken. Unbewusst lächelte er etwas – er hatte sie schon seit fast zwei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen.

„Die Sterbeengel sind hier und sie wären es kaum, wenn man es ihnen nicht befohlen hätte, oder zumindest darum gebeten. Und es ist allseits bekannt, dass sie nur einem folgen: Dem Jaguar!"

Ein gleichzeitiges Zusammenzucken und synchroner Aufschrei der Menge ertönte.

„Er ist hier. Er steht vor euch und ihr steht ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Und er ist einer von euch, der an eurer Seite kämpfen wird – der **für** euch kämpfen wird!"

Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Draco und Ron, die ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen ungläubig anstarrten. Und ebenso bemerkte er die geschockten Blicke Brians und Nicis, die wohl beide entsetzt darüber waren, dass er **Harry Potter** sein sollte.

Beide Seiten hatten ihren Dämpfer bekommen und Einige sogar doppelt. Das, was er loswerden wollte, war gesagt und viel mehr musste er auch nicht mitteilen.

„Ich könnte jetzt all jene verstehen, die mir nun misstrauen und gehen wollen... Ich halte niemanden auf, der sein Vaterland und dessen Einwohner jetzt im Stich lassen will!"

Niemand rührte sich von seinem Platz.

„Ich solltet euch jetzt nicht fragen, warum die Sterbeengel uns helfen, viel wichtiger ist es, **dass** sie uns helfen! Akzeptiert sie an eurer Seite! Akzeptiert ihre Hilfe und akzeptiert, dass ihr ohne uns Amerikaner niemals von diesem Tyrannen loskommen werdet! Dies wird eure letzte Chance sein, frei zu werden und zu erleben, wie unsere Kinder in einer friedlichen Welt aufwachsen! Stellt jetzt keine Fragen, die haben Zeit! Doch diese Unterdrückung und der Krieg werden schon bald ein Ende finden, wenn ihr zusammenhaltet und **gemeinsam** kämpft... Seite an Seite!"

Stolz und Trotz spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider, als er die Menschen unter sich betrachtete. Hatten sie ihn wirklich verstanden? Er lächelte leicht – Oh ja, sie hatten!

„Viel Glück!", flüsterte er, doch durch den Zauber hörte es jeder. „Quietus"

Wortlos und ohne noch einen Augenblick des Verharrens machte er kehrt  und stieg langsam die Treppe hinab. Lindo wich keine Sekunde von seinen Füßen und folge ihm brav wie ein Hund. Das kohlrabenschwarze Fell glänzte in der Sonne wie die Feder eines Raben.

Am Ende der Treppe traf er auf Ron und Draco, die ihn immer noch anstarrten, als wäre er Merlin persönlich. Der Blonde hatten die Augen mit verständnislosem Blick auf Harry gerichtet, doch ansonsten verhielt seine Körpersprache sich wie immer. Er lehnte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an einer hohen Mauer.   
Doch Ron hatte Mund und Augen so weit aufgerissen, dass Harry sich wunderte, warum sie nicht aus dem Höhlen kullerten. Und als sein Blick auf das Raubtier hinabglitt wunderte er sich, warum der Rothaarige nicht in Ohnmacht fiel.

„Kommt ihr?", fragte er leise, so als wäre nichts gewesen: Gleichzeitig hörte er, wie Henry anfing - wie er es vor wenigen Augenblicken noch getan hatte - mit lauter Stimme zu sprechen. Die Menschen wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit größtenteils seinem Großvater zu.

Draco stieß sich elegant von der Mauer ab und machte Anstalten Harry zu folgen, nebenbei schnappte er nach Rons Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Zu dritt beziehungsweise viert, wenn man die relativ zahme Raubkatze dazuzählte, schlichen sie unbemerkt hinaus aufs freie Feld.

Lindo dicht an Harry Fersen und die Augen keinen Augenblick von ihren Herren nehmend. Ihre großen Pfoten hinterließen weder ein Geräusch, noch einen Abdruck. Sie erschien auf der Bildfläche, überblickte die Lage und hinterließ niemals Spüren. Harry fand diese Tiere nur beneidenswert.

Langsam kam die Burg Voldemort in Sichtweite und mehr denn je  beschlich Harry die Gewissheit, dass er den heutigen Tag nicht überleben würde...

**The Snitch**: g Ich liebe meinen sprachlosen Dumbledore auch ;) Warum er die Gerüchte um den Jaguar aufgebaut hat, werde ich noch im nächsten, spätestens übernächsten, Kapitel erklärt. Harry soll auch klingen wie „ich bin der Herrscher und gebe die Befehle. Ihr braucht sie bloß zu befolgen und sonst nix weiter zu wissen."

**Sam Black**: lol Genau, Dumbi wird ins Altersheim abgeschoben - (Nach Buch fünf wird ihn wohl kaum einer vermissen. Was der ist geleistet hat...) Ich glaube man merkt schon, dass ich ihm nicht ungedingt wohl gesonnen bin, gell? Mit dem Satz  hast du echt recht: "Wenn es keine Überlebenden gab, dann frage ich mich...woher kommen dann die Geschichten?" Aber das ist mir erst später aufgefallen, als es schon on war. Hört sich aber klasse an, oder? -"

**Blub**: Danke lol ich versuch mich zu beeilen

**Kathleen Potter**: Meine Schreibkrise war eigentlich nicht so wild, ich hatte Ideen, aber keine Lust sie aufzuschreiben, aber ich denke wenn ich nach diesem Kapitel nicht bald weiterschreibe, reißt nicht nur du mir den Kopf ab -" Werde wohl Jaguar zuende bringen müssen, he ich mit der Zeitreisestory weitermache seufz

**Vroni**: lol Gib es zu, du liebt es mit zu triezen ;) Aber Mione wurde sehr höflich rausgeschmissen, gell? -

**Thorin Eichenschild**: Wow, ist mir eine Ehe, dass du bei meiner Story das 200. Mal reviewst - und es hat echt ne Ewigkeit gedauert.

**Mona**: Dumbledore darf nicht mitmachen, wenn ich (und „mein" Harry) ihn nicht mögen ;) Ich beeile mich mit dem weiterschreiben, aber langsam wird's echt schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden, um die Situationen zu beschreiben, deswegen dauert es auch so lange...

**Mia**: Oh doch, ich kann schlechte Kapitel schreiben ;) Bei Jaguar sind auch einige, die mir nicht gefallen und bei „" fand ich das erste Kapitel besch... Aber die Leser fanden es gut - Autor und „Fans" scheinen die Qualität anders zu sehen.

**Annie**: Freu mich schon wahnsinnig au die HarryPotterNacht, wenn das überhaupt klappt -" Naja, wie sehen uns in der Schule wink

**Mellin**: seufz Ich glaub, ich kann echt keine Kapitel ohne Cliff schreiben -.-" Ist dieser Ende denn benehm? -"

**1234567890**: Ein bisschen länger als gewohnt hat es schon gedauert, aber ich hoffe, das nächst krieg ich schneller hin -

**Alex Black**: Also ich glaube dieses Kapitel ist auch nur so ein Übergangskapitel, gell? Aber ist notwendig zur Erklärung!

**Cosma**: lol Wolltest du echt warten, bis die Story ganz im Netz steht, nur damit zu nicht warten brauchst, wenn es spannend ist ;) ? Du bistja verrückt - HDL

**Kara**: Danke! -

**Choga**: Also ich würde sagen Totalschock ;) Mal sehen, wer und wie er als erstes angesprochen wird -


	20. Game over

**Kapitel 19**

Die drei Männer sprachen kein Wort, bis es kaum noch zweihundert Meter zu dem Schloss Voldemorts waren. Lindo war noch immer nicht von Harrys Seite gewichen, war sich aber der misstrauischen Blicke Draco Malfoys durchaus bewusst. Ron konnte sich inzwischen wieder auf seinen Beinen aufrecht halten, auch wenn er dem Schwarzhaarigen hin und wieder einen erschütterten Blick zuwarf.

Harry wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Ron ihn mit zittriger Stimme ansprach, doch der Rotschopf sah ihm dabei nicht in die Augen. „Wie bist du zu den ganzen Anhängern gekommen?"

„Ich bin nach meiner Ankunft in Amerika direkt zu meinen Großeltern gezogen und wurde nach den Ferien an einer Aurorenschule angenommen. Nachdem Voldemort England übernommen hatte, machte sich die Panik selbst dort breit. Es begann mit der Vermehrung von Kleinigkeiten wie Diebstahl, Raubüberfälle und so weiter, doch die Situation entwickelte sich sehr schnell und Morde wurden zur Tagesordnung in beinahe jedem Dorf. Die Menschen fühlten sich unsicher und versuchten sich die bestmögliche Absicherung zu beschaffen. Bald schon herrschten Bürgerkriege und vor allem die Muggel suchten eine Führung. Henry mochte und mag keine Muggel, doch es war einfach die Zauberer und Hexen auf meine, beziehungsweise unsere Seite zu ziehen, als die Muggel mir erst mal vertraut haben. Wenn wir, wie ihr hier in England, gewartet hätten, bis Voldemort auftaucht, dann wäre Amerika schnell gefallen!"

„Du hast die Leute um dich versammelt, damit sie nicht irgendwann unter der Herrschaft Voldemort stehen", meinte Malfoy trocken und bedachte ihn mit spöttischem Blick, „Das hättest du ebenso gut hier in England tun können. Die Widerstandsgruppen hatten damals das Problem, dass sie sich auf Niemanden einigen konnten, der sie anführen sollte... Du hättest es vielleicht geschafft! Und das weißt du auch! Das kann doch nicht der einzige Grund sein!"

„Ein anderer Grund dafür Anhänger um sich zu scharren war, dass ich gehofft hatte den Kampf auf der Erde Amerikas auszufechten: Voldemort und seine Todesser hätten sich gefühlt... _wie ein Fisch auf dem Trocknen_!"

„Und dafür tyrannisierst du die Menschen dort? Unterdrückst sie? Folterst sie?", die Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. Harry blieb stehen. Er musste ihnen erklären, warum er Der Jaguar war, oder sie würden ihm nicht mehr vertrauen können – ein zu enormes Risiko, um in die Burg Voldemorts einzudringen.

„Du solltest mich besser kennen, Ronald Weasley!"

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich dich einmal **gekannt habe** und du dich zu sehr verändert hast!", warf Ron ihm vor.

„Das Land ist abgeschottet, ihr werdet dort mit Niemandem Kontakt aufnehmen können, es sind alles Gerüchte, die ihr hört. Dort ist momentan wohl der friedlichte Ort auf der ganzen Welt und all die Bilder und Information sind rein erfunden... von mir und meinen Leuten!"

Ron sah ihm lange in die Augen, dann lächelte er schwach als Zeichen dafür, dass er verstanden hatte. Es schien beinahe so, als schämte er sich, Harry der Tyrannei zu bezichtigen. Dann wandte er sich ab in die Richtung des Schlosses, um dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht abermals in die Augen sehen zu müssen, doch er war unendlich erleichtert. Malfoy und Harry folgten ihm, die schwarze Raubkatze dicht an den Fersen ihres Herrn.

„Süß!", meinte Malfoy plötzlich mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Anerkennung. Er nickte Lindo zu. „Wo hast du den so plötzlich her?"

„Ich hab Brian gebeten sie mit hierher zu bringen." Wie beiläufig ließ Harry eine Hand über ihren Kopf streichen. Die schnurrte zufrieden.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Jaguare schnurren", meinte Ron und lächelte belustigt.

Harry lachte. „Tun sie auch nicht... Lindo ist ein Nundu!"

Malfoy starrte ihn schockiert an. „Du schleppst hier ein Nundu mit dir herum?"

„Sie ist gerade mal zwei Jahre und diese Tiere sind erst mit 14 ausgewachsen. Also ist es gerade mal aus dem Babyalter heraus. Außerdem ist bekannt das diese Tiere in Gefangenschaft recht zahm bleiben können!"

„**Recht** zahm...", schnaubte Draco nachäffend.

Doch dann wurden sie alle wie auf ein stummes Kommando hin wieder ernst. Sie blieben im Schutz der Bäume stehen. Das gewaltige Steinschloss ragte bedrohlich vor ihnen aus der Erde.

„Ron, du wirst hier draußen warten und dir den erstbesten Todesser schnappen. Es werden nur die VIP von ihnen hier im Schloss sein dürfen und die müssten den Aufenthalt von den fünfhundert Menschen kennen, die Voldemort töten würde, wenn ich nicht käme. Du fängst einen ab und kriegst aus ihm raus, wo sie sind – Um jeden Preis und egal wie." Eindringlich sah er dem Rothaarigen in die Augen, dieser nickte langsam.

„Draco, du wirst in die Kerker gehen und dort jeden rausholen, der dort zu Unrecht sitzt – Du müsstest die meisten ja kennen und wissen, ob es Gefangene, Verräter oder Sonst-Was sind. Lindo wird dir Rückendeckung geben... Versuche nicht, sie anzufassen, sonst wird sie dir vermutlich den Arm abreißen... aber sie wird dich beschützen und vorwarnen."

Draco warf dem Nundu einen skeptischen Blick zu, nickte dann jedoch verstehend und sah Harry kurz besorgt in die Augen.

„Ich hab Hermione versprochen auf dich aufzupassen, also rat ich dir verdammt gut aufzupassen, sonst bringt sie mich vermutlich um..." Harry lächelte und sah ihn und auch Ron kurz nochmals mit diesem fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ihr schafft das... **wir** schafften das schon!" Seine kurze Unsicherheit ließ sowohl Draco als auch Ron kurz innehalte, doch nun hatten sie alle keine Zeit mehr.

„Okay, auf geht's!", meinte der Blonde und bewegte sich in sicherer und geduckter Haltung auf die schwarzen Mauern zu. Harry warf Ron noch einen letzten Blick zu und sprintete dann ebenfalls los.

Als er neben dem Slytherin innehielt wisperte er ihm zu. „Der Eingang zum Kerker befindet sich in dem Empfangsraum, rechts neben einer Salazar Slytherin Statue, das Passwort lautet ,Schlangenblut'. Geh direkt dorthin und egal was du hört – du kommst nicht zu mir! Wenn du fertig bist, bringst du die Menschen in Sicherheit. Dann such Ron und hilft ihm. Egal was ihr dann tut kommt bloß nicht hierher zurück!"

Malfoy nickte und verschwand in die Richtung, die Harry ihm zeigte. Auf den stummen Befehl ihres Meisters hin, folgte die schwarze Katze lautlos.

Harry hingegen schlich an der Mauer in die entgegengesetzte Richtung entlang. Er spürte, dass Voldemort nicht hier war, doch mit ziemlicher Sicherheit würde irgendwo eine Nachricht sein. Der Dunkle Lord wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen und von mehreren Auroren überrascht werden, sondern sicherstellen, dass Harry alleine war.

Wie angewurzelt blieb Harry stehen, als er um die nächste Ecke gebogen war. Vor ihm ragte ein gewaltiger, schwarzer Torbogen empor, der sich ihm merkwürdigerweise zu nähern schien. Vorsichtshalber trat er einen Schritt zurück und schluckte angespannt.

„Okay, Tom... ich komme!", flüsterte er und trat ohne jeglichen Schutz mitten durch den Bogen in den Vorhof ein. Als er sich der Tür näherte sprang diese wie von Zaubererhand auf und gab ihm den Weg frei. Er trat selbstsicher in das bedrohliche Gebäude ein.

Er hörte ein Wispern seines Namens hinter sich und fuhr mit gezücktem Zauberstab herum. Draco stand dort und sah ihn mit gesorgtem Blick an. „Ich kann nicht durch den hinteren Trakt. Dort laufen mindestens zwei Dutzend Todesser rum."

Harry überlegte nur kurz. „Okay, ich zeig dir, wo der Salon..."

Das warnende Knurren Lindos ließ ihn innehalten. Er sah nichts Bedrohliches und drehte sich nur langsam um seine eigene Achse, um die Umgebung kontrollieren zu können. „Hier ist etwas!", flüsterte er, „Oder jemand!"

Er konnte niemanden ausmachen, doch er hörte Schritte und spürte, dass Lindo nervös, wahrscheinlich sogar ängstlich wurde. „Verdammt! Tarnumhang!", fluchte Harry.

Ein heiseres, bösartiges Lachen war die Antwort.

„Bist du also doch gekommen, Potter!", schnurrte eine höhnische Stimme. Harry kannte sie, doch einzuordnen vermochte er sie nicht.

Doch Draco half ihm sehr schnell auf die Sprünge. „Parkinson!", zischte er.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, Potter!", sprach die hohe Stimme nun von der anderen Seite des Raumes her und überhörte den Blonden gekonnt. „Und wenn du willst, dass ihr Beide den Tag oder zumindest die nächsten Minuten überlebt, dann rate ich dir, es anzunehmen!"

Direkt vor Harrys Füßen erschien ein silberner, zauberstabähnlicher Stock, der in dem schwachen Licht leicht schimmerte. Lindo beschnüffelte ihn in neugieriger und angespannter Haltung.

„Nimm ihn, Potter, sonst werde ich diesen Verräter Voldemorts vor deinen Augen umbringen!"

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, dass Lindo um seine Beine herum auf den Ursprung der Stimme zusteuerte. Die Katze würde Draco sehr schnell aus der Situation herausholen.

„Harry, das wird **dich** umbringen!", schrie der Blonde ihn sofort an, doch Harry hatte seinen Entschluss bereits gefasst. Er bückte sich und nahm den silbernen Gegenstand in die Hände. Dieser Portschlüssel, falls es einer war, würde ihn zu Voldemort bringen, dessen war er sich vollkommen sicher.

Er wollte keine weitere Sekunde vergeuden, ehe er seinem Gegner gegenübertreten konnte. Zu lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick hingearbeitet und zu viele Leben standen auf dem Spiel.

Der Stock war kalt und schwerer als Harry es vermutet hatte. Sofort spürte er das bekannte Reißen am Bauchnabel und er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Er musste sich anstrengen, um die Augen nicht zu schließen.

Wenige Augenblicke später endete die Reise so abrupt wie sie begonnen hatte und der Junge fand sich in einem etwas altmodisch wirkenden Wohnzimmer wieder, dessen Fenster mit schweren Vorhängen versiegelt waren und somit kaum Licht in den Raum ließen.

Nur langsam stellte sich das nervtötende Pochen hinter seiner Schläfe ein. Voldemort war also in der Nähe. Sein Zauberstab lag ruhig in der rechten Hand, während seine Augen langsam den Raum auf potenzielle Gefahren durchsuchten.

Nein, in diesem Zimmer drohte ihm noch keine Gefahr, doch Voldemort war in diesem Haus, dessen war er sich vollkommen sicher. Die etwas altertümliche Einrichtung wirkte beruhigend und schützend auf ihn – War er schon einmal hier gewesen?

Leise, ohne auch nur das geringste Geräusch trat er auf die Treppe zu. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er dort suchen musste, wenn er Voldemort gegenübertreten wollte.

Die Stufen knarrten unter seinen leichten Schritten nicht, doch Harry war sich bewusst, dass er nicht unbemerkt hierher gelangt sein konnte. Kaum hatte er den letzten Absatz der Treppe erreich, hörte er die unheimliche und hohe Stimme, die ihn selbst jetzt noch in seinen Alpträumen verfolgte.

„_Harry... Es tut so gut dich wiederzusehen..._", der Lord sprach Parsel, doch scheinbar nicht einmal bewusst. Harry konnte nicht erkennen, ob Spott oder Ironie seiner Stimmlage beiwohnte.

Er sah sich nur kurz in dem relativ leeren Raum um, eh sein Blick auf einem Stuhl hängen blieb, dessen Lehne ihm entgegenzeigte. Offensichtlich saß Voldemort in dem Sessel, denn Harry konnte den dunklen Stoff seines Umhanges erkennen.

„Hast mich vermisst, hm?", meinte Harry, doch er sprach nicht in Parsel.

„_Das Abschlachten einiger deiner Freunde war ein schöner Ausgleich... Es war ein Vergnügen..._", gab Voldemort tonlos wider.

„Jedem das seine, nicht wahr..."

„_Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein unschuldiger Junge wie du, der doch das Symbol für die Weiße Magierwelt war, zu einem Tyrannen wird, der mir beinahe ebenbürtig sein soll?_"

„Willst du reden oder kämpfen, Tom?", fragte Harry. Anspannung stieg in ihm auf – Voldemort war viel zu ruhig.

„_Ich will nur wissen, wie es dazu kam, Harry... Nicht mehr..._"

„Es kam dazu, weil du Snape getötet hast", behauptete Harry ruhig.

„_Ich habe mich schon lange nach diesem Tag gesehnt, Harry. Du wirst vor mir kriechen und mich anflehen... Sei dir dessen gewiss..._"

„Du redest zu viel"

Voldemort erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging langsam um ihn herum.

„_Du bist frech und ungezogen, Harry, haben dir deine Eltern keine Manieren beigebracht? Oh... ich vergas, du bist ja Waise..._"

„Genau wie du. Nur dass ich meine Eltern nicht selbst tötete..."

Die umhüllte Gestallt trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„_Dafür brachtest du deinen Paten um... und den Zaubertrankmeister..._"

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich nicht an ihrem Tod Schuld bin!"

„_Dann zieht diese Masche bei dir also nicht mehr..._"

„Nein, das tut sie nicht..."

„_Schön... dann lass uns beginnen, Harry_", meinte Voldemort und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Ja", flüsterte Harry, „lass uns beginnen!"

Voldemort stieß ein hohes, unnatürliches Lachen aus.

„_Crucio_", rief der Dunkle Lord voller Hass und ohne Vorwarnung.

Harry wirbelte in der letzten Sekunde zur Seite und hört wie der Sessel hinter ihm krachend in tausend Einzelteile zerlegt wurde. Noch während er sich dreht schrie er seinerseits: „_Expelliarmus!_"

Mit einem höhnischen Lächeln im Gesicht baute der Lord in Sekundenschnelle ein Schutzschild um sich herum auf. „_Ist das Alles, was du kannst? Wie süß! Stupor_"

Harry wehrte den Zauber leicht ab. „_Impedimenta_", schrie er schnell und der Fluch traf sein Ziel, doch wie er es erwartet haben müsste, beeindruckte Voldemort der Fluch nicht. Er pralle einfach ab, doch Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass Voldemort für solche Zauber zu mächtig war.

Der Lord lachte. „_Ist das Alles, was der große Tyrann Amerikas drauf hat? __Petrificus Totalus!_"

„Ich mach mich gerade warm", tat Harry die Kritik ab und wehrte wie beiläufig den Versteinigungsfluch ab.

„_T__empestate_!", rief Voldemort, doch die einzige Wirkung auf Harry war, dass der Umhang Harrys etwas herumwirbelte.

„_Incendio_!"

Das Hosenbein Voldemorts fing Feuer. Und auch die Tatsache, dass er es sofort löschen konnte, zeigte Harry wie sehr er ihn überrascht hatte.

„_Ich habe dich unterschätzt, mein Junge._"

„Ich weiß... _Accio Teppich_!", rief Harry.

Voldemort verlor den Halt unter den Füßen und wäre um ein Haar gestürzt, doch im letzten Moment konnte er sich an einem der verstaubten Vorhänge festhalten und warf etwas Silbernes nach Harry.

Der Junge hatte damit nicht gerechnet und wich zu spät aus. Ein silberglänzender Dolch bohrte sich tief in seinen linken Oberarm. Ein entsetzter Aufschrei folgte. Sofort zog Harry die Waffe mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus seinem Fleisch. Seine Umgebung ließ er nur für eine Sekunde aus den Augen, doch es genügte.

„_Crucio_!", brüllte der Lord, der inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war.

Lestranges' Crutiatus war schmerzhaft gewesen und er hatte sich damals gewünscht sterben zu können, um den Schmerzen zu entkommen, doch der Fluch ließ sich nicht annähernd mit dem Voldemorts vergleichen.

Harrys Innenleben fühlte sich an, als würden Tausende Fäden hindurchgezogen aus denen ihm Stück für Stück das Blut ausgesogen werde. Sein Kopf schien zu verbersten und die Lautstärke des Pochens hinter seinen Ohren ließ ihn beinahe verrückt werden. Feine Nadeln schienen ihm die Haut aufzureißen und das leise Krachen seiner Knochen kündigte komplizierte Brüche an.

Er schrie und ging in die Knie, doch beides bemerkte er nicht. Er spürte wage eine warme Flüssigkeit seine Wangen hinablaufen, doch es waren keine Tränen. Aus den Augenhöhlen traten feine Blutkanäle. Sein Mund füllte sich mit dem Geschmack von dieser zähen Flüssigkeit.

Voldemort brach den Fluch ab. Harry hat das Gefühl lieber sterben zu wollen, als weiterzukämpfen. Sein Körper war ausgelaugt, schwach und schwer verletzt. Das Blut lief über seine Wangen und aus seinem Mund. Die Wunde im Arm wirkte lächerlich im Vergleich zu seinen Kopfschmerzen. Seine Knochen fühlten sich an, als würden sie allesamt im nächsten Moment brechen.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie aus seiner Narbe auf seiner Stirn ein einzelner Blutstropfen trat.

Er lag rücklings auf dem Boden und fühlte sich völlig außerstande auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, geschweige denn den Kopf zu heben. Seine Atmung ging schnell und nicht regelmäßig. Sein Puls raste.

Wie hatte er, ein zwanzigjähriger Junge, sich nur anmäßen können gegen den Dunklen Lord bestehen zu können? _Du wirst sterben_, sagte ihm eine Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein.

„_Steh auf_!", brüllte Voldemort, doch hatte er sich nicht von seinem Platz am anderen Ende des Zimmers bewegt.

Harry brauchte all seine Kraft um den Arm zu heben und mit dem Handrücken das Blut von seinem Mund zu wischen. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

_Du hast keinerlei Erfahrung im Krieg und dein erster richtiger Gegner ist Voldemort persönlich, ganz toll!_

Langsam kam er auf wackligen Beinen zum stehen. Er hob den Zauberstab – wusste jedoch, dass er keinen mächtigen Zauber herausbringen würde.

„_Frigor_", murmelte er undeutlich.

„_Du bist ein unerfahrenes Kind, Harry! Denkst du wirklich, dass du ein Gegner für mich bist?_", rief der Lord lachend. „_Deine Eltern hatte auch diese aberwitzige Vorstellung, sie könnten gegen mich bestehen! Sie sind ebenso jämmerlich von dieser Welt abgetreten wie du es bald wirst._"

Harry spürte wie es ihm schwer fiel auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Seine Augen huschten von seinem Gegner zu den verdreckten Vorhängen, dort entdeckte er etwas – etwas, das ihm helfen würde.

Noch immer hielt er den silbernen Dolch in seiner linken Hand. Zielstrebig warf er ihn nach seinem Gegner, so sollte dieser wenigstens denken. Voldemort wich mit Leichtigkeit aus. Die schwere Waffe flog nur Millimeter an der Doxy vorbei.

Das aufgebrachte Tier schreckte hoch und näherte sich dem ersten Wesen, das er sehen konnte – Voldemort.

„_Siehst du schon doppelt, oder wirfst du immer so schlecht?_", fragte Voldemort gehässig. Doch als die Doxy ihm in den Arm biss, schrie er überrascht auf und schleuderte sie an die nächste Wand. Tot sank das Tier zu Boden.

Harry nutze diese Chance.

„_Diffondo!_", reif er und der Vorhang über Voldemort stürzte um ihm zusammen. Fluchend versuchte er sich zu befreien. Langsam kehrten die Lebensgeister in Harry zurück.

„_Incendio_!", rief Harry. Der Vorhang um Voldemort fing Feuer. Vor Schmerzen schreien wandte sich der Lord gequält an der Wand entlang. Das Spektakel dauerte nur wenige Sekunden an, denn plötzlich stoben die Fetzen des Stoffes in allen Himmelrichtigen davon. Beinahe einer Explosion gleich. Wutentbrannt keuchend stand Voldemort nun am anderen Ende des Raumes.

„_Du wagst es!_", brüllte er.

„_Ich wage noch ganz andere Dinge!_", gab Harry wider und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren sprach er vor Zorn in Parsel.

„_Ducere_", schrie Harry in der selben Sekunde, in der Voldemort „_Reducto_" rief.

Die Zaubersprüche hatten beinahe die selbe Wirkung, nur dauerte „Ducere" nicht so lange an und war wesendlich schmerzhafter.

Harry fühlte sich, als wenn ihn zwei Menschen versuchten auseinander zuziehen. Seine Atmung wurde wieder unkontrolliert und schnell. Er hörte Voldemort dumpf schreien und er selbst wusste, dass der Fluch, der in erwischt hatte nicht ganz so stark war.

Verschwommen nahm er wahr, wie der Fluch von dem Lord abfiel und er selbst spürte noch Sekunden später den „Reducto". Voldemort lachte schadenfroh, doch etwas matt, dann hob er erneut den Zauberstab gegen Harry.

„Capere"

Kaum viel der Streckungszauber von ihm ab spürte er auch schon den Fluch Voldemort an seinem geschwächten Körper. Sein rechtes Handgelenk wurde von einer unsichtbaren Hand gebackt und ohne Zögern um dreihundertsechzig Grad gedreht. Mit einem lauten Knackgeräusch brach es. Der Zauberstab lief kraftlos zu Boden, während Harry einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß.

Voldemort grinste schadenfroh, während er nochmals den Zauberstab auf seinen Gegner richtete.

Harry hob die linke Hand und konzentrierte sich. Er wusste, dass er es schaffen konnte – er hatte es immer geschafft, es war nicht sehr schwer, wenn man es einmal beherrschte und er hatte ein unverkennbares Talent darin.

Er schloss die Augen und spürte wie sich sowohl in ihm wie auch in Voldemort mächtige Energie sammelte. Sein Gegner würde schwarze Magie anwenden, ganz klar. Harry spürte, wie seine ausgestreckte Hand das Silber magisch umschloss, er konnte beinahe die Kälte spüren, die von dem Dolch ausging – Er griff zu!

„_Avada Ke –_"

Voldemort röchelte. Wankte und stolperte einige Schritte vor. Blut trat aus seinem Mund.

„Was... Was...", stammelte er, doch diesmal nicht in Parsel – seine Stimme klang... menschlich...

„Was.. hast.. du.."

Harry stolperte zurück, diese Magie war kraftvoll, doch sie hatte gewirkt.

Voldemort stolperte und verlor entgültig sein Gleichgewicht. Der silberne Dolch ragte aus seinem Rücken empor, dort wo das Herz liegen musste, doch Voldemort besaß kein Herz, da war Harry sich sicher.

Vorsichtig und langsam löste Harry die magische Verbindung mit der Waffe und ließ sie wieder zu einem passiven Gegenstand werden.

Erschöpft taumelte Harry einige Schritte zurück und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Ein leichtes, triumphierendes Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen.

„Game over, Tom", flüsterte er… auf Parsel.

Benommen stolperte er aus der Tür, er konnte diese Aura nicht mehr aushalten. Seine Hand hatte er hart gegen die Stirn gepresst. Aus der Narbe flossen dünne Blutkanäle. Er sog die Luft scharf durch die geschlossenen Zähne ein. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden immer stärker.

Er fühlte sich schwindelig und müde. Sein Gehen ähnelte eher einem Torkeln. Seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet und seine Beine zittrig. Er fühlte sich krank – richtig krank. Seine Haut war von einer dünnen Schweißschicht überzogen.

Seine Atmung wurde mit jedem Luftzug schneller. Er spürte sein Herz unregelmäßig. Er versuchte ein Bad zu finden, wo er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischen konnte, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken schon spürte er, wie ihn die Kraft verließ.

Er konzentrierte sich, um in den Krankenflügel apparieren zu können, doch das Armband hielt ihn davon ab. Es hatte begonnen leicht rötlich zu glühen – Ron war in Gefahr. Würde Draco etwas passieren, wäre das Licht weiß.

Fast schon übereilt ließ er das einsame Haus mit dem Leichnam Voldemorts zurück und fand sich Sekunden später sehr am Rande des Schlachtfeldes wieder...

Entschuldigt, aber ich habe heute nicht viel Zeit für eure Kommis! Sorry!

**Mellin**: Ja, bei mir müsst du dich an Cliffs gewöhnen ;)

**Sam Black**: lol Deine Review war lustig ;) Ich mag Dumbie nicht mehr wirklich -.-"

**Mia**: Jepp, das Finale is gewesen ;) Das Baby heißt Lawson

**Ellie**: Also, noch is die Story ja nicht zu Ende und Harry hat noch alle Zeit der Welt, um zu sterben, wird noch ein Interessantes Treffen geben.

**Cosma**: Is kein Jaguar, aber hast du sicher schon bemerkt.

**Vroni**: HDMDLFIUE

**kathleen potter**: Ja, mal sehen, ob der liebe Harry überlebt ;)

**1234567890**: Danke für das liebe Kompliment!

**TheSnitch**: ich hoffe das Kapitel hat dir geholfen zu verstehen g

**PE**: Du hättest gern ein Happy End? Mal sehen...

**Kara**: Ich **muss** ihn nicht sterben lassen, aber mal sehen...

**Chonga**:

**Fidi**: Oh, das was im Prolog steht, is eigentlich nur ein Versehen gewesen -"

Danke an alle und macht weiter so :)


	21. The end

**Kapitel 20**

Seine Atmung war nun flach und unkontrolliert. Er fühlte sich unendlich heiß, obwohl es Spätherbst war und die Sonne sich höchstens in den Mittagsstunden zeigte, doch keinesfalls um diese Zeit des frühen Abends.

Er spürte wie ihm die Beine ihren Dienst versagten, nur ein Baum in der Nähe verhinderte, dass er sein Gleichgewicht verlor. Haltsuchend stütze er sich an dem dicken Stamm.

Er hörte undeutlich die Schreie und Flüche von dem Schlachtfeld aus, doch das durfte ihn jetzt nicht von seiner selbstauferlegten Pflicht Ron zu helfen, abhalten.

Erst als er das Brüllen eines Mannes ganz in der Nahe hörte, konnte er die Kraft aufbringen sich umzusehen.

„WO IST ER?!", schrie die Stimme erneut. Harry sah in die Richtung aus der sie zu kommen schien.

In etwa zwanzig Meter Entfernung sah er einen schwankenden Mann stehen, doch nach einigen Sekunden bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr geradeaus sehen konnte. Wenige Meter von dem aufrecht stehen Mann saß ein Rothaariger, den er sofort als Ron ausmachte.

Vorsichtig und leicht wankend steuerte er auf die beiden Gestalten zu, seine gebrochene Hand fest an den Körper gepresst und mit der Linken den Zauberstab umschlossen.

„ICH BRING DICH UM, WENN DU ES MIR NICHT SAGST!"

Doch Ron antwortete nicht. Er saß auf dem Boden und blickte sehnsüchtig auf einen Zauberstab, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden lag.

„CRU –", begann der Mann, den Harry in diesem Augenblick als Rudolphus Lestrange erkannte.

„Suchen Sie mich, Mister Rudolphus?", fragte Harry in einem äußerst ruhigem Ton. Es überraschte ihn, dass er noch in der Lage war zu sprechen. Seine Lungen fühlten sich an, als wären sie von einem riesigem Straubstock zusammengequetscht worden.

„Harry...", hörte er Ron überrascht flüstern.

Lestranges Reaktion folgte schnell. Ohne jegliches Zögern trat er mit dem Fuß nach dem Rothaarigen und traf ihn an der Schläfe, bewusstlos sackte Ron in sich zusammen, dann schnellte Rudolphus herum und richtete den Zauberstab auf Harry.

„_Expelliarmus!_", rief er. Harry hatte damit gerechnet, doch gewusst, dass er nicht mehr die Reaktionen besaß, um abwehren zu können. Der Zauberstab wurde seiner Hand entrissen. Er musste einige Meter zurückstolpern, um das Gleichgewicht halten zu können.

„Du hast meine Frau umgebracht!", brüllte er und überwand die Distanz zwischen ihm und dem Jungen schnell. Er war wirklich mehr als wütend.

„Ich habe es nicht gewollt und das wissen Sie", antwortete er ruhig und wollte einen weiteren Schritt zurückweichen, doch Lestranges Arm schnellte vor und umschloss Harrys Hals.

„DU HAST ES NICHT GEWOLLT?", brüllte er ungehalten. „Du hast es nicht gewollt", setzte er nun flüsternd nach. Harry machte keine Anstalten sich zu wehren – er hatte Bellatrix getötet, auch wenn er es nicht gewollt hatte, so hatte er es doch getan – er hatte er verdient.

Rudolphus festigte den Griff um seinen Hals.

„Mörder!", zischte er voller Hass.

Harry spürte etwas Hartes hinter sich und stellte fest, dass er bis an einen Baum zurückgewichen war. Plötzlich zog Lestrange den Zauberstab wieder hervor und richtete ihn an die Schläfe des Schwarzhaarigen. Resigniert schloss er die Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz.

„_Dolor_"

Ihm knickten die Beine sofort weg und er begann zu schreien, ehe sein Verstand den Schmerz wirklich spürte. Er hörte wie es in seiner Brust knackte und hustete wenige Augenblicke später Blut hervor. Er wäre vermutlich zusammengebrochen, doch Lestrange hielt ihn fest und zischte ihm Dinge ins Ohr, deren Inhalt Harry schon gar nicht mehr verstehen konnte.

Doch dann brach der Spruch ab und der Mann ließ ihn los, wurde förmlich von ihm gerissen. Kraftlos und mit vor Schmerz geschlossenen Lidern brach Harry zusammen. Ein wütendes Geräusch, beinahe einem Knurren gleich, ließ ihn schwerfällig aufschauen.

Dort stand eine riesige, schwarze Katze über einem am Boden liegenden  Mann gebeugt und Blut floss ihr aus dem Maul, als sie ihm einen sorgevollen Blick zuwarf. Lestrange unter ihr rührte sich nicht mehr. Letzte Reflexe ließen seinen Arm noch einmal zucken, so dass Lindo ihre riesigen Fangzähne nochmals in seiner Halsschlagader versenkte.

Harry sackte noch weiter in sich zusammen und schloss nun aufatmend die Augen. Erst etwas Weiches an seiner Hand ließ ihn wieder aufsehen. Lindo stand nun neben ihm und stupste aufmunternd an seiner Hand, als wollte sie ihm sagen, dass er aufstehen und zum Lazarett apparieren sollte.

Von weit weg, wie durch einen dichten Schleier aus Watte, hörte er seinen Namen. Jemand rief ihn. Erst als die Stimme näher kam, erkannte er ihren Besitzer.

„Harry", wurde in Sorge geflüstert, „Komm her, ich bring dich zum Lazarett – Komm!"

„Nein!" Er schlug die helfende Hand weg und holte tief und rasselnd Atem. „Bing.. Ron hier.. weg!", er wusste, das man ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Ron geht es gut, er ist nur bewusstlos... Du krepierst gleich, wenn du nicht bald nen ordentlichen Trank kriegst!", sagte Malfoy und zog ihn sehr vorsichtig und behutsam in seine Arme. Lindo verfolge das Szenario  aufmerksam. Als Harry aus Schmerz unterdrückt aufschrie, kam sie einen kleinen Schritt näher und ihre Ohren zuckten nervös.

„Keinen Trank", wisperte Harry und ließ die Hilfe zu. „Keine.. magischen Kräuter!" Das Reden bekam ihm nicht gut, es schwächte ihn noch zusätzlich. Er wurde immer leiser und bemerkte wie etwas Blut den Weg aus seinem Mund fand und zu Boden tröpfelte.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Draco und hatte ihn nun ihn festem Griff. Er warf Ron einen flüchtigen Blick zu und apparierte dann mit Harry fort, bemerkte aber sofort, dass dieser Ort ihm nicht weiterhelfen konnte.

„Verdammt!" Harry in seinen Armen wurde immer schwächer und Draco musste ihn helfen, damit er aufrecht stehen konnte. „Was ist mit Voldemort?", frage er, um den Jungen bei Bewusstsein zu halten.

„Tot", nuschelte Harry benommen.

„Wo liegt seine Leiche?" Wo sollte er jetzt bloß hin? Wo könnte er einen Muggelarzt finden? Krankenhäuser waren längst zu Ruinen geworden, in denen niemand mehr arbeitet. Krankenhaus – dort lag Remus doch in diesen Stunden. Sie mussten dort also auch einen Arzt haben.

Entschlossen apparierte er nochmals und hatte Mühe den Halbbewusstlosen zu halten, der nun vollkommen kraftlos in seinem sicheren Griff hing.

„Bin –", er brach ab und wurde von einem krampfartigen Hustanfall gepackt. „– zurückappariert"

Vollkommen entkräftet brach er zusammen. Draco spürte, wie alle Kraft aus dem jungen Körper verschwand und dachte kurz, dass der Junge tot sein musste, doch er atmete schwach.

Harry hingegen nahm die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit mit Freuden um sich auf und spürte, dass die Schmerzen langsam nachließen, nur noch schwach hörte er, wie Draco seinen Namen rief, um ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten, doch es war bereits zu spät...

**Zwei Wochen später...**

„Wann ... Erwachen ... seit zwei Wochen..."

„Mr. Lupin... kann... noch nicht sagen... körperlich fast wieder in Ordnung..."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn... Hermione erst..."

Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er den Stimmen, deren Besitzer direkt neben seinem Bett zu stehen schienen. Nur langsam drangen die Worte zu seinem Gehirn durch. Er verstand die Sätze nur schwer und mit viel Konzentration.

War das Remus, der dort sprach?

Er schlug schwerfällig die Augen auf. Ein Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen. Die beiden Menschen im Raum wandten sich ihm zu.

Noch bevor sich seine Sicht verschärfen konnte, spürte er eine Hand an seinem Arm, die ihn verzweifelt festzuhalten versuchte.

„Harry?!", fragte die besorgte Stimme Remus' zu seiner Rechten.

Er musste die Lider einige Male wieder schließen, um eine klare Sicht zu bekommen. Doch dann sah er Remus neben sich an dem Bettrand stehen. Und auch dann erst spürte er die Schmerzen an seinem geschundenen Körper. Sie setzten so plötzlich ein, dass er überrascht unterdrückt  aufschrie.

„Harry?", fragte Remus nochmals in noch besorgterem Ton.

„B-bin okay", versicherte Harry schnell mit krächzender Stimme, beinahe so als hätte er sie Monatelang nicht benutzt. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch er brachte keine einzige Bewegung zustande.

„Bleib liegen", sagte Remus und drückte ihn wieder in die Kissen zurück.

Der andere Mann im Zimmer kam näher und setzte sich das Stethoskop auf.

„Mr. Potter...", forderte er höflich auf und zog die Bettdecke des Schwarzhaarigen ein Stück herunter, um das Stethoskop auf dessen Brust, die von einem strammen Verband umschlungen war, zu legen. „Tief einatmen!"

Das Stechen in seiner Brust konnte er kaum mehr ignorieren, als er der Anordnung folgte.

„Ich bin Doktor Stevens", sagte der Arzt. „Wie geht's es Ihnen?"

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, bevor der dem Mann in die Augen sah. „Ja... wie geht es mir?"

Stevens lächelte sanft. „Äußerliche Wunden haben sie kaum noch: eine gebrochene Hand und eine kaum verheilte Wunde im linken Oberarm, die vermutlich vergiftet wurde. Die inneren Verletzungen wurden operiert und sind beinahe ausschließlich regeneriert, doch die gebrochenen Rippen müssen noch einige Wochen geschont werden. Das heißt für Sie, dass ich Ihnen Bettruhe verordnen muss."

„Wie.. wie lange?", noch immer war seine Kehle rau und jedes Wort schmerzte ihn.

„Mindestens zwei Wochen", sagte der Arzt bestimmt.

Etwas benommen schloss Harry ohne Widerworte die Augen. Zwei Wochen würde er ans Bett gefesselt niemals aushalten, da war er sich sicher.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, das Remus neben seinem Bett stand... sollte er nicht selbst krank sein?

„Remus, wie geht es dir?", fragte er überrascht.

Der Angesprochene lächelte. „Mir geht es gut. Ich wurde operiert und die Heilung läuft gut. In wenigen Tage kann ich hier raus."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein.

„Was ist mit den Todessern?", fragte Harry.

„Wir haben gewonnen", kam die schnelle Antwort, „doch mit sehr vielen Verlusten! Die meisten Truppen sind in ihre Länder zurückgekehrt, um dort alles wieder aufzubauen."

„Wo sind die Sterbeengel?"

„Henry hat sie beauftragt in England zu helfen. Hier ist am Meisten gelitten worden unter **ihm**..."

Harry nickte bedacht.

„Wie.. wie lange liege ich hier schon?"

„Zwei Wochen... Draco hat dich hierher gebracht und Dr. Stevens musste dich in ein künstliches Koma legen, um dich zu stabilisieren."

„Was ist mit Voldemort? Wo habt ihr seine Leiche hingebracht?", stellte er sie Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte.

Remus zögerte und wich dem Blick aus.

„Weißt du, Harry... Draco und die Zwillinge sind deiner Spur vom Apparieren gefolgt und sind in ,Godric Hollow' gelandet, im Haus deiner Eltern. Sie haben im oberen Stockwerk Blut und Spuren eines Kampfes gefunden, a-aber Voldemort war nicht dort!"

AUS

SCHLUSS

VORBEI

ENDE

Das war's, mit Ausnahme des Epilogs, der bald folgen wird :)

**Kathleen Potter**: Hab mir deine Drohung zu Herzen genommen und schnell weitergetippt -

**Mia**: Ich hatte eigentlich wirklich vor, Harry umzubringen, aber dann hätte ich mir selbst die Chancen auf eine Fortsetzung genommen ;)

**Karina**: Wenn ich diese Story fertig hab, werde ich erst mal an der Zeitreise Story weiterschreiben, oder eine neue veröffentlichen, die ich schon angefangen, mal sehen.

**Fidi**: Ne dramatische Harry-Hermione-Szene hat leider nicht mehr reingepasst, aber vielleicht in der Fortsetzung (wenn es eine gibt)! :)

**Mellin**: Der Cliff hier ist auch fies, aber er wird auch nicht mehr aufgelöst in dieser FF

**1234567890**: Ja, bei uns in Niedersachsen is es auch tierisch heiß seufz Ich stell mich glaub ich nachher mal unser den Sprenger -"

**Alex**: Ob Voldemort wirklich tot ist? Wer heiß... Und Harry hat je überlebt... keine Sorge... -

**Silverwolfe**: Jepp, die Story is bald fertig! freu

**Momo-chan21989**: Es wäre sein Tod gewesen, wenn er nicht so 'ne komische Bestie als Schoßhund hätte -

**Cosma**: Ich hab mir ausgedacht, dass wenn man es in Gefangenschaft aufzieht, nicht so stinkt -

**Annika**: Bin endlich fast fertig mit der Story - Und schlag mich nicht, weil es kein wirkliches Ende hat...

**Vroni**: Hey, nicht schlagen in Deckung geh

**Chonga**: Endschuldige beschämt ist hab dich irgendwie vergessen -"

**Blablabla**: Danke, dass du diese Story liebt - Falls es eine Fortsetzung gibt, wird man auf jeden Fall mehr über Harry als Der Jaguar erfahren und auch warum er sich so nennt, obwohl es sich vermutlich schon viele denken können.

**Archie**: Wow, du hast dich 10 Stunden vor meinen Story hingesetzt und durchgelesen lol Wie geil... Ich hab nicht geschrieben, dass er ihn wieder aufhebt, aber er hat es getan -

**Ellie**: War's schön in Italien. Harry hat Stablose Magie ingesetzt -


	22. Epilog

**Epilog**

**Fünf Jahre später…**

**Harry Potter** ist jetzt 25 Jahre. Er hat Hogwarts in etwas anderer Edition wieder aufgebaut und leitet die angesehene Schule ohne dem Ministerium zu unterstehen. Er heiratete Hermione kurz nach der entscheidenden Schlacht in Hogsmeade und ist nun Vater von sieben Kindern. Er unterrichtet Elementarmagie und das freie Zaubern.

**Hermione Potter geb. Granger** ist 26 Jahre und lebt mit ihrem Ehemann auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts. Sie arbeitet als Lehrerin für Muggelkunde und ist Mutter der 9-jährigen Melissa, den 5-jährigen Drillingen Ashley, Allison, Alica, dem 4 Jahre alten Dawson, des 2-jährigen Berry und der kleinen Louisa, die knapp ein Jahr alt ist.

**Melissa Potter** ist 9 Jahre. Sie wurde früh eingeschult und geht gerade in die erste Klasse nach Gryffindor, außerdem ist sie auf dem besten Weg ein bemerkenswerter Rumtreiber zu werden, mit Spitzen-Noten.

**Draco Malfoy** arbeitet als Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts. Zwischen Harry und ihm herrscht eine ausgeprägte Hass-Liebe, sie können nicht miteinander, aber ohne erst recht nicht. Er ist nicht verheiratet, doch Vater von zwei Kindern.

**Ginny Weasley** ist Mutter des 5-jährigen Lawson und der 3 Jahre alten Marie. Sie arbeitet nicht mehr und wohnt mit ihrem Lebensgefährten Draco Malfoy auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts.

**Remus John Lupin** hat sich von seiner Gehirnhautentzündung sehr gut erholt und nie wieder Beschwerden in dieser Richtung gehabt. Vor zwei Jahren wurde er zum Zaubereiminister von England gewählt, nachdem er ein Jahr zuvor eine Muggel namens Cornelia Print heiratete.

**Ronald Weasley** ist bis heute Junggeselle und lebt mit den Zwillingen Fred und George, die einen erfolgreichen Scherzartikelladen betreiben, in einer WG am Rande von Hogsmeade. Er arbeitet in einer hohen Position im Ministerium (in der Abteilung für Strafrecht gegenüber Todessern).

**Albus Dumbledore** ging freiwillig in den Ruhestand und lebt am Rande Londons in einem kleinen Einfamilienhaus. Ab und zu hilft er bei Problemen im Ministerium oder besucht seine alte Schule.

**Henry Potter** kehrte zu seiner Frau Maren nach Amerika zurück und besucht seine Enkel und Urenkel oftmals. Sie pflegen ein sehr gutes Verhältnis miteinander.

**Shila Hill** kehrte mit den Sterbeengeln zurück nach Amerika und ist eine leitende Person bei der Widerstandsgruppe, die jedoch nach dem Krieg die Funktion von Auroren einnahm.

**Die Dursleys** pflegen ein gutes Verhältnis zu Zauberern. Dudleys Tochter Kathy ist eine Hexe und soll ab ihrem 11. Lebensjahr nach Hogwarts gehen.

**Voldemort** wurde bis zu dem heutigen Tag weder gesehen noch gehört und wurde für tot erklärt. Harry Potter ist einer der wenigen Zauberer, die diesem Urteil nicht glauben.

**Todesser** mussten ein Verfahren über sich ergehen lassen nachdem entschieden wurde, was mit ihnen geschehe. Die meisten aktiven Todesser sind hinter Gittern, viele auf der Flucht und einige seelenlos.

Okay, es ist so weit, die Story ist fertig! Vielen, vielen Dank an alle diejenigen, die Jaguar gelesen und vor allem kommentiert haben - DANKE!

Nochmals ein riesiges Dankeschön an meine liebe Vroni!!! Und an Hamzu!!!

**Vroni**: HDMDLFIUE

**Mellin**: Hab schnell weitergemacht -

**Ellie**: Italien will ich auch mal hin :) Wenn ich eine dritte Story zu Jaguar mache, denn wird dort auch näher auf Harrys Zeit in Amerika zurückgegriffen (Erinnerungen, Gespräche, Wiedersehen etc.)

**Sternchen**: Danke, dass meine Story Spaß gemacht hat rot werd von einer so tollen Autorin ist das eine große Ehre erst mein

**Annika**: Da haste dein Epilog ;) ILM

**Blablabla**: Falls Fortsetzung, wird es dort wohl eher weniger um Harrys und Hermiones Kinder gehen – ich hasse Mary-Sue! Wie es mit den allen weiterläuft (jedenfalls die nächsten fünf Jahre) ist hier ja erklärt, aber J3 würde eh erst nach fünf Jahren beginnen und den Reste siehe Ellie... Deine Review war übrigens sehr inspirierend, danke!

**SkateZ**: Danke


End file.
